Haunted (currently on hiatus)
by 1videokid9
Summary: Yugi Moto's life hasn't been the same since meeting the Pharaoh, but now the both of them have to figure out not only The Pharaoh's past, but the spirit haunting them. Not to mention they get a little help from the new girl along the way! YugixOC AtemxOC
1. What's wrong with Yugi

Yugi moto walked into his first class of the day with bags under his eyes, his feet felt as heavy as his school bag and found it hard to keep his eyes open.

"Hey Yug-OH MY GOD YUGI!" his oldest friend Tea exclaimed rushing to him. Both Joey and Tristan quickly followed to see what was wrong with their spiky haired short friend.

"Yug, you're looking rough man what happened?" Joey demanded.

Yugi rubbed his eyes "its nothing guys really, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately".

"what do you mean? You having nightmares or something?" Tristan quizzed.

Yugi nodded "yeah but I'll explain after class okay? The teacher has just walked in". His three best friends didn't push the subject any further since it was clear Yugi was not in the mood to talk about it. He was exhausted beyond anything but it was something that was completely out of control. Yugi held his Millennium Puzzle in front of him and examined it. The Pharaoh had been acting rather strange lately, he's been somewhat avoiding him but how could he? Him and Yugi were one person after all.

Throughout the lesson Yugi was just in a light haze, not really paying any attention to what was going on, it was so boring he ended up falling asleep.

"_Yugi? What are you doing you're suppose to be in class?"_

_Yugi turned to his other half, there stood the nameless Pharaoh with a stern look on his face._

"_Oh no! I must have fallen asleep!"_

_The Pharaoh smiled sadly, "I'm sorry... I guess its because of me you're like this"_

"_Don't be silly Pharaoh were both the same person so whether its your fault or not I'm gonna be effect by it?"_

_All the Pharaoh did was nod but was then distracted by something behind Yugi, a look of uneasiness took over. Yugi frowned and didn't dare turn around..._

"_It's here again isn't it?"_

_The Pharaoh nodded "it never left Yugi, it never does"._

"_Pharaoh we need to talk to someone about this, the guys are beginning notice..."_

"_Yes but what are we suppose to say? It took them a while to get adjusted to me... somehow I don't think this is gonna make things easier"._

"_Come on this is Joey, Tea and Tristan! They've been through a lot with us already I'm sure they would want us to tell them..." Yugi explain._

_The Pharaoh pondered for a moment then smiled "yes they have, maybe it would help if we told someone that I'm being haunted."_

"YUGI MOTO!"

Yugi bolted upright in his chair "WHA!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Yugi completely fell off his chair and fell flat on his face.

"Yug! You okay?" Joey asked. Yugi didn't reply, instead he rubbed his sore nose and groan.

"Well I can't say I feel sorry for you young Mr Muto since you fell asleep!" geered the teacher.

Yugi opened one eye "Sorry Mr... hey whose that?"

It wasn't until now Yugi notice a girl standing in front of him. She had brown hair that reached to her mid back, only it was held up with messy a pony tail. She seemed to be a little bit more taller than him so like him she was kinda short and Yugi could not see her eyes because she had thick black-rimmed glasses that hid them. She was also wearing the school uniform all girls had to wear here.

"Well if you were awake Mr Muto you'd know that wouldn't you!" The teacher scolded "Now everyone let continue... why don't you take a seat my dear".

The Girl nodded her head at the teacher then held her hand out for Yugi to grasp. He stared it for a second then grabbed it.

"Thanks..." he mumbled as she pulled him to his feet.

She smiled slightly "don't mention it..." and with that she walked past him and sat down. Yugi to sat in his seat.

"Hey Tea?" he whispered "who is that?"

"A new girl" Tea explained quietly "I think her name was Natalie..."

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _Yugi heard the Pharaoh.

'_Yeah... she looks familiar... but I don't know why.'_

* * *

"So are you gonna tell us what's going on now?" Tea demanded whilst placing her hands on her hips. It was now their lunch break and gang decided to hang out outside on one of the schools park benches, the boys were sat down whilst tea had only just arrived back with her food.

Yugioh looked up at his friends with a sad smile, "sure but I warn you... this is gonna sound really crazy?"

"Try us Yug! We've probably had a lot worse!" Joey chimed.

"Okay... it all started after the Pharaoh and Tea saw the tablet for the first time"

* * *

"_Thanks for helping out the Pharaoh Tea, I think he feels a little more reassured now" Yugi said with a smile._

_Tea waved her hand up and down "oh it was nothing! Well Yugi its getting late so I'll see you tomorrow morning"_

"_Bye Tea!" Yugi called as he watched his friend walk away. After greeting his Grandpa Yugi went up to his room for some well deserved sleep._

_Once asleep, he started dreaming his side of his mind where he was surrounded by toys again. "What am I doing here?"_

_Yugi exited to room and headed towards the Pharaoh's side till he heard a scream._

'_Was that the Pharaoh?'_

_Yugi swung the door open to find the Pharaoh sat on the floor, leaning his weight on his hands, behind him, shaking uncontrollably with his eyes widened with terror._

"_Pharaoh! What happened? what's wrong?" Yugi cried as he went to his other half's aid._

_But the Pharaoh didn't say anything, he just kept looking forward, his face getting paler by the second._

_Yugi followed his gaze and gasped, in front of them was white misty figure. It was wearing a white dress that showed of its curves and breasts. It was indeed a woman, but her face could not be seen as the mist and her long flowing brown hair hid it._

"W_-who are you?" Yugi demanded with a fearful stutter. But the figure didn't say anything, instead... it showed its bright green eyes to which they turned pure white._

_Yugi started getting flashes of a beautiful girl... no... the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was in pain but Yugi couldn't see any injuries on her, but it was in her eyes... those stunning green eyes._

_The figure only said one thing..._

"_Help me my love, please remember..."_

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you believe that the Pharaoh is being haunted or something?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded "of course it hasn't really done anything since then but The Pharaoh can see all the time when I'm dreaming which is stressing him out beyond belief which of course... effects me as well".

"Who do you think it could be?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shook his head "that the frustrating thing, The Pharaoh has no idea! But when ever he sees it I can feel his heart swell up, like so many feelings are going on at once inside of him".

"Do... do you think it could be something from his past life? I mean didn't it call him 'my love'" Tea questioned.

Yugi nodded "most probably, because that sentence was what really effected him, but he doesn't quite know how or why..."

"Will you just leave me alone!"

Yugi turned his head round and saw a big group gathering. "I wonder what going on over there?"

"Somehow I don't think its good" Joey said sternly and the group left the table and pushed there way to the front were two boys were ganging up on someone.

"Come on... why don't you put down the text book and come have some fun with us?" one of them sneered.

Once Yugi got a clearer view, he realised to his horror it was the new girl.

"That's Natalie! She's in trouble" Tea cried.

Natalie scoffed "and why would I want to hang out with pigs like you? Not only do you act like one you look like one!"

"why you... you'll pay for that!" the other guy yelled and pushed her over making Natalie squeal in pain and crash to the floor.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Both of the two boys ceased what they were doing and turned to Yugi. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it short fry?"

And with that the rest of the gang stepped forward "touch him or Natalie and I'll pound yer from kingdom come!" Joey yelled with Tristan not far behind.

"Looks like you're out numbered... so get lost you creeps!" Tea spat. The two boys growled but surely walked away, even they wern't stupid enough to take on four people.

"Okay show's over!" Tea yelled at the crowd to which the hurrily walked away.

Yugi held a hand out to Natalie "they didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

Natalie took his hand and let herself be pulled up "I don't think so... my arm hurts a bit but I'll live".

Yugi smiled, although he wished he could see her more clearly as her glasses covered up most of her face.

"Thanks... er..."

"Yugi, Yugi Moto!"

"oh! Well thanks yugi and yugi's friends!"

Tea chuckled "I'm Tea and these two bone heads are Joey and Tristan"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BONE HEADS!"

Yugi rolled his eyes at his two male friends and turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Natalie right? What happened back there anyway?"

"They snatched my book out of my hands and well... let's just say interrupting my reading flow never goes down well" she explained with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yeah well they should've have taken it in the first place... what were you reading anyway?" Yugioh asked out of pure curitiousity.

Natalie blushed "oh... nah it would bore you to tears"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad can it?"

Feeling she couldn't get herself out of it she showed Yugi the book.

"the giant text book of ancient Egypt?" Yugi read "So you like history?"

"Yeah I kinda grew up surrounded by it so... wait... is that..."

Yugi gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry but could you hand me back my book?"

"Er yeah sure..." Yugi replied as he did what she asked. He watched her quickly flick through the pages.

"wha... what she doing?" Joey whispered.

"No idea" Yugi replied in the same hushed tone.

"a-ha! I thought I recognised it!" Natalie suddenly exclaimed. "I can't believe it! I'm seeing the Millennium Puzzle right in front of me!"


	2. A vision from the past

"wha... what did you say?" Yugi gasped.

Natalie pointed her finger at him "You! Are in possession of one of the rarest ancient Egyptian artefacts ever! My father has been searching for it for years and its here! And in Domino City of all places".

Yugi felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach and then been given the breath of life at the same time. "What? My puzzle?"

Natalie nodded vigorously like a bobble head toy "yes the Millennium Puzzle! How? How did you get it?"

Yugi scratched his head nervously "my Grandpa gave it to me, all I know is that it came from the tomb of a nameless Pharaoh" he explained, well he wasn't going to tell her about the spirit of the Pharaoh now was he?

'_Yeah that would go down perfectly "oh yeah by the way there's an 5,000 year old Pharaoh living in my body and has no clue of his past" yep that's a really ice breaker' _Yugi thought.

"Wow... Yugi? If it's okay but... can I hold it?" she asked shyly.

Yugi questioned it for a second; every time someone asked something like this of him either it's gotten stolen or worse... smashed.

"You don't have to take it off or anything I just want a quick look... please?" she begged sweetly.

Yugi groaned mentally, how was he suppose to say no to that. "Sure..." he took his puzzle into his hands and placed it into Natalie's (with it still hanging around his neck). But then Yugi felt something, and it was coming from the puzzle.

'_Pharaoh? Is everything alright?'_

"_I'm not sure Yugi but... I feel as if this has happened before" _The Pharaoh explained.

"Hey... is it suppose to glow like that?" Natalie asked.

Yugi threw her a confused glance then switched his focus to his puzzle, '_what? It is glowing!'_

Suddenly both Yugi and Natalie felt themselves being pulled out of their bodies and sucked into a vortex.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Natalie shrieked. But Yugi couldn't answer and the force was too strong and the spinning was making him feel ill. Suddenly the spinning stopped and he stood in what looked like an ancient courtyard only it looked freshly built.

"Whoa... what's going on?" Yugi heard Natalie question.

Suddenly the both of them heard approaching footsteps _**"Now my boy, I must tell you something rather important"**_ spoke a man in what looked like a royal robe.

"_**What is it father?"**_

Yugi recognised that voice anywhere, it was the Pharaoh! Only a little younger then what Yugi is now.

**"_Well..."_ **spoke the man _"**I have just been speaking to Lord Imhotep of the West and since we have just made an alliance we've agreed that for the good of Egypt is for our families to rule together"**_**. **

**"_I see..."_ **said the young Pharaoh _"**but... I thought only one of royal blood could sit on the thrown?"**_

**"_Right you are and that shall not change, we will be adding them into the family another way"_. **

**"_And what way is that?"_ **

**"_When you are older... you shall Marry Lord Imhotep's daughter, thus combining our family with theirs..."_ **

Yugi then felt his body being sucked back into the present day where they were back in the school.

"Hey Yugi? You're looking pale you okay?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head back and forth and looked in front of him "hey... where'd Natalie go?" Tea gave him a surprised look "you mean you didn't hear her? She had to get to her next class. Which is what we need to be doing right now!"

* * *

Later that day Yugi was sat in his last class, the vision plagued his mind constantly as he tried to piece together why he was shown it.

'_I'm assuming you saw that to?'_

The Pharaoh appeared next to him _"Yes... whether it was a memory or not is a different matter. Even though my memory is clouded I don't recall anyone telling us that I was put into an arranged marriage!"_

Yugi glanced at the Pharaoh_ 'but that's just it! What if no one has discovered it yet and we are suppose to find out ourselves? I mean think about it... it could be one step closer in regaining your lost memories!'_

"_Yes I guess you are right, but do we even begin?"_

Yugi pondered for a moment _'wait! The vision mentioned something about a Lord Imhotep... if we can find out about him that may give us a lead..."_ Yugi knew what he had to do... and it looked like another trip to the Domino Museum.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yugi quietly got out of bed and changed, he decided not to bring his friends along this time, for some reason he felt he had to do this on his own. "_Ready?" _The Pharaoh asked him. Yugi gave him one nod and tip toed down the stairs, his Grandpa never liked him leaving the house so early. But Yugi knew that if he visited Domino musuesm in the opening hours, he could a least get a bit of peace in searching what he was looking for.

"Yugi? What are you doing up so early?" Grandpa Moto asked his grandson whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yugi froze knowing he got caught sneaking out, but it's not as if Yugi was doing anything bad. "I was... just heading to the museum."

Grandpa Moto sent him a strange look "what for? Has it got something to do with the Pharaoh?".

"Sorta, I'm actually looking for information on someone called Imhotep?"

Grandpa Moto pondered for a moment "yes the name sort of rings a bell, I think he was an ally to Pharaoh Aknamkanon but got driven mad by power and greed so he was executed" he explained "actually! I think I remember reading in the paper that the museum has found scriptures written by Imhotep himself as well as his sarcophagus".

"Oh great thanks Grandpa that's a big help" and with that Yugi went to the door but then remembered something.

"Oh Grandpa one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Did... did Imhotep have a daughter?"

"A daughter?" Grandpa Moto repeated "not that I'm aware of but I wouldn't doubt it. Your best bet is the museum".

"Okay... see you later!"

* * *

"Okay here we go!" Yugi told himself as he walked into Domino City's Museum. He first looked at the map to find the exhibition of Imhotep.

"That's strange... it's not here?" Yugi mumbled.

"_Are you sure your grandpa didn't get the dates wrong?" _The Pharaoh asked appearing next to him.

"No I'm pretty sure... let's try this way?" Yugi suggested as he walked into a random direction. There he walked into a room with many ancient Egyptian artefacts, but whether it was what Yugi was looking for he had no clue. You would've thought having a 5,000 year old Pharaoh with you would help but no dice.

"HEY BOSOH! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA SO YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW!" a female voice suddenly yelled.


	3. A trip to the museum

"Natalie?"

Natalie did a double take "Yugi?"

At first Yugi didn't recognise her with her hair down and not in her school uniform. She was now wearing black trousers with trainers and a creamed wooly sweater.

"Natalie? I wasn't expecting to see you here..." Yugi stated with a smile.

"Well... I work here so I kinda don't have a choice" she joked.

Yugi stared at her wide eyed "you work here? Then you must know this museum inside out right?"

"Er... yeah I guess" Natalie replied not knowing what Yugi was getting at.

"Well... if it's not too much of an inconvenience, I sorta need your help" Yugi explained quietly.

Natalie raised her eyebrow "my help? With what?"

"Well..." Yugi began explaining how he was interested in the scriptures of Lord Imhotep and maybe find out a little bit about his life.

"Imhotep? The Egyptian lord of the West? Yeah the scriptures are here but you could have just looked it up in a book ya know?" Natalie explained casually forcing a wet drop to form on the back of Yugi's head.

'_Was it really that easy to find?'_ Yugi asked himself.

"But aw well, you're here now so I might as well show you, the museum isn't exactly busy" Natalie stated and pointed her thumb in the direction behind her "come on this way".

As they both walked together, Yugi couldn't help but think back to the vision he had. He knew without a doubt that Natalie was there with him, but whether she remembers it or not he had no clue since she disappeared as fast as you could say Horus!

"By the way what happened to you? You know when you held my puzzle? You kinda disappeared out of sight".

Natalie's eyes widened slightly "Oh... er... sorry Yugi. I got a massive headache and went to take some pain killers. I have no idea where it came from though".

"Oh I see..." Yugi murmured, but he knew she was only telling a vague version of the truth.

"Okay here we go!" Natalie announced opening two twin doors. There Yugi saw many Egyptian artefacts but mostly, four old scrolls tied carefully.

Yugi looked around as he walked further in the room and noticed a massive sarcophagus.

"Is that him?"

Natalie to walked inside "yep there he lays, but that isn't the most impressive part" and with that put on some Nitrile gloves and began to untie one of the scrolls. "Here are the scriptures written by Imhotep himself... and I must say they've certainly been a good read".

"Wow what do they say... hang on! You can read it?"

Natalie's mouth moved into a position like a gold fish "yeah... did I forget to mention that?"

Yugi nodded "but how? How can you read it?"

Natalie giggled "I learned silly, I did spend most of my childhood going back and forth to Egypt after all"

Yugi swore if he got any more surprises today he was going to faint. "That's amazing Natalie! You must have seen so much..."

She smiled timidly "yeah... I'm really lucky in that sense. But anyway back to the scriptures yeah? What would you like to know?"

"Well..." Yugi began "let's start with who he is".

Natalie rubbed her hands together in excitement "okay then! Imhotep born in 2655 BC was an Egyptian polymath, meaning he was incredibly smart. He got his status as lord when he became of the first architect, engineer and physician!"

"What kind of things did he make?" Yugi asked whilst taking a seat underneath the table wear the scrolls where.

"Hmm let's see, it's claimed that he invented the papyrus scroll and is also the founder of medicine! He saved Pharaoh Akhnamkanon on various occasions".

"He sounded like a pretty cool guy!" Yugi mused.

"Yes every great mind has its downfall, he became obsessed with power and eventually wanted to claim the throne to Egypt".

"And did he succeed?"

Natalie laughed "of course he didn't! Imhotep may have had a brilliant mind but at the end of the day only one of royal blood can rule Egypt."

Yugi nodded "there is one more thing I want to ask Natalie... did Imhotep have any children?"

"Children, yeah course four sons and a daughter..."

'_Pharaoh did you hear that? The vision was true!' _

"_Now hold on Yugi we still don't know all the logic behind this" _

'_Your right... we need more information'_

"What is going on in here!"

Both Natalie and Yugi looked up to see a very tall man standing in the door with a stern look on his face.

"Oh hey dad! You're back early" Natalie chimed walking over to him.

"How many times have I told you not to come in here! The scrolls are not toys or your silly little books!" he snapped.

"I was showing them to visitor actually!" Natalie shot back.

Natalie's father took one look at Yugi and glared at him "well then... you can show him the door can't you?"

"But..."

"No buts young lady! Open your mouth again and I'll make sure you'll regret it... now... OUT!" and with that he stormed off.

Yugi was speechless as he stared and Natalie who was slightly shaking "Natalie... are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she replied shakily "I'm sorry you had to see that, he's just under a lot of stress and I'm not helping matters".

"But..." Yugi mumbled "you didn't do anything wrong..."

"Sorry Yugi but I think we're closing, well, at least until later. I'm sorry you didn't learn more but you're always welcome to come back, that's if I didn't bore you to tears."

"Not at all, actually I wanted to ask a favour... could you research Imhotep's daughter for me?" Yugi asked.

Natalie stared at him for a second "there is some information on her here, why? do you want know about her as well?"

"Yeah, she's actually the whole reason I'm here but I had to make sure she existed by finding out about Imhotep".

Natalie gave him a stern look "can I just ask why the sudden interest? Cause I don't exactly peg ya as a fan of Egyptian history".

"Well..." Yugi figure he might as well tell her the truth "you know this puzzle?"

"Yeah it belonged to the nameless Pharaoh"

"You see I think there is some sort of link between him and Imhotep's daughter..."

Natalie put her chin to her mouth "now that you mention it, Imhotep did mention in his scripture something about combining his family to the royal one" she then smiled. "Yugi! You've just come up with a very interesting theory! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm sorry?" Yugi asked clearly confused.

"I think I have a hunch on what Imhotep meant by combining the families, but you'll need to give me a couple of days".

Yugi was dumbfounded, she was actually gonna go with this and try and find some answers, and he knew that is he wanted to help the Pharaoh... he had to involve himself as well.

"Hey Natalie... think you might need an extra pair of hands?"


	4. Behind the thick rimmed glasses

"Hey Yugi... what's with the off the radar on the weekends?" Joey asked.

"Yeah it feels like we haven't seen you at all apart from school" Tea added.

Yugi looked up at his friends "I'm sorry guys, it's just I've been trying to find out a little more of the Pharaoh's past and someone has been helping me with it".

"Eh? And who might that be?" Joey asked.

"YUGI! I finally found you!" came a voice. Everyone turned to the source to see Natalie running over.

"Oh hey Natalie!" everyone greeted. Natalie took the time to catch her breath before Yugi asked about how the research was going.

"Urgh... I'm afraid I've hit what seems to be a dead end"

Yugi frowned "what? How?"

"Well..." she began "it's true that Lord Imhotep did have a daughter, however she got wiped from the family history!"

"Lord Imho-who?" Tristan questioned

Yugi gasped "wiped? As in removed?"

Natalie nodded "she must have done something really bad for her own family to disown her".

"Guys what are you talking about?" Tea asked.

"You mean Yugi hasn't told you? We've been researching a new theory!"

All three of them had a slight blank expression as they looked down on their spiky haired friend.

"So... Natalie is the one helping you out?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded "yep and let me tell you guys that I wouldn't have gotten this far without her! She can read Ancient Egyptian!"

Joey Tristan and Tea looked at Natalie in amazement. "Wha? Really?" Tea gasped.

Natalie scratched the back of her head in an embarrassment gesture "its nothing really... you could learn it in any silly old book".

But as soon as Natalie finished speaking something round and hard wacked her on the side of her head and she collapsed to the floor.

"NATALIE!"

"Ow..."

A group of boys ran over. "Oh my god I'm so sorry is she okay?" one of them asked.

"Does she look alright?" Tea snapped "watch were you aim that thing!"

"Natalie? Are you alright?" Yugi asked in a panic as he knelt to her level.

Natalie's eyes were hidden under her hair so Yugi couldn't really see her face "er... Yugi I can't see a thing without my glasses. Could you grab them for me? Ow!"

"Er... I'm afraid they got smashed by the ball" Yugi told her as he picked the broken pair up carefully.

Natalie groaned in frustration "you've gonna be kidding me! Those were my last pair! Dad is gonna kill me!"

Natalie went to sit down but then a wave a nausea went through her which caused Joey to catch her.

"Come on... let's take her to the nurse".

* * *

"Well... there isn't any serious damage, but I think it's best if she went home for the day" the nurse explained.

"But my dad is out of town! And I can't be alone without my glasses!" Natalie claimed in a panic.

The nurse through for a second "I'm afraid I don't have any glasses spare... but I do have contacts?"

"Okay I guess they'll do... even though I haven't worn them in a while"

The nurse past her a package and then turned to Yugi and the others "she really isn't in a state to be left alone... does one of you have a free period last today?"

"Er... me and Tea do" Yugi answered.

"Good, I'll leave you all to it then" and with that she walked out.

"How ya feeling Natalie?" Tristan asked.

"I'm okay... I think" she replied once she put her last contact in. She then blinked a couple of times till she could see "ah that's better and... what are you guys staring at?"

Everyone stared a Natalie in astonishment, she even noticed all the boys had red tinted cheeks, but it was Yugi who was the reddest.

A number of weekends had past of Yugi and Natalie researching together, and he'd come to find that he really enjoyed her company. But he never knew she was this pretty... no... stunning! Because behind those thick glasses were the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face!?"

"No! Not in the slightest!" Joey answered With Tristen nodding vigerously.

"Oh get a grip you guys!" Tea snapped as she hit the both of them.

"HEY!" the guys yelled "WHY'D YOU HIT US AND NOT YUGI!"

"Are you guys really that dense?" she asked in a matter of fact tone. Both joey and Tristen blinked with a stupid expression on their face, not realising what was actually going on.

"I... er... we... um..." Yugi couldn't get his words out properly.

"_Yugi? What's wrong? Your mind is racing like crazy!" _The Pharaoh stated as he appeared next to him.

'_I... she... just... wow!' _was all Yugi said which caused the Pharaoh to chuckle.

"_It looks like someone has a crush" _he mused.

"What the?"

Yugi turned back to Natalie as the Pharaoh disappeared "what's wrong?"

Natalie shook her head slightly "it's nothing, my head is just messing with me from the hit".

"Okay well... we best get you home!" Tea told her.

Natalie nodded and pulled herself up (with Yugi's help). Looking at him it reminded her of what she just saw... but she got hit in the head for Christ sake so they was no way that could be real?

* * *

Tea and Yugi felt it was best for them to stay the night since Natalie's father wasn't back till Monday and it was now Friday. Right now everyone seemed to have dosed off during a film they were watching and once again Yugi found himself inside his head again.

"_Oh no not again that means..." _

"_NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" The Pharaoh cried desperately. _

_Yugi wasted no time in rushing to the Pharaoh's side and saw him standing frozen, as if he was trying to move but something was holding him back._

"_Pharaoh?" but then he noticed something in front of the Pharaoh, it was a very beautiful girl all shaken up on the floor with tall menacing man standing over her holding what looked like a some form of leather srap._

"_**Honestly! What a pathetic daughter! **__**After everything I've done for you and this is how you repay me?"**_

_The girl wept __**"I am father, but you know deep down inside that this is wrong and I'm not going to be some pawn for your own selfish desires!"**_

_The father growled and brought the srap over his head. _

"_No! I beg of you! Don't hurt her please!" The Pharaoh wept. Yugi was shocked to the core, not once in all the years since he solved the puzzle did he see him cry before, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. _

_But it seemed that the father couldn't hear him as he harshly brought down the dirty piecd of leather and started to beat the girl senseless with it. The Pharaoh tried once again to move but he ended up in an emotional heap on the floor, bawling..._

Yugi woke up gasping for air, he then felt a weight on his left shoulder so he look to see Natalie fast asleep resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but blush slightly, but also feel reassured that what he just saw a dream... well if you could call that a dream.

Yugi knew he had to talk to The Pharaoh as he was probably just as shaken up as he was so he carefully moved Natalie from him and laid her back down gently so he didn't wake her up. He then walked out of the room out to the back garden where The Pharaoh was looking at the sky with a disturbed look on his face.

"Pharaoh?"

"_I'm not sure I want to talk about it Yugi..."_

Yugi looked down at his shoes awkwardly "but... either way I'm gonna know eventually because we do share a mind after all"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes _"I don't know why I reacted that way"_ he admitted _"I just... I felt this great weight on my heart; I've never felt anything like that before."_

"Pharaoh you broke down! She must has been someone valuable to you in your past" Yugi stated.

"_Yes..." _The Pharaoh agreed crossly _"But I don't know why! It's infuriating!"_

"Yugi? What are you doing up... WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yugi and the Pharaoh turned to see Natalie with wide eyes and a pale complexion.

"Y-Yugi? Why... c-can I see t-two of you? There's two Yugi's!"

"_What is she talking about?" _The Pharaoh asked which made Natalie scream.

"Okay this is just a dream so I'm gonna pinch myself as wake up..." and with that she closed her eyes and pinched her arm.

"OW!" she squealed "that hurt... hang on you're not suppose to get hurt in dreams" she reopened her eyes and her eyes widened again.

"_can she see me?"_

And with that Natalie fainted.

"does that answer your question?"


	5. Sharing secrets

"I think she's waking up" Yugi stated.

Natalie fluttered her eyes open to see not one, but two Yugis looking down at her. As she was about to scream Yugi covered her mouth with his hand.

"I'll explain everything if you promise not to scream" he hissed "beside you'll wake Tea up!"

Natalie nodded which made him remove his hand, "either I hit my head really hard or I'm going insane".

"_It's neither Natalie"_ the Pharaoh spoke making her jump._ "Oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you..."_

Natalie shook her head back and forth and turned to Yugi "please tell me I'm seeing things?"

"Natalie just listen to me; remember when you asked me why I was so interested in Imhotep's daughter?"

"Yes I remember..."

"Well, I only told you the partial truth, as you know my puzzle belonged to the nameless Pharaoh? Well the figure next to me is him!"

Natalie blinked "you're yanking my chain!"

"_It's true..."_ The Pharaoh said_ "I was sealed inside of my puzzle so I could return to save mankind, and here I am after 5,000 years thanks to Yugi"_

Natalie stayed silent for a moment; it was if she was lost for words.

"Please Natalie say something?" Yugi begged.

"I... I think I recognise you" Natalie whispered "but I don't know why... wait!" Natalie got up from where she was and ran back inside, she soon returned with a book in her hand. She started to quickly flick through the pages.

"_What are you looking for?" _The Pharaoh asked.

"AH-HA!" Natalie yelled "here it is the Tablet of the nameless Pharaoh" She held the book up next to the Pharaoh and darted her eyes back and forth. "There's no denying it... you really are the Pharaoh!"

Yugi let out a breath of relief, thanking god Natalie believed him but that thankfulness was replaced with confusion.

"Now all I want to know is why I can see this nameless Pharaoh" Natalie stated as if she read Yugi's mind.

"Well... me and the Pharaoh share one body and often switch..." Yugi explained.

Natalie raised her eyebrow "may I see".

"Sure..." Yugi concentrated till he could feel the Pharaoh's presence. Slowly Yugi let his body and the Pharaoh took his place. Yugi then appeared beside the Pharaoh.

"Cool!" Natalie chirped.

"_Wait... you can see me?" _Yugi asked waving at her.

"As clear as my own reflection in the mirror..." She replied, waving back.

"How strange" The Pharaoh stated "you are the first person to be able to see both of us at the same time... but why?"

"How should I know? You're the one popping out of the puzzle!"

"You also look familiar..." the Pharaoh stated randomly.

"Well... I have been hanging out with Yugi and er... yourself for a while now" Natalie replied coolly.

"No... Even when Yugi first saw you I recognised you" then the Pharaoh thought back to the spirit haunting him.

"_Pharaoh? You don't think..."_

"I doubt it..." The Pharaoh answered "we need more information about my visions".

"Erm... care to fill me in here? I can see and hear you ya know!" Natalie cut in. Yugi and Pharaoh switched bodies again.

"Natalie..." Yugi spoke "the reason we've wanted to find out about Imhotep and his daughter is because... The Pharaoh is being haunted by a female spirit. I believe it's someone from his past..."

"And you believe its Imhotep's daughter?" Natalie questioned.

Yugi nodded "the problem is the Pharaoh has no memory of his past life, so that's why I've been doing all this research".

Natalie pondered for a moment "what makes you believe it's Imhotep's daughter?"

"_Because I saw a version of it... it was I with my father and he said I was arranged to be married to the daughter of Imhotop" _The Pharaoh explained.

Natalie massaged her temple "even if there was an arranged marriage, there's still no proof that you had a woman in your life, let alone married".

"Well... are there any queen's that ruled Egypt around the time the Pharaoh did?"

"urgh Yugi there are so many queen's that..." Natalie stopped talking for a second "how old are you again?" she asked the Pharaoh.

"_Er... 5,000 years old is what I'm led to believe."_

Natalie nodded "give me a couple of days and I'll see if I can match anything up, but I have my doubts Yugi cause even if the Pharaoh was married. There's a slim chance that it will be Imhotep's daughter since she was wiped from the family history".

"But..." Yugi countered "could it be because she married the Pharaoh that she was removed".

"Hmm I doubt it... but you could be right. As I said, just give me a couple of days".

Yugi nodded "thanks Natalie, I'm sorry to have to put you under all this stress".

"Are you kidding! Yugi this is probably going to be the biggest discovery of my life if it's true! My father has spent years trying to find evidence of the nameless Pharaoh but he just gave up! If I can prove that the Pharaoh was married then I can make my father appreciate me and not hate me for looking like my mother!"

Yugi was shocked "your mother?"

Natalie covered her mouth up with her hands "you weren't supposed to hear that... well look at the time we better go to sleep" she rushed as she went to go back inside.

"No Natalie!" Yugi called grabbing her hand "tell me, I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you".

Natalie cast her gaze to her feet and started to shake "I-it's nothing... don't worry about it".

"_That's not going to convince us..." _The Pharaoh stated.

"Pharaoh could you just give us some privacy?" Yugi asked calmly. The Pharaoh agreed and went back into the puzzle. "Natalie... I shared with you my most valuable secret because I trust you" he told her "so you can trust me with yours".

Yugi heard her sniff from the tears that were flowing freely from her beautiful eyes. "I never knew my mother... because... she... died giving birth to me".

Yugi looked at her shocked. "Because of that... my father hates me, he thinks I murdered her!"

"How are you so sure Natalie?"

"Because... he told me..."

* * *

"_Daddy? Where are you?" a younger Natalie stood outside of her school waiting to be picked up, but the problem was school finished four hours ago. _

"_Natalie? You're still here?" a female teacher asked as excited the school building. _

_Natalie nodded "my daddy was suppose to be picking me up, but he must have forgotten". _

_The teacher stared at her concerned, "Well shall we try and see if we can get in contact with him". _

_Natalie nodded and followed her teacher back inside. When they finally got a hold of her father, it was a moment that would change Natalie's life forever. _

"_Daddy! I was so scared!" she cried and went running towards him. _

"_You dragged be away from my studies just because you were scared!" he snapped. _

"_But... But... dad..." _

"_Honestly! Why must I be burdened with you! Not only must I look after the murderer of my wife! I gonna see a constant reminder of her!" _

_Natalie was speechless... but nothing stopped the tears when he said... _

"_You've ruined my life! I hate you!"_

* * *

"I've been pretty much fending for myself ever since, getting the best grades, studying history, Hell even working in his god damn museum! But it's never enough!" at this point Natalie couldn't even form as sentence as her crying just got out of control.

Yugi too felt like crying for her but he knew that it wouldn't help things, so instead he pulled her into a tight embrace and let her cry on his chest.

"It's okay Natalie..." he whispered softly to her.

'_How could anyone treat their own child this way?' _Yugi thought sadly as he felt his eyes watering.

The Pharaoh appeared next to him _"Unfortunately Yugi... not everyone in this world is as kind as us... Everyone has a darkness within them, but whether someone can overcome that darkness is what questions if people are good or bad"._

"I can still hear you ya know"

Yugi looked down to see she had stopped crying and was now rubbing her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked and without thinking about it, started to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

But what surprised him the most was that she didn't stop him "Yes... I haven't cried like that in a long time" she admitted.

"Well..." Yugi spoke "You've been bottling it in for so long it was bound to come out all at once".

Natalie laughed and gave him a timid smile "Thanks Yugi..."

"For what?"

"Just... for listening... so..." she hesitated at first but then place a soft peck that just missed Yugi's lips "thank you" and went back inside.

All Yugi could do was stand there with his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"_I think she quite likes you!" _The Pharaoh chirped.

"Oh shut up! She's just thankful that's all" Yugi snapped back feeling embarrassed.

The Pharaoh chuckled _"trust me; I saw it in her eyes..."_

Yugi raised an eyebrow, what could the Pharaoh mean? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.


	6. Confessions

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi?"

But even with Joey screaming down his ear, Yugi was in a love-struck trance and wasn't gonna come out of it anytime soon.

"Just leave him be Joey..." Tea told him.

Joey walked back over to Tea "is he ill or something?"

Tea laughed "No Joey, but he spent the majority of the weekend with a certain miss Natalie Ellis".

Joey made an 'o' shape with his mouth and went back to his seat. But what both Joey and Tea didn't really know was the extent on how much Natalie opened up to him. Yugi was falling for this girl, and he was falling hard. But he didn't want to risk losing what they already had.

Which reminded him, where was Natalie anyway? Class was just about to start. Yugi couldn't help but worry since last night was when her dad came back. He said it himself he didn't want leave her by alone, but as he learnt from Natalie... she could be as stubborn as an ox when she wanted to be and assured Yugi that her dad wouldn't hurt her. And just as the bell rung Natalie came rushing in was a load of books in her hand and out of breath.

"Whoa... talk about save by the bell Nat" Tristan mused "why are you so late?"

Natalie took a moment to catch her breath "well I ended up staying up really late researching at the museum".

"So did you find anything?" Joey asked.

Natalie smirked "yes I did!" and with that she glanced at Yugi and snuck a wink as if to tell him that she found something that would help him.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, maybe now the Pharaoh could get a clearer picture.

Natalie recommended that they discussed her findings after school so they both met outside the school gates. As Yugi walked towards them he noticed her staring out towards Domino city taking in the scenery. It seemed that Natalie decided to keep using contacts, and Yugi wasn't complaining one bit as he now got to gaze into her beautiful eyes.

"Hey Nat, you ready?"

Natalie turned to him with a smile, "Yeah... come on I'll take you to the museum". And with that they took a short walk till they reached the Domino museum.

"Er... Natalie are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Yugi asked unsure.

Natalie nodded "don't worry, as if my dad can stop me anyway" and with that she opened the main doors and walked in. Yugi followed her soon after and went into the room where Imhotep was being held.

"Right! So I looked into all the Egyptian queens around the time our good buddy the Pharaoh was alive and well... it wasn't easy but not only did I find a Queen, but I probably found a connection between her and Imhotep".

"Really?" Yugi gasped. At this point the Pharaoh to came out to see what Natalie had discovered as he stood with is arms crossed.

"Yes, it wasn't easy but I eventually got it. Firstly I tried to look in the historical record of a Queen who ruled Egypt around the time of the Pharaoh, and there was. But just to make sure it was the right one I did something I should've done a long time ago!"

"_Which was?" _The Pharaoh asked.

"I took some DNA from Imhotep and put through a data base which lists family trees. And it was the Queen I found who ruled with the Pharaoh."

"So... who was it?" Yugi demanded. Natalie closed her eyes and smiled and then turned to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh... you were married to possibly the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt and because of you I've made several discoveries. The Queen I speak of is Nefertiti, also known as the beautiful one and most recently... daughter of Lord Imhotep!"

Yugi could sense the Pharaoh tense up slightly._ "So it's true..." _he heard the Pharaoh say in his mind _"I was married"._

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Natalie asked.

The Pharaoh hesitated for a second _"I am very grateful that you have made this discovery... truly I am but..." _He pause as if he was trying to work out what he was going to say _"I have no memory of my past life. And even though many of my questions have been answered they have now been replaced with more of them. Like you said Natalie... there was a high chance that it was an arranged marriage and all I know is her name... nothing else"_.

Yugi frowned "I think what the Pharaoh is trying to say is he wants to know more about his wife... what she was like? And were they happy?"

Natalie scratched her head "I'm a historian Yugi, not a time wizard. I can't give you information what she was like on a personal level... but we can find out her story and I know just where to look".

Yugi and the Pharaoh both asked where at the same time.

"Well, there is one museum in London where they have some information on Nefertiti... if I could book plane tickets to go there?"

"Really? You'd do that?" Yugi said amazed.

"I told you, this is probably the biggest moment of my life... and I also like hanging out with you Yugi... I mean the Pharaoh! No wait that didn't come out right... oh shoot!"

Yugi felt his cheeks turn a hint of red which made The Pharaoh raise an eyebrow and smiled. '_**Yugi... just tell her how you feel'**_

'_No! Are you crazy!' _Yugi thought _'I can't risk what we already have!' _

**'_Yes it may be a risk, but you'll regret it if you don't even try...'_**

'_Maybe you're right...'_

"Er... Natalie? I... I like hanging out with you to..." Yugi muttered shyly.

Natalie's babbling ceased "wha... what?"

"I... look I like you okay! I really like you and if you don't feel the same way I under..." but Yugi was cut off by the Pharaoh covering his mouth.

"_You've made your point, and I think she does feel the same way"_

"You... really mean that?" Natalie asked with a smile.

The Pharaoh removed his hand so Yugi could speak "I... yeah... I really do..."

"_I'll give you some privacy..."_ The pharaoh told as he disappeared back into the puzzle.

'_What? No Pharaoh get back here! I'm no good at this kind of stuff'_

"Yugi..."

It was then he noticed Natalie standing really close, the faces almost touching.

"Are you going to argue with yourself all day or kiss me?"

Yugi's eyes widened but he then got the hint and started to lower his lips onto hers... they were nearly touching till...

"Natalie how many times... WHAT THE? GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

from the sudden volume, both Yugi and Natalie jumped away from each other in fright, only to see a very angry professor.

"I'll say it again!" Natalie's father fumed "get your pawls off of my daughter!"

Natalie pulled away from Yugi and stepped in front of him, shielding him "leave him alone! He isn't doing anything wrong!"

"Not doing anything wrong! He's practically sucking your face off!" her dad snapped.

"Oh quit being mellow dramatic, if anything... Yugi is the only around here who truly who treats me like a real person!"

"Come again?" her father growled.

Natalie sighed and slipped her hand into Yugi's for support. He could feel her shaking slightly, so he squeezed her hand letting her know he was here for her. "Father... you treat me like a gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. You don't respect me but most of all you don't act like a father should!" she shot at him. "But even with all that... you are still my father and I still love you. I'm sorry what happened to mum but it isn't my fault!"

"Shut up!" Her father shouted "if you weren't born a month early then my wife would still be here! Not to mention it kills me every time I look at you because you look like her!"

"Well I'm not her Dad! I'm your daughter!" she screamed.

Her father growled again and pointed his finger at Yugi "you get out of here now!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Yugi shot back which caused Natalie's father to snap and charge at them like a crazed animal. In Yugi's Panic, the Millennium Puzzle began to activate.

The Pharaoh emerged and pulled Natalie behind him, now protecting her "You will not lay one hand on Natalie or Yugi!"

"What's that?" Natalie's father gasped as he stopped charging.

"Pharaoh? Where's..."

"_I'm right here Natalie..." _Yugi reassured as he appeared beside the Pharaoh and once again took her hand into his.

"Who are you boy?" Natalie's father demanded.

"Me?" the Pharaoh jeered "someone who is going to stop this madness!" and with that The Pharaoh held his hand up and sent a force so strong it knocked Natalie's father right off his feet. When he was wasn't moving or getting up Natalie freaked.

"What did you do to him?!" she screamed as she went to aid him but The Pharaoh stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"He's alright, I just stunned him and sent the darkness in his heart to shadow realm."

"S-shadow realm?" She repeated.

he nodded "your father has been carrying a darkness within him for a long time, which is why I think he was bearing so much hatred towards. But I have cleansed the evil in his heart and set him freed".

"So..." Natalie began "he isn't gonna be nicer to me now?"

I can't comfirm that, however i can tell you that he'll be waking up soon".

Natalie stared at the Pharaoh for a little bit, unsure what ro really make of this, but she then suddenly hugged him, which caught him by surprise "Thank you Pharaoh... for helping us".

The Pharaoh smiled "it was the least I could do..."

"So... is okay if Yugi could come back now?"

"I'm already back Natalie"

Natalie pulled out of the embrace slightly and sure enough, there stood Yugi back in control of his body.

"You and the Pharaoh have got to stop doing that because it'll confuse the hell outta me!" she scolded playfully.

Yugi laughed and placed a hand on her cheek, his expression turning serious "you can't stay here Natalie... god knows what he'll do when he wakes up" he told her nodding his head at Natalie's unconscious father.

"But I have nowhere to go!" Natalie cried which once again made Yugi laugh.

"Of course you have! You can stay at mine silly..."

Natalie blinked a couple of times "but... are you sure that's okay? I don't wanna be imposing or anything..."

"Of course it is! Do you honestly think I'm gonna leave my girlfriend here after seeing that? Then you must be losing your marbles!"

This caused Natalie to raise an eyebrow "your girlfriend eh?"

Yugi then just realised what he said "I mean... that's if it's okay course! You know? I can call you that... my girlfriend that..."

But Yugi never finished his babbling as Natalie flung her arms around him "of course it's okay you moron!" and gave him soft, long kiss.

Yugi was shocked at first but soon relaxed and placed both his hands on either side of his head to apply pressure to the kiss. Once he pulled away, Natalie told him that they had to make a stop at her house to gather some stuff.

"Okay... let's go" Yugi said as he took Natalie's hand and started walking, but Natalie didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

Natalie stared at her dad then back at Yugi "Hold on" she told as she walked towards the desk and started writing on a pad of paper.

**Dad**

**It's obvious that things aren't right between us, and everything has boiled down to this. I didn't want to just up and leave you, but you scared me and Yugi so much... he refuses to let me stay. So I'm staying with him at least until you've calmed down, don't worry I'll still come to work at the weekends at the museum. I'll always love you dad... but think of how Mum would feel about all this?**

**Your daughter**

**Natalie**

**Xxx**

"Okay..." Natalie spoke "let's get outta here!"


	7. Grandpa's ground rules

"AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YUGI MOTO!?" Grandpa Moto exclaimed as he caught his grandson seeking back in.

"Oh... hey Gramps! I was just..."

"Scaring me half death!" Grandpa Moto cut in "it's nearly eleven o' clock Yugi!"

Yugi frown "I'm sorry Grandpa... but I need to tell you something..."

"I don't want to hear it young man! You sir a grounded! Now go to your..."

"Hi Mr Moto..."

Grandpa Moto stopped yelling and noticed someone standing behind Yugi. "Oh my..."

"Er... Grandpa this is Natalie..." Yugi announced shyly as he let Natalie step besides him.

"I'm sorry I kept Yugi out for so long, he was helping me out with a er... situation I guess is the way to put it..." Natalie spoke.

"Oh no don't worry my dear..." Grandpa Moto replied with a kind smile "So Yugi? What made you bring this lovely flower here?"

Natalie couldn't help but blush. "Gramps, is it okay if Natalie could stay the night? She had a fight with her dad and I didn't want to leave her on her own" Yugi explained.

Grandpa Moto was confused "do what now?"

"I'm sorry for all this" Natalie cut in whilst bowing slightly "I just had nowhere else to go... and I was scared of what my dad would do if I stayed!"

Grandpa Moto was shocked to say the least, but because the young girl was on the verge of tears... how could he say no? "Yes... Yes of course you can stay, as long as you need to".

Natalie stood up straight with a reassured expression on her face "Thank you..."

Grandpa Moto nodded "now you must be hungry... I'll fix you both something to eat" he offered as he led Natalie into the kitchen first, but just as Yugi was about to follow, his Grandpa stopped him.

"You and I need to talk later..." was all he said and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi saw this coming; of course his Grandpa was going to want to know all the details of what happened. Later on, after dinner, they decided to watch a bit of television with Grandpa Moto sitting im his arm chair and Yugi and Natalie sharing the love seat.

"Natalie... why don't you go and set you stuff into the guest room? It's the first door on your right at the top of the stairs..." Grandpa Moto suggested.

"Okay..." and with that Natalie walked out of the room leaving Yugi alone with his Grandpa.

"So... care to explain to me what happened tonight?"

Yugi then began to explain how Natalie had been helping him with research to help the Pharaoh and of course everything that happened with her dad.

"How terrible..." Grandpa Moto spoke in saddened tone "no wonder the poor girl was scared".

"I couldn't just leave her there Gramps..." Yugi finished.

"I know, you did the right thing Yugi".

Yugi let out a sigh of relief "so I can go now?"

"Hang on! You're not off the hook yet!" Grandpa Moto ordered "there's something else I need to clear up... are you and Natalie..."

Yugi was dreading this, not that he didn't love his Grandpa to pieces it's just he didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about his love life.

"Ah Grandpa! Must we do this now?"

"I'll take that as a yes..." Grandpa said without answering Yugi "then I'm setting one ground rule... you are both to sleep in separate rooms because god know what you two will be up to if..."

"GRANDPA!" Yugi screeched completely horrified "we've only just gotten together so don't give me **that** talk!"

Grandpa Moto to looked slightly embarrassed "Now, now Yugi it's only natural. I'm not against you having sex. Just don't do when I'm in the house and use protection..."

"Okay!" Yugi cut in "I'm going to bed! And I'm not listening to this!"

"But Yugi?"

"LALALA NOT LISTENING!" and with that he rushed out the room and up the stairs.

'_Phew that was close...'_

Yugi then realised that Natalie was still gone so he went to check on her. Once entering her room he found of sound asleep on her bed. Yugi couldn't help but smile sadly as he walked over and sat in the side of the bed.

"_Yugi? Is everything alright?" _The Pharaoh asked appearing. But was soon silenced by Yugi who put his finger up in a shush gesture, The Pharaoh watched as his other half gently placed the covers over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"_She's safe now Yugi... thanks to you"_

Yugi stared at her a while longer then turned to leave, "come on... " he whispered "we best get some shut eye to".

* * *

"_Yugi! Come quick!" _

_Yugi stopped what he was doing on his side of his mind and ran over to the Pharaoh's side, there the Pharaoh was standing face to face with the spirit again. _

"_Has she done anything?" Yugi asked walking next to him. _

"_No... But I think she's trying to tell us something" The Pharaoh explained. Yugi stared at the spirit, once again her face was hidden but this time by a massive white hood. _

"_Who are you? What do you want from us?" Yugi Demanded. _

_But the spirit said nothing._

"_Are... Are you Nefertiti?" The Pharaoh asked. But once again the spirit said nothing. _

"_ANSWER ME!" _

_But then the spirit brought her hands to her hood and pulled it down making the Pharaoh and Yugi gasp. _

"_What... the? Natalie?" Yugi breathed._

* * *

Yugi woke up from his dream shaken and beads of sweat coming off his forehead. The spirit... was a perfect reflection of Natalie, but how?

Then Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Hello?"

The opened to reveal a scared looking Natalie.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned.

"I-I can't sleep..." she mumbled looking down "I'm sorry... I just didn't want to be alone".

Yugi let out a breath as lifted up his covers "come on... you can stay here. But you'll have to go back to your room tomorrow before my Grandpa wakes up". Yugi knew he was breaking the rules and was already walking on thin ice... but he just couldn't resist.

Natalie wasted no time climbing into his bed and snuggling into his chest which cause Yugi to blush madly.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me!' _he thought as she nudged closer to him so her head was now resting in the croak of his neck. The things she did with his head were nothing compared to what she did to the 'other parts' of his body.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in a whisper

"Y-yeah... everything is peachy!" he croaked.

A silence followed, but it wasn't awkward at all. In fact the both of them found it rather peaceful.

"Can..." Natalie began "is the Pharaoh still here?"

Yugi glanced down at her "he tends to leave me alone when I'm sleeping, whether it's staying in the puzzle or gazing out the window."

"Gazing out the window?"

"Yeah..." Yugi replied "he does that a lot."

"Poor guy..." Natalie mumbled "not being able to remember who he was must be difficult to handle".

Yugi nodded in agreement "I think this whole spirit haunting him is getting him down the most..."

"She's still around?"

Yugi sat up (which cause Natalie to do so as well) by pulling his knees towards him, embracing them and resting his chin on them. "I'm not sure I told you about this..." He began "but one of the visions he had was of the spirit getting mercilessly beaten... he couldn't save her so he broke down into tears..."

Natalie gazed at him concerned as Yugi continued.

"I've never seen him react like that... which is why I believe it's his wife".

"Wait..." Natalie cut in "are you saying... that the Pharaoh is in love with her? The spirit that is".

Yugi nodded "of course he doesn't exactly know it, he can't remember her. But the heart can never forget feelings like that... when he saw her getting hurt, it was like he was sharing her pain."

"Then we have to help him remember her..." Natalie stated "No matter what!"

Yugi nodded and placed his hand on the side of her face "I know... and we'll do it together!"

* * *

It's fair to say when Yugi and Natalie walked into their first class hand in hand... they were the talk of the school. But as for their friends... well...

"I KNEW IT!" Tea squealed "I knew something was going on between you to which means I win!"

"Er... win what exactly?" Yugi asked.

"The bet! Cough it up boys!" she ordered whilst holding her hand out to Joey and Tristan.

Both Natalie and Yugi had wet drops on the back of their head "you guys placed a bet on us?" Natalie asked clearly not impressed.

Both Joey and Tristan gave solemn nods as the hand Tea the money they lost.

Yugi chuckled and pulled Natalie closer to him "you're not mad are you?" he whispered in her ear.

"No... But it is just a tad creepy" Natalie admitted which cause Yugi to laugh plant a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"So anyway..." Tea piped in "how's the research going guys... unless you've been doing other stuff?"

"TEA!" Yugi shrieked horrified.

"Oh chill out I was joking..." Tea giggled "but seriously... the research?"

"It's getting there..." Natalie answered "we discovered that Imhotep's daughter was in fact Queen Nefertiti".

"Nefertiti?" Joey repeated.

"As in the most beautiful woman to rule Egypt?" Tea cut in.

"Yep" Natalie answered "but that isn't the best part, turns out that she ruled around the same as our nameless Pharaoh!"

Tea gasped "so that means... that there's a high chance that the Pharaoh was married to her!"

Yugi nodded "the thing is the Pharaoh wants to know more about her, and to do that I need to go to London..."

"Why London?" Tristan quizzed.

"Because... the Great British Museum holds the majority of the information about her there" Natalie explained.

"So... we'll probably be seeing her sarcophagus... awesome!" Tea cheered.

"I'm afraid that can't happen..."

Everyone including Yugi stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Yugi demanded.

Natalie sighed "no one has been able to discover her body... she just disappeared without a trace".

Yugi felt a pang at his heart, only it wasn't him that was in pain. The Pharaoh obviously wanted to see her sarcophagus if it was possible, so he could have paid his respects.

"I'm sorry Yugi..." Natalie sighed "I know The Pharaoh desperately wished to see it, but I think she disappeared for a reason. From researching her... I found something".

"And what's that?" everyone questioned.

"Around the time Nefertiti disappeared, was ten months after the Pharaoh ceased ruling Egypt..."

"Are you serious!" Joey exclaimed.

Natalie nodded, explaining that maybe her disappearance had something to do with the Pharaoh.

"So..." Tea began "when are we heading to England?"

Yugi and Natalie looked up at her surprised. "No guys!" Yugi ordered "I've already put you through enough... you to Natalie".

Natalie scoffed "Please... without me you'd be completely lost!"

"And Yugi how many times we gotta tell you. We're all in this together... no matter what!" Tea finished with Joey and Tristan nodding in agreement.

Yugi smiled "Thanks guys... now let's book those flights!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was soon the spring break for all the school and Yugi booked the whole gang five tickets for a week in London where they'd probably spend most of their time finding information on the infamous Nefertiti.

At this point, Yugi was in the middle of packing in his room whilst Natalie was helping his Grandpa with something downstairs. Yes Natalie was still living with the Motos, even though she felt terrible burdening them with her problems... if anything it was Grandpa Moto that refused to let her go back. It also seemed that Yugi's grandpa enjoyed her company just as much as he did. Since she'd always jump at the chance to help him whether it was running to stores, ironing the clothes hell she even cooked them meals from time to time.

And not once had Natalie complained...

"I think that's everything..." Yugi told himself as he inspected his suitcase. He then noticed the Pharaoh gazing outside the window...

"Pharaoh?"

But he didn't answer, he just continued to stare out the window so Yugi called him again.

Still no dice...

"Yo Pharaoh snapped out of it!"

"_Ahem?"_ was all the Pharaoh replied as he turned to his friend.

"I called you three times... what's on your mind?" Yugi told him sternly.

But once again the Pharaoh didn't answer, but Yugi was no fool.

"Your thinking about her again aren't you?"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes_ "you do know I heard everything you and Natalie said the other night..." _The Pharaoh explained .

Yugi nodded not quite catching on what the Pharaoh was saying.

"_These feelings that I'm experiencing, you stated that it is because I might be in love?"_

"I didn't say that..." Yugi corrected "I said you are!"

"_But Yugi? How can you be so sure?"_

"Pharaoh... your memory may be lost. But what you feel in your heart can not be forgotten..." Yugi explained.

"_Yugi..._" The Pharaoh breathed in amazement.

"Tell me..." Yugi began "what did you feel exactly when you saw the spirit getting beaten?"

The Pharaoh felt a pang at his heart, _"I... my heart felt heavy, so much it hurt and it was making me nauseous. It's something I never want to feel again..."_ The Pharaoh opened his eyes to look at Yugi, _"I'm going to be honest with you... I'm scared... no I'm terrified! I'm not use to feeling this way..."_

Yugi sighed "of course you're not, love has a habit of coming when not expected".

"_Yugi... how do you know all this?"_ The Pharaoh questioned.

This made Yugi smile "because... I think I'm starting to feel that way with Natalie".

If there's one thing The Pharaoh wasn't expecting... it was that.

"_Yugi..."_

"I know it's soon!" Yugi cut in "but I think we met Natalie for a reason, I mean think about it she can see you! When you're not in control of my body! That's got to count for something".

The Pharaoh was stumped, because Yugi was right. The Pharaoh just sometimes forgot that him and Yugi where the same person when Natalie around. He admitted, it was kinda nice not have to switch with Yugi to talk to someone.

Natalie had become a good friend to him and to Yugi... so much more.

"Hey guys ready to-Oh! I'm not interrupting am I?" Natalie spoke as she walked into the door.

Yugi turned his body slightly to face her and The Pharaoh felt the warmth in Yugi heart, yes it did seem very soon for Yugi to be falling in love. But the one thing that the Pharaoh has learnt is that love in unconditional.

But why did he still have this fear? Why did this theory of him being the cause of the spirit's pain haunt him so...

* * *

As the gang where reaching their destination, to kill time Yugi decided to try and teach Natalie duel monsters... but that's easier said than done.

"Natalie it's your move" Yugi told her. He swore if Natalie glared at her cards any longer she'd burn a hole through them. "Natalie?"

"I'm thinking!" she snapped "I just... I'm lost!"

Yugi sighed "let me see your hand". Yugi took Natalie's cards and examined them, "Nat you could easily beat me with this hand".

Natalie looked clueless so Yugi tried his best to explain step by step and what strategy she should use... but none of this seem to be sinking in.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I'm a historian... not a strategist" Natalie said "I'm not good at thinking on the spot".

Over the time he had been dating her, Yugi knew not to push her into something she didn't want to do. "It's fine... I'm sure there are other things we could do".

"Like what?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile and he held his arms open "well come here and you'll find out!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow "and if I don't?"

"If you don't I'll never kiss you again..." Yugi answered.

Natalie shrugged "meh... I could live with that"

"What!"

Natalie giggled "relax I'm joking..." and with that she snuggled into him and let him wrap his arms around her.

Yugi never felt more at peace than he did this very moment, Natalie brought out this side of him that he never knew he had. Before he was always shy with girls and never really knew how to approach them. But with Natalie... he felt he could be himself and not worry about acting like a fool.

She was smart and witty, not to mention beautiful... Yugi often wondered how he managed to deserve someone like her in his life let alone call his girlfriend.

"**Ladies and gentlemen we are now arriving at our destination. We ask you to please put away you're tray tables, readjust your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We thank you for flying with Domino airwaves and welcome you to London, England".**

* * *

"Man I'm beat..." Joey yawned loudly.

"Yeah but you'll be able to get some sleep once you get to your room" Yugi told him.

Finally they reached door number forty five "well here is ours... so see you girls later".

"Huh? You mean I'm not sharing with Yugi?" Natalie asked.

"Nope!" Tea answered "I wanna get to know you a little better, which means no Yugi till the morning!"

"Don't we at least have a say in the matter?" Yugi asked.

"NO!" Everyone but Natalie replied.

"But..."

"No buts Nat... now come on our room is this way!" Tea announced whilst dragging her down the hallway.

"Hey! This is kidnapping! Tea!"

But Natalie's cries were in vain as they disappeared around the corner. Yugi went to go after her but Joey and Tristan stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You're spending some time with the boys whether you like it or not!" Joey told him.

"But..."

"No buts!"

* * *

"So what's it like?"

Natalie looked up from the book she was reading at Tea who just plonked herself on her bed.

"Is what like?"

"You know..." Tea said eagerly "dating Yugi? Like... what is it about him that is attractive to you?"

Natalie blinked a couple of times "well..." Natalie began "he listens for one, and never judges you unless it's against his morals. He also a gentleman and never pushes me into things I don't wanna do..."

Tea smiled "that does sound like our Yugi!"

Natalie closed her book and fully faced her roommate "can I ask... cause I've been wondering this for a while. Did Yugi ever... talk about me?"

"All the time..." Tea replied "I think the Pharaoh is quite fond of you to".

"Well... I can see him when he's not in Yugi's body"

Tea did a double take "say what now?"

Natalie covered her mouth with her hand "Oops!"

"You..." Tea breathed "you can see the Pharaoh? When not in Yugi's body?"

Natalie scratched her head nervously "yeah... I don't know why".

"That's kinda... cool!"

"Huh?"

Tea grinned "I wish I could do that! It would be nice to be able to have a conversation with both of them in the room and not Yugi's body..."

"Well... it does have a disadvantage. I mean we have like no privacy" Natalie explained.

"So... you and Yugi haven't..."

Natalie laughed as she shook her head back and forth "Grandpa Moto has made sure that we don't. And as I said, it's a little awkward when the Pharaoh is so close by."

"So... is that why you wanted to share a room with Yugi?" Tea asked without hesitation.

"What? No! Tea it's not like that at all I just... I wanted to spend time with him. Besides, I'm not really ready."

Tea caught on to what she was saying "Oh... well don't worry about that too much! Yugi is a virgin to..."

"Yeah I know he told me, it was kinda funny actually because he thought I'd go all funny on him. Let's just say he was very surprised when I told I was a virgin as well".

Tea laughed "yeah he was so nervous about telling you" and started to do a Yugi impression of him freaking out.

Natalie of course laughed... but could help but wonder what the boyfriend of hers was up to.


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys... this is little extreme don't you think?" Yugi tried to reason, but it was falling on deaf ears.

"Nope! You and Nat have been joined at the hip... besides we wanna get some low down" Joey chirped.

"Low... down?" Yugi repeat slowly, he already didn't like were this is going.

"Yeah dude... I mean she's been living with you for a Month and you expect me to believe you haven't done anything?" Tristan explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yugi smiled "well we haven't... is that so hard to believe? Remember that there is a 5,000 year old Pharaoh in the room all the time."

"Why don't you just take the puzzle off then?" Joey suggested.

At this Yugi frown "Well I do, but I can't just send him away..." Yugi looked at his puzzle "he's going through enough as it is..."

Tristan sighed "it's really getting to him isn't it?"

Yugi nodded "he just wants to know if the spirit really was his wife..."

"You know..." Joey piped in "I kinda find it hard to believe the Pharaoh was married. Maybe it's cause he seems so young".

"Well I can assure you Joey, much to his displeasure he isn't. And as for him being married... it was quite common back then to marry at a young age and for it to be arranged. In fact a Pharaoh was allowed to have up to five wives!"

"Now that's... kinda creepy!" Joey shuddered which caused the boys to laugh.

"But it was a way to strengthen cities, like some sort of alliance between two different regions in Egypt so to speak" Yugi countered.

"I don't follow?" Joey told him.

"At that time, Egypt was probably one of the most powerful empires of its time. So it's no surprise that other regions would jump at the chance to join them in that power. Imhotep was a powerful lord of the West and a highly acclaimed professor, and of course the Pharaoh goes without saying." Yugi explained.

"So..." Tristan dragged out "so, regions relied on marriages to strengthen they power?"

"Yeah that partly right, but not why they do that..." Joey and Tristan looked more confused than ever so Yugi still had to explain.

"It's all to do with strong blood..." Yugi told them "both the Pharaoh and Nefertiti came from strong, powerful families so by putting them both together... they can make an even more powerful, wiser offspring. The Pharaoh, well... being in the royal family and Nefertiti... a daughter of a genius! It's all planned out for the good of Egypt!"

"I see, but if it was arranged... then won't there be a chance that the Pharaoh didn't love her?" Tristan suggested.

Yugi let out a little laugh, "if you could feel what the Pharaoh does every time he sees that spirit you wouldn't think that way".

"So..." Joey mused "what does it feel like? Or what does the Pharaoh feel? Does that even make sense?"

Yugi pondered for a moment "Well... it's a whole mix of things really. He's always thinking about her, trying to pick out his mind on any memories he might have. But most of the time he's sad, angry and confused because it's out of his control and isn't use to it. He's looks forward to seeing her, but is terrified at the same time..."

Tristan whistled "who would have thought someone could feel all those emotions at once..."

Yugi agreed, which is why more information they find out the happier the Pharaoh will be!

* * *

The following morning the gang headed to the British museum.

"Think I'm gonna let the Pharaoh take over whilst we're there" Yugi told no one in particular.

Natalie turned her head to him "that's probably a good idea..."

Yugi nodded as he activated his puzzle and let the Pharaoh take over. Through this change Yugi kept a hold of Natalie's hand which meant that the Pharaoh was now holding her hand.

"Oh sorry!" he muttered suddenly turning nervous.

Natalie chuckled "it's okay; if you feel a need of reassurance then you're more than welcome to hold my hand".

"_Pharaoh... you know it doesn't bother me" _Yugi told him. But the Pharaoh chose to ignore him "how far is the museum?"

"Not far now..." Tea told them, and soon enough they were standing in front of the great British Museum, and walked inside.

"Okay..." Joey announced looking at the map "if I was an Egyptian queen... where would I be?"

Natalie rolled her eyes "doofus, I already know where it is... come on". And with that everyone followed Natalie to the third floor.

"This place is huge!" Tristan exclaimed.

Natalie turned her head slightly with a smirk "impressive isn't it?"

"You've been here before?" Tea asked her.

Natalie nodded "I pretty much live in this place whenever I'm in England". They then entered a room numbered sixty three.

"Okay guys I suggest you just have a wander around, if you see anything that might relate to what we're looking for and give me shout".

Everyone went in different direction, but The Pharaoh stuck with Natalie. "Come on... you might wanna see this" she told him as she grabbed his hand. The Pharaoh let her lead him to wherever she wished till she stopped into of a head statue.

"Wait... is that?"

Natalie nodded in reply, because indeed in front of them was the head statue of Queen Nefertiti. The Pharaoh couldn't get over the sheer beauty of it, historians where right when they said she was the most beautiful woman to rule Egypt.

"She was born in the West of Egypt, she had four brothers and lived under the care of her father till she was sixteen, it was at that time she joined the royal family and became queen a year later." Natalie read. The Pharaoh stared at the statue as Natalie continued...

"As queen, she took on powerful roles and showed herself in ways only Egyptian kings did. Her husband valued her so much, that he also allowed her to practice that art of priesthood and she too was allowed to make offerings to the three Egyptian gods."

The Pharaoh placed his hand against the glass "are there any writings on her death?"

Natalie sighed "Only theories... some say she died of a terminal illness, others think she got dismissed... I think neither of them are true..."

"Then what to you believe?"

Natalie paused "Well... according to the dates, Nefertiti disappeared around the time the reign of the nameless Pharaoh came to an end. I believe... she died of a broken heart..."

The Pharaoh didn't say anything, he still wasn't a hundred percent sure that he was married to her.

"I can see your doubt, but I know I'm right Pharaoh..." Natalie told him "because if you look carefully, you notice that the Pharaoh's name has been scratched off".

The Pharaoh looked up at the board with widened eyes. She was right, the board showed an image of the stone where it talked of Nefertiti and sure enough... a line of hieroglyphics was gone.

"The museum is under the impression that it just wore away, but don't you find a tad odd that one word is gone yet the rest was in perfect condition?" Natalie explained.

"But that still doesn't explain your theory on her dying of a broken heart" he stated.

Natalie glanced at him "Pharaoh... you died at young age" Natalie elucidated "death is a painful thing to burden; she probably couldn't imagine life without you".

"So you think so took her life?" The Pharaoh said completely horrified.

"Pharaoh..." she spoke calmly "if she took her own life then she would have been wiped from history. But I don't s think she died pleasantly..."

"And now she's haunting me for it" The Pharaoh cut in.

"Maybe... or she's guiding you to remember your past".

The Pharaoh never thought of it that way, suddenly he felt a presents within the head statue. Staring into its eyes the statue told him one thing...

"_**All will become clear my love, you must return to the tablet with the three god cards and soon... I sense evil at work..."**_

'_How do you know this?'_

"_**I know many things... but woe, I grow weaker by the day as this evil grows"**_

The Pharaoh hesitated i_'are you? Are you my wife? Please... I need to know!'_

"_**I'm sorry... but I can no longer continue talking to you, I've used up to much of my strength to leave your puzzle. Remember I'll always be with you... now hurry..."**_

'_No wait!'_

"Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh snapped out of his trance "Wha?"

"The museum is closing, we need to leave" Natalie told. The Pharaoh nodded as he took one last look at Nefertiti's statue...

'_I'll gain my memory back, and I will try and save you from your fate Nefertiti...' _


	10. Chapter 10

"I say this trip was an accomishment!" Joey mused.

"really Joey? Because I was the one that found the tablet or that you nearly broke every single artefact in there?" Natalie joked.

Joey had a vein popping out of his head "I told you it was an accident!" This caused everyone to laugh, which ticked Joey off even more.

"So Yugi, how is the Pharaoh now?" Tea asked.

Yugi shrugged "well, he's happy he knows who's she is now... but... I think its just a matter of remembering her".

Natalie nodded "poor Pharaoh, having his heart feel love but not being to place that person must be unbearable".

Eventually, everyone had just finished their meals and where now heading off to bed, the others felt that Yugi and Natalie should be allowed the last night of the trip to themselves so Tea swapped with Yugi.

"Finally... some peace!" Natalie breathed as she threw herself back into the bed.

Yugi shut the door and turned to her "this will be our first time alone for the entire trip..."

But Natalie didn't reply as she had her eyes closed.

"Hey!" Yugi said running over to her "don't even think about falling asleep!" But there was no reply so Yugi came up with a devious plan. He jumped on the bed and attacked her sides with tickles.

"AHHH!" Natalie shrieked with laughter "no! He-he s-top... ha-ha-ha!"

Natalie tried to get a hold of Yugi's wrists, but he was far stronger which gave him the advantage of grabbing her wrists instead and pinning them either side of her head.

"Then don't fall asleep!"

"I wasn't... I was resting my eyes!"

Yugi gave her a look as if to say 'you are a terrible liar!' which made her giggle.

"Have I told you how much I love your laugh" he told her dreamily.

Natalie smirked slightly "maybe, but I think I've forgotten..."

Yugi leaned his face closer to hers so their noses where touching "Well... I love the sound of your laugh" he said giving her a kiss "I could listen to it all day and not get bored".

Natalie couldn't help but think 'awww!' She truly felt that she was the most luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you..." she mumbled and pressed her lips against his. Yugi didn't hesitate to let go of her wrists and place his hands on either side of her face. He then pulled back for air, but only for a second as he crashed his lips to hers again... only this time it was a lot more heated and passionate than the first.

The whole separation at night seemed to have affected the both of them, because it seemed they couldn't keep their hands off each other. For this whole trip they were never able to be as affectionate as they wanted with the others around, but now alone after a week's long hold back was making their kiss very lust-filled.

Yugi pulled back slightly to catch a breath and brushed his right hand all the way down to her hips, whilst planting soft kisses in the nap of her neck. Natalie shivered from the contact and couldn't contain a moan that escaped her lips.

"Yugi..." she gasped, which made him press his lips back into hers and in swift motion she took the chain of Millennium Puzzle in her hands, which caused Yugi to stop so she could bring it over his head and place it gently on the side.

"Natalie..." Yugi whispered as he brought his knuckles to stroke her face "I don't want to push you into anything, but can... can I just try something? And if you don't like it I'll stop..."

Natalie gazed into his violet eyes and nodded. Yugi smiled at her shyly but couldn't help but feel a little nervous as placed a kiss on her lips, then her neck, to her collarbone.

Yugi wasn't a hundred percent sure he was doing this right, he was just going with the advice Joey and Tristan gave him the night before. Well whatever he was doing she seemed to be enjoying it because she occasionally let slip his name.

He had now reach to her stomach where her jumper had ridded up and left it bare, he glanced down at the black skirt she was wearing and ran his hand up her thigh.

"Yugi!" she whimpered has his hand went to her warmth and traced the lining of her underwear.

"Can I?"

Natalie couldn't form any words, all she did was nod so in a teasing manner he pulled them down and lifted up her skirt. He then began to place feather-like kisses up her thigh...

"What are you..." her question was cut off my a moan as Yugi was gently giving her oral, waves of pleasure ran through her whole body as she gripped the bed sheets into a fist.

"Oh... Yugi!"

Once she had reached her climax Yugi brought his face back up to hers and gave her a hard kiss.

"Did I do okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Natalie stared up at him with a grin "you did perfect! That was amazing!"

Yugi felt the blush crept into his cheeks, not only because of what she said, but of the very obvious problem downstairs. Natalie noticed this and smirked...

"Someone is excited" she commented and then used all her strength to push Yugi onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked surprised.

Natalie smiled "Making you feel good..." she replied with a kiss "will you let me?"

All Yugi could do was nod as she grazed her hand against his crotch and started to undo his pants. "Take your shirt off..." she commanded.

Yugi wasted no time flinging it over his head and then Natalie started kissing down his chest to his lower area, slowly pulling his pants and boxers, letting out his harden member.

Licking her lips nervously she lowered her head and brought her lips to him...

* * *

As Natalie finished putting on her shirt, she glanced over at her boyfriend, pulling his pants on. When their eyes met they couldn't help but smile at each other.

Yugi began walking over to her whilst putting his shirt on and stood in between Natalie's legs where she was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Are you sure that was okay?" she asked him for like the hundredth time. She couldn't believe that last night they had the first sexual experience; sure... it was oral but amazing none the less.

Yugi smiled as he placed both hands to cup her face "more than okay... now will you quit asking and just believe me?"

Natalie glanced down with a blush "I'm sorry... it's just, I'd never done anything like that before"

"Me either..." Yugi chimed "but I'm glad I did it with you... it felt... right".

Natalie was in total agreement with him on that one; last night couldn't have gone more perfectly. And one thing that she can say, for Yugi's first time he was very, **very **good!

"Come one..." Yugi piped as he gave her a peck and then placed his puzzle around his neck "we gonna meet the other then head to the airport".

And with that the both grabbed their bags and walked to the main hallway hand in hand, there the others were waiting.

"There you are! Where were you two?" Joey exclaimed but then suddenly processed what he just asked "actually... don't even answer that... I don't wanna know!" and with that marched outside. The others soon followed as the all got into the taxi.

"I'm gonna miss London..." Tea sighed.

"Me too..." Yugi chirped and sent a discreet wink over Natalie's way. Yep this was one trip that Yugi wasn't gonna forget anytime soon!

* * *

"Grandpa? I'm home!" Yugi announced as he walked into the door with Natalie behind him.

Grandpa Moto came out from the kitchen with a grin "Hello guys! Good trip?"

"Yep! Amazing trip! The British Museum was spectacular!" Natalie mused. Grandpa Moto nodded in agreement.

"Oh Natalie... your..." he hesitated for a moment "your father called yesterday... he wants to speak with you".

Yugi felt Natalie stiffen slightly, she he squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Right... I should... ring him then..." she mumbled and disappeared to grab the land line. Yugi and his Grandpa exchanged looks.

"What did he say?"

"Well..." Grandpa Moto breathed "he wasn't aggressive or anything, he even thanked me for looking after her!"

Yugi did a double-take, Natalie's father; the man who tried to attack her thanked his grandpa for looking after his daughter.

"Yugi, I know you have your reasons in not liking him, but at the end of the day he is Natalie's father."

Natalie then came back in the room "I meeting my dad for dinner next week after school..." she told them.

Yugi gave her a look of concern "do you want me to come with you?"

Natalie smiled but shook her head "no, this is something I have to do on my own".

"You sure?"

Natalie walked over to him "as I'll ever be" and gave him a soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Tea walked out of her class to only to notice that Yugi and Natalie were nowhere to be seen.

'_Where could they have gone?'_

Tea searched the school inside and out, but still no sign of them; she finished her search on the school roof.

'_It's not like them to skip class; I hope everything is alright...'_

"Hey Tea!"

Tea turned around to see Tristan and Joey walking towards her. "You seen yug?" Joey asked her "He wasn't near his locker".

"He left right before algebra" Tea answered "and I haven't seen Natalie either..."

"Nat's been excuse to meet up with her father, I know that but Yugi I have no clue!" Tristan stated.

Tea started to get worried, if he's not here and not with Natalie... where could he be? Then it suddenly came to her...

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Meanwhile, Yugi was power walking to his destination... well actually...

"_What's the deal?" _Yugi asked appearing next to the Pharaoh_ "we never switch places between classes like this... not to mention Natalie will kill us if she finds out!" _

'_You did bring the Egyptian God cards today didn't you?' _The Pharaoh asked completely ignoring his statement.

"_Yeah..." _Yugi replied slowly _"wait... did you finally figure out what were suppose to do with them?" _

'_Yes' _The Pharaoh answered _'I can't explain it but it's like the cards have been calling to me, and I have a bad feeling about Nefertiti's spirit' _

"_Why? Are you referring to what happened at the British Museum?"_

The Pharaoh closed his eyes i_'she told me that a great evil was coming, and as that evil grows she becomes weaker... I've barely seen her since that day...'_

Yugi knew too well how the Pharaoh was feeling; it went from seeing the spirit every night to hardly at all. She was still around, but her presence was wavering to a point where she was just a white patch of mist.

She was even too weak to send the Pharaoh any visions of his past life, which is what worried him greatly. Ever since he found out that the spirit was in fact his wife, all he wanted to do was see her again. But that was becoming harder by the day and the Pharaoh knew if he didn't act now he'd lose her forever!

"_I wish Natalie was here with us" _Yugi said solemnly _"I feel like I really need her today..." _

'_Yugi no offense but I'm not gonna question that particular need...'_

"_PHARAOH!"_ Yugi screeched_ "I didn't mean that kind of need! Honestly you're as bad as Joey and Tristan"._

The Pharaoh chuckled _'could have fooled me... you two can't keep hands off each other!' _

"_We're not that bad!"_

The Pharaoh sent Yugi a 'you're-not-fooling-me' look.

"_Okay..." _Yugi nervously admitted "_maybe we're a little frustrated at times..."_

But once again the Pharaoh gave him that look.

"_Fine! It's every time we're alone but can you blame me! Gramps doesn't exactly give us a lot of freedom!" _

'_Likes that's stopped you...' _The Pharaoh stated coolly _'I may stay in the puzzle at night but I can still hear you sneaking out to her room then coming back in...'_

Yugi stuck his tongue out at him but then suddenly turned sad _"well... it won't last for much longer, she's meeting her dad today and there's a high chance she'll move back in". _

'_Yugi...' _The Pharaoh began _'you could take her out of the city and far away as possible, but that still doesn't stop Professor Ellis' right as her father'._

"_He lost that right as soon as he called her a murderer! I'm sorry Pharaoh but even if I have to kidnap her and lock her away... at least she stays with me!"_

The Pharaoh couldn't help but raise an eyebrow _'kidnap her and lock her away eh?' _

"_Grr... will you quit twisting my words!"_

'_We're here...'_

The Pharaoh stopped walking and stared at the museum firmly. This was it... he was finally going to regain his memory.

"YUGI!"

The Pharaoh turned round with a surprised expression "Joey? Tristan? Tea? What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tea scold.

Tristan agreed "why'd you split like that?"

"There's something I need to do" The Pharaoh explained "and it could be dangerous. I just didn't want to put you in harm's way..."

This caused Tea to smile "but we're a team, and what effects one effects us all! I've been giving this friendship speech for years hasn't it snuck in yet?" Tea stuck her hand out "now let's do this!"

"Yeah!" said Joey as he placed his hand on top of hers "what we doing?"

Tristan rolled his eyes as he placed his hand also "being there for yugi!"

The Pharaoh soon followed as Joey asked how. "Just follow me guys..."

"Follow you where exactly?"

The Pharaoh knew that voice anywhere as he slowly turned round to see a very ticked off Natalie.

"Natalie... don't blame Yugi for this..." The Pharaoh began.

"This better be good... you're suppose to be in school" she cut off.

Yugi appeared next the Pharaoh _"Natalie don't be mad..."_

"We're going to see the tablet... your welcome to join" The Pharaoh suggested. Natalie uncrossed her arms and glanced a Yugi, basically saying 'I'll talk to you later' and with the gang walked into the museum.

"Either I'm going crazy..." Joey mumbled "Or that guy on the stone looks just like you Yug!"

"It says 'tablet of the Pharaoh'" Tristan read.

"Yes..." The Pharaoh answered "That Pharaoh... is me". The Pharaoh held the three Egyptian cards in front of him and stared at them.

"**All of your questions will soon be answered. We the gods of Egypt shall assist you, give to us your complete faith and all you seek would be yours"**

As this was going on Natalie watched the Pharaoh with wide eyes which caused Yugi to appear next to her...

"_Could you hear that?" _

Natalie could hear alright, and she didn't like it one bit. Something about this felt wrong, very wrong.

Yugi caught on to her concern and turned to his partner _"are you sure about this?"_

The Pharaoh nodded and put the up the cards to the tablet.

"**NO PHARAOH! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!" **The voice of Nefertiti screamed.

But it was too late as suddenly a blinding light came from them.

"Do you see what I see?" Joey freaked.

"What's going on!" Tea demanded.

Suddenly the tablet became engulfed by ice and the black sparks started to fire from the god cards causing pain to shooting through his arm.

"YUGI!"

Natalie quickly went to help him "what's wrong!"

"I... don't know..." hissed the Pharaoh as he if he was in great pain "I feel as though there is a dark presence is draining the power of the Egyptian god cards!"

"What do we do?" Tea cried.

"You can start by dropping them cards!" Natalie ordered.

"I... can't let go!"

Natalie took the cards from him, but then felt a massive pain through her arm and started screaming.

"NATALIE!"

She dropped the cards and fainted into the Pharaoh's arms.

"_Natalie! Say something please?" _Yugi begged. The Pharaoh held her close trying to wake her up but it was no use, she was out cold.

Suddenly the gang heard what sounded like a riot outside of the museum. The Pharaoh carried her bridal style and ran outside with the others to find hundreds of monsters all over the city!

"You gotta be kidding!" Joey yelled "its like a scene from a horror flick!"

"Do you think someone's duel disk has gone haywire?" Tristan questioned.

"There's only one person who would know that... and that's Kiba! We should go see him" Joey suggested.

"But what about Natalie?" Tea asked.

The Pharaoh stared down at her, he could sense Yugi's panic for her well being, "We'll take her to my Grandpa's house, and then see Kiba!"

* * *

"_Yugi?" _

_It felt like Natalie was calling out for her boyfriend for hours, she had no idea where she was but the last thing she remembered was collapsing into his arms. Natalie continued to walk a dark corridor, growing more and more scared. _

'_I'm not liking this at all...' _

_Suddenly she heard some voices ahead of her, hoping they could help she ran to the source to find a man dressed in a long Egyptian robe. _

"_Excuse me sir? But could you tell me where we are I'm lost?" _

_But the man ignored her; in fact it was if she wasn't there! _

"_Hello? Hey! I'm talking to you!" _

_But she only ended up screaming her head off as he walked straight through her._

"_**Daughter..." **__the man mused__** "are you ready to bring your family honour"**_

_Natalie couldn't see the girl as the man was stood in the way so she moved to side. _

"_WHAT THE HELL!" _

_The girl the man was talking to... looked exactly like her, it was then she realised that the man was a reflection of her father._

"_**Father..." **__the girl hesitated for a second __**"I don't think I can do this, it isn't right..." **_

"_**Excuse me?" **_

"_**Forcing me into marrying the Pharaoh's son then killing him yourself isn't the way!" **__she cried. _

_Her father then suddenly grabbed her throat__** "You listen to me..." **__he hissed __**"you are getting me into that family whether you have feelings for that boy or not! And if you don't go through with this Nefertiti... I'll kill all your brothers!" **_


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie shot up from her bed with sweat running down her face, she felt as if she ran a marathon...

"Yugi!" she cried, "Yugi where are you?"

She heard someone walk in "Natalie? What's wrong dear?" Grandpa Moto asked with worried edged across his face.

Natalie looked at her hands to see that they were shaking uncontrollably, what was that dream all about? She needed to talk to Yugi...

"Where's Yugi? And... Why am I here?"

"You fainted at the museum, so Yugi brought you here and he's currently at Kiba Corp" Grandpa Moto explained.

"I... I fainted? And Yugi at Kiba Corp?"

Grandpa Moto nodded, "he should be back soon..." and speaking of the devil the sound of the shop bell rang through the house.

"Grandpa we're back!"

"Yugi! Natalie's awake!" his Grandpa shouted back. Immediately a pair of footstep could be heard charging up the stairs and Yugi ran into the bedroom and paused at his doorway.

"Natalie?" he breathed and then rushed over to her "I was so worried! Are you hurt? You took a nasty fall!" he said in a panic as he checked Natalie from head to toe for injuries.

Natalie was a little taken back so she grabbed Yugi's hands to stop his fussing "Yug I'm fine, but what happened? What's going on?"

There was a long pause; Grandpa Moto felt it was best to leave the room. Once again Yugi placed his hands on either side of her face checking for any damage.

"I'm fine..." she told him again "but I'd be a hell lot better if you told me what's going on..."

"The Egyptian god cards... this is gonna sound crazy, even I don't really know what happened..." Yugi then grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her downstairs. Yugi didn't say anything as he took her into the Moto's living room to find everyone watching the television.

"Natalie! You're alright" Tea cheered.

"Yeah... but... Yugi please tell me what's going on your starting to scare me!"

Yugi sat down on the sofa and had Natalie sit next to him "just watch the TV Nat..."

"**In the last twenty four hours, monsters have been spotted across the globe including a winged dragon that was seen perched atop of tarshmahall"** The news reader spoke.

"What a minute..." Natalie said slowly "isn't that winged dragon guardian of the fortress?"

"**These creatures believe to be life like holograms of the popular game duel monsters..."**

Natalie subconsciously placed her hand in Yugi's only it felt different; it was when she looked over to notice the Pharaoh had taken over again.

"So this monster mess is happening around the world!" Joey stated.

"And there's still no word from kiba" Tea finished.

Natalie couldn't help be feel scared, first fainting, then the dream and now this!

"It's going to be alright..." the Pharaoh whispered to her. It was Natalie felt a presence on the hand that held The Pharaoh's to notice Yugi there with a reassuring smile.

"_We won't let anything happen to you..." _Yugi told her firmly.

All Natalie could do was nod, but she knew she was safe with her boyfriend and her friends.

"**We now take you live to a Kiba Corp press conference, where gaming company prescient Seto Kiba will make a statement."**

"About time..." The Pharaoh muttered as Kiba appeared on the screen. Natalie had seen Kiba before but never actually met him, she knew he was Yugi's greatest rival and of course, the owner of Kiba Corp.

"**We done extensive testing of a holographic simulation system" **Kiba explained **"and I can confirm that without question, these sightings are unrelated to Kiba Corp. Our state of the art technology is working perfectly"**.

"He's covering up..." Tristan cut in "who else has the equipment to project monsters across the world?"

But Tea had another theory "unless of course those monsters out there aren't holographic projections at all!"

"What?" Natalie screech "have you lost your marbles?"

"Actually..." spoke the Pharaoh "I was just thinking the exact same thing Tea..."

Natalie shot him a glare "you are kidding?"

"Perhaps the force I felt in the Museum somehow triggered the emergence of these creatures. Which could mean these duel monsters are real..." The Pharaoh explained "I wonder if that's what Rex and Weevil were referring to when we saw them today..."

"Wait!" Joey cut in "you telling me were under attack by actual monsters?"

"Of course not Joey that's ridiculous!" Natalie snapped surprising everyone.

"_Natalie?"_Yugi gasped.

"Are you all listening to yourselves right now? It's preposterous! Monsters don't exist!"

"But Natalie..." The Pharaoh began "it was this dark force that knocked you out in the first place!"

Natalie couldn't believe what she was hearing... "Now you are talking nonsense!"

"_Natalie stop it!" _Yugi scold_ "we're telling you the truth!"_

Natalie didn't know where this aggression was all coming from, but she was still shaken up by the dream she had earlier and not being able to talk about it was stressful. She was hoping to talk to Yugi but that can't happen!

Suddenly there was a crashing noise from the shop and the sound of Grandpa Moto cry out... Everyone went to see and found him on the floor.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called, he must have changed back in the panic. Yugi and Natalie went to his aid...

"What happened Mr Moto?" Joey demanded.

"Yugi..." Grandpa Moto groaned "they're gone!"

"Who's gone Grandpa?"

"Your cards... your strongest cards..."

"The god cards?" Yugi questioned.

Joey made a fist "who did this?" But Grandpa Moto was too weak so Joey stormed outside to find him.

"Natalie... can you look after him for a second?" Yugi asked.

Natalie was a little stunned at first but agreed as she helped Grandpa Moto up and walked him into the living room, whilst everyone else followed Joey.

"Guys! You might wanna see this!" Joey called. Yugi, Tea and Tristan ran outside to see...

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi confirmed. Soon after Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Rae also appeared in the sky.

"What kind of knuckle head would steal all three Egyptian cards, and then summon them right in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" Joey questioned.

Suddenly the gang where blinded by head lights "You blokes want them cards back?" a male voice spoke.

"Yeah!" Joey cut in and Yugi finished saying they were his.

The voice began to snicker "all you gotta do is get past us" another voice stated.

"But it's only fair to warn you we've been known to fight dirty!" a third voice said.

"That's right!" the first voice sneered "so what's it gonna be mates?"

"You don't scare us!" Joey yelled.

Yugi agreed "those Egyptian god cards don't belong to you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you" the third voice said "but your cards serve a new master now... Pharaoh!"

'_No way! How does he know about the Pharaoh?'_

The third then proceed to say if the gang had what it takes to get the cards back, they need to follow them and disappeared on the bikes.

"I guess we have no choice..." Yugi stated.

"Don't even think about it!"

The gang turned round to see Natalie standing in the doorway.

"But Natalie..."

"I said no! It's too dangerous!"

Yugi walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her face in a comforting manner "I have to... those cards are the key to the Pharaoh remembering his past..." Natalie looked down at her feet; she didn't want him to go! Those guys looked like trouble! Yugi forced her to look at him in the eye "I promise I'll be back! But I need you to stay with Grandpa..."

"Yugi..."

But Yugi silenced her with a firm kiss which immediately made her melt... "Please..." he pleaded "for me..." Natalie couldn't say know, so she nodded. Yugi gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead "I'll be back soon, please stay safe" he told her "I won't risk you getting hurt too!" and with that Yugi and the gang ran in the direction the bikers went leaving Natalie behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Natalie tried her best to distract herself from worrying about Yugi, she couldn't watch TV because news reports about the monster were on every channel, there was no one to cook for because Grandpa Moto was currently sleeping and all the chords where done.

Sleeping wasn't even an option because she was so worried! She suddenly felt very alone, she hated this feeling... she wanted her Yugi back, safe and sound and not saving the world. Since when did he want to be a hero all of a sudden, granted she didn't know him a couple of Months back but still...

She had to talk him, about the dream and of course her conversation with her father earlier today... which made her think back to her lunch date with him.

* * *

_Natalie gripped her handbag tighter as she saw her father sitting in the booth of the small cafe, as usual he was looking as professional as you could get. He was reading today's newspaper with a decafe black coffee on the table. _

_A part of her started to regret not bringing Yugi along, but every encounter they both have nearly ended in Yugi getting hurt and she couldn't risk that. _

"_Natalie?" _

_She snapped out her thoughts to see her Father staring at her with a blank expression. _

"_Take a seat" he told her. _

_Natalie didn't like the fact he was talking to as if she was some sort of customer in a shop but did what he ask. Then suddenly a plate of Mac 'n' Cheese was put in front of her. _

"_I ordered your favourite..." Her father told her before she asked._

"_It... it isn't..." _

_Her father threw her a stern glance, Natalie wasn't sure if she should just eat it or push the plate away and tell him to stuff it! But the whole reason for this lunch was to get things resolved, not worse. Slowly she began eating... and it was silent for a while till he spoke. _

"_I'm surprised that boyfriend of yours isn't with you..." he stated "did I scare him off?"_

_Natalie wipped her mouth with the napkin beside her, "actually it took all my effort to convince him not to, after the impression you made he didn't want me to even see you again let alone meet up!" _

_Natalie's father's eyes narrowed "he has no right to keep you away from me..." _

_Natalie sighed "don't twist my words dad; he thinks that because you went to hurt us!"_

_He was quiet for a moment "I... well"_

"_You had no reason to treat him the way you do!" _

"_Thing were perfectly fine before he came in the picture" he mumbled. _

_Natalie looked at him in disbelief "you've got to be kidding me! Nothing has been perfectly fine with us and you know it! Yugi is..." she hesitated for a moment "Yugi is probably one of the best things that has happened to me, so please... don't take that away from me..." _

_Her Father seemed speechless, this had been the first time ever she had stuck up to him. It very mich remeinded him of her mother, which in a way... terrified the life out of him._

"_He... he really means that much to you?"_

_Natalie sighed "Yes... he does..."_

_Her father stared at her for a moment "alright, I'll you date him but he is not allowed to stay over unless more people are with you..._

"_and can I still stay at his from time to time?" she asked._

_Her father couldn't help but cringe slightly "only twice a week... no more!"_

_Natalie squealed with delight and hugged him "thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"_

"_Yes alright!" he scolded looking a little embarrassed._

* * *

Suddenly she heard the bell on the shop door ring and immediately she rushed downstairs. "Yugi?" she called running into the shop. And sure enough there he was locking the door. Yugi sighed deeply before turning to his girlfriend, he wasn't quite sure what to say to her... since he was completely gutted his Egyptian God Cards were stolen.

"Yugi?" she whispered bringing him out of his thoughts.

"How's Grandpa?"

"He's asleep" she replied in a hushed tone.

Yugi nodded and walked past her, his shoulder slightly brushing against hers. Natalie couldn't help but feel a little rejected.

Natalie went to Grandpa Moto's room to see Yugi in there watching him sleep, it was obvious that Yugi was upset about something... and she never felt so helpless. Yugi finally noticed her standing there and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Are... are you still mad at me?"

Yugi threw her a puzzled look "mad? Since when was I mad at you?"

Natalie didn't say anything; she suddenly didn't want to talk about it "just... oh forget I said anything..." and left the room. Yugi clearly confused at what was going through her head soon followed.

"Natalie? Where are you going?"

But she ignored him as rushed into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Natalie?" Yugi went to open the door but it was locked, he didn't know where this was coming from... but he was worried.

"Nat... let me in?" he whispered leaning his head on the door "please... I need you..."

There was a long silence and just as Yugi was about to give up but the door opened do reveal his girlfriend's face tear stained.

"Nat..."

"I was so worried about you!" she sobbed "so worried that it hurt! It hurt not knowing where you where and I was left behind!"

Yugi straight away walked in the room and took her into a tight embrace "Natalie? What's brought all this?"

"Don't you get it! I've never fainted in my life!" she cried "and then... I had a nightmare but I felt I couldn't talk to you about it because... because you where worried about the monster sightings. I needed you... and you weren't here!"

Yugi did a double take "a nightmare? Nat you could have told me that!"

"I-I just didn't want to add extra stress, but you taking off kinda pushed me over the edge..."

Yugi immediately felt terrible, he should have noticed something was up at the get go, but with everything that happened he completely missed it.

Yugi pulled back from the embrace and wiped her tears away with his thumb "I'm sorry Natalie, but you need to know that no matter the situation you can tell me anything at any time, because I want you to!"

Natalie looked down ashamed "just... don't take off like that again, I was so scared for you... If anything happened to you... I'd never forgive myself!"

Yugi could tell she was beginning to get hysterical; she he felt the best way to calm her down was to kiss her. Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper, she wanted... no... Needed to be close to him.

Yugi to felt that need, a need to show her that no matter what... he wouldn't ever forgive himself if anything happened to her. Natalie broke the kiss for air and soon grabbed Yugi's hand to drag him into the bed with her.

The kiss managed to get a lot more heated as his hands ran down her sides till he ran his hands over the zipper of her jeans, he then teasingly undid the button whilst she attempted to pull her shirt over her head. Seeing her struggle, he removed his hands to help her and then began to marvel her breasts.

"You're wearing my favourite!" he mused referring to her red bra, this made Natalie blush but that didn't stop her from wanting more.

"Please..."

Yugi got the hint and gave her a hard kiss whilst thumbing at her jeans, whilst doing this Natalie slipped her hands under his shirt and racked his bare back with her nails, knowing he loved it.

Yugi groaned as he finally undid the jeans and slipped his hand into them and his underwear. Pulling out of the kiss Natalie let slip a moan as he massaged her warmth and eventually slipped a finger inside of her.

"Yugi!"

Yugi then started to place light kisses and nips at her neck as he pleasured her, "just beautiful..." he murmured "so beautiful..."

Natalie couldn't speak as pleasure was shooting up and down her body, and with Yugi whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she was practically seeing stars.

Natalie soon climaxed which left her moaning his name, and Yugi never felt so seduced. Of course he wouldn't go all the way, tonight wasn't the right night and he wasn't ready. Yugi laid on his back, showing his very obvious problem.

Natalie sat up and stared at him for a bit before leaning down to kiss him, she then proceed to go lower and lower till she reached his zipper and then proceed to remove his jeans.

Yugi gasped as she felt his mouth on him...

"Oh Natalie!"

After a while Yugi and Natalie laid in a comfortable embrace with him rubbing circles into the middle of her back, soothing her.

"If running off results in that... then I should do it more often" he commented breathlessly.

Natalie attempted to throw him a stern look "that's not funny..."

Yugi chuckled and gave her a soft kiss "didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

Natalie glanced down for a moment and then sat up to hug her knees, Yugi soon followed.

"Well..." she began as she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder "the chat with my dad went... surprisingly well!"

Yugi shot her a look "so... what's the ground rules? Obviously we're still allowed to date because well... you're here!"

Natalie giggled "yes I can still date you, but..."

"Why is there always a but?"

Natalie hit him gently "shut up and let me tell you! Firstly you aren't allowed to stay over..."

"I figured as much" he cut in which earned him another smack.

"unless! There are other people with us..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "wha... really?"

She nodded in reply "and I can still sleep at yours but only two night's a week, so this will be my first night..."

As Yugi layed back down, he couldn't help but be a little bummed about that, but the fact that he was still able to see her was good enough for him. Suddenly she started yawning loudly.

"Come on" he told her pulling back to lay down next to him down "it's been a long night, so get some sleep..."

"Will you stay with me?"

Yugi smiled "I wasn't going anywhere..." soon enough she fell into a slumber, and Yugi couldn't help but watch. He often watched her sleep because he knew she was at peace.

'_You have no earthly idea what you mean to me...' _he thought _'you're somewhat a cruel person Natalie... I've fallen for you hard I don't want this to end...'_ He gently placed a soft kiss on her lips...

"I love you..."

And with that he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yugi?" Natalie called as she noticed he wasn't in her room, but then she smelled an aroma of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Walking down the stairs she threw on her dressing grown.

"Yugi?

"Kitchen!" he called back. Natalie followed his voice to see him standing over the stove cooking; he seemed to be concentrating furiously as he didn't hear her come in. So she decided to be sneaky and wrap her arms around him from behind.

"Jesus!" he said jumping slightly, Natalie couldn't help but giggle as she kissed his head. "Nat I nearly burnt myself!" Yugi scold.

Natalie rolled her eyes "your hand was nowhere near the stove doofus..."

Yugi turned to her slightly with a pout "but there was still that risk..."

"Aw do I have to kiss you better?"

Yugi gave her a stunning smile which gave her butterflies and leaned forward to command his wish, it was short and sweet but she then realised something.

"Why are you cooking? You never cook?"

Yugi's smile faded slightly "I just felt like it..."

But he was terrible liar and Natalie knew better "has this got something to do with last night?"

Yugi sighed as told her to sit down, after dishing up breakfast he took her hand in his, "I feel terrible about what happened Last night... the way with us and... the duel I had to get my cards back. But this duel... was like nothing I've ever faced before..."

"Why? What happened?"

Yugi replayed what happened in his head and started to explain...

**

* * *

**

**"_This card holds more power than all three Egyptian, and it's as old as time its self!" the stranger exclaimed "The Seal of Orichalcos!" _**

**_As the stranger played the card, a massive green circle came from the sky and surrounded him and Yugi/the Pharaoh. _**

**"_What's going on!" The Pharaoh demanded "Tell me!" _**

**_The stranger smirked "your fate has now been sealed!"_**

* * *

"Wait let me get this straight?" Natalie cut in "this duellist played this card... the... Orichalcos was it? And you were both duelling for your soul?"

Yugi nodded "but that isn't even half of it... it cancelled out the power of my Millennium Puzzle and... well... I couldn't get out and no one could in."

Natalie couldn't really believe what she was hearing... "So you... Obviously won?"

Yugi nodded "but this is where it gets in creditably freaky..."

**

* * *

**

**"_And now I active..." The Pharaoh announced "diffusion wave motion!" _**

**_Immediately dark magician girl gained a power boost and was ordered to wipe out the rest of the strangers life points. _**

**"_I... Lost..." the stranger said in disbelief. _**

**_The Pharaoh kneeled down to catch his breath and demanded that his Egyptian God Cards be returned. But it seemed the thief had other ideas... _**

**"_Take Obeklisk!" The stranger exclaimed throwing to the bikers. Suddenly the circle began to get smaller around the stranger at a rapid pace. _**

**"_NO!" he screamed "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN, PLEASE SPARE ME MASTER!" A blinding green light came down upon him and soon as it came, it disappeared, along with the strangers' soul as he collapsed._**

* * *

"But how can you be so sure?" Natalie question. In reply Yugi went into his jean pocket and slide across the table, what looked like a duel monster's card. Natalie threw him a puzzled look but took the card in her hand and stared at it.

"Wait?" she gasped with wide eyes "is that him?"

Yugi nodded "and that's not all he left behind..." and pulled out a strange looking necklace that was around the stranger's put the card down and replaced it with the necklace, she took her time to examine it, it was some sort of green stone and she had never seen anything like it.

The Pharaoh then suddenly appeared _"Natalie be careful with it..." _he warned _"I sense a dark source within it..."_

Natalie took in his warning but that didn't stop her from being curious "I've never seen anything like this before..."

"So..." Yugi said slowly "you have no idea about this Orichalcos thing?"

Natalie placed the stone on the table and said softly "you're asking the wrong person..."

"You must know something?" Yugi asked desperately.

But Natalie shook her head "as I said, you're asking the wrong person. I'm not qualified... this is even out of my dad's league".

Yugi looked down defeated, he felt completely lost with this whole situation. If he was gonna find out about this Orichalcos had to ask someone who was well up there academically, but he could not think of anyone.

"Yugi I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea!" she told him sternly.

"What do you mean?"

Natalie shot him a glare "well you claimed to me earlier that you nearly lost your soul last night! This isn't your responsibility! So don't even think of trying to fix it!"

"I can't just sit back and let this unfold and get worse, especially its my fault that the world is like this! Have you seen outside?" Yugi snapped back.

Natalie stood up "this is not you're fault!" she replied harshly "don't ever think that!"

"Yes it is Natalie! If I didn't go see the tablet in the first place things would be going as normal" he yelled.

She shook her head "no... you're wrong. Call me crazy but what is happening out there now was planned somehow, even if you left it another week, month year! It was gonna happen! So you are not responsible and you certainly don't need to get involved!"

"_Please you two don't fight..." _the Pharaoh pleaded.

Yugi stood up slowly "you don't understand... I have no choice. I was destined to do this..."

"No you aren't... you're just a kid..."

Yugi smiled sadly "that maybe, but I still have to do this..."

"and what about the Pharaoh?" she asked heatedly "you think it's fair on him to be dragged into this when clearly he has larger responsibilities like... oh! I don't know... FINDING OUT HIS PAST AND WIFE!"

At this point the three of them fell silent; Yugi glanced nervously at the Pharaoh to see his face twisted in pain.

It didn't take long for her to notice and walked so she was in front of the see through teenager "Pharaoh? what's wrong? is it Nefertiti?"

Yugi felt a little nervous at what the Pharaoh would say, since even he hadn't talked to his partner about it... because really... he couldn't say much to make him feel better.

"_I've haven't heard from her nor sensed her since we went to the museum..." _he replied as calmly as he could but his grip on his jacket suddenly got tighter and his face had regret written all over it _"she screamed at me not to do it... but I didn't listen... and now she's gone"_

Natalie gave him a solemn stare "how do you know that? As you said she isn't as strong as she once was..."

"_Because..." _The Pharaoh said with a strain _"I can't feel her presences near at all; I think she was taken along with the God Card's power... I... felt her vanish"_

Natalie was a little stunned, what was she suppose to say to that? Yugi looked at her as if to say 'how can you deny that?'

She sighed loudly "Fine! I'll help you! But as soon as it starts to get dangerous we're stopping! I'll not have anybody get hurt!" Yugi and the Pharaoh agreed and the Pharaoh went back into the puzzle.

"Thanks Natalie..." Yugi chimed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Natalie tried to give him a glare, but failed miserably "you know I have weakness when it comes to him and his wife! That's the only reason why I'm doing this".

Yugi laughed "no..." he dragged "you're doing this because you are a great person... and you're my favourite person!" and with that gave her a long kiss.

Natalie giggled "alright stop kissing me and let's come up with a plan, where should we start exactly?"

Yugi stopped to think for a moment... he first thought they should start where he duelled last night, but good would that do?

Suddenly the shop's bell rang "Yugi? Nat? You here?" Joey called. Natalie and Yugi walked to the front of the shop to see their friends.

"Hey guys!" Yugi called.

"Yugi... what are you going to do about your Egyptian God Cards?" Tea asked sadly.

"Me and Natalie were just talking about it, I convinced her to help us out!" Yugi stated proudly.

Natalie could feel a wet drop form at the back of her head "He pulled the Pharaoh slash Nefertiti story on me..." she grumbled.

"But back to the matter at hand..." Tristan cut in "what are we gonna do?"

"Well... how did this all start? Minus what happened at the museum and me fainted that is..." Natalie suggested.

"Oh yeah..." Joey suddenly said feeling embarrassed "with all this monster stuff going on, I forgot to ask you how you were feeling after that Nat..."

Natalie smiled "its okay Joey I understand, and I'm fine... now, where did you guys first hear about this Orichalcos?"

"It was those two knuckle heads" Tristan answered

Yugi thought for a moment "I guess... we'll have to start with Rex and Weevil".

Natalie raised an eyebrow "as is Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

Yugi nodded "they were under control of the Orichalcos but where then set free, they have to know something!"

"I don't like them guys" Natalie stated cooly "and now I have to meet them... great... not exactly on my to do list of my life"


	15. Chapter 15

After school, the gang spent the rest of the day looking for Weevil and Rex but finding them was harder than it looks. Natalie walked over to the fountain to see her boyfriend there, maybe now was the right time to tell him about the nightmare she had. But once again he seemed really distracted with the current events.

But this would probably be the only chance she'll get, so she walked over to him but he didn't notice her so she gently tugged at his ear. Yugi looked up and smiled, she was looking as perfect as ever with her long chocolate brown hair floating with the breeze and her green eyes hepatising him. But he could tell that she had a lot on her mind that she wanted to discuss with him.

"You look tired..." he stated pulling her closer so she was standing in between his legs.

"Well firstly you were out all night and secondary... I'm not sure I should state that in public" she remarked.

Yugi laughed "what can I say? You're kinda addictive..."

Natalie rolled her eyes at his cheesiness, but couldn't help but find him adorable at the same time. Now was the perfect time to tell him...

"Nat? You alright?"

She brushed some his golden blonde bangs out of his face "Yugi, when I was..."

"Take your paws off me you Sasquatch!" Natalie and Yugi stopped what they were doing to see Joey holding Rex in the air, Tristan doing the same to Weevil with Tea not far behind.

"Yeah don't make me go all ninja on your butt!" Rex spat.

Natalie couldn't help but laugh at what he said. Rex and Weevil stopped struggling to see who was laughing at them... only to go really red in the face.

"Oh-Oh my!" they both spluttered.

"What a beautiful butterfly!" Weevil breathed,

Natalie immediately felt awkward at their stares, especially when Weevil said that to which both Joey and Tristan noticed...

"I've got an idea dude!" Tristan sneered shaking Weevil a little.

"Shall we see how far we can toss these goons!" Joey finished.

"Now hold on a second guys..." Yugi told them whilst standing up "we've gotta find out what happened to them!" Joey and Tristan dropped the two trouble makers which caused them to groan. "Okay guys try to remember everything you did yesterday?"

Weevil huffed "as if I'm gonna say anything after being treated like that!" to which Rex agreed.

"Well you did throw Yugi's Exodia cards in the ocean and then try to kick Joey out of the Battle City by cheating so... consider this as redeeming yourselves" Joey told them.

"I don't care about that! I'm not talking!" Rex snapped.

Joey started growl and went to hit him but Natalie stop. "Joey that's not gonna makes things better!" she scold. She then turned back to Weevil and Rex "come on guys..." she mused bending down to their level "it would give us a lot of help!" she shot them a sweet smile which sent shivers down their spine, on Yugi however it had an opposite effect.

"Ahem... yeah fine but... only because you asked!" Weevil mumbled.

Yugi he knew it was the only way to get information from them was for her to flirt with them, and although he knew she'd never do it unless she really had to... but he still felt a little peeved at the situation.

"So..." she began "from the top!"

"First I woke up and went to the bathroom!" Rex told her.

Natalie felt a wet drop on the side of her head "that... was too much information"

Weevil punched him in the arm "she means after that you idiot!" They then proceed to claim how they accidently walked into someone, then the stranger challenged them both to a duel.

"...and he squashed Weevil like a cockroach!" Rex finished earning another punch.

"Rex was holding us back!" Weevil argued "I would've won if the guy didn't play the seal of... something..."

"The seal of Orichalcos?"

"Yeah that's it!" Weevil dragged on.

"At first I thought it was one of those fake knock off cards!" Rex finished.

Yugi pondered for a moment, the stranger must have been the same guy he faced last night "did he happen to mention anything about stealing the Egyptian God Cards?"

"Wait! There gone!" Rex cried.

Yugi nodded "took them. Well... he and his gang of thugs did..."

"NO WAY!" Rex said in disbelief.

Weevil too was stunned "SERIOUSLY!"

"Seriously..." Yugi replied sadly.

"We'll get them back!" Natalie said determined "we just need to find more information about the Orichalcos, it's got to be in the historical records somewhere."

"I always admire an intelligent, powerful woman..." Weevil muttered dreamily whilst drooling at the mouth.

Rex shoved him "back off I saw her first!"

They were obviously too stupid to see that her and Yugi were together.

"Hey... do you wanna go on a date with me?" Rex asked her blushing "I can show you my diano deck!"

"No go on a date with me! My instect deck is way cooler!"

Once again Natalie had a wet drop on the back of her head.

'_None of those decks sound appealing...'_

"er..."

"Natalie come here a sec?"

She raised an eyebrow at Yugi but walked back over to him, but just as she was gonna ask him what he wanted... he literary grabbed her and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at first but she melted into the kiss.

"What... what was that for?" she asked completely out of breath as he pulled away.

Yugi gave her an innocent look "just making sure people know that you're mine..."

"Huh?"

"Argh! I can't believe this I'll never get a break!" Rex cried with tears in his eyes.

"What's up with you two?" Natalie quizzed.

Weevil too was crying "first he wins the duellist kingdom, then wins the god cards and now he has the girl! No fair!"

Natalie was still utterly confused at what was going on.

"You haven't the slightest clue how attractive you are do you?" Tea whispered to her. Natalie blinked a couple of times, when it came to her looks she never really paid much attention... well that was until she met Yugi that is.

"Anyway!" Joey cut in "you two better tell us if you see any suspicious looking biker!" Joey warned as they began to walk away.

"Of course! You'll be the first to know!" both Rex and Weevil called.

Yugi took Natalie's hand in his as they started walking through the city "oh yeah you wanted talk to me about something?" he whispered.

Natalie stared at him for a moment... "Not here okay..." she replied in the same hush tone.

Tristan sighed "first things get freaky at the museum, then monsters appear around the world and now a gang of bikers are stealing people's souls with a duel monsters card!"

Tea nodded "I think all them things have something to do with one another..."

"Really?" Joey said in a sarcatastic tone "cause I'm thinking why does this kind of stuff always happen to us! You gonna admit it's true"

Yugi shifted his focus to his feet; Joey had a very good point. Natalie glanced over at him; he had problems like this before?

"HEY YUGI!"

Yugi looked up to see a young girl with long blonde hair, green eyes much like Natalie's and glasses running towards him.

"I've been looking for you" she chimed and jumped him into a bone crushing hug.

Yugi was a little stunned "er... um... Hi? You..."

"Oh no..." she dragged out trying to be cute "don't tell me you forgot about now you're a big time duellist?"

Natalie couldn't help but think that her voice was strangely familiar, but one thing was for sure she did **not! **Like the way she was clinging to her boyfriend's arm!

"Yugi?" Tea quizzed "do you have any idea who this is?"

"Let's see..." the girl cut off "this card should ring a bell!" and showed Yugi a duelling card "you did give it to me".

Yugi studied then suddenly remember it was the card he won at Duellist Kingdom, only he gave it to...

"Rebecca!" Yugi said realising.

"Aw no you're that brat!" Joey exclaimed.

Rebecca giggled "Hi!"

"You look different" Joey noted "you get a haircut or something?"

"No she traded her teddy bear for glasses..." Tristan mumbled.

"Who needs a teddy bear when I have a boyfriend to protect me!"

Suddenly Rebecca was yanked away "Hey let go of me!"

If looks could kill Rebecca would be a rotting corpse. "Your boyfriend!" Natalie screamed "I knew I recognised that voice! What in god's name are you doing here Becky!"

"Becky?" everyone else repeated.

Rebecca wriggled out of Natalie's grip "what's it to ya? Besides you're not the boss of me!"

"Oh yes I am! Does Grandpa know you're here?"

"GRANDPA!"

"Wait..." Joey cut in... "you two related or something?"

Natalie huffed "unfortunately! Rebecca, aka pain in the back side is my cousin!"

If Yugi wasn't surprised before, he certainly was now "Nat... why didn't you tell me you were related?"

Natalie looked over at him "how was I suppose to know you met the spawn of Satan before!"

"Spawn Of Satan!" Rebecca snapped "look who's talking?"

"So..."Tristan began "that means that Professor Harkins is Natalie's Grandpa as well?"

Rebecca nodded "her Mother was the sister to my Dad, in fact they're twins!" she then grabbed Yugi's arm again "which reminds me...mine and PMS Queen's Grandpa wants to see you Yugi!"

"Professor Harkins wants to see me?"

"Yep so let's go!" but once again she was pulled away "Quit it Nat!"

"Let's get one thing straight!" Natalie fumed.

"Natalie come on... don't tell me your jea..."

"Stay out of this Yugi!"

Yugi immediately shut his mouth.

"Keep your little hands of **my! **Boyfriend!"

Rebecca gave her a puzzled look "your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Natalie snapped "so pack it in with this little love sick puppy act!"

"That's not fair! I had him first! He asked me to be his girlfriend!"

Natalie then turned to give Yugi the most evil glare he'd ever seen.

"What? No Natalie that's not true I just gave her that shining friendship card!"

But if anything that just made the whole situation worse

"Shining friendship! Really now! Well thank you for sharing that little bit of information with me!"

"Smooth move man..." Tristan muttered.

Yugi had never seen her this angry before... but could she really be jealous?

"You!" she ordered pointing at Rebecca "take us to Grandpa and you!" she then pointed at Yugi "I'll be talking with you later!" and with that pushed Rebecca forward to lead the way.

"Yugi... your girl can be terrifying at times" Joey commented.

For the first time ever, Yugi was dreading being alone with his girlfriend. She hadn't spoken a word to him since running into Rebecca, and refused to hold his hand. But in all honesty he didn't do anything wrong! He was so confused...

"Tea?"

Tea looked down at him "what's up Yugi?"

Yugi looked forward so he was watching Natalie "what did I do wrong?"

Tea caught on quickly to what he was asking and smiled "you did nothing... she isn't mad at you silly!"

Yugi gave her an 'are-you-crazy?' look "well she's certainly acting like it!"

"Well it's no different to the way you reacted when Rex and Weevil were flirting with her..."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, how did she know what he was feeling that time?

"Yugi... it was pretty obvious by the look on your face, you looked like you wanted to summon the Dark Magician on them or something..." she explained.

Tea had a point there but this was different! Rebecca was ten years old for crying out loud!

"I know what you're thinking Yug..." Tea said reading him like a book "she's just very protective over you and you're no different. Also, I think there's some history behind the two..."

Yugi blinked "between Natalie and Rebecca?"

Tea nodded "but that's something you're gonna have to ask Nat for yourself..."

"But..." Yugi looked at Natalie again to see her keeping a firm eye on her cousin, between them they were bickering about something. "She won't let me... she's not even looking at me!"

Tea sighed "look, you need to remind her that you're her boyfriend and you're not going anywhere any time soon! Make her feel special, like she's the only girl in the world"

Yugi took in her words, before he knew it they arrived at the museum. As they reached the entrance Yugi stopped "how long have we got till we to see you're Grandpa?" Yugi asked Rebecca.

"He's just talking with my uncle at the moment... he shouldn't be more than five minutes" Rebecca replied.

Yugi nodded "that's more than enough time..." and with that he grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca yelled to them. To which Yugi replied to go ahead without them and they'll catch up.


	16. Chapter 16

"You don't have to be so rough!" Natalie scold as she ripped her arm out of his grasp."

But Yugi didn't listen as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Yugi what are you..."

But she never finished her sentence as he brought her in a hard, passionate kiss. Natalie froze at first but soon relaxed and gave in; her heart was going a million miles an hour.

"You don't need to be jealous..."Yugi breathed as he pulled away.

But at this Natalie sighed "yes I do..."

Yugi laughed "Natalie... she's ten years old! I know I'm a short guy but come on! I'm Seventeen turning Eighteen!"

"No..." she cut in "its not you... its her..."

Yugi gave her a puzzled look, maybe there was history between them "why do you hate Rebecca?"

Natalie laughed a little "I don't hate her" she answer "I don't particularly like her, her and her family are just enterable sometimes!"

"Why?"

Natalie shook her head "no, its silly... just forget about it!"

"No Nat! You're obviously paranoid when she's around because you thought she'd steal me away from you!"

"That's because she gets everything she wants!"

Yugi was stunned, Natalie had never yelled like that before.

"Look..." she began "within our family, Rebecca is the golden child. She's pretty, she's smart and talented at many things. She was a duel monsters champ!"

"So... you are jealous"

"NO!" Natalie answered getting frustrated "I'm not jealous of her for that! Like I said she always gets what she wants..."

Now Yugi was really confused "Nat you're not making any sense..."

"Do you remember Rebecca telling you that she's from my mothers side?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well my dad wasn't the only one who took her death hard, the whole side of that family wouldn't and still don't respect me. It's only my Grandpa who sees sense, Rebecca doesn't understand the hate... but because she's been around it for all her life she just does what her parents do. But I think living with Grandpa as helped a little bit... because before our relationship was even worse, if that's even possible to believe..."

Yugi's grip on Natalie's shoulders got tighter, not only did she have to suffer from the neglect of her Father... but her family to?

"When Becky was born, she became the family golden child because I was considered a shame and a mistake. So she got the education, the pampered treatment and all the luxury. Whereas I've had to work for it... I don't blame her for all this, I blame her parents because they've spoiled her rotten."

"But where do I come in all this?" Yugi asked.

Natalie suddenly started to shake, it was then Yugi realised that she was crying. "I'm not like her..." she explained, her voice wavering "I don't want the education or the pampering, I just want the respect. You where the first person not to judge me... sure you didn't know about my past but you saw me for me. But when Rebecca sets her sights on something, she'll do anything to get it... and she wants you!"

"Wha?"

"Seeing you with her made me feel sick, I can't bare the thought of you being with someone else as it is! She can take everything else from me, I don't care! But if she took you to, I'd be crushed and feel so unless and pathetic..."

"Sh..." Yugi whispered softly "to me, you are more beautiful, more strong and more level grounded than she could ever be. Because unlike her Natalie, you had to grow up a lot quicker than her and I admire you for that!"

Natalie looked up at him with widened eyes.

"There's no other girl... you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend! And it's gonna stay that way no matter what!"

"You..." she sniffed "you really mean that?"

Yugi wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "of course! Because... I love you Nat... I really do."

Natalie's heart skipped a beat; he just told her he loved her! "I love you too..."

Yugi grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, this one was more gentle and loving. Yugi felt that a big weight was lifted off his shoulders; he knew how he felt for this girl, he was gonna spend the rest of his life with her... no matter what!

* * *

"Here they are!"

Yugi and Natalie walked the museum hand in hand.

"Where were you guys doing?" Joey asked

Both Yugi and Natalie glanced at each other "nothing, we just needed a good talk about stuff" was all Yugi answered.

Rebecca huffed "whatever... come on Grandpa's in here..." The gang followed her into the room were the Pharaoh's tablet was being held to see Grandpa Moto and Professor Harkins talking.

"Grandpa!" Natalie cheered letting go of Yugi's hand and running to him.

Professor Harkin chuckled as he welcome Natalie's hug "Natalie, it's been a long time! I hear from Solomon and your father you're becoming quite the historian!"

Natalie blushed "it's no big deal..."

"I have a feeling it is my dear, you must tell me your discoveries but first... I hear you are dating Solomon's grandson?"

Natalie once again blushed.

"Well it's certainly a small world isn't it..." he chimed "Yugi moto... you're just the person I've been meaning to see".

Yugi walked till he was next to Natalie "what is it Professor?"

"Well..." Professor Harkins began "I have theory that these monster sightings have something to do with you..."

Yugi gasped, could it be something to do with the Pharaoh?

"Grandpa..." Natalie breathed "what are you saying?"

"Seeing these carvings confirms what I suspected all along Yugi..." Harkins explained nodding to the Pharaoh's tablet "you share a common bond with a 5,000 year old Pharaoh, do you know what this means?"

"Yeah..." Yugi answered "that my life is more confusing than most kids..."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the matter" Harkins suggested "I've spent the latter part of my career studying duel monsters, it started as more than a game. Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way of sealing real monsters away in stone tablets; they would periodically release these monsters to display their power. As more monsters were collected, the sorcerer's powers grew stronger until eventually the shadow magic spun out of control and threaten to destroy all life on earth!"

Yugi took in as much as he could, but it was sort of overwhelming... Natalie however didn't seem fazed at all.

"But one man was able to face this madness and turn the darkness to light, the great Pharaoh whose power you carry around your neck" Natalie finished.

"How do you know this Nat?" Yugi asked.

She smiled "I may have come across it whilst in my research".

"Well said Natalie! I see you're still as determined as ever when it comes to your research"

"But..." Yugi spoke "how does that explain what's happening now? Did these ancient monsters come back or something?"

Harkins paused for a second "I'm afraid so... but there's another piece to this story you need to know... have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?"

"I read a book about it once!" Tea chirped which caused Joey and Tristan to call her a nerd.

Harkins chuckled "in my latest exhibition I may have discovered that very city, an underwater world that existed before ancient Egypt".

"No way how amazing!" Natalie gushed.

Harkin nodded in agreement "but there was one thing that puzzled me, the carvings I saw..." he then reached into his pocket to bring out photographs "here take a look..."

Yugi took them and examined them "No way..." the breathed "duel monsters?" Natalie took the photos from him to take a look herself.

"Remarkable..." she whispered softly.

"Precisely" chirped Harkins "these monsters did not live 5,000 years in Egypt but 10.000 years ago in what I believe was the legendary city of Atlantis!"

"Atlantis was real?" Tea questioned.

Grandpa Moto stepped forward "do you know what this means? Your discovery could completely rewrite history!"

Harkin agreed "there's still quite a bit I don't know..."

Natalie moved the top photo to the bottom and noticed something "take a look at this... something is attacking the city". Yugi looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there was an image of a big serpent eye surrounded in darkness shooting down what looked like comets and a massive tidal wave.

"If you take a closer look at it you'll noticed that only some of the monsters are destroying the city" Harkin pointed out.

Once again the gang studied the photo in more detail, "hey you're right" Yugi said realising "so... if only some of these monsters seem to be evil does that mean the other monsters are good?"

Harkin pulled a very serious expression "I'm afraid I haven't collected enough evidence to confirm that, but I believe there's a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world and throughout history... certain humans have been able to realise them. Some of them have even helped mankind, others have tried to destroy it."

It was clear that Tristan was getting incredibly confused since he called Harkin a nutty professor, which in turn earn him a good kick in the knee from Rebecca.

"OW THE PAIN!"

"Good!" she sneered "cause that's my Grandpa you're talking about! You got that punk anyone who messes with him, messes with me!"

At this Natalie grabbed a hold of her ear "I agree but there was no need to kick him Becky!"

"Now, now girls" he gently ordered "and don't worry have had much worse criticism in the past, beside it is a very farfetched theory..."

"But it is true!" Rebecca cried.

"Well I believe you!" Joey told him "I mean after the crazy stuff that's happened to us, I'll believe anything... think about it the shadow games, Mai and Bakura getting stuck in the shadow realm, there are things out there that can't be explained"

Yugi had the same opinion "like how there's a Pharaoh inside my puzzle."

At this Natalie laughed "in ways that's not completely true Joey, anything can be explained, you just got to know where to look".

Rebecca then suddenly began springing huge words about how the Pharaoh could be linked to the city of Atlantis.

"Whoa..." Tristan drawled "those are some big words coming from such a little kid".

"A kid?" Rebecca repeated "I'm a college student thank you very much!"

"A COLLEGE STUDENT!" everyone exclaimed minus Natalie and Harkins.

"Both my Granddaughters are quite gifted" Harkins stated.

"Only I'm the kid genius! Natalie however isn't as smart as me" Rebecca boasted.

"Talk about being completely in love with yourself..." Joey muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Now Rebecca, you know very well that Natalie has been asked to attend some of the top colleges in the world" Harkins countered.

Yugi looked at his girlfriend stunned "wha... then why aren't you at them?"

Natalie closed her eyes "I didn't want to... unlike Becky I have a social life..."

Rebecca had a vain popping out of her head she was that angry and then started mouthing at her saying she was just jealous that she got all the attention.

"Now Rebecca is that how a college student should act?" Harkins scold. Rebecca looked down in embarrassment and told her Grandpa to carry on.

"The point I'm trying to make here is that when Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters 5,000 years ago, the Pharaoh was there to save all of mankind and now it seems that Pharaoh has been reborn in you!" he explained directing it to Yugi "which could mean mankind could need his help again..."

Yugi cast his gaze downwards "but I don't even though were to begin..."

"Unfortunately this is where my knowledge of the situation ends..." spoke Harkins.

Then Natalie suddenly remembered something "actually I think I have something that will help" she piped in as she reached the back of her neck to untie something. Once she undid it she held the funny looking stone Yugi found after his duel with the stranger...

"Oh yeah I forget about that!" Yugi cut in "wait! You had it around your neck? That could have been dangerous!"

Natalie rolled her eyes "Lecture me later..." she then showed the stone to her Grandpa "have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Harkins stared at it "what is it you got there?"

"Not sure..." Yugi answered "we found after I duelled those bikers..."

Harkins took it to analyse it closer, he seemed to be in deep thought "do you mind if I borrow this Yugi?"

"No of course you can Professor!"

"I'd like to take it back to my lab, I have feeling this stone will answer many questions..."


	17. Chapter 17

"Natalie, I'm very much interested in the research you've gathered on Queen Nefertiti..." Harkins stated.

Natalie blinked a couple of times "you are?"

Harkins nodded "is there a chance that I could see it?"

Natalie threw a look at Yugi "Okay, but only if Yugi comes with as well, I may need him and the Pharaoh for this".

Yugi couldn't help but smile "of course!"

Rebecca suddenly appeared at his side "If Yugi is going then so am I!"

Natalie growled at her "I'd prefer it if you didn't..."

"Now Natalie, your cousin is just curious to what you've discovered" Harkins explained.

Natalie huffed "Fine! But you're standing with Grandpa!"

Rebecca pouted knowing that she wouldn't be able to stand next to Yugi, but aw well she thought, at least she could stare at him.

Natalie led her family and Yugi in the room of Imhotep's tomb and stood in front of the table were his scrolls were laid out, she then went into her school bag and pulled out her pad and paper. "As you know, Queen Nefertiti is not only considered the most beautiful woman to ever rule Egypt but was also the most pure."

"Yes we know that!" Rebecca snapped "get to the juicy bit!"

"When I bumped into Yugi here, he was actually looking for information on Lord Imhotep because he and the Pharaoh had a dream about him and... his daughter..."

Harkins raised an eyebrow "the Pharaoh dreamt about Imhotep's daughter?"

"Nope" Yugi cut in "he was haunted by her".

"Haunted? What do you mean?" Rebecca mentioned. Yugi then began to explain the nightmares he had been having where the Pharaoh confronted the spirit to then find out it was a woman and she kept pleading them to save her, he also mentioned about the vision of the Pharaoh in his youth with his father.

"And you believed it was Imhotep's daughter?" Harkins quizzed.

Natalie nodded "Yugi... well... the Pharaoh wanted more information about this girl because as stated before, he had a vision that he was set to have an arranged marriage. As you know she was wiped from the family history, but Yugi stated a very good point as to why . If she married the Pharaoh her name could have probably changed"

"I see" spoke Harkins "but what does it have to do with Nefertiti?"

Natalie smirked "this is where it gets interesting, The Pharaoh was in power around 5,000 years ago. Although he didn't have a very long rule it was long enough for him to be married, so with that in mind I traced any queens that ruled around that time and Nefertiti... was the only one".

Harkins gasped "astounding, how come no one connected the two before?"

"I'm guessing it's because there is so much little information on the Pharaoh, and also because Nefertiti became such a character of history no one ever considered that possibility".

Rebecca made a 'ahem' noise "but about this daughter? Isn't she the one who is haunting the Pharaoh?"

"That's because..." Natalie replied calmly "Nefertiti was the lost daughter of Lord Imhotep!"

"But how?" her cousin demanded "the scriptures say nothing of that!"

"That's because I didn't find it out from the scriptures, I found it from my good buddy Imhotep over there" she explained jabbing her thumb towards the coffin.

"Basically..." Yugi continued "she did a DNA test and ran through a computer system the match it up around the time The Pharaoh ruled and it came up with Imhotep daughter who was born on the exact day, in the exact place Nefertiti did."

"How marvellous!" Harkins mused "you've really out done yourself Natalie!"

Natalie blushed "thanks Grandpa, but I still haven't been able to fully prove whether she was really married to the Pharaoh or not. I mean there are signs of possibilities, like on her tablet her husband's name was scratched out and also the fact that she disappeared from history around the time the Pharaoh's rule with over".

"Well..." Harkins began "I think I might have something that would help you, it is in the drawer next to you..."

Natalie threw her Grandpa a confused glance but did what he said, in the drawer was a very delicate looking scroll.

"What's this?" she asked taking it out.

"It's a letter... that was written to a priest Seto, from Nefertiti..." he informed "I believe it was the last thing she ever wrote..."

From the hearing this the Pharaoh immediately came out of the puzzle_ "Natalie... please read it to me, I need to know what a happened to her..."_

She glanced at him slightly (but not enough for Rebecca or Harkins to notice), the expression he had on his face was almost unbearable. It was as if he needed closure on what a happened, even though he doesn't know if he was the cause of her disappearance.

Natalie opened up the letter "Thank you Grandpa, but if it's okay could you leave me and Yugi in alone for a moment?"

Harkins nodded "Of course... come now Rebecca" when they left, both Yugi and Natalie sat down on the table.

"I think it might be better if you switch places with him" she suggested. Yugi did was she asked and sure enough the Pharaoh replaced him

"Are you ready?"

The Pharaoh nodded, he had been ready since the moment he found out about her.

Natalie cleared her throat... "My dear friend Seto, by the time you have read my letter I will be miles beyond your reach. No words can describe how grateful I am to you. For comforting me, caring for me but also promising me something that was not you're burden to bear.

"But alas, no matter how hard I try, the memory of my love still lingers within my mind. The memories haunt me, reminding me that with him it was the happiest I had ever been in my life. Now that he's gone, a large part of me went with him and I can't bear feeling this way any longer. I loved him, I'm still in love with him, and so it's only a matter of time before I will want to see him again.

"Which is why I left, no matter how hard I tried everything here reminded me of him. I don't know where I'll go, but it will be somewhere you can't find me. Please try to understand, I aim to join my husband in the afterlife, and if he has not crossed yet, I will remain in this world till he does.

"I expect not to see you in a while Seto, because I want you to live the long life you deserved. We will see each other again, and I can't wait... farewell my friend... Nefertiti"

Natalie put the scroll down and looked up at the Pharaoh, she couldn't see his eyes because they were hidden in shadow.

"T-thank you" he said shakily.

"Pharaoh? Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I know now why she haunted me, because..." it was as if it was too painful to speak of "she can't cross over till I do, I... I'm sorry it's just... I still have so many questions. I need to find her, and the only way to do that is if I find out what's going with these bikers!"

"Of course..." Natalie said softly "and me and Yugi will help you every step of the way..."

* * *

"Now you kids behave now whilst I take Professor Harkins and Rebecca to the airport" Grandpa Moto told everyone.

Natalie gave Harkins a hug "bye Gramps, I'll miss you!"

"And I you, remember if your father gives you anymore trouble... you're always welcome anytime..." Harkins told her.

Natalie smiled "thanks... but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" she replied and sent a wink Yugi's way. Even though they had been together for nearly half a year now she still had the effect on him as she did when he first saw her. However he was pulled out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm.

Rebecca smiled "goodbye cutie" and press her lips against his cheek. Yugi glanced nervously in his girlfriend's direction to see her eye twitching, but he knew she wasn't mad at him.

"Rebecca..." Natalie said through her gritted teeth "get in the car before I make you!"

Rebecca did what she said but in some sort of a proud manner, as if that was the reaction she was trying to get. "Ta-ta now!" she cheered but never got to finish her sentence due to Natalie slamming the door.

"Good riddance!" Tristan mumbled.

But Yugi was somewhat distracted about everything Professor Harkins told him. _'Just when I thought things were getting back to normal, things just got ten times weirder!' _

"_Yes..." _The Pharaoh agreed appearing again _"and this time the situation seems more treacherous than ever..."_

"_**PLEASE... HELP ME!"**_

"Huh?" Yugi scanned the area, he could've sworn he heard something, or someone calling out for help.

"Yugi... you alright?" Natalie asked him.

Yugi continued to look around "Weird..." he muttered more to himself "did you hear someone call for help?"

Everyone else too started looking around. "Nah..." Tristan answered "this place is a ghost town" and with that Tea ordered him not to say ghost.

"Come on..." Joey sighed "its been a long day lets go catch some zees"

The gang apart from Natalie started walking... it was only Yugi that noticed. "Natalie? Aren't you coming?"

Natalie shook her head and jabbed her thumb behind her, there stood her father waiting by his car. Yugi didn't like this one bit, he wanted her to come back with him.

"I'll be fine..." she reassured him "just wait another week okay? And don't kiss me in front of him because I'm trying to get you on his good side".

Yugi nodded and began to walk off, but then he stopped himself and turned back round.

"Nat?"

"Yes?"

Yugi smiled "I love you..."

Her heart melted at them three words "I love you too" and by the look on Yugi's face, his did the same.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi finally got off the phone with Natalie to go to sleep, he didn't like not having her around the house. She made a mark everywhere in the kitchen some of her left over dishes were still in the fridge, in the living room she made it more colourful with flowers and she even made an impact in Yugi's room since some of her clothes would still be here. As Yugi climbed into bed, he repeated what professor Harkins said to him.

"**There's a world of monsters that exists alongside our world..."**

What could that possibility mean?

"_Can't sleep can you?"_

Yugi sat up in bed to see his partner sitting on the edge of it "Nope, all I can think about is what Professor Harkins said..."

"_I feel the same way Yugi..." _he admitted _"if his theory about duel monsters is true, this could be our toughest fight yet..."_

"How are you coping?" Yugi asked him "with the whole final letter thing?"

The Pharaoh continued to look forward _"Well, imagaine if you read a sucide note by Natalie..."_

Yugi's heart felt heavy, just thinking about that madehim feel sick to the core with sadness.

"_But" _the Pharaoh continued "_I know she didn't take her own life at her own hands..."_

Yugi shot him a concerned look "you do? But how?"

"_I just... I just know..."_

Yugi could tell more was on his mind, he wanted to see Nefertiti again. "You know..." he began "Natalie really cares for you, she looks up to you so much..."

The Pharaoh didn't say anything at first, he was fully aware of how Natalie felt towards him, but what he wasn't sure is the way he felt about her. Since she is a spitting image of Nerferiti, he found it hard not to feel something towards her. But that was just it, she wasn't Nefertiti...

"Pharaoh?"

"_Yugi..." _he cut in _"you are well aware of who Natalie looks like aren't you?"_

Yugi didn't quite know what he was talking about at first, but then he remembered when they saw Nefertiti's face for the first time. "Yeah... there were some similarities"

The Pharaoh threw him a stern look _"Yugi... there were completely identical!" _

'_He has a point '_Yugi told himself, it wasn't just coincidences that Natalie could see the Pharaoh. "You don't think? Natalie is a recantation of Nefertiti do you?"

"_It wouldn't surprise me... after all Kiba is a recantation of a sorcerer. And think back to who the letter was addressed to..."_

Yugi gasped "It said Seto! Could have Nefertiti written the letter to Kiba's past self?"

"_I believe so, and I also think its fate that we met Natalie... it isn't just coincidence that she can see me when I'm not in control, and the fact that she looks like Nefertiti defiantly means something"_.

Yugi could definitely agree on that one but one question did plague his mind... if Natalie was the recantation of Nefertiti, was she suppose to fall in love with the Pharaoh and not him?


	18. Chapter 18

"_**PHARAOH! WE NEED YOU YOU!"**_

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep as the mysterious voice continued to desperately cry out to him, suddenly, his puzzle activated and he found himself standing behind his partner.

"_**HELP US!"**_

"_Someone needs us..." _The Pharaoh stated.

Yugi agreed "but where are they?"

"_**PLEASE... WHERE ARE YOU?"**_

Yugi scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where this voice was coming.

"_Before you ask... no it's not Nefertiti. I'd recognise her voice anywhere..."_

Yugi was well aware it wasn't The Pharaoh's past wife, even he wasn't that simple.

"_**PHARAOH!"**_

"There it is again!"

"_This way!" _The Pharaoh announced and started running with Yugi following him through a door, which in turn led to more doors.

"_That voice could pretty much be anywhere..." _The Pharaoh said.

"So..." Yugi began "any ideas?"

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, _"We'll split up and search!"_

Yugi nodded and both of them went in separate directions, opening every door they came across only to find an empty room or another corridor of doors, it felt like hours that they were searching.

"Jeez, I bet Natalie would be able to figure this out... the brainiac loves puzzles" Yugi sighed.

The Pharaoh agreed, however Natalie could only see him when Yugi was awake, not in his dreams.

"How are we supposed to find someone in this place!" Yugi demanded softly "there's way too many doorways..." But then a soft, moan was heard from above, one that both of them knew well "Kuriboh?" Yugi breathed staring at the big fluff ball with those large purple eyes "what's he doing here?" Kuriboh then glided away from then, but still making that soft moaning sound. Then Yugi had a theory of the monster leading them to the person who was crying for help.

"_Let's go..." _The Pharaoh told him and hurrily they both went to catch up with Kuriboh. Soon enough, the creature led them to a massive metal door which Kuriboh shrunk and slipped into the key hole.

The Pharaoh was the one to open the door, Yugi wasn't sure about this so he warned him to be careful. Slowly the Pharaoh pushed it open to find a strange ruin, only this time it looked like something you'd find in the Tate Modern Gallery. It was bizarre, it twisted in all kinds of directions and it was enough to give Yugi a headache.

"Whoa..." Yugi breathed feeling a bit dizzy "I've never seen this room before".

"_Nor have I..." _The Pharaoh admitted "_so stay close by..."_

"_**Pharaoh? Are you in here!" **_The voice called as a shadow cast down on the floors and went zooming into another direction. Both of them scanned the room to find the shadow, and were then ordered to follow the sound of the stranger's voice. They then saw Kuriboh again floating in the same direction the shadow was. Yugi and The Pharaoh followed them, only to be tricked and fall down a black hole, as they fell further, spirals of different colours surrounded making the fall even more unpleasant.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

The Pharaoh didn't reply because in all honesty, he didn't have a clue, soon they were both concealed by a bright light.

"This is... weird..." Yugi whispered as the light suddenly vanished and they were now floating in the air much like Kuriboh does "Where are we anyway?"

Both of them stared at the land below, there was the biggest white palace they'd seen in their lives. Like something you'd see in a child's fairy tale with plenty of forest and rivers around the palace.

"_It appears do be some kind of kingdom"_

Suddenly an unnatural growl erupted from above them, _"Yugi..." _the Pharaoh said slowly _"were not alone..."_

Yugi looked up and couldn't believe his eyes, in the sky, surrounded by a dark mist was what appeared to be a massive, snake-like yellow eye. Black lightening sprang from the creature and it was glaring right at him.

"Whatever it is..." Yugi stated "it doesn't look too friendly..." This was then Yugi noticed that it was actually absorbing creatures that looked like... Duel Monsters?

Yugi looked down only to gasp in surprise, his whole body glowing with a white aura. He shot a look to his partner to see he too was glowing as well. Abruptly, Yugi felt himself being pulled down by an invisible force, as if there was a ring attached to his chest and was being pulled along by a rope... either way... he didn't particularly enjoy it. But then the pulling decreased, and he and the Pharaoh floated into the palace as if they were a feather.

It was here that the two floated in front of the three biggest statues they'd ever seen. But these weren't any ordinary statues, these statues where made out of pure crystal and were sculpted into the shape of three dragons. The detail was so précised, Yugi almost believed they were real!

"Do... Do you see what I see?"

The Pharaoh nodded _"some sort of statue made of crystal... they... appear to be dragons..."_

"They're huge!" Yugi exclaimed "I'm glad they're only statues!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh glided closer to them to take a closer look, it made them both ponder if such creatures actually existed... The Pharaoh quickly grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand encase they would be separated and both pairs of feet where now firmly on the ground.

"_I don't like this..." _The Pharaoh muttered.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh sprang apart to see someone appeared behind them with flashing lights, once the lights faded the person could be fully seen.

"Your... dark magician girl!" Yugi breathed.

The Pharaoh was silence for a while _"tell us, why were you calling out for help?"_

The dark magician girl looked as if she was on the verge of tears "Pharaoh... both of our worlds are in danger and without your help we will cease to exist!"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened slightly _"But how?"_

"Wait..." Yugi gasped "so professor Harkins was right!"

_'There are two worlds! If only Natalie could see this she'd probably because analysing like crazy!'_ Yugi thought.

"As long as mankind has walked the earth..." the dark magician girl explained "the dominion of the beasts has existed, side by side, with the human world. We have lived this way for thousands of years! Although our worlds are separate, we depend on one another to survive!"

Dark Magician girl clenched her fists "But now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped! A gateway between us has opened and now the great beast will swallow us all."

'_This is insane! And making my head hurt' _Yugi said in his head _'where's Nat when I need her! She'd probably make sense of this!'_

"It lives above the sky..." dark Magician girl continued "feasting on the life force of monsters and humans... as it did in the past... we need you..."

Yugi noticed monsters surrounding them looking glum, as he looked around she told them that they would all disappear if it continued.

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh shared solemn looks, _"Yugi..." _the Pharaoh muttered _"I want to help just as must as you... but..."_

"Please Pharaoh!" Dark Magician girl begged, "Or you'll never remember your past!"

The Pharaoh blinked _"w-what?"_

Dark Magician girl glanced away from him "well, the great beast wasn't only thing that suddenly appeared..."

"What are you saying?" Yugi questioned.

"A spirit came to us... a beautiful woman, she's the one who told us to call you for help and warned us of the great beast..."

The Pharaoh stepped forward _"tell me, did she tell you who she was?"_

"Yes..." Dark Magician girl answered "she... she said she was your wife..."

The Pharaoh felt his heart skip a beat, _"Nefertiti? Nefertiti here?" _he blubbered.

"Came... and went" Dark Magician said softly "she was very weak... I told her to stay and rest but she said she needed to go back to the human world..."

"Did... did she say why?" Yugi asked.

But Dark Magician shook her head back and forth "nor where she was going..."

The Pharaoh felt his heart was split in two, he was grateful to know that Nefertiti didn't get affected by what happened at the museum, but now he had no clue where she was or if she was safe. It seemed as this darkness grew she weakened. **_'But why her?_'** He thought **_'Why must she suffer?' _**

"Pharaoh..." Yugi spoke bringing him out of his thoughts "I'm sure she's safe, besides... we have her reincarnation with us right? Where ever Natalie goes I'm sure Nefertiti won't be far behind"

The Pharaoh sighed and smiled _"thank you Yugi" _The Pharaoh looked back up at the monsters in front of him _"We'll help..."_

Yugi nodded "Yeah... but... how?"

Dark Magician girl floated up towards the statues "these three dragons once served as the protectors of my world, they defeated the great beast ten thousand years ago when it first appeared. But, because of this they paid a price, now they frozen in time, unable to defend my dominion as they did so long ago."

"_But how can we help?" _the Pharaoh raised as he floated up to join her, Yugi soon followed.

"The legend says... that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again" she clarified.

"_And... you think it's me?" _

Dark Magician girl nodded and giggled "your wife has a very high opinion of you, and yes I also believe that you are one of the warriors. If I'm correct, you will be able to pull that sword out from the ice."

Both Yugi and the Pharaoh stared at the sword...

"_And what will happen if you're wrong?"_

"I'm not wrong!" Dark Magician girl said sternly "I know you once saved Egypt from the shadow games, Nefertiti wouldn't have gone through so much trouble if she didn't believe it to be true. She believes and I believe, you can do the same for us..."

The Pharaoh glanced at his partner "ready Yugi?"

"Yeah..." he replied nervously and at the same time, both took hold of the handle of the sword. Together they pulled with all their might to finally the sword was removed, and a blinding life crept its way out of the crystal statue.

Once the light dimed, they dropped the sword as stared at the crystallized dragon in front of them...

"Okay..." Yugi said slowly "did it work or not?" and as if by chance, the crystal of the dragon in front of them began to crack "Oh... I guess so..."

The Crystal mashed into a million pieces and there stood a huge, green dragon. It's soft blue eyes could make you make you question whether this creature would hurt anybody, but one look at its teeth and claws made Yugi think otherwise.

"You have released Timaeus!" Dark Magician Girl cheered "Now according to the prophecy, you and Timaeus will become linked together as soon as you call his name!"

Yugi took in the information "Well here goes..." and both him and the Pharaoh called out he name that was mentioned.

Timaeus let out a screech and the white aura that appeared before surrounded him.

"It's working!" she cried "now join forces!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh nodded at each other reached their hands towards the beast.

"_I can feel his power surging through me!"_

Yugi could feel it too, it was like nothing he felt before! The white aura got bigger and swallowed everything up, causing them to be blinded by their surroundings...

* * *

Yugi shot his eyes open, noticing a light coming through his window. "Is it morning already?" he questioned as he got out of bed and walked towards his window... "Wait a sec, that's not the sun!"

Yugi quickly got changed and ran downstairs and outside to see his Grandpa looking up at the sky "Grandpa? What's going on?"

"The monsters seem to be trapped in that light..." he answered. Suddenly the phone started ringing, Yugi when back inside to answer it...

"Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Natalie? What's wrong? You sound scared?"

He could then hear her sobbing "Natalie?"

"There's something in the sky... a massive eye!" she then screamed "It's getting closer Yugi! Help!"

"Natalie? What is? Talk to me!"

"Yugi I can't move, it's staring at me! Its..." but the phone line went dead.

"Natalie?" he called, but no answer...

"NATALIE!"

Yugi threw the phone down and ran outside again, grabbing his duel disk in the process "its starting!" he cried as the whizzed pasted his Grandpa.

"Yugi?" Grandpa Moto called "what's starting!"

Yugi sprinted into the city centre desperately searching for his girlfriend, he first tried the museum... but she wasn't there so he was now on his way to her apartment.

"YUGI!"

Yugi stopped running and saw his friends.

"Things are getting worse!" Tea cried.

"Where's Natalie?"

"Huh?"

"Natalie Joey! Natalie! She called my house! She's in trouble!" Yugi screech beginning to get hysterical.

Joey placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders "calm down Yug, we'll find her..." however his sentence was cut short when a green stone appeared in the sky.

"Any... any idea what that is Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked up "I think I do, and its not good!"

Yugi took a closer look to see the stone absorbing all the monsters as if it were a feast, then the stone smashed revealing the creature Yugi saw in his dream.

"WHAT'S THAT!" Joey demanded.

"I don't wanna find out!" Tea cut in. But Yugi was distracted from a familiar scream...

"NATALIE?"

He couldn't see her, but he could hear her... she was crying, she was terrified and she sounded like she was in pain.

"Natalie!" Yugi cried running through the crowd, his friends soon followed. "Natalie please! Answer me!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi froze as he saw the most important thing to him on the floor, clutching her head as if she was in pain. The gang rushed to her aid and Yugi brought her into his arms.

"Natalie!"

"Yugi..." she sobbed "please make it stop, it hurts! It's hurting me!"

Then out on nowhere a tornado emerged from the creature and it was aimed right at them. The gang started running but Natalie wouldn't move...

"Yugi..."

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

"YUGI!" Tea cried.

"NO YUGI! NATALIE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Joey ordered. But it was too late, the tornado landed surround Yugi and Natalie with nowhere to escape... but then his deck started to glow. Yugi pulled out the first card to see the dragon he saw earlier in his dream... this gave him an idea!

"Now I summon! Timaeus!" he called as held the card in the air, a bright light burst out of the card and the dragon appeared in front of him.

"Timaeus!" Yugi ordered "protect us from that monster!"

Tinaeus obeyed and shot a fireball at the great beast, causing a massive explosion. The sky then lit up with shooting stars and the great dragon returned to the card.

"_**We've only just begun..."**_

Yugi looked up to see the Dark Magician girl, along with the Pharaoh next to him.

"_**The Great Beast is still weak, so he retreated for the moment and for that my companions and I are truly greatful Pharaoh! But many of us are prisoners on the other side, he nearly took your Natalie..."**_

"What's next?" Yugi breathed.

Dark Magician girl glanced downwards _**"the Great Beast will return again, and his power will grow! He must be stopped before he is fully restored! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" **_and with that she disappeared.

"_Yugi..." _The Pharaoh whispered, Yugi turned to him to see he was staring at something so he followed his gaze to feel his heart get torn.

"Natalie! No!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Maybe you should talk to him Joey..." Tea suggested.

Joey shook his head "this is something none of us can make better guys, all we can do is wait for the doc!"

"But Joey!" Tea paused and looked over to her spiky haired friend "look at him!"

Joey followed her gaze, his best friend hadn't moved from his place sitting on the floor, next to his bedroom door. He held his knees, tucked into his chest as if he was a quivering child that was lost, but Yugi was lost... he felt lost without his girlfriend. He couldn't relax one bit, even if the Great Beast had gone and the city was safe ... for now anyway. Because he and the gang had to carry a petrified Natalie back to his house, she was so pale she could have been considered a ghost!

"Unfortunatly Tea..." Grandpa Moto suddenly spoke "this is something I don't think we can fix, all we can do is hope that Natalie will be okay..."

Tea looked down at her feet, she wanted to go over there and say that Natalie will be as right as rain! But she couldn't lie to him... because she really didn't know.

Yugi replayed all that had happened, the dream, facing the Great Beast, Timaeus and... Natalie... he had never seen her like this and quite frankly, it scared him to death. He never felt so helpless before, and it upset him greatly.

"_Yugi... I know you're worried but you've done what you can when you brought her home and called the doctor... I'm sure she'll be fine" _the Pharaoh reassured.

But Yugi continued to feel worried _'I'll be alright when I see her... I know you're only trying to help but Pharaoh... image if it was Nefertiti'_

The Pharaoh said nothing after that, knowing there was really no words to comfort him. Yugi heard the door knob turn and immediately shot up on his feet, a man in a brown suit walked out with a large suitcase.

"How is she doctor?" Grandpa Moto asked as he walked over and placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

The doctor cleared his throat "there is no physical damage, but it seems she hasn't been having much sleep" he explained in a calm tone.

"But... but why isn't she talking?" Yugi demanded.

"She's in a state of shock" he replied "just don't leave her alone tonight and she should be fine".

"Thanks Doc!" Joey said and with that the doctor left.

"I best call Natalie's father to tell him what's happened" Grandpa Moto stated and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi didn't hesitate to rush into the room, she was sat on his bed looking out the window as if she was waiting for something. He slowly walked over and sat on the bed, making her jump.

"It's me..." he reassured gently.

She stared at him with a nervous glance, she looked a little more healthier than before. Colour returned to her cheeks and she didn't have that anxious look on her face.

"How ya feeling Nat?" Joey asked as him and the rest of the gang walked in.

Natalie glanced up at him and smiled, it seemed she still wasn't talking. But at least she was interacting with people.

"You gave us a scare there..." Tristan commented making her look down at her hands. Tea shot in a glare telling him to shut up. Yugi didn't take his eyes off her as he slowly slide his hand to hers, telling her she had nothing to worry about anymore.

"Just got off the phone with Professor Ellis, he says you can stay the night Natalie but expects you back tomorrow" Grandpa Moto said standing in the doorway. Natalie nodded at him to say thank you, and continued to stare at her hands.

"Come on guys, its late... I'm sure your parents are worried" Grandpa Moto suggested.

Tea nodded "sure, see you to tomorrow Yugi, Natalie... get better soon okay?"

"Bye guys" Yugi called as the group left the room, leaving him and Natalie completely alone. An awkward silence followed, as neither one of them said a word. "Natalie..." he breathed as if his words were causing him pain, she glanced at him... not saying a word. Yugi nudged closer to her so there faces where almost touching, he first placed a hand on her cheek then rested his head in the nap of her neck "please say something..."

Natalie ran her fingers through his spiky hair, hoping to sooth him somehow. She then felt something wet on her neck...

"P-please..." he begged "I'm so scared for you, do it for me... I love you..."

Natalie wanted to speak, she really did. But the words just wouldn't come out... she moved her hand from his hair to the side of his face and made him look at her. Tears leaked from his violet eyes...

"Jeez look at me..." he sniffed "crying when its me who should be comforting you..."

Natalie silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips, Yugi was surprised at this gesture, but what surprised him even more was when she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Natalie..." he sighed as she pulled away "I was so worried about you..." She knew he was getting more upset so she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head in his chest, it didn't take long for him to do the same.

* * *

Natalie woke up with the sun beating down on her face, it made her wince and sit up a little, it was then she noticed she wasn't in her own bed. Turning her head to the side she couldn't help but smile. Yugi was still fast asleep, his arm firmly around her waist, it seemed they both fell asleep in each others arms. He looked so at peace it was as if last night's event never happened. A part of her didn't want to disturb him, but they needed to talk about a lot of things. She used the back of her hand to caress his face and then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making him begin to stir.

"Nat..." he said groggily slowly opening his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them he sat up.

Natalie smiled finding his grogginess cute... "I'm sorry to wake you..."

"YOU TALKED!"

Natalie began to laugh nervously "I'm sorry..."

Yugi threw her a puzzled look "What?"

"For worrying you last night... I don't really know what was wrong with me..."

Yugi chuckled slightly as he laced his hand with hers "it's not you're fault you were scared..."

Natalie bit her lip, everything that happened flashed in her mind sending an unnerving shiver down her spine.

"Natalie?" Yugi said noticing her change in attitude; he felt her grip tighten on his hand "what happened last night? Why weren't you home?"

"I..." she began "I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember walking into the square, I don't remember anything! One minute I was climbing into bed, the next I was... face to face with that... thing!"

Yugi was stunned "did you sleep walk?"

Natalie let go of Yugi's hand and held her face "I don't know! Just Great! First the nightmares and now I'm sleepwalking..."

"Natalie..."

"It started when we saw the Pharaoh's tablet, since then I've been having these strange dreams..."

Yugi thought back, he did remember her mentioning a nightmare that night. But he got so distracted by her he completely forgot... "you know you never told me about that dream of yours..."

Natalie blinked "didn't I?"

Yugi laughed at her blank expression but then turned sad "I'm sorry, I really don't pay enough attention to you."

It was Natalie's turn to laugh "don't be daft" she scold lightly "a lot has happened over the past couple of days everyone is a bit frazzled, you're only human after all..."

Yugi glanced at his lap "I guess you're right. So..." he began whilst taking her hands in his "tell about these dreams!"

"Well... its a little fuzzy, but in the dream there's this young girl... no older than you and me... I think she's a princess or something. Anyway, its in this dark corridor, almost a tomb and she... she seems..."

"_Sad?" _

Both Natalie and Yugi looked up to see the Pharaoh standing there with a stern look upon his face._ "Lonely? Heartbroken?" _he continued.

"Er... yes... how did you know that?"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, it was just as he thought! Natalie was a recantation of Nefertiti ... he remembered these symptoms when Kiba was getting flash backs whenever around the Millennium Rod. But what triggered these flashbacks on Natalie, he was sure that Nefertiti didn't own a Millennium item... but lately possibilities seemed to be endless.

"Er... Pharaoh?"

"_Ahem?"_

Once again Natalie had a blank expression on her face "do you think I'm going mad?"

The Pharaoh stared at her for a while _"no Natalie I don't, but I do believe that these dreams you're having aren't just occurring for no reason..."_

'_Stop right there!' _Yugi snapped in his head so only the Pharaoh could hear _'Natalie has enough problems as it is! The last thing she needs is you telling her she's a recantation of an Egyptian Queen!'_

'_**But Yugi...'**_but the Pharaoh was cut off by Yugi saying this was not the time and place.

"Are you two finished having your mental conversation yet?" Natalie asked cooly.

This made the two panic "CAN YOU HEAR US!"

Natalie gave them a look of disbelief "No! But when you two are glaring at each other like that its pretty obvious! So whatever you two are fighting about stop it right now!" Yugi and the Pharaoh couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Honestly you two..." she scold "just cause I can see the Pharaoh doesn't mean I can read your thoughts..."

"Yugi? Natalie?" Yugi's door opened to see the gang arriving. "Natalie how ya feeling kiddo?" Joey asked.

Natalie smiled "much better thank you, I guess all I needed was a good night sleep".

Tea grinned "I'm glad, but I'm afraid we've got even more problems..." and with that Tristan placed his laptop on the floor and opened it up to face the gang. Both Yugi and Natalie got out of bed and sat on the floor with the others.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just watch..." was all Tea said. Everyone focused on the screen to see a news report on last nights events, it appeared that it didn't only occur in Domino City, but all over the world!

"So it really did happen everywhere..." Natalie breathed. Joey agreed but then picked up the card of Timaeus "but thanks to this card, Yugi was able to kick that things butt! Well... till it comes back again..."

Natalie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "you stopped it?"

Yugi glanced at her "Yeah... don't you remember?"

Natalie blinked a couple of times "no... all I remember was having a massive headache..."

Suddenly Tristan snatched the card out of Joey's hand "I still don't get how a duel monster's card could do all that..." he then started to fling it back and forth as if he was trying to shake the dragon out "it doesn't seem so special..."

"Ahem not to the untrained eye" Joey stated cooly snatching the card back "but any real duelist can tell this card is special it's gonna be handled with care!"

"So says the person who just snatched it and nearly ripped it..." Natalie mumbled whilst a wet drop appeared at the side of her face.

Yugi agreed with Joey "Yeah..." he said whilst taking the card back "there's no telling what else this thing can do..."

'_**You're right...' **_said the Pharaoh in Yugi's head _**'the eye of Timaeus contains the spirit of an ancient dragon and although it protected us and Natalie, it could be dangerous'**_

Suddenly Yugi felt someone grab his arm gently, looking up he saw Natalie holding his wrist looking at the card "Timeaus... where have I heard that name before?" she whispered to herself.

"Don't you think we should do something?"

"Like what Tea?" Joey quizzed "I wouldn't even know where to begin to figure this out..."

"Well we could start with the monster sighting" Tristan suggested "or that giant eye that tried to blast us... then there's that motorcycle gang..."

"Do you take anything seriously?" Natalie asked him in disbelief.

"Huh? Of course I do!"

Natalie's eye twitched "well you gonna funny way of showing it..."

"_I believe the secret lays in your hand..."_ the Pharaoh spoke making Yugi turn his head slightly and Natalie glance at him.

"Hey Yug!" Joey piped in "let me have a look at that card" and scatched it out of Yugi's hand. He then stood up started to rub it like Aladdin and his lamp, only he wasn't wishing for a Genie.

"WILL YOU BE CAREFUL WITH IT!" Natalie snapped, Tristan too got on his feet to give Joey a punch on the back of the head.

"What ever happened to treating it with care!"

Then the two proceeded to bicker like school girls...

"Urgh... it's too early in the morning for this" Natalie groaned holding her head.

Imeddiatily Yugi got concerned "what's wrong? Are you feeling faint! Do you need to lay down!"

Natalie was completely baffled by his sudden change of mood but soon regained her composure "er... no I just have a little headache... so no need to get all fussy over me..."

"I hope I'm not intrupting..." Everyone looked up to see Grandpa Moto standing in the doorway holding what looked like a parcel.

"Sorry Grandpa... were we being to loud?" Yugi asked.

"No, no..." Answered his grandpa "this came in the mail for you..."

Yugi blinked "Who's it from?" he asked standing up.

Grandpa moto shrugged "I'm not sure... my eyesight isn't what it's use to be..."

Yugi took the parcel and inspected it and then gasped "OH NO!"

"What?" everyone asked whilst jumping up...

Tea leaned over Yugi's shoulder to read the parcel "it says... from the office of Maximillion Pegasus..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Natalie are ya trying to pull our leg here?" Joey asked staring at her as if she had a second head.

"I'm being dead serious... who's Pegasus?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER A ROCK!" Joey exclaimed flinging his arms back and forth "NOT ONLY IS HE THE CREATOR OF DUEL MONSTERS, BUT THE BIGGEST JERK OF ALL JERKS!"

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT!" Natalie shot back "I'M NOT A DUELIST!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE KING OF GAMES YOU DOPE!"

'_uh-oh...' _was all Yugi could think as Natalie's face became as red as a tomato, she then suddenly swung her fist back and clogged him right in the face sending him flying across room. Everyone couldn't help but feel a little terrified by her... even Yugi...

"How's that huh!" she fumed "Who's the dope now!"

"You certain pick the charmers Yugi..." Tristan mumbled.

"Wanna repeat what cha just said Tristan?" Natalie asked in a fake innocent tone. Tristan immediately shut his mouth, fearing he's get the same fate as Joey.

"Okay Nat... let's just turn it down a notch yeah?" Yugi suggested nervously as he took a hold of the hand that she had in a fist "Beside we both know you could kill with that right hook of yours..."

Natalie's cheeks turned a hint of pink, but she didn't get four years of boxing for nothing after all. Yugi proceeded to open the package which contained one video tape and what looked like a duel monsters card. Yugi placed it on the table and everyone stare d at it as if it was going to spring to life and bite someone! Which cause a wet drop to form on the back of Natalie's head...

"Well..." she said slowly "are you gonna play it or not?"

"It's like duellist kingdom all over again..." Tristan cut in, completely blanking her out "I think we should toss it!"

"Erm... hello? I'm still here you know..." Natalie informed.

"No we gotta open it!" Tea stated.

"Guys..." Natalie hissed getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I'm with Tristan on this!" said Joey "This is the guy who sealed away Grandpa Moto's soul!"

"GUYS!"

Everyone became silent at Nat's sudden outburst... hell even the Pharaoh stopped to listen. "If you're finished... play the damn tape!"

"But Natalie..."

"Oh for heaven sake Yugi if you won't do it I will!" she snapped and grabbed the tape.

"Wait Nat! you don't know what you're dealing with!" Tristan yelled.

"If you're referring to the Millennium eye don't worry, he doesn't have it..."

Everyone gave her a blank expression "How did you... I thought you didn't know who Pegasus was?" Joey countered.

"I thought about it when you said the maker of Duel Monsters and I remembered when I met him..."

"YOU'VE MET PEGASUS!"

"Where? When?" Yugi demanded.

Natalie was shocked at their sudden reaction "jeez will you calm down, my dad was one of the many professors that assisted Pegasus in Egypt... I was what... ten at the time? I hardly remember the guy only that he had a strange looking eye, so I looked it up and found out it was the Millennium eye"

'_Natalie's dad worked for Pegasus? This really is a small world...' _Yugi thought.

"So anyway... now that we've concluded that there is no danger..." Natalie stated "I'm gonna play the video" and pushed it into the video player, where at first static appeared on the screen then a familiar face.

"**Greetings Yugi-boy!"** the video cheered, Pegasus was seen sitting on his chair looking as proud as ever **"it's been so long... you never call, you never write, after all we've been through you could have least sent me an email, and let me know about you're lady friend Natalie..."**

"Er... how does he know about Natalie?" Tea asked.

"I'm guessing he heard from my dad, but I wouldn't know... as far as I'm aware they haven't talked in years..." Natalie answered.

"Guys... where all still in the room aren't we?"

Natalie turned around only to have another wet drop form on her head, because Joey was clutching to the couch as if his life depended on it and Tristan was hiding behind it like a quivering child. "Will you guys get a grip!" she ordered harshly.

"**Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past two days..."** Pegasus continued **"you should be aware that duel monsters are suddenly running amuck all around this world of ours, luckily for me Kiba has been taking most of the heat of these affairs... But of course, I know who's really behind all this..."**

"Sure likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he?" Natalie commented.

"**I must stop them! They're ruining the reputation of my game and I'm afraid that's just not good for business"** Pegasus explained **"the truth is, it's too risky to leave any information on this tape, so that means you'll have to come see me in person..."**

"SAY WHAT!" Joey yelled.

"**It's the only way to insure complete secrecy"** Pegasus stated **"last but not least, I have instated a special card... Just make sure you don't lose it!"**

Yugi's eyes widened "fine I won't!" Yugi answered _'gee what's up with him?'_

"**It's the only way to enter my compound! Guard with your life! They mustn't take it!"** and with that the tape ended.

"We can't trust that guy!" Joey exclaimed.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"I'll explain some other time Nat..." was all Yugi said, but Joey did have a point.

"_Let's go..." _said the Pharaoh _"Pegasus may just be our only hope..."_

Yugi nodded "alright guys, I'm going!"

"You sure?" Joey quizzed and Yugi replied yes "then I'll be there right by your side pal!"

"You mean that Joey?"

Joey smirked "consider my bags packed!"

Tea to smiled "then count me in!"

"Me too!" Tristan cheered.

Yugi nodded but noticed Natalie to be very silent... "Nat?"

Natalie closed her eyes "you need me to get the directions for Pegasus's compound, which my dad still has on his computer... it will take some persuasion but we'll face this together!"

Yugi nodded "actually I wasn't really gonna give you an option... we'll need you encase of some more Atlantis stuff comes up!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow "really now? Well either way I need to convince my dad so I best go do that..."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yugi asked.

Natalie walked over to him "somehow I don't think that's a good idea..." she commented "but I'll ring you and let you know" she gave Yugi a quick kiss and a love you before disappearing out the door.

* * *

"San Francisco? Why are you going there?"

Natalie scratched the back of her head "Pegasus requested an audience with Yugi and... I thought I'd tag along! And Tea and the others will be going to!"

Her father gave her a stern look "I don't know about this..."

"Look..." Natalie began "Gramps lives there doesn't he? We'll stay with him is anything were to happen! Besides isn't Pegasus one of your old work colleagues?"

"it's not Pegasus I'm worried about..."

"Dad! You have got to stop this... this image you have on Yugi! He's nothing like that!" Natalie told him sternly.

Her father scoffed "since you'd probably chew my ear out to no ends if I don't let you go... I guess I don't have a choice in the matter..."

"THANK YOU!"

"Natalie Ellis stop yelling I'm right here!" her father scold.

"Whatever Pops... I'll go tell yugi now!" and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"That's great Nat! I'm so happy you can come!" Yugi chimed.

"**It was easier than I thought..." **Natalie confessed **"So did you book tickets?"**

"I'll ring Tea to do it now since she has the laptop..."

"**Okay, I'll see you tomorrow... I love you..."**

"And I love you Nat..."

Yugi placed the phone back in the hook and could help but let out a beaming smile, Natalie was going to come with him! Now she has the chance to probably see him in action! Well... the Pharaoh in action...

It was then Yugi realised that in a way, there was a high chance that Natalie wouldn't see him duel at all! This gave him this ridiculous thought of her thinking that his partner was cooler and stronger than him. He thought back to Nefertiti, for a long time he had tried to deny that both she and Natalie had striking reassemblies and that made him paranoid.

'_No what am I thinking!' _Yugi scold himself _'Natalie loves me! And I love her! It's not as if she's flirted with the Pharaoh... even though she does look up to him a lot...'_

"Ah stop think that!" Yugi told himself once more and proceeded to pack his bag, cursing himself for thinking such things... where this paranoia came from he wasn't quite sure, maybe if he were to do a really courageous act then Natalie would defiantly be impressed!

"Well... that ought a do it" he told himself as he zipped up his bag, turning around he noticed the card Pegasus gave him on his desk. "That's one thing I don't want to forget!" he reminded himself as he stood up and picked up the card. Yugi examined the card taking in the image of the key "He said this card is one of a kind" he said as the Pharaoh appeared "and it sounds like someone is trying to get their hands on it..." Yugi turned his head to look at his partner "have you ever seen this card before?"

Bu the Pharaoh didn't reply, in fact he did even glance in his direction... he just stared at the floor as if he was burning holes through it with his arms crossed in a his usual strict manner.

"Hello?" Yugi called stepping closer to him "is there something on your mind?"

It was then the Pharaoh acknowledged his presences _"did you say something?"_

Yugi gave him a stern look "all right spill it! What's wrong?" he demanded as if he was scolding a child.

"_I'm perfectly fine..." _The Pharaoh answered but Yugi wasn't fooled one bit.

"Come on! I know you! You're worried about something and you don't wanna tell me!"

The pharaoh gave him a defeated look _"You're right, I forgot... I can't hide anything from you Yugi..."_

Yugi's expression became softer "then tell me what's up?"

The Pharaoh hesitated for a moment _"It's just we know so little on our current enemy..."_

"_**If only I could remember my past... and Nefertiti...' **_he thought

"I heard that" Yugi said smugly making the Pharaoh pull a blank expression.

"_Oh... right..."_

"Remember I can hear your thoughts, and the reason you're worried is because I'm worried!"

"_That... does that even make sense?" _The Pharaoh questioned.

Yugi rubbed his head "that sounded a lot better in my head, and as for Nefertiti... can I give you my opinion?"

The Pharaoh blinked _"Do I have a choice?"_

"It seems to me that she left the puzzle for a reason, like you where sealed into it to save mankind again. It sounds to me that this girl knows what she's doing..."

"_And what's that?"_

Yugi laughed "Helping you silly! Maybe she's a key part to help you save the world!"

The Pharaoh thought for a moment, he never really thought of it that way.

"Look..." Yugi began "the whole world is depending on us, what if we mess up!"

"_We won't!"_

"You're right, it's late... we should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow!" Yugi stated walking to his bed, but the Pharaoh remained near the window...

"_Yugi..."_

"Yes?"

"_Natalie loves you unconditionally, you don't need to do anything to impress her..."_

Yugi took an interest in his feet "You heard me?"

"_You can't hide anything from me..." _The Pharaoh countered using the same thing Yugi used on him.

Yugi crossed his arms "I can't believe I even thought that! I know neither of you would do anything to hurt me..."

"_Wait... you think?" _Yugi nodded, which caused The Pharaoh to burst out laughing _"Yugi...I can assure you that what is between me and Natalie is purely platonic..."_

"But she looks exactly like Nefertiti..." Yugi shot in "you must have at least felt something"

"_Don't misunderstand me..." _The Pharaoh told him _"Natalie is a very beautiful girl... and yes she is an exact reflection is Nefertiti... but that just it... she isn't Nefertiti"_

Now Yugi was really confused

The Pharaoh sighed _"As you know I am not born of this time, I may not remember my wife... but my heart does, whether it's a made up love or not, it's one of the strongest feelings I've ever had and you and Natalie taught me that..."_

Yugi was stunned, this was the first time he was being very open with his feelings... especially regarding his wife. "I'm sorry..." he muttered "I guess I really wasn't thinking straight..."

"_I think it's only Natural for you to feel a bit paranoid" _The Pharaoh reassured _"But if you're love for her is stronger than that, you have nothing to worry about..."_

Yugi nodded, he felt much better about the whole situation, and couldn't wait to pick up his girlfriend tomorrow morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Yugi stared at the door in front of him for a while, he was currently picking her up to go to the airport, where they and the others would fly to San Francisco to meet Pegasus. But Yugi couldn't help but feel a little unnerved since he knew that Professor was in there, with the knowledge that his daughter would be taken away from him again. But as he went to lift his hand up, the door swung open and there stood the man that had a passion of making Yugi's life a living hell.

"Er... Hi Mr Ellis..."

"Yugi" was all Professor Ellis replied as he stepped away from the doorway and back into the house, Yugi slowly followed inside and closed the door. '_This couldn't get any more awkward' _He thought to himself as he scanned the apartment, it wasn't much. It felt almost like a place a college student would live in.

"Hey!" Natalie cheered coming out of her room, Yugi felt his heart skip a beat as she ran over to him and hugged him "You're a little early I'm still packing..." she confessed "would you like anything to drink?"

"Er... yeah sure..." Yugi answered.

Natalie nodded and told him to wait here, leaving him and her father alone again. The awkward silence soon came back, all that could be heard was the ticking of the house clock and Professor Ellis occasionally turning the page of his newspaper.

"_Yugi... try talking to him..." _The Pharaoh suggested

'_That's easy for you to say! You're not in my shoes!'_

But then something on the dining room table caught Yugi's eye, an opened letter addressed to Natalie... Yugi didn't want to be nosey but he could faintly read the word Texas on the top.

"It's an unconditional offer..."

Yugi jumped and looked up to see Professor Ellis staring at him "for what exactly?"

Professor Ellis scoffed "for Texas University of course!"

"Wha?" Yugi looked at the letter then back at Professor Ellis "but that's one of the top Universities in the state!"

"I'm surprise even you know that..." Professor Ellis said coolly.

This caused a vein to pop in Yugi's for head _'what's that suppose to mean!' _But back to the matter at hand Natalie got an offer to the University of Texas, which obviously meant that Natalie had to move away...

"Before you start questioning her motives I can assure you she isn't going..." Professor Ellis told him as if he read his mind.

Yugi blinked "She... isn't?"

"She should, it will set her on a good career... but she isn't" he explained "wanna know why?"

Yugi didn't say anything, he already didn't like were this conversation was going.

"It's because of you, before she met you she was all about her studies and following the family name. But now it's Yugi this, Yugi that, it's like you've put blinkers on her, she only sees in one direction!"

Yugi was stunned, was he really holding her back?

"Have you ever considered that you might be bad for her? That she can never be fully happy?"

"Of course I have!" Yugi snapped finally getting fed up "I know I may not be the most strongest, intelligent kid on the block! And that she coiuld very much do a lot better than me! But I love her with all my heart and she loves me..."

"How very selfish of you..." Professor Ellis "you're quite demanding when it comes to my daughter, so tell me what if she did want to leave? What would you do then? Tie her to the chair?"

Yugi paused for a second, and glanced at the letter "that's simple..." he muttered "I'd let her go..."

Professor Ellis raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"Whoa did someone die or something?" Natalie commented walking back in with two cans of soda, it was obvious she was completely oblivious to the conversation that just took place.

Professor Ellis began reading his paper again "don't you have packing to do?"

Natalie was utterly confused, but she let it slide as she grabbed Yugi's hand and led him into her room. Yugi was still a little shocked at what just occurred, in fact he was so caught in his own thoughts he wasn't prepared for Natalie crashing her lips down on his...

She pulled away to give him a puzzled glanced "what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." he fibbed.

"Then why are you so stiff? Relax will you..." she told him as she guided her hands from his shoulders to why the back tips of his hair, Yugi couldn't help but feel like a cat getting a good scratch behind it's ears as she ran her fingers though his hair. But the harsh words that came from her father's mouth didn't stop ringing in his head...

"Am I holding you back?"

"I'm sorry?"

Yugi glanced down "I saw the letter from Texas, if you really want to go... I won't stop you..."

Natalie sighed, trust her father to mention it to him! "Hey... look at me..." she ordered softly, Yugi did as he was told to see a gentle smile on her face "I turned that offer down for many reasons, the first reason is because I don't particularly like Texas, it's too hot for my liking... and Secondly..." she then made Yugi wrap his arms around her shoulder "don't ever think that you are holding me back, because everything I want is right in front of me..."

"But what if I'm not good for you?" Yugi questioned "you could do so much better than me..."

"Is that what my dad told you?"

Yugi nodded, making Natalie curse under her breath.

"Yugi he really isn't the one to talk... trust me! According to grandpa his relationship with my mum was up and down all the time. Not to mention he hasn't been able to move on with his life..."

Yugi blinked, was Professor Ellis just making sure the same didn't happen to Natalie?

"Hey..." she whispered "I'll tell you a little secret... another thing that my Gramps told me was that when my dad was younger... he was a lot like you..."

"Say what now?"

Natalie giggled "its true" she then went over to her bedside table and picked up one of the many photo frames, "just take a look at this..."

Yugi took the frame from her hands and examined it "is that..."

"My mum and dad, they were seventeen at the time" she answered.

"He looks so happy, and you're a spitting image of your mother..." Yugi mused, maybe Professor Ellis wasn't a bad guy after all, only the death of his wife was still so fresh in his mind it changed him for the worst. Yugi glanced up to see Natalie pick up her bag, it made him wonder what he would be like if he ever did lose her... for him... it wasn't a thought worth baring.

"Okay I'm ready! Let's get outta here!" she cheered.

* * *

After picking up the rest of the gang, Grandpa Moto drove them to Domino City Airport and were now standing outside the departure gate.

"See you soon Grandpa" said Yugi.

"Take care... and don't forget to keep you're seats upright during takeoff, and don't fill up on peanuts" he ordered.

This made Natalie giggle "sure Grandpa Moto... whatever you say..."

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Thanks for the lift!" Joey called.

After walking through customs they all reached the waiting area, only to be met with a giant, whit jet...

"There it is!" Tea exclaimed referring to the jet.

Tristan put his hands against the glass "this is awesome! A privet jet!"

"I wonder what comes with it?" Natalie pondered "I bet the chairs are really comfy!"

"I wonder why Pegasus wanted you to fly out and meet him Yugi..." Tea cut in.

"All I wanna know is how the hell he knew about Natalie..." Yugi grumbled.

Tea smirked "aren't we a little protective over a certain someone?" she teased.

Yugi blushed "well can you blame me? It is a little creepy..."

"Is one of you kids Yugi?"

Yugi turned around to find three grown men wearing very expensive suits and sun glasses "Well sir... I am..."

"When if you and you're friends... excuse me... your friends and partner follow me we can leave..." he stated walking off.

"Okay... that's it how do they know that I'm dating Nat!" Yugi demanded.

"Why?" Natalie questioned "is that a problem for them to know?"

"Er..." Yugi just processed what he said "Natalie I didn't mean the way it came out! But you gonna admit its a little creepy, that they know I mean... not our relationship!"

Natalie couldn't help but laugh at him...

"It's not funny!"

Natalie calmed herself down "you're so cute when you're flustered" she commented and pecked him on the cheek. She then grabbed his hand to follow the other to the plane... once they got downstairs and outside, the guards guided them to the steps. As soon as the boarded their jaws hit the floor!

"Look at this place!" Tea gushed "I feel like a total rock star!"

"I bet they serve some fancy food to!"

"Is food all that you think about Tristan?"

"AHH YEAH!" Joey cheered flinging himself on one of the chairs "come on have a seat Yugi..."

Yugi felt a little overwhelmed by all this "yeah in a moment Joey..." he replied when he noticed Natalie disappear further down the plane, wondering what she was doing he followed. He finally found her outside the plane toilet... well if you could call it one...

"What the? It's like a full blown bathroom... minus the bath of course" Natalie joked as she walked further in. Indeed it was very impressive, and big enough to fit two people. This suddenly gave Yugi a rather sneaky idea.

Natalie looked at all the cleaning products only to have her gaze changed when she heard the lock on the door flick into place.

"Why have you locked the door?"

Yugi smiled shyly at her "I figured..." he dragged as he slowly walked over to her "since me and you aren't gonna get much privacy on this trip, we might as well take advantage of the time we do have..."

Natalie was a little surprised, this was certainly a bold move for Yugi... and she quite liked it "well, we never really get alone time anyway..." she replied suddenly becoming a little nervous.

Yugi chuckled as he was finally close enough to wrap his arms around her, to which he kissed the side of her head "like that's stopped you before..." he whispered in her ear.

Natalie shivered as his breath tickled her skin, he then proceeded to place feather kisses down her neck...

"Yugi..." she moaned quietly but she was silenced when he placed his lips firmly on hers, Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the passion that was between them. Yugi pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, feeling slightly breathless.

"You drive me crazy..." he breathed.

Natalie didn't say anything, instead she rested her head on his chest, and she could hear the rapid beating of his heartbeat, like an untamed animal trying to get out of its cage...

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? WHERE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF!" Joey yelled only to cry out in pain.

"WHY'D YA HIT ME!"

"CAN'T YOU JUST LET THEM BE FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Tea scold "THIS IS PROBABLY THE ONLY ALONE TIME THEY'LL GET SO DON'T RUIN IT!"

"We have such goofy friends..." Natalie joked.

Yugi kissed the top of her head "yeah... but they're our goofy friends..."

Natalie pulled away with a smile "does that mean we're goofy?"

"No... You're the brains of this operation" Yugi chirped making her laugh.

"Then what does that make you?"

"A fool hopelessly in love..." was all he answered.

Natalie pretended to think "really now, I concur, you're not the only fool that's hopelessly in love..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "really? Where is this love sick fool?"

Natalie grinned and kissed him softly "she's right here..." she murmured against his lips. Yugi felt his heart swell up and leaned his head down for another sweet kiss, but alas all good things has to come to an end...

"**Would all passengers please take their seats..."**

"No I think I prefer the bathroom" Natalie grumbled.

Yugi laughed "Come on, I'm sure we could seek in again later tonight, this is a night trip after all"

Natalie raised an eyebrow "well that's very naughty of you Yugi Moto"

Yugi grabbed her hand "Well..." he mused "lets just say you bring that side outta me..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Well..." Yugi began "there's San Francisco!"

Natalie placed her hands on the window "wow... it hasn't changed a bit!"

"You've been here before?"

Natalie shrugged "I have some family out here" she simply replied. Yugi didn't reply, instead he stared at her for a long time... thinking of the same thought that had kept him from his sleep. It had nearly been a year since they got together... and watching her sleep, in his arms made him think about the next step. Last night, a huge part of him felt he was ready to take that step with her... to become one with her. But not only where there other people in the room, but he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready.

"Yugi? Is something troubling you?" he heard Natalie ask him.

Yugi shook his head "it's just, we're not gonna have any privacy on this trip... it bums me out..."

Natalie took a hold of his hand "think of it this way... when this is all finished we'll have all the privacy in the world! And maybe... finally..." she hesitated to finish her sentence.

"Finally what?" Yugi quizzed causing her to blush, she the blabbered that it was nothing and told him to forget about it.

"No come on I wanna know!" Yugi demanded playfully "you can tell me..."

"Well..." she dragged "we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while... and... we still haven't..."

"Had sex?"

Natalie began to freak out "don't say it so loud!"

"Why? They know we haven't done anything..." Yugi pointed out.

Natalie attempted to compose herself "well... I'm not exactly comfortable talking about it"

Yugi turned serious "do you feel as if we have to then?"

"What? No! No it's not that at all" she replied briskly "I want to do it, trust me! It's just... I'm kinda scared, I never really had a mother figure to talk about this stuff and well... I really don't know what to expect"

"I know..." Yugi whispered "I feel the same, Grandpa isn't exactly the perfect candidate and my dad is never here... I'm just as nervous as you are..." Natalie looked down, as if she was beginning to feel unsure about herself.

"Let me just say this though..." Yugi spoke "I wouldn't want to lose my V to any other person but you..."

"You mean that?"

Yugi smiled "of course! Not only are you my girlfriend... you're my best friend! There's no one who I trust more than you..."

Natalie's heart was going a million miles an hour "I feel the same way... so... let's make a deal!"

"A deal?"

"Yeah! After this trip, me and you will go somewhere quiet... just you and me! No forces threatening the world, no nosey dad, no annoying Joey..."

"I HEARD THAT!" Joey yelled.

"So is it a deal?"

Yugi sighed with happiness "its a deal..."

"Pinkie swear?" she ordered holding out her pinkie finger to him, Yugi couldn't but chuckle as he wrapped his pinkie around hers.

As the plane finally landed, the gang couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement going their bodies. Yugi however, began to feel a little nervous and worried. This was possibly his biggest adventure yet and he was terrified.

"Pegasus! Here we come!" Joey cheered as they walked out of the airport.

"But the easy part is over Yugi..."

Yugi nodded in response to Tea as two of Pegasus's henchman presented them with a very expensive car which made Joey water at mouth.

Suddenly Natalie took notice of the second guard who was lifting their bags into the boot "Hey... I've never seen that bag before" she stated pointing at the massive gym bag "did any of you guys pack this one?"

"It's not mine"

"Mines the white one"

"We must have picked it up by mistake..."

"Is that right?" the guard asked "Well I guess I'll have to take it to lost and found" and with that he wheeled it away. Either Natalie was hearing things, but she was sure that she heard breathing coming from the bag. She then felt someone take her hand, but she didn't need to feel alarmed as she knew this touch well.

"Come on..." Yugi said "Ladies first!"

Natalie giggled "why thank you sir!"

"I aim to please..."

"Alright enough with the lovely dovey stuff get in the car!" Joey ordered pushing them both into the car.

"Someone's impatient..."

Yugi laughed nervous "give him a break okay, he's just excited." But Natalie still grumbled, he was very well aware that she didn't get a good sleep last night because she was shivering and holding his hand in a vice grip, like she was going to lose him. At the time he felt as though he should say something. Yugi was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked Natalie.

Natalie didn't say anything as she linked her arm through his and closed her eyes, the car was already moving and it seemed the gentle rocking of it was swaying her to sleep. Yugi couldn't help but smile... maybe she could finally get some peace.

"This place looks nothing like back home..." Joey commented.

Tristan huffed "of course not! This is San Francisco dude, home of the golden gate bridge, not to mention all the sea food you can eat!"

Tea rolled her eyes "This isn't a vacation! We're here to see Pegasus!"

Yugi stared out the window of the car, as he looked he could hear the Pharaoh agreeing with her and stating that Pegasus seemed to be in a lot of trouble.

"_Let's just hope we get to him before those thieves do..."_

_

* * *

_

"_These dreams are getting really annoying now" Natalie grumbled as she walked down a long, stoned corridor. Natalie had no clue where she was and there was no sign of that girl that had been appearing in her dream. Light beamed at the end of the corridor, blinding her slightly._

_Natalie ran at the opportunity of a way out and as she made it to the end of the tunnel she couldn't help but gasp as she stood in front of a palace... but not just any palace..._

"_Hang on..." Natalie spoke "Am I in Egypt?"_

_Scanning her surroundings she gasped "No way..." she breathed staring at it "the temple of Arset! Only a mile away!"_

"_**My prince, it is essential that you meet this girl out of respect"**_

_Natalie then noticed three people walking past her, one was a very tall man dressed in luxurious, but not royal clothes and around his neck was the Millennium Ring. Next to him was a young girl who looked no older than thirteen carrying a thick book. But what surprised her most the young man walking in front of him._

"_Pharaoh?"_

_The Pharaoh obviously didn't hear her, apart from being more tanned, wearing very regal clothing and looking a little younger (he looked about fourteen) he still had Yugi's appearance. Only his face was much stonier and firm._

"_**I don't even want to get married!" **__The Pharaoh moaned __**"At least not now anyway! This isn't fair!"**_

_The girl frowned __**"I understand you're frustration, but you can't blame her..."**_

"_**And why not!" **__He snapped __**"if she said no then we wouldn't be here would we? I bet she's really selfish, wanting the perfect life, the gold, just your typical rich girl!"**_

_Natalie couldn't believe her ears, The Pharaoh was someone who she considered very kind, yet in this dream he was acting like a spoilt brat! She wanted to punch him explain that he shouldn't judge a book by its cover... but of course she couldn't to that... and it was become frustrating..._

* * *

"She looks like she's having a nightmare..."

Yugi stared down at her with a worried expression, once again she was shivering and gripping on his arm like no tomorrow. Tea was the first to notice so now everyone was watching Natalie sleep.

"Yugi I think you should wake her up..." Tea suggested.

But Yugi shook his head "trust me it won't help, last time I did that she did a major freak out on me..."

"A major freak out?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget it... it was like she forgot who I was and was hitting me, screaming at me to let go of her... she thought I was gonna hurt her..."

Joey blinked "so what happened then?"

"Well... I managed to calm her down, but she couldn't remember what the dream was about. The way I handle it is for her to just ride it out, she seems to wake up fine if I do that..."

"But Yugi..." Tea hesitated "just letting her do that can't be healthy"

Yugi closed his eyes "I know..." he replied "but all I can do for now is be there, the dreams aren't that bad when I'm with her... which is a little weird..."

"_That's because she's aware of your presences and feels safer..." _The Pharaoh explained. Just then Natalie jolted awake.

"Hey you..." Yugi mused "good you're finally awake..."

Natalie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "I fell asleep again?"

"Yep!" Joey answered "you were out like a light!"

Natalie massaged her temple "then why do I still feel exhausted?" she mumbled.

"Hey! Isn't that the golden gate bridge?" Joey mused.

"The one and only..." Natalie muttered.

"It doesn't look gold to me... you taking all this in Yug?"

Yugi blinked "Huh? What you say?"

"Hello earth to Yugi!" Tea called.

"Sorry Guys" he told them "I just can't stop thinking about everything we've found out this week... It's not every day that a magic gateway opens up between our world and a world we monsters live. And on top of that some kind of monster is trying to destroy both worlds!" Yugi grabbed his Eye of Timaeus card "This card is our only protection, but even that doesn't seem to be enough! That Monster is still out there somewhere... I just don't know where..."

Natalie unwrapped her arm from his and sat up straight "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" she stated, she then proceed to search her bag and produced a book.

"You really are a nerd Nat..." Tristan teased.

Natalie ignored him, she wasn't particularly in the mood to argue with him and she had to get on finding something that may help Yugi figure out this Orichalcos... There were plenty of books written about Atlantis, so she figured she'd start there.

"If you're feeling tired... then leave that until later" Yugi told her. But Natalie once again ignored him...

"_Yugi's right Natalie... you haven't been yourself lately..."_

"I'll be just fine" she finally answered "I'm a big girl Yugi so quit fussing..." but as soon as she said that, the car suddenly slowed down.

"Hey... why'd we stop?" Tristan questioned the driver, but he was completely ignored and the driver left the car.

"Hey wait!" Joey called "where do you think you're going!" But the driver just kept walking past a rundown gas station.

Natalie closed her book... "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay! This is getting ridiculous now!" The gang had been waiting in the car for over twenty minutes, and Tea was now starting to get fed up "What's taking the driver so long?"

"I think we should go check on the guy" Joey suggested and with that everyone got out of the car and walked towards the gas station.

"Charming place..." Natalie mumbled.

"HELLO!"

"Forget Tea, business isn't exactly booming" Tristan told her.

Joey scanned his surroundings "weird... nobody's here"

Both Tristan and Natalie walked closer to the station to get a better look. "Be careful you two!" Tea warned "this place doesn't look very safe". Tristan checked in the boys toilets whilst Natalie looked through the window.

"He's not in the little boy's room"

"Nor is anyone inside..."

Tea blinked "then where did he go?"

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned to look at Joey... he held his hand to cup his ear. "What's up Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey was silent for a bit as if waiting for something, "that!" he stated "did you guys hear that?"

Natalie walked back into the road whilst Tristan made a comment saying all he could hear was his stomach growling. "That's not your stomach Tristan..." Natalie told him.

"Joey's right!" Yugi cut in "listen..." the sounds of the growl of a motorbike echoed down the long, deserted road. It was then Natalie noticed a cloud of dust coming towards them.

"Let's flag them down!" Tristan suggested as the rest of the gang joined Natalie. Soon about twenty bikers could be seen coming towards them... and they didn't look very friendly.

"Somehow I don't think there gonna rescue us..." Natalie informed them. All the bikes came to a screeching hold, dust surrounding them making their eyes itch.

"You kids shouldn't be roaming around these parts..." One of the Bikers sneered.

"Yeah..." said another "you never know who might drive by"

Joey dragged Tea behind him and Yugi did the same to Natalie "You guys gonna problem!" Joey demanded.

"Gas stations closed" Tristan told them firmly "so just move on!"

"_Yugi" _The Pharaoh called.

'_What's wrong?'_

"_This looks dangerous let me take over"_

'_But...'_

"_Yugi, Natalie would rather have you safe"_

Yugi knew this really wasn't the time to argue so he immediately switched places.

"Pharaoh?"

"Don't worry Natalie, I won't let anything happen to you..." he reassured her, soon enough she felt Yugi's presences beside her.

'_I'm right here...'_

Natalie nodded but focused her attention back onto the bikers "What do you guys want anyway!"

"Didn't I tell ya to get lost!" Tristan spat.

The Pharaoh made sure Natalie was close by him whilst saying "I don't think they're going to take your advice..."

"I guess the spiky haired kids the smart one" the first Biker mused and began to rev his engine.

"Is that suppose to scare us?" Natalie jeered which caused the men to laugh.

"What now?" Tristan whispered

"Hey I just got a great idea guys..." Joey announced and turned into a sprint "RUN!" The others didn't take long to follow him, but the bikers were way to fast and surround them like a pack of wolves on the hunt for their prey.

"What should we do!" Tea cried.

Tristan glared at them "whatever we have to!"

Natalie looked at him in disbelief "you're kidding right! Encase you've forgot there's five of us... and twenty of them!"

"Ready to dance?" a biker sniggered holding a metal pole on his hand. Making Joey state that these men weren't gonna fight fair...

"Good guess" he complimented "now lets rock and roll boys!" immediately the bikers circled them, dragging their metal poles along to scare their victims... and it was working. The ringing sound it created hurt their ears and irritated them to no end. A biker did a turn and was heading straight for Joey, Holding the pole above his head getting ready to strike, Joey held his arms up in an attempt to defend himself... waiting for the painful blow. Only... it never landed... and the Biker went flying off his bike.

"What just happened!" a Biker yelled.

And as if on cue, someone on a red motor bike appeared, throwing duel cards as weapons at the gang, making the ambushers become the ambushed. One by one the new biker gave the gang a lesson in pain... and made it look so easy...

"What's going on!"

Tristan grabbed Tea's hand "ask questions later! Come on! He ordered dragging her into a run, the rest of the gang followed, but Joey stopped when he saw one of the thrown duel cards on the floor. But just as he picked it up, it was snatched out of his hands.

"I'll take that!" the new biker yelled, revealing that she was woman because of the pitch of her voice, but something about it rang a bell in Joey's memory. "Thanks Hun" she called back and drove away into the distance. Joey gasped when he managed to get a good look through the windshield of her helmet...

"It's Mai!"

But then suddenly another biker thug appeared with a long chain, but the female biker quickly countered his attack when it wrapped around her arm and using the force of her bike, flung the rider off and the motor bike into the gas station.

"That's not good" Joey stated as he saw flames begin to erupt. By this time everyone else reached the car...

"Joey get in!" Tea ordered. Joey didn't need telling twice as he practically dived into the car, as soon as he was in Tristan put the car to high gear and drove away just in the nick of time, Because the gas station became a massive explosion and black smoke made its way into the sky.

"That!" Natalie yelled "was too close for my liking!" Joey continued to poke his head out of the passenger window, with a worried expression on his face... but he soon relaxed when the female biker appeared through the black smoke.

"Wait..." Tea began "who just saved us?"

"Mai did" Joey answered "I just saw her"

"You serious?" Tristan asked glancing over.

"Who's Mai?"

"A fellow duellist" The Pharaoh answered "and one of our friends... I forgot you haven't met her yet"

"Well in a way... I just have..."

Everyone remained silences because in a way, they were all still trying to process what just occurred. The Pharaoh glanced over at Natalie, if she looked tired before no words could described the expression on her face. The Bags under her eyes were bigger than ever and it looked as if her head felt heavy. And just when you think it couldn't get worse...

"Tristan... is the engine suppose to do that?" Tea asked. Everyone looked forward only to see scorching hot stream crept its way through the gaps of the hood. Tristan stopped the car and went to take a look only to nearly be blinded by the heat.

"This can't be happening to me..." The Pharaoh heard Natalie whisper. It was pretty obvious that the rest of the journey was going to be on foot. Once everyone got their bags everyone was giving Tristan the silent treatment.

"So the car over heated!" he exclaimed "Sue me!"

"Do us a favour!" Joey snapped irritated "from now on let a pro to the drive eh? That why we won't get left high and dry in a desert next time!"

"Well is you hadn't taken your sweet time getting in, I wouldn't of had to drive so fast and the car would have been fine!" Tristan shot back.

That seemed to hit a nerve with Joey and turned around "OH SO IT'S MY FAULT WE'RE WALKING!"

"I'M GLAD YOU AGREE WHEELER!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Natalie screeched making them fall silence "I have a throbbing headache, I'm tired and fighting isn't gonna help the situation!".

"Natalie is right you two" said The Pharaoh "this is not time to be fighting one another!"

Tea nodded "exactly! What we need right now is a plan."

"Agreed, the first thing we need to do is locate Pegasus!" elucidated the Pharaoh.

Tea stood beside him "Yugi... it seems whoever's after Pegasus knows we're here and I bet they got to him first! So we have to be really careful..."

The Pharaoh nodded "now phase two... how do we get there without a car?"Then out of the blue, the sound of a truck echoed down the road.

"Tea, Natalie! Hitch a ride while we hide!" Tristan ordered.

Tea gave him a puzzled look "why?"

"Because he's more likely to stop for a girl, two girls even!"

"Can Tea just do it..." Natalie breathed "I'm not feeling too good"

"What's wrong?" The Pharaoh asked anxiously.

Natalie replied that the heat was getting to her, but everyone know better than that. Everyone but Tea hid as she held her thumb out and winked at the driver, who immediately stopped.

"Hi!" he said happily, but his dreams of driver Tea alone where crushed when everyone else appeared. Very bitterly he let the gang ride in the back, The Pharaoh help Natalie up and sat her next to him.

"The open air should do you some good, especially now that we'll be moving it should be a lot cooler" he told her. Natalie nodded slowly and rested her arms on her knees and her head in her hands.

"By the way..." she suddenly spoke "you can tell Yugi to stop freaking out now... his demanding isn't helping my headache"

"_Sorry Nat..."_

'_**Pharaoh... let rest on your shoulder a little bit, I'm not bothered'**_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_**If she passes out, she might fall off the truck... and funnily enough I'd like to keep my girlfriend alive!'**_

"Natalie..." he called "there's a high chance I feel you're going to sleep again and the road looks a little bumpy, so perhaps its best you hold on to my arm or something".

Natalie thought about his suggested and agreed it was probably a very good idea, so she linked arms with him rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tristan" Joey jeered "this is much better than the limo!"

"No one thinks you're funny Joey" Tristan shot back coolly.

"I've got a question" said Tea "you said Mai helped us back there... but how did you know it was her?"

"That's easy Tea" Joey responded "her card, she was carrying Harpy Lady that's her trade mark. And... I got a glimpse of her through her helmet!" Joey then smirked "I knew we'd see her again someday, did you see how she took care of those biker creeps?"

"That was awesome!" Tristan piped to which Tea finished that she was glad that Mai was on their side...

The Pharaoh however turned quiet _**'True...' **_Yugi thought _**'But something is bugging me... why didn't she stick around?'**_

"You're awfully quiet..." Natalie whispered "are you two bickering again..."

The Pharaoh stared down at her "why do you think we're always fighting?"

Natalie shrugged "I don't know, you both remind me of an old couple sometimes..."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"_No..." _Yugi answered for him _"how are you feeling Nat?"_

"Any better?" the Pharaoh asked again since they were in the other's presences, remember they don't know about the whole Natalie being able to see the Pharaoh/Yugi situation.

"The cool air is helping a lot, and having a shoulder for a pillow is even better" she replied but then turned into a whisper "even if you are a bit too tall Pharaoh..."

The Pharaoh couldn't help but laugh which caused the others to stare at them "What's so funny?" Joey quizzed.

"Nothing..." the Pharaoh replied "it's just an inside joke me and Natalie have..."

* * *

A couple of hours later the gang reached their destination and were walking into the main entrance of Pegasus's headquarters.

"Hello? Pegasus?" Tristan called "the place is completely empty!"

"Maybe it's some kind of holiday?" Joey suggested

"If that's the case then why are the doors open?" Natalie pointed out.

'_**I've got a bad feeling about this...' **_Yuginoted with the Pharaoh agreeing. '_I suspect the thieves that were after Pegasus may have already found him... and if that's the case, I'm sure they're expecting us!'_

Tea went to check the phones but it was a wasted effort, they were completely cut off, suddenly the security gates came down so the gang were locked inside.

"Ah no!" Joey cried "we're trapped!"

Everyone ran to the fence and tried to shake it open "stay calm!" The Pharaoh ordered, but the sound of a motorbike didn't really make the situation better.

"Sounds like were not alone" commented Joey and sure enough, the red biker from before appeared driving off the baloney and landed right in front of them.

"Mai?" Joey breathed "Is that you?"


	24. Chapter 24

The Biker removed her helmet to let loose her long, golden hair drape around her, the first thing Joey noticed were her violet eyes boarding into his blue ones. The gang had a breath of relief and went to greet their old friend, but unfortunately the gratitude wasn't return as Mai just stared at them.

"Ahem!" she breathed as swung her leg over her bike and stood up, still with that stony expression across her face.

"Don't we get a hi?" Joey probed "what's with the silent treatment Mai?"

Mai gave him a hard look "I'm not Mai, at least not the Mai you knew..." she told him getting out a card from her deck. It was then The Pharaoh noticed her duel disk was the same as the biker thieves...

'_This doesn't look good' _he thought.

Mai stared at the card in her hand for a while before presenting it to the others "say hello to Pegasus!" she cried. Everyone gasped in horror as they saw him trapped within the card...

"That sign..." Natalie mumbled "where have I seen that sign before!"

"Er... question" stammered Tea "did you do that to him?"

"Look!" Joey yelled cutting her off "you better start talking!"

"Or else what!"

Joey looked up to see two members of the Biker thieves on the balcony, "What's a matter Wheeler?" jeered the smaller biker "your little reunion with Mai not going as you expected it to?" he then shot a look at Mai "and you! Keeping these guys all for yourself Mai, why don't you share some manners and share the fun with us?"

"Mind your own business you lackey!" she shot back "these geeks are mine so deal with it!"

"Geeks!" Joey said in bafflement "but we're your friends Mai! Please Mai... tell me this is all a joke!"

"I'm so lost what's going on?" Natalie asked the Pharaoh.

He glances at her briefly "out of all of us, Mai was closest to Joey for many reasons... at a better time I'll explain in more detail..."

"You're on our side remember?" Joey yelled

"Just great!" Tristan hissed "Mai completely sold us out!"

Tea shot him a glare "No! Mai would never do that!" she then turned back to Mai "tell him! Tell him your still our friend right?"

"It's time to explain yourself..." The Pharaoh stated firmly. Natalie still felt a little out of the loop of everything... she could really use Yugi right now...

Mai placed a hand on her hip "I was never a part of your little playgroup!" she spat "and now I'm gonna break you a part one by one..." and as she finished her sentence she activated her duel disk, which shot out like a sword from its sheath. "And Wheeler..." she said pointing at him "I'm starting with you!"

It seemed Joey had no choice but to except, he figured maybe he could knock some sense into her...

Mai drew her first card "it's payback time and it starts now!" she glanced at her card and smirked "and just to think, I was once pathetic enough to call you my friends. But now I know the truth! You were holding me back from achieving true power!

"So say hello to my real friend! The Seal of Orichalcos!" she exclaimed placing it on the duel deck "this card's done more for me than you losers ever could!" Green light surrounded her then extended so everyone but Joey was pushed backwards, when the light cleared... both Joey and Mai were trapped inside and the symbol appeared on the floor became visible.

"That s-symbol..." Natalie stuttered "its..."

"_Natalie?" _Yugi called but she couldn't hear him, everything became silent around her. Seeing symbol made her see rapid flashes and were making her head hurt. Clutching her head, she screamed in pain.

"Natalie!" Tea cried "what's wrong?"

But it was no use, Natalie couldn't hear her and closed her eyes... when she opened her eyes she found herself no longer in San Francisco. Looking around she realised she was back in Domino City...

"What's going on?" she demanded, but a loud, menacing growl from above made her jump... her eyes widened as she stood in front of the great beast, was she remembering what happened the night it came to the city.

"**Give it up she-ghost!" **A deep, dark voice echoed.

Then Natalie saw someone in front of her... but not just anyone... it was her! Natalie ran till she was standing next to her other self. The Other Natalie stood firm, and had a hard expression on her face.

"**Go back beast!" **The other Natalie ordered **"you shall not take this world today, or any other day!"**

The Great Breast cackled **"No Pharaoh is going to stop me from serving my master! You have too much faith in your husband, Queen of Egypt!"**

"Husband!" Natalie repeated "Queen of Egypt!"

The other Natalie held her arms outwards **"Go back to where you came from! I will not let you destroy this world or the girl I possess!"**

"**Like you have the strength!" **and the beast unleashed a gust of wind that knock the other Natalie off her feet... she looked up in terror...

"**What's going on? How did I get here! YUGI!"**

**

* * *

**

Natalie's eyes shot open and gasped for air as she shot up... looking around she saw that she was back in San Francisco.

"Natalie! You're awake?"

Natalie turned her head to see Tea sitting beside her, it was then she noticed she was laying down on the floor... "What's going on and... Rex? Weevil?"

Rex and Weevil were both outside with the security gate still down, they both began to blush madly. "Hi Natalie! We've come to rescue you!" Weevil informed her with Rex agreeing.

Natalie felt a wet drop on the side of her head _'when did I need saving?' _She then noticed that a Joey was in the middle of a duel and was losing... But suddenly, but Joey's and The Pharaoh's decks started glowing a white light. The Pharaoh removed the first card to pull out the eye of Timaeus...

"_The Eye of Timaeus... its glowing!" _Yugi said in awe.

Joey gasped and turned to his head to look at the Pharaoh, the both of them stared at each other as if something happened.

"_Now Joey has got one of those dragons in his deck to! That could be just what he needs to end this!"_

"Natalie stay sat down! You need to rest!"

The Pharaoh turned around "Natalie!" he called as he ran over "you're awake... we were worried about you!"

Natalie scratched the back of her head "I'm fine... I think, but don't worry about me worry about Joey!"

"_Are you sure?" _Yugi asked appearing at her side, Natalie threw him a quick glance and a smile... letting him know not to worry about it.

Joey drew his card and looked like he'd seen a ghost, "It's... that dragon!"

"Dragon?" Natalie looked over at the Pharaoh to see him smirking, she could hear Yugi talking about Joey drawing a dragon he was given... she didn't hear what the Pharaoh said because he spoke to Yugi in his head...

"Well Hermos! You're up... meet my newest friend!" Joey yelled.

"That's not one of his cards!" Tea stated.

Tristan glanced at her "well it is now..."

"That's right" said the Pharaoh "just as I was given the eye of Timaeus, Joey was chosen to wield the claw of Hermos"

"I'll save us both by playing monster reborn to bring back Fiend Mega Cyber!" Joey announced as his monster !"Appeared on the field"

"So what!" Mai spate "my dragon took you puny monster before... she can certainly do it again!"

"Relax..." said Joey smirking "did I say I was done? Next I'm gonna reacquaint you with my Time Wizard!" and of course the time wizard made his entrance onto the field. "And now... here's Hermos!" Joey placed the card onto his dick making a blinding light appear which turned into the shape of a dragon... The dragon folded out it's mighty wings and an ear splitting growl came from is massive mouth.

"Would you just look at that thing!" Natalie gasped "it's huge!"

"Next I'm gonna combined my Hermos and my Time Wizard to make..." everyone waited in anticipation for the creature to be created, only to appear as... a hammer?

"Huh?" was all Joey could say.

The smaller Biker up top burst out laughing "Whoa good one! I'm really shaking in me boots! I haven't seen a duel monster that scary in a long time!" The taller biker however, had a different reaction to the new creature... and stayed silent.

"Help!" teased the smaller biker "it's a croquet hammer with wings!"

"Just what on earth is that?" Natalie mumbled clearly not impressed.

"Can he change that hammer thingy back into a dragon?"

"There's no need to Tea..." The Pharaoh informed. Yugi then appeared next to him agreeing _"first impressions can be deceiving"_

"And why's that?" Natalie questioned.

"Just watch and you'll see..."

Joey put on a brave face "Who cares what it looks like! I'm gonna trust my deck and use my own weapon!" he then pointed to his remaining monster "now my Fiend Mega Cyber, grab that hammer!" The monster did as it commanded and Joey ordered it to attack its opponent.

"Activate Harpies sparrow formation!" Mai cried out and her Harpies flew into a circle creating one giant phoenix "you fiend and it's hammer are history!"

"Don't be so sure!" Joey remarked "that little hammer has all the power of my dragon and my time wizard!" The fiend slammed the hammer onto the floor and out flied a load of numbers which hovered above each of Mai's monsters.

"What's up with all the numbers Tea?" Tristan asked.

But Tea to had a blank expression "sorry Tristan, but I'm the wrong person to ask..."

The smaller biker started laughing again "thanks for the counting lesson mate!" he poked "now can you attack again and teach me the alphabet?" Joey looked completely lost at what to do... so he had no choice but to end his turn.

"Are you trying to lose on purpose?" Mail asked him irritated "You're no fun at all! I'm here to prove I'm the better duellist and you're quitting..."

But Joey cut her off "you're wrong!" he declared "Listen..."

"I've had enough outta you!" Cut off Mai returning the favour "let's move on! All I wanna do is get you out of my sight!" she then drew her next card... only to stop in her tracks to see all her monster getting sucked into a warp hole...

"What did you do to them!"

"Hey I'm as confused as you are" Joey answered.

'_**I guess Joey's hammer was able to destroy all of her monsters somehow... right?'**_

'_I'm not so sure' _replied the Pharaoh in his head _'take a closer look at the field, the hole Joey created is still there... which could mean Mai's monsters haven't gone for good!'_

"If you wanna lose this duel then be my guest" spoke Mai "I place one card face down, now make your move!"

"Look I don't wanna lose!" snapped Joey "I don't want either of us to lose! Which is why there's something I've gotta do!" and with that Joey drew his card "Now attack her life points directly!" Mai was knocked down off her feet, but soon got up again "I'll also place one card face down and end my turn..." But then Joey realised Mai started shaking "You okay Mai?"

"I can't lose..." she mumbled "I can't go back there... I can't lose!"

Natalie finally stood up "what is she talking about?"

"I-I gave up everything... just to be a winner..." she then glared at Joey "I'll never lose!"

Joey looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach "Mai..."

"Save it!" she butted in "It's my move!" but as she said that, her Harpies pet dragon appeared again.

"Huh? It came back?" Natalie quizzed. The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow then gasped "Hold on... it's the numbers! Joey's hammer was also created from the time wizard so I don't think it destroyed all of Mai's monsters but rather sent them into the future..."

Natalie gave him a clueless look "now you've completely lost me..."

"_Of course!" _Yugi spoke_ "now why did I think of that? Each one was transported forward in time by a different number of turns! That's why all those numbers appeared when Joey attacked with his hammer" _He then went on to continue explaining that each number represented each number of turns in the duel and that Mai's monsters would not show up till that particular turn starts.

"_Unfortunately for Joey, Harpy's pet dragon had the number one on it... so it showed up first and to make it even worse... its Mai's turn to attack..."_

"Here's a tip sweetheart..." Mai taunted "know how your card works before you play it... not that there's gonna be a next time..." she then ordered her dragon to attack.

"Mai wait!" the smaller biker called but it was too late, the dragon already started attacking.

"Reveal face down card... skull dice!" Joey ordered "your dragon is about to lose some attack points! Go Skull dice!" a winged creature with a grim reaper mask appeared on the field holding a red dice, obeying his master he let go of the dice and it landed on a two, meaning Harpy's Pet Dragon's attack points would be cut in half... Joey's monster countered attacked ant the Dragon was smashed into tiny pieces bring Mai's life points down to four hundred and fifty points.

"We're nearly even now!" Joey cheered but then saw Mai shaking again.

"I have to win!" she cried.

"Mai... you okay?"

"Can't lose... won't go back there..."

'_There she goes again' _Natalie thought _'what could she possibly mean?'_

"Oh well..." she heard the tall biker say "she's finally lost it..."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" Natalie barked "I don't see you losing your soul!"

"Stay out of this!" he shot back "...Former Queen of Egypt!"

Natalie blinked "W-wha... what did you just call me?"

Suddenly, the smaller biker leapt from the baloney "Valon? What are you doing!" The tall one asked.

But Valon ignored him "with this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal!" then a green light shone from his ring and he punched the seal, making it explode.

The Pharaoh ran to shield Natalie from the blast only to have him pushed down, he embraced and moved her so he'd land on the floor first and for her to land on him. Slowly he let go and stood up "Joey... are you all right?"

Joey too was lying on the floor... but he wasn't moving.

"Joey!" Natalie called rushing over. When the smoke finally cleared Valon could be seen embracing an unconscious Mai...

"What were you think Valon!" The taller biker demanded kneeling down beside him "you betrayed master Dartz and put your soul at risk! And you mean to tell me you risked all that just to save some girl!"

"She's not just some girl!" he roared.

"Listen to yourself!" The taller one growled and stood up "I'll make up for this! By taking your soul Pharaoh!" he avowed "the power around my neck puts your puzzle to shame!" he then raised his arm in the air, holding stone as it a green light lit from it, blinding everyone till it faded, along with Mai and the Bikers...


	25. Chapter 25

"I think he's waking up..."

Joey pushed his upper body up from the ground slowly... Tea called his name again which caused him to hold his head...

"Ow..."

"Joey! The gates have been lifted" Natalie told him, Joey turned onto his side to look for Mai... only to be disappointed.

"I'm sorry Joey... but they took her" Tea informed him.

"Oh no... I was so close!" Joey mumbled.

Natalie helped him up "don't beat yourself Joey you'd done all that you could..."

Joey blinked "weren't you knocked out a moment ago?"

"Joey..." Natalie said with a wet drop in the side of her head "I've been awake for ages now... it's no biggie"

"Erm... hello! You fainted remember?"

"Yes..." The Pharaoh spoke "So take it easy Natalie... maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing you along..."

"But I'm fine!" she argued "so I caught a couple of Zs at a very bad time... don't you start treating me as if I'm a mental case!"

"_Natalie please..." _Yugi begged

"I'm a big girl! I can look after myself and... Who the hell are you?"

The Pharaoh turned his head... "Kiba?"

Sure enough there stood the young businessmen himself looking as stern as ever and by his side was his little brother Mokuba.

"Oh great..." Kiba groaned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Hey! I asked a question first, who are you?" Natalie cut in which made Kiba laugh.

"I could ask you the same question girl..."

"Girl! Why I ought..."

"Natalie" the Pharaoh spoke grabbing her arm "that's Seto Kiba, owner of Kiba Corpe and his brother Mokuba... remember? I told you about them the other day..."

Natalie made an 'o' shape with her mouth "Oh right..." she laughed nervously. Kiba raised his eyebrow... _'So that's the infamous Natalie that I've heard about...' _he thought _'I have to give it to Yugi, he has good taste'_

Suddenly Duke appeared with Rex and Weevil behind him, "Whoa it's a party..." Duke remarked then noticed Natalie "and who's the cute girl?"

Natalie was a little taken back at how forward he is "Er... I'm Natalie..."

Duke smirked at her "well I'm Duke Devlin... it's very nice to meet you" he mused as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Er... likewise..." she replied quickly taking her hand back.

"Hey back off Duke!" snapped Rex with Weevil hastily agreeing.

"ANYWAY!" Natalie cut in "what brings you here Seto Kiba?"

"Well certainly not the dweeb convention..." he answered making Tristan yell some very colourful words at him. "Any sign of Pegasus?" he asked completely ignoring what was just said.

The Pharaoh shook his head "I'm afraid we're too late"

"That's right" finished Tristan "believe or not Mai Valentine got to him before we did, she took his soul with some... what was it again?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos" Natalie finished and stood next to the Pharaoh, maybe that would be the sign for Duke, Rex and Weevil to back off.

Kiba narrowed his eyes "Orichalcos?"

"You say its name as if you've heard it before" Natalie noted.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow "have you experienced this card before?"

"You bet!" Mokuba replied loudly "Seto wiped the floor with whoever played it! He pretended to be Pegasus and had us fly all the way to duellist kingdom to duel him!"

"And then he ran away" Kiba finished "so we came here to get some answers, whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company... and that's unacceptable!"

The Pharaoh suddenly remembered the card that he and Yugi was given by Pegasus himself and pulled it out of his pocket "Hold on... this card Pegasus sent us maybe a clue, it seems to contain the image of a key..."

"Wait..." spoke Duke "there was a door upstairs that wouldn't unlock even when I cracked the security system..."

"Then that's it!" The Pharaoh stated.

"Take us there now!" Kiba demanded.

Duke looked a little baffled at their sudden reaction, but then Tristan stepped in.

"Who invited you! We were here first you moocher!"

"Tristan!"

"What? I don't like the guy... he's Yugi's biggest rival Natalie don't stick up for him!"

"I'll do what I like you doofus!" she snapped back as a vein popped in her forehead.

Duke then placed his hand on her shoulder "just ignore him Natalie, he just an..."

But Natalie shrugged his hand off "I'm sure you're a lovely guy but one: I have a boyfriend and two: you not my type!"

Duke stared at her shocked... did she just reject him? He didn't even ask yet he thought!

It was then Tristan crept beside him "Yugi is a little protective over her so I'd suggest you back off..." he whispered.

"YUGI! HER BOYFRIEND IS YUGI!"

The Pharaoh paid no attention but Yugi however...

_Jee... thanks a bunch Duke" _he grumbled.

"It will be alright Joey" the Pharaoh reassured his friend "We'll rescue Mai"

Joey got up on his feet "thanks Yug"

"Come on..." said Duke "it's this way" Everyone followed him to the lifts, since the lifts could only fit three people... everyone split into separate lifts. The Pharaoh made sure that him and Natalie got one separate so Yugi could talk to her. Once they walked in, the Pharaoh pressed the level they needed to go on.

"So is there any particular reason you rushed to drag me in this lift? Or am I just paranoid?"

The Pharaoh turned to look at her "I figured you and Yugi could use this time to talk..."

Natalie gave him a puzzled look "why is something wrong?"

"_No..." _spoke Yugi appearing next to the Pharaoh _"I haven't been able to talk to you properly all day... so I told the Pharaoh to seize this chance"_

The Pharaoh leaned against the wall of the lift and crossed his arms "actually I think there is something we three need to discuss, firstly about you fainting..."

Natalie stared at him long and hard, she figured she might as well tell them now. "I... well... when I saw that symbol, it made me have a flashback of the night the Great Beast appeared..."

"_You mean when you slept walked?" _Yugi asked wanting confirmation.

Natalie nodded "only I didn't sleep walk" she then looked up at the ceiling "this is gonna sound completely insane... but... I think I was possessed"

"Possessed? By what?"

Natalie closed her eyes, she wasn't sure telling them that Nefertiti was the one who possessed her... they already had enough on their plate. However... Nefertiti seemed to have encountered the Great Beast before, she had knowledge on what was going on... if only Natalie could talk to her...

"Natalie?"

"I think it was Nefertiti..."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened "How... how can you be so sure?"

"Because..." whispered "it called me a queen of Egypt..."

The Pharaoh couldn't believe it, if Nefertiti could take control of Natalie were they now connected like him and Yugi. But that's impossible he thought, Natalie would need to be in possession on a Millennium item.

"Natalie... did she possess a Millennium item?"

Natalie shook her head "only the Pharaoh and his higher priests were allowed to wield the items, the number of priests that a Pharaoh could have was six... there are seven Millennium Items in total".

"_But surely a queen has some roll within the court?" _Yugi quizzed.

"You'd be surprised, it's true the Queen was highly respected by the people... but she was more... how should I say this... a trophy." Natalie could tell that both Yugi and the Pharaoh were getting a little lost, so she simplified some more... " As you know arrange marriages were to strengthen the royal blood line. But what was also important was that the Queen had to be a symbol of beauty, kindness and peace. For example, if a candidate was bad with children... she would set as a bad representation among Egyptian women and may very well bring shame on the country..."

The Pharaoh took in all that she said, could he have only married her if she suppose to be a trophy? He would've of liked to have believed that he treated her well... but he knew nothing.

"I will say this though" she suddenly spoke "Nefertiti was a very opinionated woman... hence why she's was so highly written by the priests, it is said she ruled Egypt some time after her husband time... but it was only brief..."A ding echoed through the left and the doors slowly slid open, as they stepped out they saw the others waiting for them.

"Ready you two?" Tea asked. The Pharaoh nodded and let Natalie go first before following her shortly after. It felt as if they were talking for hours, especially since everyone was pretty tired from travelling all day... the Pharaoh and Yugi in particular kept an eye on Natalie encase she felt faint again.

"Okay" spoke Duke "this is the room..." he placed his hand on the handle and turned it.

"How can anyone find their way around this place?" Tristan commented as Duke opened the door, as everyone walked in they scanned the room to see that it was actually Pegasus's office.

Duke walked over to the second door of the room "this is it! Now we just have to figure out how to open it with a duel monsters card... anybody got any ideas?"

The Pharaoh then stepped from to notice a card slot next to the door on the wall, going with his gut he slid the card through and the red light flashed green.

"Exactly what I would've done..." Duke shot in. The Pharaoh opened the door to see that the room it led to was in complete darkness, no windows shone the bright SF sun and it looked as if the room wasn't visited often as cobwebs covered the ceiling and corners of the walls.

"So..." Tristan dragged "who wants to go first?"

"Anyone wanna draw straws?" Joey joked. The Kiba brothers were the first to walk in the room.

"Okay lets close the door and run!"

"Joey!" Both Tea and Natalie scolded. Natalie was the one switched the lights on and it was as if the gang walked into a miniature toon world.

"Okay... this is weird" Joey stated.

Tea agreed "yeah, and on the border line of creepy"

Natalie felt a shiver run down her spine "I hate cartoons! They freak me out..."

Kiba seemed to have the same attitude "lets get this over with quick!"

"It's the jack pot!" Natalie heard from behind her "Pegasus probably stashes his rarest cards here!"

"When did you come in?" she asked facing Rex and Weevil "you better not be stalking me!" However she was cut off when she felt someone... or something behind her. Turning around she couldn't help but scream in surprise...

At first the Pharaoh threw her a puzzled look but then saw watch she screamed at "Pegasus?"

"Not quite..." Kiba shot in "its a hologram..."

"Good job Nat!" Joey cheered, but Natalie wasn't exactly proud of her discovery since it nearly scared her half to death.

"_**Yugi boy!" **_Pegasus mused _**"at least I hope it's you that found this room, by the way if you couldn't tell I did all the interior decorating myself! Pretty impressive isn't it?"**_

"Someone remind me to kill this guy when this is all over..." Natalie mumbled.

Tristan raised an eyebrow "and you want to do that why?"

"For making a scary room and putting a projector on the floor..."

"Will you two be quiet!" Tea scold "I can't hear him!"

"_**If you're hearing this, that can only mean the gentlemen that were after my soul have been able to capture me... So please listen closely..." **_

"This is it..." the Pharaoh muttered.

Pegasus then cleared his throat _**"It all began when a mysterious man tried to buy out my company... **_

"Hang on..." Kiba spoke "the whole reason I'm here is because someone tried to buy out my company!"

"Sounds like one greedy creep" Natalie commented.

"_**But there's more..."**_ spoke Pegasus _**"this individual possess an ancient power stronger than any other I've seen" **_He then cleared his throat _**"his name... is Dartz"**_

"Who's Dartz?" The Pharaoh questioned which caused Kiba to scoff

"Who cares Yugi?"

"_**You're in danger!"**_ Pegasus warned "_**Dartz wants to use my game to destroy civilisation, he must be stopped and fast! And the key to taking him down is somewhere in this room!"**_ he then proceeded to explain his research on the origins of duel monsters which at the time, believed to be from Ancient Egypt. But he then stated that the monsters existed long before the pyramids were built...

"In the City of Atlantis" the Pharaoh answered for him.

Natalie glanced over at him "that means Grandpas theory is true!"

"_**And that is where this Dartz character comes in..." **_clarified Pegasus _**"He's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast to ever roam the earth! The Great Leviathan... By draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up its strength"**_

"Rewind a moment" ordered Natalie "As in the demon Leviathan of the sea?"

The Pharaoh glanced at her "you've heard of this creature?"

Natalie crossed her arms and closed her eyes "it is mentioned in the bible... it's one of the seven princes of hell and the gatekeeper of Hellmouth"

"And what's Hellmouth?" Joey asked.

"Think about it" she told him "Hell... Mouth?"

But Joey still didn't get it which made Tea angry "he guards the gate to Hell you idiot!"

"_**If his plan works... Dart will have succeeded in unleashing a devastating power! The likes of which have not been seen for ten thousand years" **_He then flung his arms in the air _**"you are our only hope! So I've created an exclusive card just for you Yugi boy!"**_

"NO WAY!" both Rex and Weevil cried and then proceeded to look for it.

"_**I've hidden this one of a kind card somewhere in this room, think carefully, where can one find an extra card"**_

Although Natalie wasn't a duellist she could remember some of the cards Yugi showed her, scanning the room she set her eyes on a very ugly looking pot. "Funny... that looks a lot like the pot of greed card".

The Pharaoh to turned to look at it "of course! Pot of Greed lets you take two cards! Well done Natalie!"

"Well..." she mused proudly "I do try..." but was then nearly knocked over by Rex and Weevil diving towards the pot... only to have them hit the floor first face because she grabbed their feet...

"YOU DOUCHEBAGS I'VE ALREADY BEEN KNOCKED OUT I DON'T WANNA BE AGAIN! SO WATCH IT!"

But instead of being scared of her they just drooled and kept mumbling about how they like demanding girls or something a long them lines which really made her feel uneasy...

"_I wash those two would back off already!" _Yugi grumbled.

Tristan was the one to pick up the pot and pull the card out... "Oh yeah! A real special card" he drawled sarcastically "the cards completely blank!"

"_**Time is running out" **_said Pegasus _**"its up to you!" **_and with that the hologram dispersed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Aw man this can't be happening!" Joey cried holding his head and then turned to his friends "Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world?"

Natalie thought for a moment "Maybe she doesn't realise that she is..." making Joey give her a blank look.

"Er... come again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if this Dartz guys spun a lie to her... maybe she believes she's not doing any harm at all?" she carefully explained.

"But Nat! Surely she realises that she's actually capturing people's souls!"

"Why don't you all wake up!" Everyone turned to stare at Kiba who had a very annoyed expression "This is a hoax, all designed by Pegasus! There's no one travelling around and stealing people's souls with some magic playing card!"

Natalie then stepped forward "I understand that it seems a little farfetched, but it's true..."

"Spare me the lecture!"

Natalie glared at him "Hey there's no need to be rude to me!"

"Don't you get it!" Kiba snapped "this is just Pegasus up to his old tricks again..."

"Well I don't know Pegasus!" Natalie cut in "but it sounded to me he was pretty desperate if he called for Yugi only!" Kiba opened his mouth to save something... but it seemed his words couldn't come out.

"Whoa..." Tristan breathed "I think Natalie just did the impossible..."

"Yeah..." agreed Joey "she shut him up!"

Kiba then scoffed "he's just trying to distract me so he can take over Kiba Corpe!"

"That's enough!" The Pharaoh said firmly "You should wake up! It's not always about you!"

"Yes!" Natalie established "what's going on is bigger than all of us... and I think deep down, you know it!" She then turned to the Pharaoh "show him Timaeus..." The Pharaoh threw her a glance and did what she requested, making Kiba gasp as he looked upon the card.

"That card... where did you get it?"

Joey to caught on and showed his Claw of Hermos "same place I did..." he answered.

"Kiba" The Pharaoh spoke "you have one of these to... don't you?" Kiba stared at him long and hard before drawing from this deck and revealing another dragon...

"You're referring to this?"

Immediately the cards began a strange reaction, some sort of white aura shone from them.

"I believe that to defeat the great Leviathan is to use these three cards..." The Pharaoh stated.

"Well good luck with that..." Natalie commented "If the creature in the sky is who I think it is then you're going to have a challenge... he isn't one of the seven Princes of hell for nothing, I remember reading an old saying...

"Who dares open the doors of his mouth, ringed about with his fearsome teeth? His back has rows of shields tightly sealed together; each is so close to the next that no air can pass between. They are joined fast to one another; they cling together and cannot be parted. His snorting throws out flashes of light; his eyes are like the rays of dawn. Firebrands stream from his mouth; sparks of fire shoot out. Smoke pours from his nostrils as from a boiling pot over a fire of reeds. His breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from his mouth. Strength resides in his neck; dismay goes before him. The folds of his flesh are tightly joined; they are firm and immovable. His chest is hard as rock, hard as a lower millstone. When he rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before his thrashing. The sword that reaches him has no effect, nor does the spear or the dart or the javelin. Iron he treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood. Arrows do not make him flee; sling stones are like chaff to him. A club seems to him but a piece of straw, he laughs at the rattling of the lance. His undersides are jagged potsherds, leaving a trail in the mud like a threshing-sledge. He makes the depths churn like a boiling cauldron and stirs up the sea like a pot of ointment. Behind him he leaves a glistening wake; one would think the deep had white hair. Nothing on earth is his equal— a creature without fear. He looks down on all that are haughty; he is king over all that are proud."

"You don't actually believe all that do you?" Kiba asked crossly.

"I never use to..." she answered honestly "but from the things I've seen lately... I'll believe anything... I don't think it was just chance that you got given the card..."

"So you think its fate? You're more absurd then you're boyfriend!"

Natalie was getting a little fed up with his attitude "Well I do! And if you got a problem with that then get lost!"

"Natalie calm down..." The Pharaoh whispered to her.

"Come on!" Kiba hissed "I decide my own fate! Not some fairytale about mythical dragons or giant man eating beasts!"

"Be reasonable for once!" The Pharaoh cursed "We need to do this together, as a team!"

"Sorry..." Kiba jeered "but I don't do the team work thing!"

"Jee... what gave that away...?"

Kiba shot a Natalie a glare then turned back to Yugi "If I were you Yugi... I'd keep your girlfriend on a leash..."

SMACK!

Everyone stared in shock after Natalie gave Kiba one great slap across the face... hell even Kiba was rendered speechless!

"I've been called a lot of things..." she hissed "but that's taking it too far!" she then stormed out. The Pharaoh wasn't sure whether to follow her or not... Tea decided to be the one to go after her.

"Natalie wait!" she called. Kiba placed his hand on the cheek where Natalie hit him...

"I..." Mokuba stuttered "I can't believe she hit you... She actually hit you!"

"Well he did call her a dog" Tristan stated coolly. Kiba wasn't sure what to feel, he first expected to feel anger towards her... she was after all the first person ever to dare strike him. But he didn't feel any hatred towards her at all... suddenly Kiba smirked.

"Yugi..." he said "that girlfriend of yours got a lot of guts, and certainly a perfect match for you..." and with that he walked off.

"Hey Seto wait up!" Mokuba called and he ran to catch up with his older brother "So... what was all that about... aren't you gonna..."

"Firstly Mokuba..." Kiba said cutting him off "as much as I hate to admit it she had every right to hit me and secondly... I don't hit girls..."

* * *

"Natalie?" Tea called "where are you?" Tea walked back through Pegasus office to see her standing with her arms cross staring out the window.

"Natalie..."

Natalie turned to her best friend with a sad smile "I'm okay... really I just... he really got to me..."

Tea walked till she was next to her "Kiba's just a jerk!" she told her "But I got to say... you're probably the first person to ever lay a finger on him..."

"I should probably apologize..." Natalie sighed.

"That won't be necessary..."

Natalie and Tea turn around to see the Kiba brothers standing there. "What? Come to see if I'm crying now? Well think again hot shot!"

Kiba once again smirked "you've got spunk kid... see ya around" was all he said and walked off with Mokuba following him.

"Did... Did Kiba just... compliment you?"

Natalie was just as stunned as Tea was... but then huffed "whatever... as if I care!"

"Natalie..." Tea spoke "you do realize you're probably the only other person to break through to him..."

Natalie raised an eyebrow "who else has then?"

"Yugi... when we very first met Kiba. Kiba, believe or not was more mean and nasty back then, then he is now... but Yugi managed to get through to him and do away with that darkness... you were probably the first person to hit him and instead of him hating you... you earned his respect!"

Natalie pondered for a moment, did she really earn Seto Kiba's respect? Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn around... a breath was release from her chest...

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked her. Natalie said nothing, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him... he soon did the same.

"I am now..." she whispered.

"Jeez Nat you're acting like you haven't seen him in ages!" Tea teased.

'_You have no idea...' _was all she could think as she noticed the Pharaoh just behind Yugi...

"_I figured it be best to let you cool off before Yugi saw you..."_ She shot him a quick smile to say thank you.

"So what now?" Tristan asked as him, Joey, Duke, Rex and Weevil walked back into the office.

"Isn't it obvious..." Joey said "we go after Mai!"

"As good as an idea that may be Joey... we can't..." Natalie told him "we have no leads on where she and those bikers went!"

"Oh yeah..." Mumbled Joey.

"So what now?" Tea asked.

"We could go back to my place?" Duke suggested "I can show Natalie my dungeon dice monsters!"

Natalie felt a wet drop on the side of her head "yeah we're definitely not gonna do that... wait a moment! Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?"

"My Grandpa lives here remember?" Natalie said happily.

Yugi suddenly remembered that he gave Professor Harkins that stone he found "Oh yeah! I gave him that stone... I bet he must have found some clues by now!"

"One problem..." Tristan cut in "how on gods earth are we gonna get there?"

"Relax guys we'll just take me car" said Duke casually "I'm sure all six of us can fit... it will be a squeeze though"

Suddenly the gang hear a whistle behind them "Hello!" Weevil mock called "What about us!" Rex finished.

Everyone gave them a suspicious look "why are you guys here again? And if it's to stalk Natalie then I guess you didn't get the picture last time!" Tristan demanded. But all those two did was snigger which made Natalie very uncomfortable...

"Don't snigger like that... it's creepy" she told them and immediately stopped. It was then Duke announced were he could put them...

* * *

"Well it's good to be traveling in style again..." said Rex with sarcasm dripping from his tone. It was decided that both him and Weevil were to sit in the boot with everyone's bags.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable having them near my stuff..." Natalie grumbled.

Yugi let out a nervous laugh "don't worry, Tristan and Joey made sure they won't..." Natalie smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder...

"I missed you..." she told him a hushed tone.

"Why?" Yugi questioned taking her hand in his "I haven't gone anywhere..."

She then gave his hand a squeeze "you know what I mean..."

Yugi did know what she meant, even though he was still there... he missed being able to hold her, touch her... kiss her. The Pharaoh refused show any romantic affection, even if the others started to catch on. He claimed that it 'just didn't feel right'... At first Natalie thought it was something she did but it he explained that it wasn't her at all... it was him.

"So what's the address Natalie?" Duke asked from the driver's seat. Natalie let go of Yugi's hand and grabbed her handbag, she then proceeded to take out a pad and paper and a pen. Very quickly see scribbled down the address, tore the paper off and passed it to Tea... who had the Map.

"Are you sure you're reading that Map correctly?" Tristan asked looking over.

"Yes Tristan... I'm sure" Tea replied through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you follow the blue line?"

Tea turned around to glare at him "If we have a boat then yeah!"

"Huh?"

"The blue line is rivers you idiot!"

"I... I knew that..."

'_Base on what Pegasus said... Dartz controls a magic force that's ten thousand years old' _Yugi thought to his partner _'that's even older than you are!'_

'_**Yes Yugi...' **_he thought back deciding that it was best for Natalie not to hear their conversation _**'the Orichalcos... and it appears to be more powerful than any magic we've ever experienced!'**_

'_Well it seems to be connected to Professor Harkin's discovery' _Yugi stated _'I just hope he can tell us what to do...' _

_

* * *

_

"It's just down this road" explained Natalie pointing to the right, it was now night fall and it felt as if the gang we're driving for hours. Finally the car came to a stop...

"Okay here it... is?"

But all the Natalie could see was a pile of burnt rumble were her Grandpa and cousin's house use to be. Natalie immediately rushed out...

"Natalie wait!" Yugi cried following her "it might be dangerous!"

"GRANDPA! BECKY!" she called desperately "no, no, no! This can't be happening! GRANDPA! Beck..."

"Natalie?"

Natalie turned around to see Rebecca standing there shaking.

"Rebecca!" Yugi said in relief "what happened?"

"They... they took him"

Natalie stepped forward "who took who? Tell us Becks!"

Rebecca ran straight into Yugi and clung to him "They took Grandpa!"


	27. Chapter 27

After Rebecca Managed to calm down, the gang seeked shelter in the camper van that was parked outside of the house.

"I just don't understand..." said Tea solemnly as she flicked the switch on the whistling kettle "who would want to kidnap Professor Harkins?"

"It's gonna be Dartz!" Joey hissed "or his gang of thugs anyway..."

"But why?" Tristan challenged "the guys only an archaeologist..."

"That's why he was taken Tristan, he found Atlantis remember?" Natalie reminded him.

"Rebecca..." Yugi said "remember that stone I gave to your Grandpa?"

"Yeah I have it around my neck" she replied as she grabbed a hold of it "Gramps told me to hold on to it..."

"That could be what they're after" stated Natalie sternly "Becky, I'd give it back to Yugi if I were you..."

"Why?"

Natalie closed her eyes "that thing is evil... its best if Yugi and the Pharaoh hang on to it... it may come in handy later" Rebecca did what she was told and handed it to him.

"So... what now?" Tea asked.

"Simple! We find were this Dartz lives, bust in and save the Professor!" Duke stated.

"Somehow I don't think Dartz's name is listed in the phonebook" remarked Natalie "and besides... she doesn't have what they want... which means there's a high chance they'll come back..."

Joey groaned "great! So are we suppose to do? Just sit on our butts and wait?"

Natalie reopened her eyes "we might have to..."

"WHAT!" Rebecca yelled "WHAT ABOUT GRANDPA!"

Natalie glanced at her "think about it, these guys can't harm Gramps until they get what they want! Which is obviously something that wasn't here before... if we can figure out what that is... then we may be able to strike a bargain or something..."

"Please!" Rebecca snapped "how can you be so calm about all this anyway! Do you even care!"

Natalie then stood up "of course I care! But freaking out like you are isn't going to help matters, we need to use our heads!"

"Or maybe you just don't wanna help him! Because you're jealous of me you want to hurt me and use Grandpa to do it!"

"ARE LISTENING TO YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Natalie roared "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF YOU! AND WHY WOULD I WANT REVENGE!"

"BECAUSE THE WHOLE FAMILY KNOWS YOU'RE JUST A MISTAKE!"

The whole caravan when deathly quiet after that, and it suddenly dawned on Rebecca what words just came out of her lips.

"Natalie... I..."

But she was cut off when her cousin held her hand up to stop her "excuse me... I think I need some air..." and with that she walked out the caravan.

Yugi had finally had enough of this "what did she ever do to you Rebecca?"

Rebecca gave him a blank look "what do you mean?"

"What did she ever do to make you hate her so much?" he clarified. Rebecca was stunned, did Natalie think she hated her?

"I... don't"

Yugi then stood up "really? Cause what just happened says otherwise" and walked outside not staying around to her Rebecca's answer. He finally found Natalie leaning against the hood of Duke's car...

Silently he went to sit next to her with his hands in his pockets, he didn't say a word... what could he say to make her feel any better? Natalie was taking this time to calm her anger down, Yugi learnt that when she was like this the last thing she wants is a drill of questions asking if she'd okay. So instead he took his hand out of his pocket and placed it behind her neck, slowly and gently he massaged the nerve making her instantly relax.

After a short while she grabbed his hand pulled it to her lips, giving it a gentle peck and holding it to her chest. "She always says stupid things in the heat of the moment..." Natalie explained the unasked question "I was staying together for her, even though she doesn't appreciate it..."

Yugi slipped his hand out of hers "be she isn't here now..." he informed her as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

Natalie looked at him as he cupped her face in his hand "I'm too tired to talk about this..." and was about to leave but Yugi caught her by the shoulders and made her face him.

"Natalie... don't shut me out, let me help you"

At this Natalie laughed softly "you have your own problems right now Yugi, don't let mine burden you..."

But Yugi gave her a frown and rested his forehead on her shoulder, catching her by surprise "it kills me when you say stuff like that..." he whispered "you've been helping me none stop since we met... why can't I help you for a change?"

Natalie stepped back so she could look at him in the face "you being just being here... is all the help I need..."

"But..."

However she silenced him by putting her fingertip on his lips "my family can give me all the abuse they want, but as long as I have you I know I'll be just fine"

"Natalie..." he sighed as he leaned his forehead both had their eyes closed as they enjoyed this moment together.

"If anything happened to you" she whispered "I'd never forgive myself..."

Yugi didn't say anything as he timidly placed his lips on hers, both sharing a soft but passionate kiss. When they finally ran out of air he pulled away "I love you Natalie Ellis..."

Natalie smiled "and I you..." she then yawned which caused Yugi to laugh.

"I'm not if I should take that as an insult or not?"

His joke made her giggle "sorry... it's been a long day" Yugi pulled her into his arms, it had been a long day indeed... long enough to figure out what the bikers really wanted. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out... Dartz wanted him, well... the Pharaoh anyway. And seeing Natalie the she was tore him about. She already too involved as it is...

"Natalie?"

Natalie and Yugi pulled out of their embrace to see Rebecca standing there with a nervous look on her face "I'm... I didn't mean what I said back then... you know that right?"

Natalie stared at her for a long time then turned back to Yugi "I think I'll go to bed, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah..." Yugi replied with a gentle smile and then gave her a quick kiss "I'll join you in a second" after that Natalie walked back to the caravan, placing her hand on Rebecca's shoulder along the way. Rebecca watched her until she disappeared into the caravan.

"You have one hell of cousin... do you realise that?"

Rebecca turned back at Yugi knew was giving her a stern look. "I'm sorry Yugi..." she said looking down "like I said I didn't mean it..."

Yugi's expression softened "I know... and so does Natalie..."

Rebecca then looked back up at him "Yugi... can we talk?"

Yugi blinked "yeah sure..."Rebecca nodded and suggested they took a walk, they finally stopped in the middle of the rubble "So what you wanna talk about?"

"I'm just scared Yugi..." she confessed "this whole thing is so strange!"

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them "I know... but we'll find your gramps"

But Rebecca shook her head "there's more..." she then pulled out a duel card from her pocket.

"What's this?" he asked taking it from her.

"The creeps who took Grandpa left it came with a note..."

Yugi carefully read it, it was a note from someone called Raphael saying that if he didn't meet him at Death Valley at sunrise, he'd never see Professor Harkins again "How far is Death Valley?" Yugi asked her.

"Well if we took Duke's car it would only take an hour or so..." she explained.

"No Rebecca... this is something I've got to do on my own" he cut off.

"But Yugi..."

"You're family has suffered as much as it is... and whether you've noticed or not this whole thing is taking a toll on Natalie..."

Rebecca gave him a puzzled look "why? What's wrong with her?"

Yugi turned his gaze downward "Natalie probably wouldn't have told you this because she didn't want to worry you... but... when the Great Leviathan attacked Domino city, it effected Natalie badly... she slept walked out of her own home onto the streets!"

"She... slept walked?"

Yugi nodded "she doesn't remember doing it, but all she remembers is staring into its eye and feeling terriflied... she went into a state of shock after that..."

"If she was have problems before then, why did you bring her along this trip!" Rebecca scold.

"Because I figured she'd be much safer with me... but she only got worse. She has nightmares and when the seal of Orichalos was played in Joey's match against Mai... she fainted." Yugi then clenched his trousers into fists "I never felt so helpless! She's weak, she suffering... and yet all she can focus in is helping others... helping me!"

Rebecca gave him a solemn look as he continued "she's the most unselfish person I know! I love her so much but I wish sometimes she'd just think about herself for a change!" He then turned to her "that's why I have to go alone, I have to protect her from this... please... don't tell the others, especially Natalie!"

"But why?"

"I don't want them to follow me there! And there's no way Natalie would let me go... hopefully... she'll understand when I return."

Little did they both know that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation... which convinced a certain Bug and diano duellist to follow Yugi...

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sound asleep except Yugi who was sitting in the arm chair deep in thought. _'Well, I know what I have to do... time to face these creeps!' _he told himself standing up and adjusting his duel disk to his arm. He then looked to the side and noticed his most precious person sleeping soundly. Yugi slowly walked over to her and with is undueled disk hand, softly stroked her face...

"I'll be back before you know it..." he told and leaned down giving her forehead a soft kiss "I love you..." and with that he walked out of the caravan. As he walked outside he saw Rebecca's horse waiting for him.

"Ready Copernicus? He asked him. The horse just stared at him as if to say 'whenever you are' which cued Yugi to mount him and also let the Pharaoh take over his body and ride away.

* * *

Natalie woke up to the sound of yelling...

"How could you just let him go Rebecca!" she heard Joey yelled.

"Calm down Joey it's not her fault! You would've have done the same" Tea shot back which made Tristan reply that he'd talk some sense into him.

"What's going on?" Everyone looked at Natalie with sad expressions which made her utter confused... it was then she noticed... "Where's Yugi?"

"He's gone Nat..." replied Joey stiffly.

This caused Natalie to wake up more "what do you mean he's gone?"

"Rebecca said that he went to Death Valley to save your grandpa... to give himself up..."

"WHAT!"

"Natalie I'm sorry! He made me promise not to tell you!" Rebecca cried desperately.

"That damn fool!" Natalie cursed.

"Natalie please, he's doing it to protect you!"

"That's enough!" she shouted cutting Rebecca off "I don't wanna hear another word!"

"But Natalie..."

"No buts!" she cut off again "I swear I'm gonna kill him when I find him!"And ran out the door.

"Natalie wait up!" Joey called following her with Tristan not too far behind, but as soon as they caught up Natalie had stopped when she saw someone walking towards her.

"Grandpa!" Natalie cried running to his aid, Professor collapsed into Joey's arms once they reached him.

"Grandpa!" said Rebecca as she came over and hugged him Natalie soon did the same...

"Rebecca, Natalie... where is Yugi?"

Natalie pulled away "you mean... you haven't seen him?"

"No..." This made Natalie stand up, for a long while she just stood there until she kicked the nearest rock to her and screamed her heart out.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!" she demanded as tears rolled down her face... "How... could he leave me?"

Duke then walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "we'll get him back! But right now you need to take care of your Grandpa..."

Although she hated to admit it... Duke was right... Professor Harkins was her top concern now, she knew she could trust Joey, Tristan and Duke to bring him back.

"Go..." she told him "bring him back as soon as you can!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Rebecca? What are you up to?" Tea asked walking up to her. Ever since the boys left to find Yugi she went straight to the computer.

"I'm trying to get a lead on these biker creeps" she replied "and so far I've only come across this strange article" She then turned her head to face the older girl "its about a cruise ship that sunk about twelve years ago and boy who saved himself by swimming to an island"

Tea raised an eyebrow "go on..."

"He spent three years on that island! All on his own! And according to this story he did nothing but practice playing duel monsters over and over again till he was rescued!"

"But... what's that gonna do with the bikers?"

"Cause the boy who survived... his name was Raphael..." Rebecca confirmed.

Tea gasped "the guy duelling Yugi?"

Rebecca nodded but her gaze shifted to were her Grandpa was sleeping... but it wasn't him she was worried about. "I thought you were swapping watch duty with Natalie?"

Tea shook her head "she said it's the only thing distracting her from what happened... so I let her continue"

"Oh..."

* * *

"_Where am I?" Natalie asked herself looking around. For some reason she wasn't in the caravan anymore... but walking across a humid desert... only she didn't feel clammy or uncomfortable... she just felt like normal_. _'This has to be a dream...' she thought. Suddenly she noticed that she was in fact in Death Valley... and in front of her was..._

"_YUGI! PHARAOH?" _

_At first she believed her eyes were playing tricks, but Yugi was in fact with a duel and not just with anyone... but the blonde biker from before..._

"_I play the card exchange!" The Biker cried._

"_**What..."**__ she heard Yugi say __**"why did her play that card?"**__ this was when she noticed that the Pharaoh was in control._

"_Yugi!" she called "just what on earth do you think you're doing! Stop the match!" but her cries fell on deaf ears and he walked towards the Biker and they both exchanged the only card in their hand._

"_I think you'll like this one..." the biker mused handing it over, the Pharaoh through him a glare before walking back to where he was before._

"_Just what are you up to Raphael?" The Pharaoh demanded._

'_Raphael? So that's his name...'_

_She then noticed a terrified expression on his face._

"_**No matter what happens you can't play that card!" **__Yugi ordered._

"_Yes but..."_

"_**No buts! That card is evil!"**_

_The Pharaoh threw him a reassuring smile "very well Yugi... I draw!"_

"_Don't forget my magic card!" Raphael informed him "it takes away five hundred life points when you start your turn!"_

'_No... He's losing...'_

"_Don't give up Pharaoh! Yugi!"_

_The Pharaoh ordered his monster Timeaus and the Dark Magician Girl to attack but that also failed when Raphael activated a card called crystal seal... which trapped the monster into a crystal cocoon._

"_You're dragon is now locked away..." Raphael stated" but of course there is one card that can change that..." _

"_**No!" **__Yugi yelled __**"He's trying to make you play that card! It's evil and too risky to play!"**_

"_I understand Yugi but that could be the only way to win!" The Pharaoh said sternly._

'_What card could they be...' but it didn't take long to figure out when she got a glance at what was in the Pharaoh's hand... it was the Seal of Orichalcos!_

"_I summon a face down monster in defence mode!" The Pharaoh announced "and with that I end my turn..."_

_Raphael drew two cards "I activate Rode of Silence! It raises my monster's strength by five hundred and also lets me play my Guardian Kay'est" and a mermaid like creature appeared on the field. "Guardian Grarl! Attack his face down monster!" and the lizard creature did what he was ordered leaving the Pharaoh defenceless. Raphael then order Guardian Kay'est to attack his life points which knocked them down to one thousand and two hundred points... and with that magic card still in effect, the points were now down to six hundred!_

"_You only have one turn left..." stated Raphael "and you know exactly what you need to do to win!"_

_Natalie gasped, she could hear Yugi pleading the Pharaoh not to play the Seal of Orichalcos but the Pharaoh wasn't listening... he played the card of sanity which enabled him and this opponent to drawl till they had six cards in their hand... but it was a card wasted, by the look on the Pharaoh's face... he did not have a lot to work with..._

"_Only the Seal of Orichcalcos can free my dragon!" The Pharaoh told himself "So I can win to duel!" But just as he grabbed it, Yugi appeared and stopped him by arm locking his arm._

"_**Pharaoh no!"**_

"_Let go!"_

"_**No! You don't know what you're doing!"**_

"_Let go!"_

"_**Listen to me!"**__Yugi asked desperately __**"this card is effecting your mind!"**_

"_We're going to lose the duel can't you see that!" The Pharaoh roared "Trust me! It's the only way! Now let me go!" and with that The Pharaoh snatched his arm free._

"_No Pharaoh!" yelled Natalie finding her words "please don't do it, it doesn't matter if you lose this duel!" But once again she couldn't be heard... so she sprinted towards him with tears in her eyes "Stop!"_

_But it was too late, the Pharaoh activated the card... Natalie saw Yugi disappear as the green aura surrounded the field and Natalie was knock back and began falling into a dark pit._

"No!" Natalie screamed, it took her a while to realise she was back in the caravan.

* * *

'_It was a dream...' _she told herself _'but why did it feel so real' _suddenly the sound of a car pulling up rang through her ears... and it sounded a lot like Duke's car. Without a moment of hesitation she rushed outside to find the guys in the car and Yugi dismounting his horse... but something wasn't right...

Rebecca ran over to him and gave him a hug and mused on how Yugi never loses, but Yugi didn't react... he didn't react at all.

"So how'd it go?" Tea asked "is everything okay?" but once again he said nothing... it was then Natalie noticed that it wasn't Yugi at all... it was the Pharaoh...

"Not quite..." Joey answered "we've got a problem"

"Yugi didn't win" Duke continued and Tristan finished saying he was gone.

"But how could he have lost?" Tea demanded "He's standing right there!"

"That's not Yugi Tea!" Natalie stated shakily walking over to him. She then pulled Rebecca away from him so she could stand in front of him...

"Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh flinched at her voice...

"Pharaoh... what have you done?"

"They... they got him Natalie..." he slowly replied trying to keep it together, he told everyone what happened, how Yugi sacrificed himself to save him.

"It's..." Natalie began shaking "It's not true..."

"I know it's all my fault!" The Pharaoh told her.

"No..." she cried turning her back on him... it was then she began sobbing "It's not true!" and after everything that has happened to her, the dreams, fainting and now losing Yugi... she snapped.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she screamed in agony and stormed over to him, she then shoved him harshly on the shoulder "HE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Natalie..."

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked and then started to hit his him uncontrollably, The Pharaoh managed to restrain her and pull her into an embrace, hoping to calm her down. But she wasn't going down without a fight as she struggled to break free and continue telling him "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

But the Pharaoh wouldn't back down, sure he scored a few good punches but he knew every well he deserved everything she did. Eventually she collapsed on the floor bringing him down with her, and bawled in his chest.

"Natalie..." he whispered not being able to stop the tears "I'm so sorry..."

That seemed to knock Natalie out of her trance and forcefully pushed him away "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" and with that she ran back into the Caravan and slammed the door. Rebecca was now crying too with Tea not far behind.

"It doesn't matter..." spoke Joey "what's done is done..."

"I let everyone down" said the Pharaoh "especial Yugi... and Natalie... but my rage took control, he paid for my mistake!"

"You've gotta snap outta this!" Joey snapped at him.

"He's gone... and it's my fault!"

Joey had finally had enough and grabbed him by the shirt "GET A GRIP MAN!"

"JOEY!" Tea scolded as Joey through the Pharaoh to the ground.

"If we're gonna rescue Yugi! We gotta move ahead, not look back!" Joey told him harshly "so pull yourself together! You have to be strong now... Natalie needs you more than anyone right now!"

The Pharaoh slowly pulled himself up and Joey continued to say that they needed to find out who Dartz was and where he keeps the souls. The Pharaoh stared at his hand "this happened because I couldn't control my anger..."

* * *

Everyone retreated into the Caravan to come up with a plan, but nothing seemed to follow through... the gang had no evidence to get any help and they couldn't just wander helplessly around.

"There one step ahead of us!" Duke cried.

"Don't give up so easily..." said the voice that belonged to Professor Harkins.

"Gramps you're awake!" Rebecca breathed

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tea asked him.

"Well..." he began "that's kind of difficult when I have a sobbing Granddaughter in the room..."

The Pharaoh felt a pang to his heart "is she alright?"

The Professor glanced at him "she's hurting, and feels robbed... if I were you I'd leave her be... you're already sporting a black eye... But away! I can help you find the information you need..." he placed his hands on Rebecca's shoulders "your about starting at the ruins for answers..."

"So..." said the Pharaoh standing up "did you dissolver anything more about these thugs?"

"Well" Harkins began "I can't be sure, but based on the inscriptions I found there's a good chance these fellows are descendants of Atlantis! An ancient that was said to have disappeared!"

"But why would they wanna destroy their ancestors' city?" Duke challenged.

"They are probably trying to hide something, the ruins revealed the history of the city and its not a pleasant one..."

"How much of this history do you know?" The Pharaoh questioned him.

"Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advance civilisation the world had ever known!" explained Harkins "it truly was a paradise on earth... until one day when a dreadful creature was called forth from the depths of the earth by a evil king..."

"An evil king? Oh no..." whispered the Pharaoh as he remembered the words Raphael told him about the slight chance of him being responsible for the near destruction of Egypt.

"It's said that this king drew power from an evil stone..."

"Its that rock they wear around their necks!" Joey cut in "isn't it?"

"I'm not sure" Harkins replied "that's all I was able to translate..."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a red-eyed Natalie "there's a high chance that the ruins stated how to destroy those stones..."

"Natalie..." The Pharaoh began but was ignored.

"But from I remember Gramps telling me... there's some copies at Florida where he was doing his research... right?"

"Right!" Harkins confirmed.

"Then that's it! We have to go to Florida!" Joey announced.

"Just one problem... how on earth do we get there?" Duke asked.

Everyone was silence for a while... till Natalie spoke...

"Why don't you just ask Kiba?"


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe I'm about to do this..." Joey groaned as he pressed the call button on Rebecca's laptop. After a few rings a woman answered.

"**Hello this is Kiba Corpe how may I assist you?"**

"Er... hey um... I need to speak Seto Kiba? It's kinda urgent!"

"**What is your name sir?"**

"Er... Joey Wheeler..."

The sound of a computer keyboard could be heard through the speakers **"Okay Mr Wheeler please hold to line..."**

"Why are we even trying!" Joey moaned "he not gonna..."

"**This better be good Wheeler..."**

Tea blinked "wow... he actually took your call?"

"Kiba! You in there!" he called getting incredibly close to the camera.

"**It works better... when you step back from the webcam" **said Mokuba in an irritated tone.

Joey gave a nervous laugh and sat back, Kiba and Mokuba could now be clearly seen on the screen.

"**Make it fast Wheeler!" **narked Kiba.

"Well... we found some clues about those bikers punks" Joey told him.

"**What kind of clues?"**

"Hang on Kiba, I'm not giving it up that easily" Joey made aware "but if you give us a lift to Florida I could fill ya in on the way..."

Kiba didn't anything but then noticed Natalie in the back, only she didn't have that fire in her eyes that he saw before "what the hell's up with you Ellis? You're not gonna cry on me now are you?"

Natalie looked away "none of your business Kiba..."

"Hey! Leave Nat alone and hurry up with your decision. We don't have much time! Those creeps defeated Yugi and took his soul!" Joey yelled.

Everyone but the Pharaoh and Natalie groaned at him... so much for keeping it on the low.

"I-I mean forget I just said that... it didn't mean any..."

"**YUGI LOST!" **Everyone jumped in surprise at Kiba's suddenly outburst and stared at him as if he was gonna crawl out of the screen. **"Yugi gave up his champion title to some nobody! NO ONE DESERVES THAT TITLE BUT ME!"**

Natalie couldn't take it anymore, Kiba was a little shocked when she suddenly stormed out of the caravan.

"Hold on..." said The Pharaoh quietly.

"**Save it!" **hiss Kiba **"I don't wanna hear another word! You're a disgrace to the game" **and the line went dead.

"Now what?" The Pharaoh asked miserably.

"That jerk! How are we suppose to get to Florida now?" Tristan fumed.

"I say that the Professor stays here and we hope in the next flight!" stated Joey "Duke why don't you stay behind to watch out for the professor and Rebecca"

"Yeah sure but..." he hesitated "what about Natalie?"

"She's staying!" The Pharaoh answered "the least I can do is make sure she's kept safe... even though she hates me..."

"Oh Pharaoh..." Tea sighed "she didn't mean it... she was just upset"

"I'll book the flights" said Rebecca "I just hope we can save Yugi before its too late..."

* * *

The Pharaoh felt slightly Claustrophobic in the Caravan, he needed to get some air. Having a short stroll he was deep in thought...

'_Could I really have a darkness inside me? Why did I put that thing around my neck!' _he was so deep in his thought's he walked into someone.

"Sorry I didn't-Natalie!"

Natalie stared at him with blankly, her eyes still blood shot.

"Sorry... I'll... I'll just go" he mumbled and started to walk away, but he was stopped when he felt her grab the back of his jacket. He turned around to stare in those watered green eyes, how the pain stabbed him looking into him. Suddenly she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Natalie? What are you doing?"

"I know you're not Yugi, but you look like him and sound like him..."

"Natalie..."

"Please... I need to feel him" she whispered desperately and went to kiss him but the Pharaoh stopped her in the nick of time.

"Natalie no!" he ordered "this is wrong and you know it... I'm... I'm not Yugi..."

Natalie's bottom lip began to shake as the tears ran down her cheeks "you're both idiots... damn fools!"

"I know..."

"This hurts so much Pharaoh... I don't know if I can cope..." she admitted.

The Pharaoh gave her a remorseful look "I know this is something you won't want to hear... but it's always painful at first..."

"How would you know!" she snapped.

The Pharaoh stayed calm and held her hand in a friendly manner "It's like you're heart weighs a tone, making you want to violently vomit. You try to distract yourself by doing other things, but in the back of your mind the sadness still lingers, haunting you till it gets resolves... or till you pass on"

Natalie stared at him in amazement "How... how did you know?"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes stepped away from her to look out into the distance "even after everything that's happened, Nefertiti hasn't felt my thoughts... I would ask her advice on what to do... have her tell me it's gonna be alright and that she loves me... but I know that can't happen because I... can't remember her"

Natalie stared at his back for a while "Pharaoh..." she began "I have a feeling that you know something about these bizarre dreams..."

The Pharaoh turned back to face her "I'm not sure this is a good time to tell you..."

Natalie stepped forward "why? What have you and Yugi been keeping from me?"

"Natalie..." he sighed "Myself and Yugi didn't want to scare you but... Natalie... I believe that you're a recantation of... of Nefertiti..."Natalie blinked and stayed silent. The Pharaoh grabbed a hold of her hands again "didn't you ever wonder why you could see me? You and I have a long connection along with Kiba..."

"Kiba?"

"Yes.. Kiba is a recantation of a high priest..."

"Wait..." Natalie cut in "as in the priest on the Pharaoh's tablet?" The Pharaoh nodded "I thought Kiba looked familiar..."

"I think that's why he can... stand you, remember Nefertiti's letter?"

Natalie thought for a moment "it... was addressed to Seto..."

"You're taking a lot better than I expected" The Pharaoh commented.

"I guess deep down I always knew... but... what does this mean?"

The Pharaoh through her a puzzled look "I don't follow..."

"Well..." she started "I'm a recantation of your wife... so... was I suppose to fall in love with you? Not that I have, which is nothing against you..."

"Natalie... no offense to you but I could never see you in that way" the Pharaoh answered "Yugi is the modern day version of me... it was fate that you found each other and fell in love" Natalie gazed downwards...

"Natalie?"

"I'm not sure what to feel anymore..."

The Pharaoh gave her a shocked look "what?"

"Yugi should have told me where he was going, so not only could I have stopped him but so I couldn't feel this pain..."

"Natalie I know... I know you're upset..."

"I'm not upset... I'm furious!"

The Pharaoh massaged his temple "No Natalie if there's someone you should be mad at its me..."

"Yes, but did you drag Yugi against his will to face Raphael?" she questioned.

The Pharaoh let out a tired breath "no... I didn't"

"Then you see my point, I... I'm just so lost right now... I need... I need some time to myself... I can't come with you."

"I wasn't gonna let you... if there's one thing I'm gonna do right, its gonna keep you safe"

Natalie gave him a sad smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, he was shocked at first but quickly complied and hugged her back.

"Please... please bring him back..."

"I promise... I will..."

* * *

"I WANNA GO TO!"

"It's too dangerous" Harkins said sternly "and the Pharaoh has enough on his mind already... his closest friend was taken from him."

"Grandpas right Becky, the Pharaoh can't have the responsibility to look after you..." agreed Natalie "even I'm not going..." The Pharaoh did not say one word, he just kept his gaze down.

But Rebecca wailed and ran back into the caravan "you don't understand anything grandpa!"

"But it's for your own good!"

Natalie walked towards to the Pharaoh who didn't acknowledge her, so she wrapped her arms around his waist... he didn't react at first but then reacted when she said...

"You need to be strong now... I know you can do it Pharaoh... I believe in you".

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in a blur as Yugi was falling into a bright green vortex, it made him want to vomit.

"THIS IS INSANE!" he cried but then he landed harshly on what looked like a big white room... only there was no shadows, doorways... nothing! "Well... I certainly wasn't expecting this"

Suddenly he heard a growl from behind him, gasping in terror as he set his eyes on many evil, shadow creatures. A dark aura surrounded them as hissing red eyes glared at him hungrily.

"S-stay away from me..." but the creatures continued to advance towards him, the predators stalked their pray slowly. But just as the beasts were about to pounce, a bright light appeared blocking Yugi from their sights. The creatures screeched in pain...

"Be gone creatures of the darkness!" A voice ordered... it was coming from the light. Yugi shield his eyes till the light faded, when he removed his hand he saw a hooded figure stand in front of him, Yugi could tell it was a woman because of her voice and the way she stood.

"Who do you think you are..." the voices of the creatures hissed "he is a soul captured by the Orichalcos, we must feed this soul to our master!"

The hooded woman then held her hand out "go back to the shadow! Tell your master this! The light shall prevail and the Leviathan will never open the gates of hell!"

The creatures growled at her, but began to retreat "we will claim his soul... and feed it to the master, he will be the sacrifice" were their last words before they went out of sight.

Yugi blinked a couple of times "erm... thank you..."

The figure turned to face him "Yugi... you don't know how long I've been waiting for you..." she told him.

"How... how do you know my name? Who are you!"

The figure didn't say anything, instead she reach her hands to her hood and pulled it down.

"No way!" Yugi gasped "it's you... you're Nefertiti!"


	30. Chapter 30

"I don't understand..." said Yugi "you are... dead... so how can I be talking to you?"

Nefertiti chuckled softly "I know this is all very confusing, elements of these current events are even beyond my knowledge. But I'm going to try and explain as best as I can..."

"Okay" said Yugi standing on his feet "then this is my first question... why were you haunting the Pharaoh?"

Nefertiti closed her eyes as if she was deep in thought "when my husband passed, I knew that he didn't cross over to the afterlife which meant that for some reason his power was needed in a later life..." she then reopened her eyes "and because of that I could not past over, so I sealed my own soul within The Pharaoh's tablet"

Yugi gasped "the tablet that he saw with Tea?"

Nefertiti nodded "I waited for 5,000 years for him to return, and I knew his first step in remembering his past was there..."

"And that's when you started haunting him" Yugi finished firmly "you really scared him you know?"

"Believe me... if there was another way to tell him I would've taken it. But the transition from the tablet to the puzzle took its toll on me, I was weak and couldn't communicate like I am now..."

"So how can you now?"

At this Nefertiti laughed "because you're in Limbo... were souls are judged and taken away, that's why those creatures came after you... to take you to the Great Leviathan"

"The gate guardian of hell..."

"You're well informed, but when The Pharaoh visited the tablet for the second time... he unwillingly unleashed a surge of power to feed the Leviathan with the Egyptian Gods and somehow... I was taken away from the puzzle. I became a wondering ghost but I discovered that I could travel back and forth from the human world and the monster world..." Yugi remembered The Dark Magician girl saying that Nefertiti was the one who warned them about the attack. "But there was only a limit to what I could do like that... so I lived within one of your friends..."

"Wait... YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POSSESSED NATALIE!"

Natalie gazed downwards "all I can say is I'm sorry, but I had to remain close to the Pharaoh... and to you..."

"To me? Why?"

"This is where I need you to really need to listen to me Yugi..." she told him "all this is happening for a reason... everyone within them has a darkness. It's unavoidable, everyone has it... even you have it."

"A darkness... inside me?"

"Of course it hasn't surfaced yet, its different for everybody... even I had to conjure a darkness within me. What I'm trying to say is that the Pharaoh must face his inner darkness again..."

"Wait hang on..." Yugi cut in "what do you mean again? Did the Pharaoh do something bad in his past life?"

"Yes, he was only a young Prince at the time... foolish, stubborn and very self centred, he nearly failed the test. But he learnt the value of something coming into his life... a light..." she then placed a hand on his shoulder "Yugi... you are his light, you are the test he needs to pass".

"I see..." Yugi was a little overwhelmed by everything, but he felt he knew what she was talking about. The Pharaoh was always the most serious, confident half of him whilst he was the carefree, kind half. "So I need to find the Pharaoh somehow? How is this going to work?"

"Now, now my friend..." she told him "we must be patient till the time calls us... and that could be days, weeks even months".

"Great..." Yugi grumbled "waiting around here isn't exactly my idea of fun... especially when you're going..."

"No Yugi... I'm staying with you till its time, otherwise you'll get taken by those shadow creatures" Nefertiti explain. Yugi felt a little more reassured, at least he didn't have to wait alone. Yugi wanted to ask her so many questions... but he wasn't sure if it would be considered.

"There's something on your mind?"

"Well... yes" said Yugi "I just, you mentioned about the Pharaoh learnt the value of having a light. And I know you said I'm the one for this test... but what was the light when he took the last test?" Nefertiti didn't say anything, she didn't need to because he soon figured it out.

"You, of course... but... what happened?"

Nefertiti pulled a painful expression, as if remembering a terrible memory "I nearly died..."

"WHAT?" Yugi gasped "no! No way! The Pharaoh would never let that happen..."

"Yugi, the Pharaoh I met in my past life was very different to the one you know now..." Nefertiti informed him "he was very angry, and he didn't want to get married..."

"But why? He loves you..."

Nefertiti "I've never been much of a story teller" she admitted "but it seems you are curious about me and the Pharaoh... and our story. I can show you these events, if you'll let me it may drain you slightly though..."

Yugi gave her a determined look "I'll take that risk..."

Nefertiti nodded and took his hands in hers "close your eyes" he did what she asked and listened as said some sort of chant he didn't recognise, so he assumed she was speaking Egyptian Suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine and lifted up, only he knew his feet were firmly on the ground. Opening his eyes he found himself no longer in Limbo... but floating in the sky, looking down a someone.

* * *

A cool breeze floated through the great country of Egypt, stars could clearly be seen shining my the navy blue sky and the moon made a beautiful vision to see. In one of the palace stood a boy standing on his balcony, with a piece of parchment and a feather, furiously he was scribbling down notes on the stars. The boy looked about seven, a mischievous glint in his eyes held excitement and youth. His short, black hair was messy and unkempt and his clothing was not royal, but expensive.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The boy startled, turned were the voice came from but soon relaxed "Sister, you scared me..." His sister walked further into the moonlight, the boy knew that she was already beautiful but the moon made her look even more alumnus her brown hair glistened and her green eyes shone. She too wore elegant clothing that showed off her back and wore a lot of golden jewels.

"Honestly Osiris... do you want father to beat you?" she scold "you pushing his limits as it is..."

"But the stars are so pretty sister..." Osiris replied in awe as he gazed at the sky "I couldn't look away..." he then turned back to his older sister "we always use to seek out and watch the stars... do you remember that Nefertiti?"

Sixteen year old Nefertiti smiled "of course I do... it was my favourite part of the day"

"But you don't do it anymore..."

Nefertiti gave him a puzzled look and asked what he was talking about.

"Father is busy making the final arrangements of your marriage to the Prince, and you always look so sad sister... I know you don't want to get married and that you don't want to leave..."

Nefertiti gave him a sad smile "I have no choice..." she told him "it would bring our family great honour if I marry the Prince, although... would have at least liked to have met him first, and be given the chance to fall in love with him..."

"He'd be a fool to turn you away sister!" Osiris chimed "many men want your hand in marriage..."

"Yes... but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm not in love with him" she stated "I don't want to live with someone who I don't know..." Suddenly the sound of great doors opening echoed through the halls of the house, signalling that their father had returned.

"Quick!" she told her brother "hide so he won't see you" the boy did what she ordered and hid behind the wall and Nefertiti walked back inside the room.

"Father..." she greeted.

"That stupid Prince brat! I swear he's the most disrespectful boy I've ever come across" her Father, the great Imhotep. He was a powerful man, even his mere presences gave off that aura along with his steely eyes. "To this day he refuses the decision, I don't see why the Pharaoh just doesn't give him a beating!"

Nefertiti didn't whisper a word because frankly... she was terrified of her father. When her father came home one day and announced that she was getting married, She was not happy at all because she knew that it was all part of his evil plan. When she refused, he struck her and never gave her a choice in the matter. She didn't want to get married... but her fear was telling her otherwise.

"But no matter..." Imhotep continued "I'll just have to gain more of their trust and then take the throne that rightly belongs to me!"

"And just how are you going to that father?"

He smirked "when the time is right, I shall poison their wine with my own formulae"

Nefertiti's eyes widened "you mean kill them!"

"Yes... then I shall become the ruler of Egypt"

"You are insane!" she screeched "I will not help you kill the Pharaoh!"

"You don't have a choice you little wench!" he roared grabbing her wrist harshly.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

"Now you listen to me... if you don't do as I say... I will kill you're brothers, one by one... very slowly and painfully so you can hear their screams!" he hissed.

By now Nefertiti was crying her eyes, how could she refuse that? Her brothers meant the world to her and would be crushed if they were murdered by their own father. This was a small percentage of Imhotep's madness. He not only wanted power... but the throne of Egypt.

"Okay..." she sobbed "just don't harm my brothers... please I beg of you" Imhotep harshly threw her on the floor.

"We leave in the morning... you will gain the Prince's trust and poison his drink when the time is right... if you even think of betraying me I'll make sure you pay..." and with that he walked off.

Nefertiti continued to whimper in fear, she was so wrapped in her own thoughts she didn't notice her little brother walking to her.

"Sister..."

She looked up at Osiris to see he had tears in his eyes "don't cry sister... just look at the stars... that always made you feel better!" his tears where now streaming, Nefertiti to started crying again and embraced her sibling.

"I won't let anything hurt you... I promise!"

Yugi watched in shock at what he just saw, Nefertiti was forced to poison the Pharaoh!

**"_I was the oldest of my family..." _**The present day Nefertiti told him **_"there for I had the weight of responsibility of not only my brothers... but of the family name. I my mother died shortly after Osiris was born..."_**

**"_You had four right?" _**Yugi asked her.

**"_Yes... Amun and Bes were twins, they were eleven and Seth was only a year younger than me. At this time, my brothers were all that mattered to me..." _**

Yugi looked at her to see her watching her younger self with a pained expression **_"are you alright?"_**

**"_These one of many painful memories I have... it is not easy for me to look back at them..." _**she said sadly.

**"_One of many?" _**Yugi repeated.

Present day Nefertiti finally looked at him** _"this is only the beginning..."_**


	31. Chapter 31

"I hate travelling!" grumbled Bes, Both him and his twin Amun had brown dusty hair down to their ears and matching green eyes.

Seth scoffed at his younger brother "you moan too much, now keep still will you or you'll fall off the horse and drag me with it!" like Osiris he had black hair, only it was much longer and down to his shoulders which complimented his blue eyes.

"We'll maybe if me and Bes were given horses of our own we wouldn't be moaning so much!" Retaliated the other twin from his father's horse.

Nefertiti and Osiris couldn't but giggle at their bickering brothers "Amun, Bes... you can't even reach your tiny legs into the stirrup let alone ride a horse..."

"DON'T CALL US TINY!"

"Enough! All of you or you'll walk the rest of the way" ordered Imhotep harshly, instantly making the children silent.

"Sister..." whispered Osiris looking up at her "what does the Prince look like?"

Nefertiti kept her gaze forward as she concentrated on keeping control of her horse "I don't know... but I've heard from the gossiping girls that he is quite hansom..."

"I heard he was really short!" mused Bes with a cheeky grin to which Amun finished saying "that would be embarrassing if Nefertiti was taller than him!" Nefertiti never thought of that, it was sa

id that he was quite short... but so was she for her age.

Once again Seth scoffed "you better not say that in front of him, you may lose your arm"

"Seth is right you two..." Nefertiti added in "you two need to be on your best behaviour..."

"Yes sister..." they replied at the same time.

The family kept riding for what felt hours through the humid desert, the boys couldn't fall asleep as there was a high risk of them suffering from heat stroke. Osiris was the one struggling the most as he wasn't use to the beating hot sun hitting the top of his head for long periods of time. What everyone in the their village knew about these siblings, was that Seth, Amun and Bes were more like warriors... always wanting to go outside climbing on rocks and scrapping with each other. Nefertiti and Osiris however, had more academic interests... Osiris was very much like his father... only kinder. Nefertiti was in fact very interested in Politics, she was always intrude by how a number of people run a country. If she could have chosen her own path... she would've have trained to become part of the royal council...

"_That must of crushed you..." _said Yugi

"_Yes it was hard... but I was willing to put my selfish desires aside for the safety of my brothers..."_ she replied.

* * *

After their long journey, the family finally reached their destination of the palace of the Pharaoh. At the doors an elderly man with a kind face stood to greet them. By his clothing it was obvious that he was of some importance.

"My Lord Imhotep" the man chimed "I hope your journey went smoothly?"

Imhotep pulled a fake smile "It was long Shimon... but it is good to finally arrive"

"Are these your children?" Shimon asked but before Imhotep could say anything both the twins barrelled in front of him.

"I'm Amun" he stated as his brother said" I'm Bes!"

"And we are twins!"

But then Seth walked forward and hit the twins on their heads "that one is Bes" he said pointing at him (who earlier claimed he was Amun) "that one is Amun... I apologise for their foolishness they wanted to play a trick on you..."

"Seth!"

Shimon chuckled "that's quite alright, they wouldn't be children otherwise..." he then noticed Osiris next to Seth, Shimon kneeled to his level "and what is your name?"

Osiris was a very shy child so he hid behind Seth a little "I'm Osiris..."

"Osiris? Why that is a wise name!" Shimon complimented.

"A wise name for a wise child..." said Nefertiti with a smile.

Shimon looked up at her "Oh my..." he gasped standing up "how very rude of me... you must be Nefertiti!"

Nefertiti laughed nervously "that's alright my lord, it's a pleasure to meet you" she told him and gave him a little bow.

Shimon gave her a surprised look "well, not only are you beautiful but you are very well mannered young one!"

"Thank you my lord..."

"Call me Shimon please..."

"Thank you... Shimon"

Shimon then cleared his throat "well then, I best lead you all to your rooms... then I must collect you and take you to our Pharaoh and Prince." Nefertiti tried her best not to grimace, she didn't want to leave a bad impression on Shimon. As the family followed the servant of the Pharaoh the twins and Osiris couldn't help but be in awe at just her sheer size of the palace!

"How many people live here?" Osiris asked Shimon.

"Well... the eight council members and of course the royal family... which is the Pharaoh and his son..." Shimon explained "but overall there are twenty rooms within the palace..."

"TWENTY!"

"Amun, Bes! Don't shout!" Nefertiti scold.

"Sorry but... I know it's the pharaoh and everything but does he need that many rooms?" Amun challenged.

"Well..." began Shimon "The Pharaoh does have guests from time to time, and number could be only one person to hundred people! Many of the guest would have done some long distance travelling so we give them a place to sleep to they can leave the next day..."

"I guess that makes sense..." said Osiris "but it must get awfully lonely if there was only one person living here..."

"Here are you're rooms, the boys shall share the room... Lord Imhotep you already know where you're going... and as for you Lady Nefertiti are upstairs..."

"You mean... I'll be separated from my brothers?"

Shimon nodded "a future Queen must be as comfortable as our high king demands which means you shall be saying in the Royal quarters."

Nefertiti wasn't particularly pleased about this... she would much rather be close to her family. But her father gave her a look as if to say that she'd better do it otherwise there would be bad consciences.

She reluctantly said goodbye to her brothers and followed Shimon to wherever he was taking her... it wasn't a long walk but as she was s

hown her room she couldn't help but gasp in amazement. If she didn't feel like a princess before, she certainly did now. The room was huge with artwork on the walls and the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were a mix of deep purple and glittering gold... looking as if there were made for royalty. But the aspect of the room that Nefertiti loved the most was the massive balcony which gave her a striking view of the great city. Since it was the time of day were the sun was beginning to set, the sky was a mix of blue and a ting on pink over the city. Light's in people's houses were beginning to shine through their windows making the ground look like star light.

In her excitement, Nefertiti ran to the edge of the baloney and gazed at the sight in front of her "it's such a beautiful city..." she admired as the soothing wind blew through her brunette locks.

"I'm relieved you like it..." Shimon told her "now my lady if you excuse me I must return to my duties, someone will come for you shortly to introduce you to the Pharaoh".

"What? I'm just suppose to say here?" she asked surprised.

Shimon nodded "the palace is very big my lady... you could get lost. Now I suggest you freshen up before being presented to the Pharaoh, there is a bath waiting you in the other room" and with that he left.

At first Nefertiti didn't know what to do at first... even though it was a beautiful room there wasn't exactly much she could do in it! She decided to take the chanc

e of having her bath since she did feel she stank of horse. Entering the other door she saw the room illuminated with candle light and torches, in the middle of the room was a large hole, architected do the most finest detail and completely full of steaming water. In the water were white flower petals that gave off a sweet aroma. She check the room to see if there was anyone else present and when reassured that there was no one else, she slowly stripped off her clothing and walked towards the bath. Dipping her toe in first, the temperature was hot but not to a point where it would scorch her.

Nefertiti couldn't help but let out a moan as she let herself be fully engulfed by the relaxing water, her once stiffened muscled left a relief. After her bath and drying herself off she tied an available blanket around herself and walk back into her room... only to be frightened to death since she now wasn't alone.

"Oh excuse me!" said the woman in alarming tone "I did not expect you to be done with your bath so quickly". Nefertiti took she time to compose herself and stared at the woman in front of her, she was a tall lady with long black hair and piercing brown eyes, but she had a gentle smile on her face so Nefertiti was assuming she was kind. The humiliation she would have suffered if it was a man she thought as she carefully asked why the woman was here.

"I came to give you your clothing for this evening" she told her showing her the most elegant dress Nefertiti had ever seen "as well as bringing my slave girls to do you your hair..."

"Oh..." breathed Nefertiti "come in er..."

"Isis... call me Isis my lady"

* * *

"Wow... they certainly know how to tidy you up!" commented Amun as Nefertiti walked out of her bedroom.

"Was that suppose to be a compliment?" she asked him crossly making Amun laugh nervously.

"But in all honesty sister you look beautiful..." Seth told her whilst grabbing Amun by the ear and tugging it "Right Amun!"

"Yeah, yeah alright what he said!"

"Please keep your voices down" somebody scold, Nefertiti turned around to see a very handsome, tall young man walking towards him with ocean blue eyes and a stern expression. Brown hair was curtained over his forehead and he was dressed in priest clothing, much like the council members.

"Your father is already in the throne room... this way" the young man spoke but then noticed everyone staring at him "why are you looking at me like that?" he then turned to Nefertiti for an answer.

"It's just... you seem very young for a priest..." Nefertiti told him.

He didn't say anything at first but then simply replied "I'm smart..."

"So what?" Osiris said coolly "I'm smart and I'm no priest!"

"But you are only a child..."

"Hey! I'm the top of my whole school thank you very much!"

"Osiris!" Nefertiti snapped then turned back to the Priest "I'm sorry, it's been a long day for him he's just a little cranky..."

The Priest didn't say anything and ordered them to follow him. "Cheerful guy..." Bes muttered as they walked. Nefertiti shot him a look as if to say 'shut-up-now!' She then noticed he was holding a strange looking rod. It had an eye on the ball on the end that Nefertiti saw on Isis, only her's was on a necklace.

"May I ask... what is that rod your carrying? Isis had a necklace similar to that"

The Priest didn't look at her "not that it's really any of your business, it's one of the eight millennium items".

Nefertiti didn't attempt to ask anything else after that... it was clear that this guy wasn't keen on her.

"Now" said the priest stopping and turning to face them "when presented to the Pharaoh and the Prince you must only speak when spoken to, address the Pharaoh as Pharaoh, king or lord and the Prince as Prince and to not say any witty remark that could upset or insult them in anyway" the last part he directed it straight at the twins who stuck their tongues out at him when the Priest turned back around to the front.

Nefertiti felt nerves creeping up inside of her as the great doors in front of them opened, following the Priest in Nefertiti set her eyes on what was in front of her, sat in a golden throne was Pharaoh Aknamkanon who looked as wise as any Pharaoh could look. He had a strict expression but gentle brown eyes, Nefertiti figured that in his youth... Aknamkanon was a very handsome man, one that any girl would swoon over.

Nefertiti and her brother all stood in a line "My Pharaoh may I present the children of Lord Imhotep" everyone bowed in respect as Aknamkanon stood up.

"I welcome you all to my home" he mused.

Nefertiti bowed lower "thank you my King, we are honoured to be here..." Aknamkanon set his eyes on Nefertiti and smiled, he signalled her to stand straight to which she complied.

"Let me take a good look at you..." he said stepping closer to her, he then placed his hand under her chin and forced her gently to look at her. "I guess I cannot accuse your father as a liar, as you are a very beautiful young lady Nefertiti..."

"Thank you my Pharaoh..."

"Yes..." he mused again "I have a feeling the Prince is going to like you... which reminds me..." Aknamkanon scanned the room and sighed in frustration "Seto! Where is my son?"

The young priest from before stepped forward "I sent Mahad to fetch him... they should be here by now my lord"

_'So his name's Seto...'_ Nefertiti thought.

"Rae give me strength not to hit that boy" cursed Aknamkanon under his breath, he then smiled once again "the Prince seems to be running a little late... I apologise for this"

Nefertiti smiled "please there is no need my lord, I'm sure the Prince has other responsibilities to attend to..."

"More important than maintaining our bloodline?" said the Pharaoh "no my dear girl I'm afraid he should know better than to be late for this. Suddenly, the doors opened making everyone turn around, to see three people standing there... Purple eyes met Green and all Nefertiti could down as gasp...


	32. Chapter 32

It was as if time had stopped completely as they both stared at the other, Nefertiti felt her heart raging like a wild animal in her ribcage, wanting to be released. One thing that the rumours were right about... was he was incredibly hansom.

The Prince studied her, she was certainly very beautiful and had a look of innocence to her, and it made him forget about why he was so angry for a second. But he knew that it was all act, she was just like any other spoilt little girl wanting his fortune and his name... if he was going to get married, it wasn't going to be to some brat.

"So what's this all about?" asked the Prince in a bored tone "I have important matters to attend to..."

"You hold your tongue!" snapped the Pharaoh "you should know better that this is more important than anything right now! Now come and greet our guest before you make more of a fool of yourself!"

The Prince rolled his eyes but his female friend skipped forward "Hi!" she cheered grabbing a hold of Nefertiti's hands "I'm Mana! It's certainly a pleasure to meet you!"

"Er... likewise" she replied a little baffled.

Then a tall man pulled Mana away "sorry my apprentice is just overjoyed to finally meet you..." he explained.

Nefertiti giggled "Oh don't worry... it's good to know that I'm welcome Lord..."

"Mahad my lady... my name is Mahad"

Then the Prince walked forward with an unreadable expression, remembering the advice she was given by Seto, she bowed down at him and didn't whisper a word.

"So what's your name? Nephthys?"

Nefertiti gave him a blank look "Oh erm... its Nefertiti"

"Yeah whatever" the Prince cut in then turned to his father "how long is this going to take?"

The Pharaoh glared at him "show some respect boy! Nefertiti has come a long way just to meet you, the least you could do is show her around!" that one statement made the Prince scoff.

"I've got better things to do than have some silly girl follow me around!" was all he said and stormed out the room.

"Prince wait!" Mana called running after him, Mahad gave Nefertiti a quick nod as if to say sorry and soon followed. Nefertiti couldn't help but feel upset... he hate her! What did she ever do to make him hate her! It seemed that everywhere she went she was going to get treated like scum.

"What a jerk!" Bes exclaimed and with Amun agreeing. They both then went to go after the Prince but Seth grabbed a hold of their collars just in the nick of time.

"LET ME ATTA HIM!" the twins fumed.

"Bes! Amun!" Imhotep scold "enough!"

"He just insulted our sister"

"YEAH!"

"You two!" Nefertiti cut in "enough... okay?" The twins soon calmed down.

"Nefertiti..." spoke the Pharaoh "I can only apologise... the Prince has a lot on his mind right now... I hope he didn't upset you"

Nefertiti put on a fake smile "its fine..." she replied "it's been... a very long day, I'm sure everyone is tired..."

"Yes... I'll have Isis take you back to your bedroom... do you request anything?" the Pharaoh asked her.

"Well..." she began "I admire your home very much my Pharaoh, but I would like to know my way around it..."

The Pharaoh laughed "of course, I get you a guide to show you around in the morning..."

* * *

After Isis left her alone in her room Nefertiti let of a tired breath and leaned against her door, _'what just happened?' _she thought. It felt as if the weight on her heart was pulling her down to the floor... as she slowly slide down she replayed the Prince's words...

"_**I've got better things to do than have some silly girl follow me around!"**_

Why was she feeling this way? She hardly knew this man yet his words were more painful than any hit she'd received from her father, any bruise on her ribs... he never used a weapon against her, but the pain felt like several stabs in the heart!

"I don't understand..." she whispered "what is this feeling... it hurts so much..."

"What hurts?"

Nefertiti Screamed as she saw a shadowy figure standing on her balcony, standing up she looked around to see...

"Mana?"

Mana give her an innocent smile "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

Nefertiti didn't show any emotion "Are even allowed to be here?"

"No, but that's never stopped me before... I use to always sneak into the princes chambers" she calmly as she skipped her way further into the bedroom.

Nefertiti sat on the side of her bed and took interest in floor, not really paying attention to Mana's rambling, "Mana I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

Mana stopped rambling and gave her a soft, but sad smile "Mahad said you were a little upset, so I came to cheer you up!"

Nefertiti gave her a blank look, she figured that she was not a very good actor after all but she hardly knew this girl... she wasn't going to just spill my heart out to her.

"Look, I know we didn't have the best start" Mana told her "but you seem really kind and I wanna help you!"

"Help me with what?"

"The Prince to like you of course!"

Nefertiti raised an eyebrow at her "come again?"

She then stepped in front of her and grasped her hands like before "nobody knows him better than I do! And besides... I think you'd be a good match for him!" Once again Nefertiti was stunned at her sudden action and I couldn't help but blush.

"Come on" she mused "I know you can get through to him somehow... you just gonna know where to start!"

Nefertiti glanced down at my lap and slip my hands away from hers "Mana, I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

"Trust me!"

Nefertiti sighed, in a way this was an opportunity to get closer to the prince and do the task her father gave her. But she didn't want to do it, even before she arrived she didn't want to, but what choice did she have? Her brother's lives would be threatened. "Okay, I'll try..."

"Excellent!" Mana cheered "Meet me tomorrow at the baths!" and with that she ran to the balcony and jumped off. Nefertiti stood up and ran to baloney as fast as she could, fearing that Mana had hurt herself since it was after all... a very long drop. But as she as she reached the edge and looked over, Mana was nowhere in sight. Confused Nefertiti scanned the area, only to have her eyes set on another balcony on the building of her left, it was the Prince... he silhouette in the clear moonlight, making his blonde fringe have a slight shine and his skin look almost ghostly. He was sitting on the ledge with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his left leg was tucked under him and the other stretch out. Nefertiti's gaze was fixated on him, if he didn't look hansom enough before... he certainly looked more hansom now. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

But her moment was cut short when he opened his eyes and glanced in her direction, letting out a gasp she quickly turned her back on him and prayed that he didn't catch her watching him. But she still felt his gaze on her so she rushed back inside to where he couldn't see her... leaning against the door she place her hand on her chest, where her heart was a balled it into a fist...

'_What are these feelings? Why did this task just become ten times harder!'_

But her thoughts were cut short when she felt someone grab her throat, throttling for air she stared in fear at her father who had a look of murder.

"Not an acceptable start!" he snapped as he made his grip tighter "maybe I didn't get my point across clear enough!"

"D-Don't..." Nefertiti breathed.

But her father's grip only got tighter "and why should I?"

"B-Because..." she breathed "they'll... ack... get suspicious ..."

Imhotep raised an eyebrow and demanded her to tell him what she was talking about.

"If..." she gasped "They see... me... battered and bruised... it...will point... back to you... and your soul will get sealed away..."

Imhotep gave her a glare, but eventually let her go. Nefertiti spluttered for air and collapsed to the ground and cradled her throat.

"Consider yourself lucky but mark my words, if you screw this up I'll make you pay... starting with Osiris!" and with that he stormed out. As soon as he left Nefertiti broke down into tears... she didn't know how much more she could take!

This whole situation was tearing her apart, her sanity was holding on a small thread... these were times where she just wished she was never born.

* * *

Mana skipped out of the palace grounds with a smile on her face, she liked Nefertiti... she had the potential to be the right woman for her best friend.

"So how did it go?"

Mana turned around to see her master behind her, looking as proud as ever "She agreed Master Mahad but..."

"But?" Mahad repeated.

Mana gazed into the into the large moon "she seems... sad, and... scared, that something is at stake."

Mahad stood next to her at took stared at the moon "so you think that she is being forced against her will?"

Mana looked up at him "she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to kill someone, but like you said she may be forced against her will"

Mahad glanced at her then back at the moon, as the Prince's personal protector he took his role very seriously. But over the years that he knew Imhotep had changed. He was more angry, impatient and demanding. This made alarm bells go off in Mahad's head, which followed his suspicions that not only did he think that Imhotep was plotting to take over the throne, but using his daughter to do it.

Of course he needed to solid evidence, which is why he asked his student to get close to her and have her 'plot' to win over the prince, so he could watch her himself. "Mana, you've only just met the girl and you don't know her... it could all be all an act."

"But master!"

"Let me finish..." Mahad scold "or she could be the victim and we have to do what we can to save her..."

"_**So they were spying on you!" **__said Yugi disgusted. _

_Present day Nefertiti gave him a sad smile __**"can you blame them? My father's sanity was slipping every day, the longer we stayed in that palace... the more his lust for power became increased"**_


	33. Chapter 33

"Sister… you don't look well" Osiris commented. Nefertiti didn't answer because frankly, she didn't hear him. She had been spacing out since she sat on the edge of the pond, everyone thought it was due to all the excitement of becoming a queen. But Osiris knew the truth, the pressure that was being put on her by their father was now affecting her health. She wasn't sleeping well, nor eating properly.

"Nefertiti!" someone cheered. Osiris turned his head to see Mana skipping over "oh hello! You're Osiris aren't you?"

"Yes" he answered "and you're the crazy girl that snuck into my sister's room."

Mana gave him a blank look and then turned to Nefertiti "you told him?"

"I don't keep any secrets from Osiris, and he doesn't keep them from me…"

"But you don't tell us anything!" commented both Amun and Bes at the same time.

"For good reason" mumbled Nefertiti.

"WE HEARD THAT!"

Mana giggled "your brothers are funny, I can see why you love them so dearly…"

Nefertiti gave her a soft smile, then shifted her gaze to the water. The main city was quite humid compare to her home, it would take some getting use to… dipping her hand in the cold, soothing water, she used her now wet hand to cool down the hot skin of the back of her neck.

"My lady"

Nefertiti looked up to see the man who was with Mana the other day... _'What was his name again… Ma… something?'_

"Master Mahad!"

'_Thank you Mana!'_

"Lady Nefertiti, I understand you wanted a tour of the palace?" Mahad said to me.

"Oh yes, if that's not too much of an inconvenience" Nefertiti replied standing up.

Mahad smiled "not at all, but I won't be showing you around…"

Nefertiti threw him a puzzled look and asked him who was. But Mahad didn't say anything, instead he walked back inside, after a few minutes he came back… dragging someone with him.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Mahad rolled his eyes "you wanna get in you fathers good side again! You need to start treating her with respect!"

Nefertiti nearly choked on her own breath when the Prince was thrust in front of her. He first composed himself then stared at her with a clenched jaw "Mahad this is ridiculous!"

"I… wait, I'm sure the Prince has much more important matters to attend to" Nefertiti stuttered nervously.

"What she said, can I go now?"

But Mahad threw him a glare "no my lady his only matter today is making you more comfortable into your new home…"

"I told you I'm not marrying her she's a filthy gold digger!" But the Prince was silenced when he got a swift kick to the knee cap and cradled it.

"OSIRIS!" Nefertiti screeched pulling him back.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Nefertiti knelt down to his level and grabbed his shoulders "that! Was uncalled for!" she scold him.

"But…"

"Osiris! Say you're sorry right now!"

Osiris pouted but managed to grumble a sorry.

"You little brat!" Spat the Prince "I should have your arm cut off!"

But Mahad placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder "he said he was sorry, you can't blame him for defending his sister… now go and show Lady Nefertiti around".

"I said no!"

But he soon shut up when Mahad glared daggers at him. "Fine!" he snapped as he grabbed her by the wrist "Come on!"

Nefertiti couldn't help but blush slightly at the sudden contact, but that feeling of butterflies in her stomach was soon changed to a shooting pain where the Prince held her wrist, which had only just healed from a… well… let's just say when she went to defend herself against her father once… it earned her a dislocated wrist.

"Ow! You don't have to be so harsh!" Nefertiti hissed as she tried to stop walking, but the Prince was a lot stronger than she was "for goodness sake! Let…. GO!" She managed snatch her hand back, but it resulted in her falling backwards. Nefertiti whimpered in pain as her backstage impacted harshly on the ground.

"That was your own fault" the Prince said coolly.

Nefertiti shot him a glare "you were hurting me!"

"Oh come on I wasn't holding you wrist that hard!"

Nefertiti stood up slowly and inspected her wrist, at least there was no bruising… "For your information, I hurt it not too long ago…" she then walked past him "it's still a little sensitive…"

The Prince rose an eyebrow at her "what did you do?"

"Never you mind" was all she replied back.

This caused the Prince to laugh, but it wasn't a gentle laugh that Yugi was use to… it was a taunting, cocky one. "Never I mind? We're going to get married remember?" he jeered "husband and wife shouldn't have any secrets between them…"

"The key word is 'get' not 'are', I don't owe you anything…" Nefertiti stated turning back to face him "this was a bad idea".

"If you're talking about the marriage then I completely agree"

Nefertiti threw him a look of disbelief "I meant the tour!"

The Prince scoffed "typical, of course you don't think the marriage is a bad… since that's your goal to get all the money and the power"

Nefertiti shook her head at him "I don't need this" was all she said and stormed off.

"So you don't deny it!" The Prince yelled at her.

This made her stop and turn her head to face him "Prince or not… you are pig!" and then disappeared from sight.

"_**I… I don't understand" **__Yugi stuttered __**"It's like he's a completely different person… this… this isn't my friend… it can't be!"**_

_Present day Nefertiti gave him a solemn look __**"there is a reason why he acted this way" **__she stated __**"I was not the first candidate to be married, the girls before were selfish, they only wanted fame and power"**_

"_**But you're not like that! Surely he can see that!"**_

_But present day Nefertiti shook his head __**"I can honestly say, to this day I do not know what was going through his head when these events occurred, I guess he just didn't know how to act around me…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

'_URGH THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT! IF HE WASN'T A PRINCE I'D KNOCK HIM SENSLESS!' _Nefertiti fumed as she stormed down the corridors. _'The nerve of him! The absolute…'_

"OW!" she squealed as she harshly knocked her head on something firm, it took her a while to realise she walked into someone… and not just anyone… "Oh Lord Seto! I'm sorry I was not paying attention…"

"I can see that…" he replied in a bored tone.

Nefertiti's eye twitched, what was that suppose to mean!

"Aren't suppose to be spending the day with your future husband?" Seto asked her as he continued to scribble down notes on his parchment.

His question made Nefertiti scoff "more like spending the day with a child…"

"Watch your tongue!" Snapped Seto "honestly you're worse than you brothers…"

Nefertiti smirked "I guess you didn't hear what Osiris did then?"

Seto looked up from his notes with a risen eyebrow "The youngest?"

"He certainly gave the Prince a piece of his mind… or in this case… kick of his right foot"

Seto grimaced slightly "please tell me you scold him?"

Nefertiti laughed "of course I did, but it took all my effort not to laugh…"

"Honestly… that boy…"

"Judge him if you wish, but at least he isn't afraid to voice his opinions" she shot in "It's rare that children has smart as him are born in this world… he has to work greatly to get his opinions voiced…"

Seto gave her a long stare "he is quite bright…" he commented "I will admit that, but it's only natural that someone as young as him needs to work to get recognised…"

"Like it's natural for me to get all the attention because of the way I look?" Nefertiti asked harshly.

Seto blinked, he wasn't expecting that reaction.

Nefertiti stared at outside the window "my brothers are so unique… so special… yet all the attention gets put on me? Because of this face…"

"You feel your beauty is a curse?"

Nefertiti turned back towards Seto, who had a solemn expression and gave him a soft, but sad smile "sometimes… the real golden child is Osiris, I just wish he could achieve his goals…"

This made Seto smirk "if he is as determined as I was at that age… he should do fine" Nefertiti gave threw him a questioning glance and asked what he was talking about.

Seto walked over to her and looked out of the same window as she did beforehand "I am only child, my father had abandoned us when I was young, I came from a poor village… but I worked hard to get where I am today…" He then threw Nefertiti a smile "Osiris reminds me a lot of how I was at his age… which is why I believe he can achieve great things…"

Nefertiti blinked a couple of times but then smiled "you know, you're kinda sweet when you're not all duty driven…"

"It doesn't happen often" he answered "so let's keep it that way…. I… have a soft spot when it comes to children…. And I don't want everyone to know about it…"

"My lips are sealed"

"Nefertiti! There you are!"

Nefertiti turned around to see Osiris and Seth running towards her "Sister, Amun and Bes are up to something…" explained Seth "you better come quick…" Nefertiti turned back to face Seto and gave him slight bow before walking away with her brothers.

* * *

"You're being very selfish you know" said Mahad smartly to his best friend. The Prince rolled his eyes as he leaned lazily against the wall with his arms crossed. "Honestly! You can't even handle the simple task of showing her around!"

"What are you my mother?"

"Prince…" Mahad said through gritted teeth "just what do you think you're accomplishing by acting like this?"

"So we get a snake and place it in his chair…" they heard one of the twins whisper.

"Not a real one idiot!" the other one hissed "just a freshly dead one…"

"And were exactly are we gonna find one?" countered the other.

"You certainly not earn any good vibes from her brothers" Mahad commented in a jokey manner. The Prince to couldn't help but find the twins entertaining, but he didn't show it.

"Aw man! There's gonna be a way to get to him…"

"And just who might that person be?"

Both the twins squeaked in surprise and nervously turned to face a very stern looking Nefertiti "Ah… Sister… we… we… were just…"

"Plotting to pull a joke on the Prince?" she finished.

"Ah come on!" they both exclaimed "he's asking for it…"

"No!" she ordered making the twins sulk away, her youngest brother then approached her with something in his hand. The Prince could quite make out what they were saying, but it seemed he wanted help with something. Watching her interact with her brother, he took this time to really take in her features. She seem a lot more happier when she was around her brothers, she had a somewhat glow to her when she smiled at them… he had never she such a genuine emotion to that extent on somebody else.

As much as he hated to admit it, she was… charming, she had a some sort of flare to her personality that only came out when he talked to her, but whenever alone… she seemed… vulnerable… scared. The Prince couldn't deny that he was curious about her… so of course he's watched her… it almost made him feel sorry for her…

But those thoughts were cut short when Nefertiti caught him staring, to which he hastily turn his head in the opposite direction… hoping no one noticed…

"Were you staring at her?"

'_Damn it!' _

"Staring at who?"

Mahad gave him a 'don't play coy with me' look "who do you think?"

"No I just happened to be looking in that direction…." Lied the Prince, but his friend knew him all too well.

"I'll take that as a yes then…"

"I was not staring at her!" The Prince continuously denied which made Mahad chuckled.

"It's okay my friend" he reassured him as he too watch Nefertiti and her brother "after all… she is quite the sight to look at…"

The Prince followed his gaze, silently agreeing with him… _'No!' _he thought _'I mustn't fall for her selfish tricks… all she cares about is my power… nothing else!'_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Gah! I don't like this chapter at all... suffering from bad writers block right now so be paient with me..._


	34. Chapter 34

"No…"

"Come on Nefertiti!"

"Mana I said no!"

Mana sighed "I know the prince is being a little possible at the moment… but honestly this has got to work!"

"How is putting a spell on me, making me fly and float into his window going to get him to like me?" Nefertiti shrieked. It had now been two months since Nefertiti and her brothers moved into the main palace, and still she had no luck with the Prince… and because of that her father's patience was wearing thin. He would come by late at night, verbally abuse her and even spit on her… as if she was a rat in a slum.

Mana smiled "he'll think you're an angel sent down from the heavens!"

Nefertiti gave her a stern look "now you're just making fun of me!"

"What? No! Nefertiti I'm being dead serious…" she spluttered. Nefertiti stood up and walked over to the balcony, resting her arms on the edge she let out a deep sigh and watched the quiet streets below. There wasn't a soul in sight, it made her wish that she could just disappear. She had been living in fear for all her life, and now she was being pushed over the edge…

"I… I wasn't trying to upset you" she heard Mana say from her right.

Nefertiti didn't look at her, instead she rested her head in her hand "I know Mana…"

Mana gave her a worried glance, Osiris wasn't joking when he said that Nefertiti didn't look healthy, she looked deathly pale and very weak… she wasn't eating properly and it was obvious that she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Nefertiti… you've been living here for about two months, and I consider you a friend…" Mana said quietly "if something is troubling you… you can tell me…"

'_I feel trapped, I'm unloved and I'm losing the will to live… what do you think?'_

"I guess this whole marriage arrangement is getting me down" she replied, and she wasn't exactly lying either. What didn't help matters was her feels towards the Pharaoh….

"You don't want this marriage?"

The question made Nefertiti smile sadly "not at first…"

"So… what changed your mind?" Mana asked.

"Why with all the questions?"

Mana sighed and went to stand next to her "every girl before you had only agreed to the marriage for power, money… to be known as a trophy…. A queen. I'm not saying you're like that Nefertiti, in fact you haven't shown any interest in any of those things but…" she paused for a second "he's my closest friend… I just want to look out for him".

"Wait…" Nefertiti cut in "I'm not the first to be chosen?"

"Of course not" Mana answered "people approach the Pharaoh and request for his son to meet their daughters for a potential union in marriage… but the Pharaoh, well he claims he wants to find a just Queen… but I feel he just wants a good, pure wife for his son…"

"I see… but what happened to the other girls?"

"They were sent home of course…" Mana reassured "at first the Prince would look forward to meeting them, but after the fourth girl I guess he lost his faith in finding a decent wife… and I honestly I don't blame him"

"Neither do I…" Nefertiti mumbled.

Mana gave her a surprised look, she wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"It's funny…" spoke Nefertiti as she stared at the clear night sky "before all this I was going to study to be a Politian…"

Mana blinked "Really?" which in response Nefertiti nodded.

"I guess I loved the ideal of running a land and helping it's people… but not anymore…."

'_Not since I met him…'_

"Who's him?"

Nefertiti gave her a shocked look, did she just say that out loud? "I.. er… never mind!"

"No tell me" Mana ordered "who are you talking about… Seto?"

"What? No!" Nefertiti hastily answered "Seto is just a friend… nothing more…"

"Then…" Mana said slowly "who?"

Nefertiti turned away from her, she didn't want Mana to see her brake down… she couldn't allow herself to get to that level.

"It's…. It's the Prince isn't it?" Mana whispered "You…. You're in love with the Prince?"

"NO!" Nefertiti cried shakily "I… don't know… I'm just confused!"

Mana smiled "Nefertiti… it's okay…"

"It's not okay!" she cut in making Mana jump, by now Nefertiti had tears streaming down her face "I can't fall in love with him…"

"Why not?"

"I… I just can't" she choked "it would… tear me apart…"

"Nefertiti… you can't help who you love…."

Nefertiti wiped some of the tears from her cheeks, as much as it pained her… Mana was right. She had fallen for the Prince, ever since she first saw him… and it pained her greatly knowing that she'd have to kill him.

Suddenly the sound of doors opening echoed through the walls shooting fear through Nefertiti's whole body "Oh no... He's earlier than usual!"

Mana through her a puzzled look and was about to ask her what she was talking about, but Nefertiti cut her off... whispering she had to leave.

"What? Why?"

"Mana please!" Nefertiti pleaded "my father isn't a reasonable man... if he sees you hear he'll have you punished!"

Mana hesitated, the petrified expression made her want to stay, but at the same time she knew that she could make matters worse if she stayed. Just as Nefertiti's bedroom doors opened, Mana jumped off the ledge, out of sight.

"Nefertiti..."

She didn't like the way he said her name, he was happy about something... which meant something was going his way. Slowly turning to face him she couldn't help but find it slightly harder to breathe, he approached her with a sinister smile and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My daughter, are you ready to bring honour to our family?"

Nefertiti didn't like him being so close, it made her stomach churn and want her to be violently sick… she didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want kill the man she loved!

"Father… I… I can't do this…."

The Father threw a glare at her, but didn't say anything so she continued "I'm not comfortable with this… it's just insane… you can't do this…" But she was finally cut off with she felt something cold, and sharp on her neck.

"I understand what's going on" he said in a sickly sweet voice "I would've have thought with that rotten attitude of his you'd be rearing to get rid of him… but it's done quite the opposite effect" He then pressed the knife harder making her gasped heavily for air "So you actually fell in love with that little bastard!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

But she soon regretted it when she noticed that in his other hand was a piece of hair in his other hand… and not just anyone's hair…

"H-How did you get that?"

"Osiris really does sleep like a new born" he commented in a disturbing tone "think what I can do when I aim for his throat?"

"Okay!" she cried out whilst sobbing "I'll… do whatever you… you say. Just don't hurt them please!"

"That's better" he mused evilly and released her "the Pharaoh and his son always have a meal as soon as the sun sets, with their meal they both have one glass of the city's most finest wine, you will walk in with four glasses, one for you, me and the other two for the Prince and the Pharaoh, you, must give it to the Prince… do you understand?"

Nefertiti didn't speak, instead she nodded her head as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he left, but little did he and Nefertiti know… that someone heard every single word.

'_Oh my god' _Mana thought _'Master Mahad was right!'_

* * *

"Are you certain?"

Mana nodded "you know how good my hearing is master"

Mahad sighed as he massaged his temple "you know a part of me wished that I was wrong, and that the Prince really had a chance to find happiness… but I guess he's pushed her over the edge".

Mana gave him a puzzled look "what are you talking about? Nefertiti is the victim here!"

Mahad gave her a sad expression "did you see him threaten her?"

"Well… no because I was hiding…"

"Then there is a slight chance that they were aware of your presence and it was all an act…"

"NO!" Mana cut in "if you saw the prettified look on her face before Imhotep came in you wouldn't easily accuse her!"

"But that's just it Mana" he said "I didn't see it, as a council member and protector of the Prince, I have to consider every possibility, she could be completely fooling us and wanting to get revenge, or you could be right she might be put against her will… but I'll need proof" He then stood up "we need Nefertiti to confess…"

"And… how are we going to do that?" Mana questioned.

Mahad pondered for a while "I guess the best method is to ask her privately…"

"Should… should we tell the others?" Mana asked slowly.

"For now…" Mahad began "we should keep this to ourselves"

Mana nodded "Well it's been a long day, I best be heading off!"

"Mana… you do realise that even if Nefertiti is being forced to attempt murder, she will be charged… and you know the plenty…"

Mana froze, of course she knew the plenty… if Nefertiti was convicted with attempted murder she would have to get her very soul, examined for darkness… and then sucked out and sealed away… which meant she would have to die.

* * *

_Both bodies intertwined with each other on the large soft bed, both of them in an aura of complete bliss as they became one._

"_I love you…." She whispered._

_The Prince smiled down at her, but at the same time felt more adoration for the woman beneath him… the soft panting coming from her mouth was like music to his ears and the touch of her skin felt like hot and smooth._

"_I love you too Nefertiti…"_

* * *

Shooting up from his bed, the Prince panted as if he had been running for miles and his bare chest heaved up and down relentlessly. Looking around his bedroom, he finally came to realise that he was alone… and what he experienced was just a dream.

"But it felt so real…" he mumbled and noticed a very obvious problem under his sheets, this wasn't the first time that he had a sexual dream involving the new maiden in his home. The dream would always start off with her staring at the night sky, he would then embrace her from behind, nip and kiss at her neck and she would let his arms roam freely over her perfect body.

She would say _"I'm scared…"_

And he would reply _"I promise I'll never hurt you…"_

The Prince couldn't help but get hot and bothered when he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. Feeling the need of a cool down, he climbed out of bed and walked outside to his balcony. Looking up at the bright moonlight he took a deep breath…

"I don't want a wife…" he reminded himself "I do not! Want a wife…" closing his eyes and clenching his fists he continued to chant the same sentence… as if he was attempting to beat the dream from his head… but it wasn't working since every time he finished the sentence… Nefertiti's smile would flash across.

"I do not want a wife, I do not want a wife! I do not…"

The sound of sobbing silenced him, reopening his eyes he looked across his baloney to where Nefertiti's was… where he saw her with her face buried in her hands, kneeling down… and crying.

The Prince blinked a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was real, but she still remained there in a vulnerable state… like she was in the dream…

Shaking his head he cursed under his breathe and rushed back inside… but then curiosity plagued him. What was she crying about? Was it him? Did she miss home? Or was she upset about the union? Many questions rang in the Prince's head…

"URGH! STOP IT!" he ordered himself "I don't want to get married… there's no such thing as love…. Not for me anyway!"


	35. Chapter 35

"Were you able to speak to her?" Mahad asked his student.

Mana nodded "she's just getting ready then she'll come speak with us, she didn't look well master…"

Mahad raised an eyebrow as asked what seemed to be wrong.

"Well…" she began "she looked as if she'd not slept at all and her eyes looked red and sore from crying… is it really necessary to interrogate her?"

"I'm afraid so Mana" Mahad replied "you're the one who wants to prove she's innocent…"

"Yes I know but why can't you just take my word for it! She's going through enough already!"

"What are you two bickering about now?" asked someone crossly making both Mahad and Mana jump in fright.

"Ah! Prince…. Erm…" Mana began.

"Nothing!" Mahad cut in "we were just discussing the freeze spell… Mana did it wrong!"

"Yeah!" Mana followed "silly me!"

The Prince gave them a suspicious look "really now? Then who's she?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said she's going through enough already…. Who do you mean?"

Mana then barked out a very fake, nervous laugh "haha I didn't say that! You need your ears cleaned…"

But the Prince wasn't an idiot "you're talking about Nefertiti aren't you? What has the gold digger done this time?"

Mana threw him a glare "one! She is not a gold digger and two! I'm worried about her…"

The Prince scoffed "why do you even care? It's not like she does… all she cares about is being a trophy…. Just like every other female that waltzes into my home… she thinks she can charm me like everyone else? Ha! I'm not falling for it! I would be more than happy if the bitch just disappeared forever!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The Prince was about to reply but he was cut of my a harsh slap across the face, he first thought it was Mana who hit him… but she was still on his right and Mahad wouldn't dare strike him.

Cradling his cheek he stared in shock at the girl who had been haunting his dreams for months, only she did not have the soft, beautiful smile on her face. Instead her eyes were streaming with tears, her chest was heaving heavily as if she was trying to calm herself down and was shaking like a leaf.

"People don't understand you…" muttered Nefertiti "I understand why you act like this… you've been hurt in the past" She then glared at him "but you think you've got it worse! I've never had any friends, I'm being forced against my will and I am unloved!

"I've been called a lot of things, most of the time I can just block out the words… but you… you just had to go that next step!"Nefertiti then turned around and started running.

"Nefertiti where are you going?" Mana called

But she got in reply was "I've had it with this place!"

Silence followed, mainly because people were completely gob smacked at what happened… Mahad was the first to speak asking if the Prince was okay.

"She… she hit me?"

Mana then snapped out of her trance and got in his face "I DON'T BLAME HER! HOW COULD YOU SAY ALL THOSE MEAN THINGS ABOUT HER!" She then shoved him "She wanted to study politics and try and make a differences in this world. The last thing she wanted to be was a trophy!"

Mana then took a breath to calm herself down "My face is my curse, that's what she told me…"

The Prince gave her a puzzled "Curse?"

"She only gets noticed by her looks, but no one, especially you! Don't take the time to get to know her… she's a wonderful person and you treat like vermin!"

The Prince took in her words, Nefertiti didn't want to marry him? Then why wasn't she kicking and screaming like he was? What does she have to be so afraid of?

Mahad massaged his temple, things just got a lot more complicated because now, Nefertiti had all the motivation in the world to murder the Prince…. Walking away, he casted an invisibility spell on himself and decided to shadow her steps…

* * *

Finally reaching the outdoors, Nefertiti couldn't hold in the cries any longer…. Everything she had been feeling since she was born, since she arrived here had finally made her crack.

'_What is the point?' _she asked herself _'I'm never going to achieve my dreams, the Prince will never love me and I'll be living in fear forever….'_

Looking at her hands, she analysed her options… she could run away, but then that would put her brothers at risk of death. She could kill the Prince out of vengeance, but even if he was an ungrateful brat… no one deserves to be killed… not to mention she'd just get executed if the council ever found out. They weren't stupid… especially Mahad… if anything… she wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to question her today.

"I am an unloved child" she sobbed in a hushed tone "I am not needed in this life, I cannot find a reason to remain…" But even though she felt this way, she knew there was one last thing she had to do…

* * *

"I'm surprised you showed…" commented Imhotep.

Nefertiti didn't say anything, she remained in a stony expression, and her eyes cast downwards.

"You're not going to betray me are you?" he asked her harshly.

"…No father…"

"Good!" he concluded "now watch closely so you remember which drink to give the bastard… and don't try spilling the drink!" Nefertiti watched carefully as he poured the red looking liquid into the wine, slowly the poison submerged itself within the drink… Nefertiti would have considered it to look quite beautiful if it wasn't so deadly.

"Right… I just have to go and get drinks for myself and the Pharaoh, wait here!" and with that he left the room.

Nefertiti stared at the two glasses long and hard… seeing the tray next to them she decided to prepare and put the drinks onto it.

"Sister…" she heard from behind her, turning around she saw Osiris standing there "you're…. you're going to do it aren't you?"

Nefertiti didn't say anything, instead she walked over to him and embraced him leaving him a little stunned.

"Nefertiti?"

"Whatever happens…" she whispered "remember that I'll always love you, Seth, Bes and Amun… you are my world… thank you Osiris…"

"For… for what?"

Once again she didn't say anything instead she kissed him on the forehead and went to grab the trays, and just at that moment Imhotep came back. "What are you doing here child… away!" he snapped shooing his son away… Osiris quickly retreated.

Imhotep slowly turned to his daughter "you go on in first… and make sure he drinks it soon!" Nefertiti nodded and walked out the room and headed to the throne room, it wasn't a long walk, which Nefertiti was thankful for… she just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

As the large doors opened she could see the Pharaoh, proudly sitting his throne with his son sat next him… who thankfully… wasn't sporting a bruised cheek.

"Ah Nefertiti!" cheered the Pharaoh "we were wondering where you where…"

"I apologise my Pharaoh" she replied with a bow "but my father and was busy preparing you drinks"

"Yes!" cut in Imhotep as he too walked in "we wanted to show our gratitude on your services to us, and of course… agreeing on this marriage".

The Pharaoh chuckled "the pleasure is mine my old friend… especially that I can give my son away to the most beautiful, kind-hearted girl in the whole of Egypt". At this point Nefertiti zoned out, meaning she did not see the pity on the Prince's face. Suddenly feeling a nudge from her father she snapped out of her trance she stepped forward to the Prince…

"Here is you're drink my Prince…" she offered as she picked it up only to have it snatched out of her hand and be in shock as he down the whole thing.

"Thanks…" he muttered but then noticed his stunned expression "what? I'm upset okay!" Quickly turning away she slowly began to drink her wine, the liquid almost felt soothing against her throat.

"And here is your drink my Pharaoh" Imhotep offered.

The Pharaoh smiled "thank you…"

"NO MY LORD DON'T DRINK IT!" somebody yelled. Before anyone could process what was going on, the glass was knocked out of the Pharaoh's hand and spilled onto the floor. There Mahad stood with his Millennium Necklace in hand, with Mana just behind him.

"Mahad! What is the meaning of this!" Seto demanded.

"I am afraid you have been betrayed my Pharaoh… he poised yours and the Prince's drinks… he wants the throne…"

"But Mahad" gasped Isis "how can you be so sure?"

"I followed Nefertiti and she her contributing with him… and saw him pour the poison in"

The Prince started to breathe heavily and through the glass on the floor "you…" he fumed standing up "you've killed me!" he yelled pointing at Nefertiti.

"I-I'm so sorry" she sobbed "I had no choice!"

"SEIZE THEM BOTH!" Seto Ordered but Imhotep was one step ahead as he grabbed a hold of Nefertiti and put a dagger to her throat.

"Nobody move!" he hissed "So my plan to become Pharaoh hasn't gone as smoothly as I wanted it… I made sure the poison was slow and painful, somewhat like an illness… it was the perfect plan. But no matter… I have ruined the bloodline!" he then cackled "and it's all thanks to my darling daughter…"

"Get your hands off of her!" Mana screeched but it was no use, Imhotep through a vile onto the floor and black smoke engulfed the room… when the room cleared… him and Nefertiti where nowhere in sight.

"FIND THEM!" The Pharaoh ordered "FIND THEM NOW!"

Mahad bowed and ordered the men to follow him… The Pharaoh turned to his son with a scared expression, but the Prince's was ten times worse.

"I'm going to die… I'm going die!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Osiris and his brothers.

"They are in on it to! Arrest them!" the Pharaoh ordered.

"No my lord!" Mana interrupted "the boys had nothing to do with this… Osiris knew but that's it…"

"You knew?" Seto snapped "you knew and you didn't say anything!"

"Don't you dare judge him!" Seth shot back but soon calmed down "Osiris didn't have a choice… as did Nefertiti…"

"What are you saying?" asked the Prince "and what do you mean that I won't die…"

"The Poison is slow… it takes at least a day to start taking effect, its suppose to be like an illness… like its natural…"

"How do you know all this?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"First… I need to explain my sister's actions as well as her upbringing…" Osiris stated "The Prince especially needs to hear this…"

Everyone fell silence as they waited for Osiris to start…

"My sister, all of us… having been living in fear. Imhotep, the man we knew as our father died many years ago when he formed an alliance with The Pharaoh. The more he got involved the more power hungry he got. He believes the brains should led a kingdom… not blood. So he plotted this assassination… and used my sister as a weapon.

"Nefertiti… she enjoyed star gazing and reading. Her dreamed of wanting to be part of the council… she began studying at an early age and was about to go through her first test… but that all changed when he told her about the marriage… she refused and… that was the first time I saw him hit her…"

Seth then cut in "she dislocated her arm, but Imhotep didn't treat it… claiming it was her punishment… she fixed it herself. After that she changed… she never admired the night and never touched her books."

"On the night before we arrived, I was hiding in my father's chambers where he was talking with her… I liked to sneak in his room and go through his books, and that's when I found about the assassination. But… the worst part was… he forcing Nefertiti to do it…"

"How?" questioned Mana.

Osiris was now crying "he… he threatened to kill us if she didn't do what he said…" he then turned to the Prince and grabbed his hands "you have to believe me, my sister would never intentionally hurt you… she wouldn't hurt anything!"

The Prince stared in shock at the weeping boy in front of him…

"I can vouch for him" spoke Mana "last night I overheard them both talking and he held a knife to her throat… once again threating to kill her brothers… Nefertiti was put against her will my lord…"

"Yes…" said the Pharaoh sadly "but she still succeeded in poisoning my son… I cannot just let this past!"

"I can help!" Osiris cut in.

"How?" Seto demanded.

"Well…" Osiris began "when I found about it I… stole all my father's notes and started… to make an antidote."

Everyone gave him a blank stare… but it was surprising Seth who first spoke…

"Osiris.. What are you saying? You can cure the Prince!"

Osiris nodded "it's still not finished though… I need certain supplies that I did not have access to…"

"We can provide them!" Isis told him "just give me the list and I'll get them!"

"You can't be serious!" snapped Seto "he's a child!"

"Yes" Isis snapped back "but he's the only one who can save our Prince…"

"Prince…" spoke Osiris "I'll make a cure on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You save my sister! No matter what it takes!"

The Prince stared at him for a long time before closing his eyes and smiling sadly "I promise… I'll save you're brilliant, brave sister…"


	36. Chapter 36

Twenty-two hours left

"One horse has been taken from the stables" said Mahad "we must have just missed them my king"

The Pharaoh nodded at his servant and turned to the brothers "do any of you have any clue as to where he might be going?"

The twins of course, didn't have a clue so they look to Seth for guidance "Well… I doubt he'd go back to the village because he'd get spotted easily…"

"Damn it!" Amun cursed "Osiris would know this…"

Bu then Seth cut in "no, there can't be any distractions while he finishes the cure…"

"Doesn't he have a home across the sea?" piped in Bes.

Seth blinked then clicked his fingers "of course!"

"Er… everyone is lost here?" Mana cut in.

Seth closed his eyes "Imhotep often found it hard to focus back home, so he had another… let's say home that he would go away to and work… I wouldn't be surprised if that was where he made the poison".

"My god… he's leaving the kingdom!" the Pharaoh gasped and then stood up "send a scout to every port, every river of every inch of this kingdom! If his feet leave Egyptian soil then there is no way to stop or arrest him!"

"Yes my Pharaoh!" the council members replied and immediately summoned their monsters. Mahad summoned the Illusion Magician and Isis summoned a blue dragon to aid the soldiers in the sky.

"We should find them soon enough… they can't have gone far" Confirmed Seto which made to Pharaoh nod and sit back down. The Prince however, stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mana asked him.

But all the Prince replied was "to get ready…" and left the room. Everyone one remind silence, it didn't take a lot of knowledge to see that the Prince wasn't handling this well. But whether it was because he could die or Nefertiti trying to kill… or even both was the reason why.

Mahad gave a quick bow to the Pharaoh and quickly followed the Prince… to give him a good pep talk.

* * *

Eighteen Hours left

"Prince you should be using this time to relax, I can handle finding Nefertiti and bringing her back…" Mahad told his friend. He eventually found him in the stables, he had already visited to Armoury to pick up his sword and was getting his horse ready.

"The servants can do that…" Mahad told him.

"It's fine…"

"No, I'll send one to do it my Prince…"

"I don't want the servants to do it!" The Prince harshly cut in he grabbed his sword and seethe "I made a promise Mahad. That I, meaning me, would save her!"

"Yes I know but you are no good to us dead!" Mahad snapped back. But the Prince just glared at him and continued saddling his horse.

Mahad grabbed the Prince's wrist to stop his actions "what is this really about?" The Prince threw him a puzzled look so Mahad clarified more "this isn't just about a promise is it?"

The Prince paused his struggle and relaxed a little, making Mahad let go of his wrist "none of us would have been in this situation if I treated her better…"

"Now Prince don't say…"

"Don't say what Mahad? I can't just say that I couldn't have noticed something was wrong… that she was lonely, that I was hurting her!" the Prince ranted but then took time to compose himself "I often saw her on her balcony… crying and I just made myself believe that it was all an act. But she isn't like the other girls… But because of my stubbornness I pushed her to do this! She didn't kill me… I killed myself!"

"No!" Mahad disagreed "her father pushed her to do this, this was planned before she even knew about the marriage… this isn't your fault…"

"Then why does it feel like it is?" The Prince demanded "sure she tried to kill me, I should fee betrayed, hurt even… but…" he paused for a second "I called her horrible things, ignored her existence and worst of all… may have her killed…"

He tied his sword round his waist "I'm not just doing this for her, I'm doing this to atone myself for the way I treated her…"

Mahad bowed his head "I understand… and will follow you my Prince"

"Mahad!" said Seth running into the room along with Mana "they're heading north! To the Rae River…"

"Rae River?" The Prince repeated "but that takes days to reach…"

"Every guard is now on alert about him" explained Mahad "if he were to go to any of the closer rivers, he would be caught most definitely, by going to the furfest port… he's already got a head start before my soldiers can reach it… not to mention to time used to track them. Imhotep has certainly thought this threw…"

"So we just need to catch up with him" stated Mana.

"Yes but as I said they've already had a head start and time isn't exactly on our side… It's already nightfall and if we wait until morning we'll never reach them" Mahad explained "If we leave now… we might just catch them when the sun rises…"

"That's… risky" Mana stated slowly "even if we managed to reach them, there's no guarantee that the cure will be able to get to the Prince in time!"

"You underestimate Osiris" commented Seth calmly "he works well under pressure and already has most of it done, it's just a matter of testing it… Osiris estimates he should have it done by sunrise, which gives him till midday to reach the Prince and give him the cure…"

"That's still too risky!" Mana argued "it's too close for comfort! The best solution is for the Prince to remain here!"

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to stop me?" asked the Prince coolly

"Don't make me put a binding spell on you!" she snapped "because you know I'll do it! Prince or not!"

"I'm saving Nefertiti! And that's it!"

"But!"

"No Buts Mana, that's an order!"

Mana shut up after that, she could not disobey a royal order…

"Don't worry" assured Seth "Isis has said she'll take the skies with her dragon to reach us, and that creature is faster than any horse alive!"

"Then what are we wasting time for!" the Prince go "everyone mount up! We have a maiden to save!"

* * *

Five Hours left

"You won't get away with this!"

"Shut up…"

"They'll have every port on high alert!"

"I said shut up!"

"You won't survive!"

Nefertiti had finally pushed Imhotep's patience as he shoved her off the horse causing her to fall harshly on the ground, he made double sure she landed on a hard rock and not soft sand. Even though she managed to break the fall with her hands, she still let slip a whimper of pain as the jagged rock scrapped and stabbed her palm, leaving it sore and a little bloody.

They had been riding all through the night and most of the morning, and of course Nefertiti used all her might to escape at first… but that was soon out of the question when she felt a dagger to her side, she so bargained on the idea of guilt tripping him… or at least making him panic. But the only thing she did achieve from that was making him angrier.

"Honestly…" spat Imhotep as he dismounted "what a disrespectful, ungrateful, pathetic daughter!" Nefertiti then noticed something in his hands…

'_Oh no…' _

"I've given you everything… and this is how you repay me!" he screeched as he cracked his, long, leathered whip in a threatening manner.

"P-Please…" she stuttered.

"I remember the last time I used this…" he mused in a sickly tone "I nearly broke your arm after I taught you a lesson, I stomped on it didn't I?" He then brought the whip above his head and lashed it down hard into her back. It was never the actual impact that Nefertiti found painful, it was the aftermath of the hit… a sting would send shock waves of pain up her spine and she could feel blood slowly oozing from the fresh wound. But that was only the beginning, for Imhotep repeated his action at least ten times, on the same wound, making it bigger and more painful. Shrieking in pain Nefertiti never felt so useless in her life… but what could she do? The damage was done, and her fate was definite…

When Imhotep finally stopped he slowly walked over stared at her. Nefertiti only just managed to lift her upper body up to stare up at him, even with the beautiful sun blinding her she could see that sick smile on his face…

"Why don't you just get it over and down with?" she breathed making Imhotep throw her a puzzled look "why don't you just kill me!"

Once again he gave her a twisted smile and grabbed her throat making her throttle "Because my dear… I need someone to produce me a strong heir…"

"But the Prince…"

"I wasn't talking about that brat… no child… you shall carry my heir… and then I will kill you!"

Nefertiti stared at him in disgust and horror, he could not be serious?

"It still seems you don't know you place" he scold and then got really close to her face "looks like I'll have to discipline you even further…" and slowly licked the side of her face… making her want to throw up.

"No!" she cried desperately "please anything but this!"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" he stated as he licked his lips and pushed her on her back and went to pin her down. Nefertiti… was now screaming for her life!

"NO! HELP ME! SOMEBOADY HELP ME!" she bawled, even knows she knew no one was around. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks making her eyes hurt but still she fought him.

"LAY STILL YOU BITCH!" he ordered as he slapped her across the face, he then seized the chance to pin down her wrists, leaving her helpless to fight anymore. Nefertiti knew she lost the battle, so she closed her eyes, sobbing, bracing herself for the pain that was about to come… only it never happened.

Instead she heard Imhotep shriek in pain and remove himself off her hastily. Opening her eyes she saw and arrow sticking out of his shoulder, looking behind her she saw a sea of men with swords and shields, but the person who stood out from everyone… the last person she expected to see… was a set of soft violet eyes holding a bow in his hand.

"Nefertiti!" someone cried.

'_That sounds like Mana…'_

Seth and Mahad were also present, charging towards there aid. Nefertiti felt a rush of relief go through her… but that soon vanished when she was grabbed from behind and felt a dagger in her back.

"Move one more step and the girl dies!" Imhotep ordered.


	37. Chapter 37

**Fifteen minutes left**

Everyone froze in place as soon as they saw Imhotep's dagger move from Nefertiti back to across her stomach.

"This is convenient isn't it?" mused Imhotep "looks like I'll to deal with you later my daughter!" His words made Nefertiti want to be voilently sick, she didn't like the way he was holding her... especially when she could feel his very obvious 'problem' from his actions before hand.

Mahad slowly took a step forward "Imhotep, I am to arrest you for crimes of treason against the Pharaoh, the loyal blood and the kingdom of Egypt…"

This caused Imhotep to laugh "this is a joke right? Can't you see I have the upper hand?" he crackled as he pressed the dagger harder against her stomach. Only one person dared to get closer, it was someone even Imhotep did not expect to see.

"You? I'm surprised you're not having a tantrum and ordering your guardians for a cure…"

The Prince threw him a stern glare and quickly glance over at Nefertiti, who was looking at him as if to say 'why? You shouldn't be here'.

"I made a promise to a certain boy that I'd bring his sister back to him…" the Prince.

"Really now?" spat Imhotep "you're going to save the girl who killed you?"

"No Imhotep" answered the Prince "you are the one who created the poison, who treated her monstrously and forced her hand to do this…"

"I'm monstrous! You should look in the mirror boy! You were blinded by bitterness, hatred and selfishness. You called her a bitch, a money grabber, your royal blood is dirty! Undeserving of the crown! And you my boy prove that by your actions towards her!"

The Prince glanced down in regret "granted I shouldn't have treated the way I did, I had encounters with girls in the past, so yes it made me bitter… bitter that I it made me believe that I couldn't find love…"he then turned his gaze on the shivering girl… who was looking rather pale and confused "But Nefertiti was different, she doesn't like attention… she's more interested in books than she is looking good and would rather study stars than spend gold on herself"

Nefertiti couldn't believe her ears… how did he know all this?

"That still doesn't explain your actions!" Imhotep shot in.

The Prince looked back up at Imhotep and stood with hone hand on the side of his mid-back and the other massaging his temple "as much as I hate to admit it… she… she scared me. I'd gotten so use to being treated so horrible by the girls before her I did not know how to act, how to speak… So I pushed her away…" As Imhotep and Nefertiti listened to his confession, the failed to realise that the Prince was in fact giving hand signals to Mahad and Seth, ordering him to slip away as he was the distraction. In the middle of the Princes confession, Mahad had indeed cast an invisibility spell and snuck behind Imhotep.

"I am going to atone my mistakes, and save her whilst I still have the ability to breathe!" and with that he quickly fired another arrow past Imhotep's head, giving Mahad the signal… everything happened so fast it made Nefertiti feel dizzy, all that she could process was being her father screaming in and letting her go, but then as she crashed into the sand she suddenly she couldn't help but whimper as the sand imbedded into her back wounds.

"Sister…" she heard someone whisper as a shadow shield her from the sun. Nefertiti looked up weakly to see Seth helping her up.

"Seth…"

"It's okay now you're safe…" he reassured. Nefertiti took in her surroundings to see Mahad standing over her father, he had a bloody wound in his stomach. By this time Mana had rushed over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I was so scared for you Nef!" Mana told her with tears in her eyes "promise me you won't do anything like this again!"

"Mana... I'm not sure I can promise that…" Nefertiti told her.

Mana was just about to ask her what she meant but she was cut off by the Prince walking over, he didn't say anything… he just stared at the beaten girl in front of him…

"You shouldn't be here…" Nefertiti told him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"No!" Nefertiti cut in "you're supposed to be at the kingdom where it is safe!"

"What are you talking about?" the Prince questioned "I chose to come here, I promised I'd rescue you…"

"PRINCE!"

Everyone looked behind them to see a dragon flying towards them, it was Isis… and with her was Osiris.

Once the dragon landed on the ground, he ran straight towards the Prince "here! Drink it now!" he ordered and shoved it in his hands, but out of the blue a laugh erupted.

"Do you honestly think that will help you now?" Imhotep jeered tiredly "I told you to effects of the poison are slow… if you don't catch in the beginning there is only a half a chance you'll survive… first your skin colour turns ghostly, you're vision becomes blurred, you begin to feel weary and short of breath… and finally… the best part…. You begin to cough up your own blood as you're immune system fails you and eventually slip into a coma and die… slowly" and once again he cackled "you're tainted blood line is over Prince! You've run out of time!"

As much as the Prince became more petrified at his words, he couldn't help but think that none of those systems happened to him, he still had his sun kissed skin, he never felt dizzy or drowsy… but as he waited for the worst to happen to him… he closed his eyes, mentally preparing for it.

Only it never happened…instead he heard violent throttling and desperate gasping.

"NO!" Imhotep screeched "How! I saw you give him the poison!"

As if everything was moving in slow motion, the Prince turned around only to be met with the feeling a dagger piercing his heart and his breathing more uneven.

Nefertiti was now on her knees, cradling her throat with her hand and in front of her was a splatter of blood on the golden sand. Staring up at the man who had given her so much grieve, so much fear… all Nefertiti replied was…

"I guess I gave him the wrong cup…"

It all pieced together in the Prince's mind, he wondered why she'd drank her drink so quickly… it was because she sadarcied herself to save him…

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Imhotep roared as his strength came back to him and charged towards Nefertiti with a killing intent but he was stopped by Mahad who casted a spell that made the sands rise and wrap the mad man in a cocoon of sand "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO RAE I'LL SLAUGTHER YOU!" but his yelling was silenced as the sand cocoon completely swallowed him…

Everything became quiet till Mahad reassured everyone that Imhotep wasn't dead… and for a moment the mood was calm, until Nefertiti started coughing again.

"NEFERTITI!" cried Seth, the Prince kneeled at her side with the cure in his hand.

"Drink this…" he told her in a panicked tone, but Nefertiti had grown weak and collapsed into his arms.

Osiris rushed over and took the cure from the Prince "sit her up properly!" he cried. The Prince cradled her so she was leaning on his chest at the side, Osiris, with a very shaky hand… fed her the cure down her lips. But as soon as it went down her throat she again coughed up blood and spilled out of her mouth.

"No!" yelled Osiris "she's slipping into a coma! Nefertiti fight it! You have to fight it!"

But it seemed she wasn't listening…

"You…" the Prince began "you saved me… you took your own life willingly!"

Nefertiti slowly opened her eyes and did something the Prince never expected… she smiled "people do insane things when they're in love…"

* * *

It was now nightfall, everyone rushed back to the palace for Nefertiti to be treated as her condition worsened on the way home. She was now in her bedroom, surrounded my servants, who were covered in her blood and trying to cool her down as she struck a fever and shaking uncontrollably.

Osiris was one of the many people who were treating her, but he was barely keeping it together himself and with him was Isis and Seto.

The Prince, Seth, the twins, Mahad and Mana were forbidden to enter the room. They could hear Seto barking orders to not let her fever progress, occasionally a servant would come out to fetch water and go back in again… not uttering a word.

"How is she?" the Pharaoh asked no one in particular as he approached the group, no one said anything… "That bad is it?"

"Our sister is a fighter!" Amun snapped finally cracking "she'll pull through… she has to!" Seth kneeled down to comfort his brother, Bes too got emotional but was doing a better job than his twin. But the worst of them was the Prince, he hadn't said a word since they got back… he just leaned against the wall, with a dead expression on his face, his eyes had become lifeless and his muscles tense.

The doors to Nefertiti's room opened and Osiris, Seto and Isis walked out. Mana immediately questioned Nefertiti's condition. Osiris remained silence…

"We managed to stop the coughing and cool her fever" Seto explained "but she is very weak and fallen into a sleep, there is only half a chance she'll pull through…"

The Prince had heard enough and walked away from them… he needed to collect his thoughts.

* * *

The Pharaoh walked through the elegant gardens of his palace, it was a clear night, and the stars were in full bloom and the moon casted a white silhouette on the kingdom. As he approached the fountain, he saw his son standing there, glaring at the water.

"Have you calmed yourself yet?" he asked him softly. The Prince said nothing, he just continued to glare at the water. Slowly the Pharaoh got closer to his child and sat on the fountain ledge, staring up at the young man.

"You did all that you could…" he whispered to her.

"Did I?" the Prince spoke with his voice cracking "I should have realised what was happening, I noticed that she was sad yet I did nothing!"

"It is a common mistake for a boy your age" his father told him "you were going through a lot…"

The Prince turned away from his father "you know, when I first laid eyes on her… I felt short of breath, like something was making my heart beat thrash like an animal… the feeling scared me! I didn't like it!"

"Most people don't at first…"

"I wanted her gone!" he whispered shakily "but now the very thought of her leaving this world makes my heart feel heavy, like a dead weight! I feel as if I'm going to be sick!"

He then began to pace "I can't get the last sentence she told me out of my head!"

"**People do crazy things when they're in love…"**

"I feel like I'm dying! Every breath is a struggle… why father! Why am I feeling this way!" at this point the Prince completely broke into tears and collapsed to the floor. The Pharaoh immediately kneeled down and embraced him…

"Because you're in love with her…" he whispered "this was a test of becoming a man my son… everyone reacts differently to these feelings and when a person we love is in a great pain you will feel great despair".

The Prince let his father's sink in "what have I done?" he bawled "I've killed to only girl I'll ever love!"

"Now listen to me…" The Pharaoh ordered gently but firmly as he forced the Prince to look at him "Nefertiti is not dead! Not yet anyway… you need to have faith that she'll survive… if her love for you is as strong as yours is for hers she'll make it…"

The Prince finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes "y-your right, I-I should go… watch over her…"

The Pharaoh smiled "I think that is a good idea" he stated as he helped his son up and led him back inside…

* * *

_Yugi was shocked, he couldn't believe what he'd just seen __**"So he was the cause of your death…" **__Yugi muttered sadly __**"The Pharaoh would be greatly saddened to hear this…"**_

_Nefertiti shot him a confused look __**"cause of death? What gave you that impression?"**_

_Yugi looked at her as if she had three heads __**"erm… that fact that you're dying! And you only have a fifty per cent chance of living…"**_

_Nefertiti blinked and then burst out laughing making Yugi demand what was so funny._

"_**Oh Yugi, my dear Yugi, do you think I'd be standing here, showing you these memories if I died at this moment?"**_

_Yugi opened his mouth to say something, only to have nothing come out… she had a fair point… __**"So… you did survive…"**_

"_**All will become clear soon"**_


	38. Chapter 38

All four brothers sat around Nefertiti, not uttering a word but just watching her, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile at them. But she continued to lay there, eyes closed with limited breathing.

The sound of doors echoed through the room making the brothers stand up and turn see who had entered.

"Prince?"

"If I'm intruding I can…"

"No, no it's fine…" Seth cut in and went to close the door. The Prince felt like a vulnerable child again, not quite knowing what to do with himself. But once he saw her lying still on the bed the weight on he his soon came back full throttle.

"She's not had too much trouble…" Osiris answered before the Prince could ask "but I can't say that I prefer it since…." He decided to not finish his sentence because either way, it was going to making any of them feel better.

The Prince walked to the side of her bed so he was now towering over her, thankfully, her beautiful face was untouched by Imhotep's disgusting violence… but he knew that her back, which was leaking in blood, was going to leave scars. His eyes moved down from her face to her arms were bruised hand marks could be seen where Imhotep dragged her against her will.

'_Why?' _he thought _'why must something so beautiful be treated so terribly'_

Finally plucking up the courage, he slowly brushed the bangs of her hair out her closed eyes "as crazy as this situation is, I can't help but think she looks so peaceful…"

Amun nodded "I know what you mean, we had to watch slowly fall apart under Imhotep's control…" The brothers decided not to address Imhotep as 'father', because to them… he died a long time ago.

The Prince slowly sat down on the side of her bed and slipped her hand into both of his, "I never wanted any of this to happen…"

"We know my Prince, you couldn't have predicted what was to come" Osiris reassured him as he sat on the bed, but on the other side. The Prince didn't say anything, instead he just continued to watch her beautiful face, and caress her soft hand.

"So…" Bes started "you... liked our sister from the very beginning?"

"No… I loved her from the beginning"

All the brothers did a double take, did that sentence really just slip out his mouth.

"Unfortunately… it took me a too long to realise it" The Prince confessed "and I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't pull through". It was then Osiris realised that he had tears running down his face….

"Prince?"

The Prince shook his head back and forth "Sorry" he quickly added as he wiped his tears "I need to stay strong, for her…" he shot a smile at Osiris "you… you know her better than anyone right?"

"Huh? Oh… erm yeah I guess…."

"Not true!" Bes cut in "I know her to!"

"And me!" Amun finished which in return earned them a smack in the head by Seth.

The Prince couldn't help but laugh a bit "Tell me about her…"

Osiris felt a little put on the spot "I… well… what do you want to know?"

"Everything…"

* * *

Throughout the whole night the Brothers told the Prince countless of stories about their beloved sister, Osiris did most of the talking whilst the rest just listened. Eventually, everyone but Osiris and the Prince fell asleep… but that did not stop the story telling.

"Politics?" The Prince repeated.

Osiris nodded "she always has ideas popping in her head, and she likes helping people… always putting people before her."

"In a way that's a shame…" commented the Prince "if she were at least a little bit selfish… she wouldn't be here".

Osiris didn't say anything to that, how could he? It was completely true… "You want to know something funny?"

The Prince threw him a look as if to say 'go on'

"Well… don't take this the wrong way, but there was a rumour going around that you were… well… shorter than most men…"

The Prince blinked a couple of times, usually he would have a temper tantrum and order Osiris to be punished for even mentioning it! But now… he felt more relaxed, and did find some humour to it.

"Yes, I get that a lot…."

"Sorry" Osiris added in quickly "but she was really paranoid about you being shorter than her… thankfully, you weren't…"

"I was worried that she'd be a little simple minded, like the others were… I didn't particularly want to go through explaining why people need water…"

"What?" Osiris asked half laughing.

The Prince sighed "the girl I saw before Nefertiti… she was always conscious about her body size, so she decided not to drink water whilst around me because she thought the water making her stomach look bigger".

Osiris couldn't contain it any longer, and burst out laughing. The Prince soon joined in but he was a little more composed than Osiris was.

"Wow…" Osiris breathed calming himself down "If Nefertiti ever met her she'd of probably hit her… she hates girls like that…"

The Prince "It's we something in common."

"Actually, I think you two are more alike than you think" Osiris pointed out "you're both interested in politics, your both kind and believe it or not… you both have the same stubbornness".

The Prince smiled and then looked out the balcony "its sunrise already?"

Osiris to realised that it was now nearly morning "goodness! Did we really talk for that long?" But he knew he wasn't going to get an answer sine the Prince was once again, watching Nefertiti.

"I'm going to go get some food, would you like anything?" Osiris asked him standing up, The Prince shook his head in reply, but kept his gaze on the sleeping girl.

"Suit yourself, I won't be long" and with that Osiris walked out of the room. The Prince stared at Nefertiti long and hard, holding his hand under her nose, he felt a pang of guilt when he felt slow, weak inhaling.

"Nefertiti?"

Nothing, no reply… not that he expected her to… but what harm could it do? He figured. Nudging closer her, with her hand in his, he brought his other hand to comb through her soft brown locks and leaned over her slightly.

"I don't know if you can hear me…" he began "but I like to think you can… so… hear it goes…" He took a deep, slow breath before continued "I knew from a young age that I would be put into an arranged marriage, like my father before and his father before him… and… I was quite excited! To maybe find someone I could spend the rest of my life with. But… every girl I saw didn't want to marry me for me, they didn't love me, they loved my power. It made me bitter, and… angry that I would never find someone to love, to call my own… and I never felt so lonely in my life….

"and then I met you, from the moment I saw you it was like a kick to my stomach but a breath of life all at the same time, it was surreal… and it terrified me, which is why rejected you…. And yet…" he paused for a moment "and yet… you still loved me, you risked your life to save mine… you woke me up…"

Hesitantly, he moved his face closer to hers till their foreheads where touching "I don't deserve to ask anything of you, but my only wish, is for you to live… even if you hate me… I…" but suddenly his violet eyes met with a vibrant green as they slowly fluttered open. In shock the Prince stared at her wide eyed as she stared up at him with squinted at him…

"Am… I dead?" she croaked.

"OH MY GOD NEFERITITI!" some cried from behind him, The Prince stood up and went see Osiris running towards the bed and jumping on it. Immediately he embraced her with tears of happiness, leaving his sister completely baffled.

"I knew you'd survive through this I knew you would!"

All the noise that Osiris woke up the rest of the brothers and they too, cried in delight and went to hug their sister.

"Where… am I? Where's Imhotep?" Nefertiti demanded fearfully.

"It's alright" cut in Seth "you back at the palace and that mad man is behind bars…"

"The Palace? How… this is a dream, or maybe my afterlife!" Nefertiti told herself.

"You're not dead Nef" Osiris told her.

"No I drank the poison, I fell into darkness until I heard…" she didn't finish her sentence, all she could remember seeing was darkness but then she heard a voice, a soft, pained masculine voice talk to her…

"Maybe I should pinch her?" Suggested Bes, but Seth through him a stern glance warning him not to.

"So… I'm alive… but how?" Nefertiti questioned.

"We gave you the cure that Osiris originally made for the Prince, then he carried you back to the palace…" Amun explained.

"The… Prince? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Osiris again calmed her down "relax he's just here… ask him-hang on… where he'd go?" All the Brothers turn to see that the Prince was no longer in the room.

"That's odd" commented Seth "he was there a moment ago…"

Nefertiti stared at the door for a long time, she too was sure she saw him… she'd recognised those violet eyes anywhere. There was two questions floating around in her head, one, why was he so close to her face and two, why wasn't he in the room now.

But little to her knowledge was that the Prince was actually standing outside of her room, leaning against the wall and massaging his temple. Warm but happy tears streamed down his face, but he didn't want her to see him like this… not after all she'd been through. He was more than happy that she survived, but even with that, the burden of guilt still weighed upon him.

As much as he wanted to run into that room, embrace her, and kiss her like no tomorrow… he couldn't… she deserved the life she wanted… and if he were to have no part in it… so be it.

He figured now would be a good time to inform the others…

* * *

"She survived!"

"Mana not so loud" Mahad scold.

But his student ignored him "you're not playing some sick trick are you!"

The Prince threw her a look of disbelief "you think I'd joke about this!"

Mana paused "Well I… oh… no…" she replied stumbling on her words "Sorry…."

"Its fine" he answered rather heatedly.

"Mana why don't you go with the Prince to see her, I'll inform the Pharaoh of the news" Mahad told her.

Mana didn't need much persuasion, and immediately grabbed the Prince's hand, only to have him slowly slip it out.

"Prince?"

"I'm… not ready to face her yet…" he answered.

Mana through him a puzzled look "but you…"

"I know!" he cut in "but… even if she has forgiven me, I haven't forgiven myself… I'm sorry…"

"It's fine… I understand" Mana said with a smile "But Nefertiti probably won't…"

"Tell her I'm sorry" He told her "and tell her this too…"


	39. Chapter 39

Nefertiti was starting to get a little fed up of being stuck in bed, but both Seto and Osiris demanded she stayed in bed to rest. But that didn't stop her…

"Nefertiti what are you doing?" Seto asked her crossly from the doorway, making her cursed under her breath. Seto couldn't help but find it all a little amusing, even if she had her feet lobbed off she's still attempt to leave the room.

"Seto, I feel fine…" Nefertiti told him crossly.

"No, you think you feel fine" he replied "your body is still recovering from the shock of the poison so your internal organs may still be damaged".

Nefertiti raised an eyebrow "and you know this how?"

Walking into the room he shot her a smirk "while you were comatose I took the opportunity to take some on your blood and try and study the effects, it was quite an interesting discovery".

Nefertiti's eye twitched slightly "I'm not sure how to feel about you taking by blood for testing Seto".

Seto shrugged "I had to collect what I could, we can't have something like this happen again and we need to recognise the symptoms straight away… so I were you, I'd get back in bed, your intestine is sensitive as it is".

Annoyed, because she knew she'd defeated, Nefertiti climbed back into bed. The only reason she wanted to leave so bad was to find the Prince, when she woke up he was the first thing she saw… and then he disappeared. It didn't make sense… Osiris told her that he spent to whole night watching over her, holding her hand… yet… he was no longer in sight.

"Anyway…" spoke Seto "the reason I did come here is that you have a visitor…" Nefertiti was about question who but she was already answered when someone came flying in and literary crushed her into a hug.

"Mana!" Seto scold "she's still recovering!"

"NEF I WAS SO WORRIED!" Mana cried, but she then pulled away slightly and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Mana! What did I just say!" Seto snapped.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!" Mana screamed shaking her back and forth, Nefertiti couldn't hold it in any more, and started bursting out laughing.

"Honestly" Seto said shaking his head "why do I even try?" and walked out the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Mana stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to her friend "I thought you'd never wake up…"

Nefertiti gave her a sad smile "I wasn't exactly planning to…"

"Nefertiti you know could have told me" Mana said.

"And get arrested for treason?" Nefertiti snapped "bring even more shame on my family name? No Mana, I knew that it was the only way to redeem myself… I didn't expect to be missed, nor remembered… I'm sorry, but when you're told that you're unwanted and useless all your life… it never leaves you, and I don't think it ever will…"

Mana sighed "I know…"

"No you don't! I am unloved, I don't deserve to be…"

"Are you blind!" Mana cut in "of course you are loved! You have your brothers, me, Seto and the Prince!"

"The Prince…" Nefertiti repeated slowly "you are joking?"

"Of course I'm not!" Mana replied hotly.

"Then where is he?" Nefertiti demanded flinging her arms in the air "he is the only one that hasn't visited to me! Osiris claims he never left my side… yet… he's not here?"

Mana took interest in her hands "he wants to see you, he really does…"

"What? I didn't hear you" said Nefertiti with a puzzled expression.

"Well…" Mana began "the one of the many reasons I'm here is to… er…"

"Mana…" Nefertiti said sternly "just tell me..."

"What Osiris said was true, The Prince never left your side… but when you woke up… he felt…" Mana paused for a second, she figured it was best that she'd just tell her what the Prince told her to say.

"Mana… you're starting to worry me now…" Nefertiti said cutting her thoughts.

Mana took a hold of Nefertiti hands "I'm going to pass onto you a message, there's a high chance you're not going to like it, but he feels that this is for the best…"

Nefertiti nodded her head and patiently waited for her to start, Mana took a large deep breath "last night was probably the worst night he'd ever experienced, he felt lost… crushed… but mostly regret. He blames himself for everything… The one thing he wanted more than anything was for you to live… but when you finally work up.. He… couldn't face you.."

"I don't understand" breathed Nefertiti.

"Then I'm making it too complicated" said Mana "Basically, he wants nothing but the best for you… even if it means that he isn't a part of it…"

"So…" Nefertiti said slowly "he still doesn't want this marriage to happen?"

"What? No! No you've completely misunderstood me… he… why am I the one telling you this! He needs to tell you himself!"

"Tell me what?"

"That he feels he doesn't deserve you!

Nefertiti stared at her with wide eyes "w-what?"

"Like I said… he blames himself for everything, your depression, you trying to kill him but then didn't cause you tried to kill yourself… everything! He's… let's just say punishing himself and that means you walking out of his life he'll do it!"

Nefertiti shook her head back and forth, how was any of this his fault?

"Where is he?"

Mana blinked at her "sorry?"

"Where is he Mana!" but instead of waiting for an answer, she jumped out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Nefertiti?"

But once again Mana was completely ignored and Nefertiti ran out of the room and disappeared out of sight.

Mana massaged her temple "Seto is gonna kill me…"

* * *

Usually, finding a Prince in his own palace would be considered quite easy, but for Nefertiti… that wasn't exactly the chase… she looked everywhere, his chambers, the kitchens, the training grounds… the only place she hadn't checked was the throne room.

Opening the door all eyes were set on her "Oh! My Pharaoh forgive me if I interrupted anything…"

"That's quite alright my dear, we had just finished" the Pharaoh answered as he signalled everyone to leave the room, once they were alone had asked about her health.

"My health?"

"Yes the last time I saw you, you were comatose…" he stated simply.

"Oh, yes of course erm…" Nefertiti suddenly felt very stupid "I'm fine, distracted… but fine… thank you for asking my lord".

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at her but then continued to read his scriptures, leaving a very awkward silence.

"My lord… I'll understand that you and I are not on the best of terms, especially after everything that happened…"

"On the best of terms?" The Pharaoh questioned giving her an odd look.

She then suddenly got on her knees and leaned forward so her face was facing the ground "I can only apologise for my actions, and will gladly receive any punishment…"

"Nefertiti stop…" the Pharaoh told her softly as he walked towards her. Nefertiti didn't look up, instead she bowed lower… only to be stopped.

"You had the choice to wreak your revenge on my family and potentially make this whole kingdom fall apart" he told her, he then placed his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at him "you had the glass in your hand and the weight of your father's threats upon you… yet you risked you own life by drinking that very poison… and you were willing to go down as a traitor to protect us…"

Nefertiti gazed downwards as he continued "you not only saved the most important person in my life, you saved my kingdom… and no words can describe how much in debt I am to you…" he stood up and held out his hand, Nefertiti grabbed it so she could be helped up.

"Well… there is one thing you could do…" Nefertiti told him slowly.

The Pharaoh waited patiently for her to ask the question, but already he had a good idea on what it was.

"Could you tell me where I can find your son…"

The Pharaoh said nothing, not at first… instead, he reached for something around his neck and around it was a key, "this key leads to my olden gardens" he told her handing the key over "no one but of royal blood has set foot in there… because it is a place where a royal can have peace, and silence…"

"You're giving this to me?" Nefertiti gasped.

The Pharaoh smiled "head to the west courtyard… there you will see a wooden gate… he'll be in there.."

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Nefertiti reached the west courtyard, and thankfully… she wasn't caught by her brothers or Seto who would straight away drag her back into bed. It was a clear night sky, the full casted a white silhouette on the whole city and starlight twinkled as there were no torches in the courtyard. Feeling a cool, soothing breeze combing her brown locks she scanned the area for the wood door. It wasn't easy to find, but in way that was the point since it was a secret.

As she approached the old door, she wondered if any of the council members knew of this place… taking the key off from around her neck, she proceeded to approach the door and place the key within the lock. The key turned with ease… and the slowly the door swung open. Behind the door was probably the beautiful collection of plants and trees Nefertiti had seen in her life! Wild life could be heard as clear as her own breathing. Walking further into he gardens she finally set her gaze into a beautiful pond… with someone sitting on the edge of it.

Cradling his own head in his hands, it was obvious the Prince was too deep in his own thoughts to notice anyone… it took a couple of minutes for to realise that someone was watching him. As he lifted his head up, she could tell that he hadn't had any slept due to the bags under his eyes.

The Prince, was of course surprised to see her….

"Your father gave me the key" she answered the unasked question and showed it to him.

At this point the Prince was beginning to panic slightly, he still wasn't ready to face her yet, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"I've been looking for you all day" she told him as she further approached him, she too, was just as nervous as she was…

The Prince turned his head away "I didn't think you'd want to see me…"

Nefertiti didn't know what to say to that, "Osiris said that you didn't leave my side when I was sleeping…"

"That's right…"

"I remember… darkness… and I could feel myself slipping away slowly, my body and my will power was at its weakest…" she told him as she slowly got closer "but then… I heard something, a voice… it was telling me how much it cared for me, and pleading for me to live… to survive" she was now close enough to sit beside him and face him fully "and then I woke up… and saw you…"

The Prince was very aware of how close she was to him now and was sweating buckets.

"That was you wasn't it?" she asked him.

"…Y-yes…" he replied avoiding her gaze.

"But you left… Mana told me it was because you felt regret for what happened" Nefertiti stated "I do not blame you for any of this… and neither should you" at this point the Prince stood up and moved away from her…

"That's only partly the reason…" he told her with his back facing her, he didn't want her to see him vulnerable, but it seemed he could no longer hold in the tears. "Yes I blame myself for this" he choked "I should have helped you but more importantly… I should have told you the truth…" he then turned back to face her "that I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you… but because of my damn fear of being heart broken and used prevented that… and nearly got you killed!"

The Prince covered his face to try and hide his tears "you deserve the life you always wanted" he sniffed "I however… failed you… therefore I don't deserve you…" Once again he turned his back on her "so just go! Leave… I have accepted the consequences of my mistakes… I'll never love anyone again…"

Nefertiti said nothing for a while, but slowly during his speech she approach him and placed her hand in his shoulder, making him turn to face her "do you honestly think, after everything that has happened, I could just simply do that?"

"You have to!" he cut in "it's for the best…"

"I don't want the best!" she snapped "I want you…"

The Prince looked at her stunned, but all she did was smile at him "what's with that dumb look?" she asked with a giggle "did you not hear me? I told you back in the desert that I love you…"

The Prince shook his head "I don't deserve you…"

"Then what to I deserve?" she asked him.

The Prince was silence for a while "Everything…"

She took a hold of his hands "well everything I want… is right in front of me…" and very slowly she stood in her tip toes to give him a soft, long kiss in the corner of his mouth. As soon as he felt her pull away, he finally surrendered, grabbed her face and crashed his lips onto hers. It was hard but passionate, as if they were both letting out several months of affection. Once they pulled away, The Prince leaned his forehead against hers, he only said one thing… thank you… over and over again. Nefertiti wasn't sure who he was thankful to, but either way this moment was the happiest she felt in her life.

"Nefertiti…" she heard him whisper.

"Ahem?"

"Let's go…" he told her pulling away and grabbing her hand.

Nefertiti blinked "huh?" but she was cut off by him pulling her gently into a walk, he didn't say anything… but he was in a hurry. Nefertiti couldn't care less as she still felt butterflies still fluttering from the kiss they just shared.

Finally she found herself outside the throne room, where she could hear bickering on the inside.

"How could you just let her leave Mana?" Bellowed the voice that belonged to Seto.

"Oh give me a break!" snapped Mana "I can't exactly tackle her to the ground!"

"You're a witch for crying out loud!" Seto fumed "cast spell on her!"

"Why are we even arguing about this?" she heard Amun question.

"Beats me" answered Bes "bloody politics…"

"Mana is not fully trained to cast spells without being monitored" Mahad argued "she did the right thing…" Mahad was however cut short by the Prince opening to doors.

"Where have you been!" Seto demanded "You should be in bed!".

Nefertiti was about to answer but the Prince ignored him, and still holding her hand approached his father.

"Father…" he began "We need to talk!"

The Pharaoh through him a puzzled look, but told him to go on.

"I know it is customary for me to marry someone of your choosing…" confessed the Prince "But… I wish to Marry Nefertiti!"


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone stared at the Prince with wide eyes, hell even Nefertiti was rendered speechless. The Pharaoh had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are… are you serious?" Mana asked what everyone wanted to say.

The Prince nodded "I realise that the person I want to be with, unconditionally… is Nefertiti, even though I don't deserve it…" as he said this Nefertiti couldn't help but feel a little light headed. This was all happening so wonderfully fast… "Punish me if you wish! But it will not stop my determination on marrying this woman!"

The Pharaoh got to his feet and stood in front of the Prince "it's considered a great insult to request something like this…"

"I know" the Prince answered.

"It goes against tradition of our fore fathers, for a Prince to choose his future wife himself and not to mention her father tried to kill us all and steal the kingdom…"

The Prince lowered his head even further "I know."

"However, she is smart, beautiful and she is considered a hero among us all…"

At this the Prince smiled "I know…"

The Pharaoh grabbed both the Prince and Nefertiti's hand and placed it in his own "you have my blessing, Nefertiti?"

"Y-yes?"

"Please take of my son…"

Nefertiti was hyperventilating slightly, but managed to give him a nod.

"AHH THIS IS AMAZING!" Mana cried with joy as she jumped between them and brought them both into a hug "BOTH MY BEST FRIENDS ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

'_Could this really be happening?' _Nefertiti thought to herself, by this time Mana had been pulled off them by Mahad, and a row of congratulations were made to her. _'I'm… going to his wife?' _She questioned as she looked up at the Prince, who looked a little embarrassed by all the compliments… He then noticed Nefertiti staring at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he noticed her stunned expression, suddenly everything that had happened was overwhelming and made her feel faint. "Hey Nefertiti!" he cried as he caught her. Everyone immediately rushed over…

"She's alright" Seto confirmed after he checked her pulse "she just fainted…"

The Prince let out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against hers he couldn't help but stare at her longingly, she was going to become his wife! The one sentence made his face feel hot and his heart flutter.

"I'll carry her back to her chambers…" he told everyone and picked her up bridle style, everyone watched in happiness as they both left the room.

* * *

"How embarrassing" Nefertiti mumbled as she rested her elbow, that was cradling her chin, against the balcony "I get proposed to and what do I do? I faint!"

The Prince couldn't help but chuckle "it's my fault, I should have warned you beforehand" he said leaning his back on the same balcony next to her.

"I still feel like a fool, now Seto's going to be on my back even more!" she complained, whilst saying this, the Prince softly stroked her bare arm with his index and middle finger lovingly. Nefertiti couldn't help shiver slightly at his touch…

"He's just looking out for you, you even had me worried…" he told her.

Nefertiti turned to face him "well I was completely terrified at what your father would have said, especially after you just demanded it like that!"

The Prince hummed in agreement "I surprised myself, I wouldn't normally do that…"

"Really?"

The Prince laughed slightly "I can honestly say, I think you've turned me into a masochist"

Nefertiti wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, a part of her still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Well, it's late…" said the Prince standing straight and shot her a smile "I'll see you in the morning"

"Wait!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

The Prince threw her a puzzled look "what?"

"How…" she began "how do I know that this isn't just a dream, and in the morning you'll go back to being mean again?"

The Prince gave her a soft look "do you want me to sleep with you then?"

"What? No! I-I didn't mean it like that!" she spluttered "gosh I'm certainly on a roll today…"

The Prince smiled as he tried to hide his laughter "I know you didn't, beside I think we'd have the whole palace listening in if we did…"

"Yeah…" she mumbled "I guess so…"

The Prince rose an eyebrow "You're still not convinced are you?" Nefertiti didn't answer, she didn't get the chance because the Prince had gently placed his lips on hers into an innocent kiss, immediately leaving her breathless. Once he pulled away his placed another kiss on her temple and embraced her so her forehead was leaning against his shoulder.

"I love you…" he whispered.

That one sentence made her heart flutter "I love you too…"

* * *

The next couple of weeks became very hectic for the both of them as arrangements for the wedding were being made, meaning the two couldn't spend as much time together as they would've liked. The only time they had spared was at night, where they would both take strolls in the olden gardens, it became somewhat symbolic of their love for each other. Days before the wedding itself, guests from around the world came to attend the wedding and flooded the palace. On the day itself, Nefertiti was nothing but a buddle of nerves.

"Sister… you look beautiful" complimented Osiris, happy tears brimming his eyes. Nefertiti smiled at him to say thank you, the nerves still shaking through her body.

"Are you ready? Princess Nefertiti?" Seth asked her as he held his hand out. She slowly grabbed it and let him guide to the throne room, were the ceremony would take place.

"I never thought I'd be doing this" whispered Seth.

Nefertiti threw him smile "what? You didn't think I'd get married?"

"No, I didn't think I'd have the honour of giving you away" he answered.

"I couldn't have done this without you Seth, all of you for that matter…" Nefertiti confessed.

Seth stopped her and took both her hands in his "you deserve happiness, and you truly belong with him…" he told her "am we are all proud to call you our sister."

Nefertiti felt a tear in her eye, which made Seth order to stop crying.

"Sorry…"

"Come on, you've got a wedding to get to!" mused Seth as they approached the great doors opened to the throne room. Many people were present, but the only person she could see was the man she was about to become her husband. He looked so handsome in his royal robes with were a deep red with gold sewing work in it.

The Prince's breath got hitched in his throat as he saw her walking towards him, her elegant white dress floated behind her, golden jewels were draped within her brown locks and around her neck and wrists. She truly looked like a princess…

"Damn!" he heard someone whisper "lucky boy… getting a jewel like that!"

'_You're right' _he thought 'more _than you could ever understand…' _

The Prince couldn't' help but grin from ear to ear as she finally reached him, Seth gave her one last kiss on the cheek before handing her hand over to him. The couple gave each longing looks and finally turned to face the Pharaoh.

_In the distance, both Yugi and present day Nefertiti watched as the Pharaoh began the rightful commandments. As Yugi gazed at the couple, he felt a sudden wave of sadness… watching them join in marriage made him think about Natalie… and how much he missed her. He wondered if he'd ever see her again…_

"_**Yugi? Why are crying?" **__Asked Nefertiti._

_Yugi blinked, surely enough there were tears running down his face__** "I'm sorry" **__he spoke wiping his tears away __**"It's just, watching you both… it made me realise how much I miss Natalie… and if I'll ever see her again…"**_

"In the name of Rae and his holy light" announced the Pharaoh as he held up a golden sash "I bind this man and woman together with the agreement of both families". Nefertiti and the Prince, with their hands entwined lifted them up so the sash could be place on them "with the royal rash pass down from my father, and his father before him. May you live in peace, till the day you pass on to the afterlife…"

Irruptions of clapping echoed through the great hall as The Prince and Nefertiti turned to face them as new Husband and Wife. The Prince slowly pulled his wife into a side embrace "how does it feel to be a Princess?" he whispered.

"Good" she replied in the same hushed tone.

"Just good?"

Nefertiti didn't reply as she was too busy waving at people, but the Prince was getting sick of being so formal… finally not being able to stand it any longer he grabbed her and crashed his lips on her the most demanding and passionate kiss she'd ever received.

"Oh! The Prince is so daring!" some woman from the crowd gasped, a couple people of whistled but most of the royals looked a little insulted.

"W-what was that for?" Nefertiti breathed as he pulled away.

The Prince "you could say that I just gave into you…"

_Nefertiti smiled __**"this was the greatest day of my life…" **_

_Yugi smiled up at her __**"if only the Pharaoh was here, if only he could remember…"**_

"_**In good time The Pharaoh's memoires will return, but he must complete several tasks before he gets to that stage…"**_

"_**Like the test?" **__Yugi stated._

"_**Yes… like the test…"**__slowly memory began to disappear, the last thing Yugi saw of it was both The Pharaoh pull in for one last kiss before disappearing completely._

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said it was going to be exhausting" Breathed Yugi as he attempted to catch his breath. Nefertiti waited for him to catch his breath, she could tell that he still had a few questions. "So the test that the Pharaoh took was a test of manhood?" Yugi asked her.

Nefertiti nodded "yes I guess you could call it that… but everyone must take the test"

"Did you take the test then?"

"Of course" she answered "the moment the poison was given to me, I had the choice of killing The Pharaoh or sparing him, I spared him… which meant I passed."

Yugi was starting to get confused now "So… what are the consequences of failing the test?"

Nefertiti was silence for a moment "the consequences can be life changing, even deadly… technically, the Pharaoh failed his first test because he let guilt consume him and did not face his fear of being rejected, it wasn't until I approached him he finally got the courage and overcame the guilt. Now, he has lost you because of his actions and he will without a doubt feel a burden of guilt upon him… the only way he came overcome it is to face it head on…"

"So" Yugi started "technically the Pharaoh has failed this test?"

Nefertiti shook her head "he hasn't taken it yet… he needs to face you to determine that"

"Right… and he's going to do that how?"

Nefertiti beckoned Yugi to follow her "The Pharaoh needs to past through the valley of spirits…" she explained as they walked "there he will be given the ultimate test".

"Valley of spirits?" Yugi repeated "where's that?"

"Here…"

Yugi scanned his surroundings, he was now standing in the middle of a waste land, but around him were ruins that had long crumbled over the years. But that's not all he saw, Yugi soon began to notice that him and Nefertiti weren't alone… other wondering spirits walked the grounds, and many of them didn't look pleasant.

"Nefertiti… most of these spirits red eyes like those creatures from before!" Yugi stated.

Nefertiti too watched the other spirits "that's because they were taken by the Orichalcos…"

"Huh? You mean…"

"Yes, you too have red in your eyes…" Nefertiti answered.

All of a sudden the sound of something crashing echoed through the mountains, screams pierced Yugi's ears.

"What was that!" said Yugi in an alarming tone.

Nefertiti gazed at the Mountains long and hard, "it's happened… the time has come…"

Yugi stared up at her "Was that the Pharaoh? I also heard a girl scream… wait what if its Natalie!"

"No, to my knowledge your Natalie didn't join The Pharaoh… it's probably the other female" Nefertiti reassured. Yugi let out a breath, but he was still worried about his friends.

"Yugi" called Nefertiti "I must leave at this time…"

Yugi's eyes widened like saucers "what? No! Don't go I might…"

"I cannot infer the test, nor be a part of it… I'm afraid you must do this alone" Nefertiti calmly explained.

"But…" Yugi began "what I'm I suppose to do?"

Nefertiti kneeled to his level and placed her hands on either side his shoulders "right now the Pharaoh is suffering a great guilt of losing you and it is plunging him into darkness… the only way he can redeem himself… here is what you must do…"

* * *

**Authors Notice: I am going to be taking a hiatus from writing for a while... as much as I love writing and uploading my stories, my life right now is very hectic and busy with assignments and an upcoming exam... another reason is I'm suffering from terrible writers block... I'm afraid I won't be updating till June, unless I find the spare time to crack on with both stories, which I doubt... I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but my education will always come first...**

**Yours truly**

**1Videokid9**

**xox**


	41. Chapter 41

'_How can someone lose so much in such a short amount of time' _that's what the Pharaoh kept asking himself over and over again. First he loses Yugi due to his pride, Natalie was complete wreck and now, he possibly seriously hurt weevil Underwood in their duel. If it wasn't for Tea being there to stop him… he dreaded to think what would happen. Even Timeus, the very card he was given out of trust from the dark magician girl had turn its back on him, all because of this darkness. The Pharaoh surprisingly found himself laid in a tent, but he kept falling in and out of conscience. He was now have flashes of the duel he had with Rafael, the fear and sadness on Yugi's face and the hatred in Natalie's eyes…

"Grandfather, what is wrong with him?" he heard someone ask, it sounded like a young girl.

"I'm not too sure" replied a much older, wiser voice… male as far as the Pharaoh could tell, "come child" said the old man "let's leave them to rest…" after that the Pharaoh blacked out again, and began to remember his match with Rafael… most of it was in flashes. But then he felt nothing… there was no sound, no smell…. A gentle breeze floated into the tent and brushed against his face. There was suddenly cold chill in the air, faint footsteps made contact with the dirt in the earth. And a melodious voice spoke…

"_Seek the man with the Iron Heart, he will lead you to your lost one"_

Then the Pharaoh sensed someone leaning over him _"wake from your slumber my love, there is still much to do…" _and just when something soft was against his lips, the Pharaoh shot up, awake and aware. He scanned his surroundings, looking for any signs of the person he just heard, and without really thinking about it… touch his lips.

"Was…." He whispered "Nefertiti? But how? Natalie isn't here!" Looking to the right he saw Tea sound asleep, "Tea? Tea wake up!"

Fluttering her eyes open, she slowly began to regain consciousness "where are we?" she asked as she sat up "the last thing I remember was…" but she was cut off my the sound of barking, facing the source the both saw the biggest wolf they had ever seen charging towards and pouncing on Tea.

"NO!" The shrieked in the fear of her safety, but was soon silenced when he heard Tea giggling. The wolf wasn't attacking her, he was licking her face. The wolf looked that the Pharaoh with his ears pricked up in interest, then began to attack the Pharaoh with affection and licks.

"Sky?" someone called "get back here! Sky!" then a little girl appeared at the tent's door, "that's no way to treat our guests!" she scolded. But all the dog did was wag his tail happily, but walked to is owner. Stepping further in the tent, the girl apologised on the dog's intrusion. The Pharaoh asked firmly who she was….

"You can call me Kris" she replied "and you've already met Sky! She's the one who found you…" she then explained about how the dog was sniffing around for food but found them instead.

The Pharaoh once again scanned his surroundings "was there someone else in here before you?" he asked her.

"You mean minus Sky? No, why do you ask?"

"It's… no never mind it's not important" answered the Pharaoh, it was probably a dream anyway. Kris led the Pharaoh and Tea outside, were they saw a much older man kneeling on the ground. Sky trotted over to him happily….

"Sky" said the man gently as he gave the dog a pet, the man then stood up and turned around, the Pharaoh could tell he had much knowledge that he learnt in his life, how long that life was however, was a completely unknown. "I see your strength is back" he commented.

"Yes thank you" replied the Pharaoh.

"Please to hear it" said the man "you two had me worried, oh by the way… my name is Iron Heart!"

The Pharaoh blinked, remembering what the mysterious voice told him

"_**Find the man with the iron heart…"**_

"I believe this belongs to you" stated Iron Heart bringing him out of his thoughts, the Pharaoh looked down and saw that he was handing his deck to him, with the eye of Timeus on the top. Narrowing his eyes as he took back his deck, he couldn't help but remember Timeus abandoning him in his duel with Weevil… but the Pharaoh knew he was at fault, he should have never played the seal of Orichalcos.

"Pardon me for being intrusive" spoke Iron Heart "but I couldn't help noticing that you possess the legendary eye of Timeus, the only one of its kind."

To Iron Heart's surprise, the Pharaoh removed it from his deck and handed it back "take it" he said solemnly "I'm not deserving of its power…"

"That's not true!" cut in Tea. But Iron Heart took the card back anyway but told him that he would hold onto it till the Pharaoh was ready. "Did you happen to find another kid?" Tea asked the old man suddenly remembering "he had glasses and a bad haircut? He was on the train with us when it crashed".

"No, I'm afraid you were the only ones we found" answered Iron Heart "perhaps your friend managed to escape?"

"I highly doubt Weevil was able to escape, not in the condition he was in" voiced the Pharaoh "I'm afraid there is a greater power at work here…"

Iron Heart stared at him long and hard "I must say young man, you seem to possess a wisdom far beyond your years. Now I've encountered many people on my travels but there is something about you I have never seen before… something in your eyes." Sky wined and approach the Pharaoh closer "I'm also sensing you hold a great deal of loneliness in your heart…"

"That's because I recently lost a close friend of mine" he answered glaring at his feet and clenching his fists "and now I'm on a journey to save him…"

"What will you do when you found him?" asked Iron Heart in a firm tone.

The Pharaoh hesitated for a moment "I'll…. I'll apologise, for betraying his trust, and abandoning him…"

Iron Heart hummed under his breath "so you are the one the spirit told me about…"

Both the Pharaoh and Tea gave him questioning expressions "erm, question?" piped Tea "did you just say you saw a spirit?"

Iron Heart nodded "yes, I believe it was a young girl who also possessed knowledge beyond her years, she said a man burdened by guilt and consumed with rage will appear to you… he will need your help to pass the test".

The Pharaoh's eyes widened "something whispered in my ear just moments ago to seek the man with an iron heart, Nefertiti must have meant you!"

"Ah Nefertiti!" Iron heard chimed "that's what her name was!"

"But… how is that possible?" Tea quizzed.

Iron Heart held his hand up to reassure her "do not fret my friend, like Nefertiti said I can help you…" he told her and turned into a walk "follow me".

* * *

After walking up a very steep mountain, they weren't far in reaching their location "what happens when we arrive?" asked the Pharaoh.

Iron stopped to look at him "we will have crossed to the other side…"

"Other side?"

"To the place where the spirits dwell" and with that Iron Heart began to explain, as he walked, how his people believe human souls exist all around, and beyond the mountain is a sacred valley, where drifting souls gather, as they wonder along.

"And you believe my friend may be there?" said the Pharaoh hopefully.

"Perhaps" he responded "but there are also evil spirits there as well, finding the soul you seek is easy… leaving with your own is another thing…."

"Pharaoh" Tea whispered "there's also a chance Nefertiti will be there to!"

"Yes I know" he replied in the same hushed tone.

Finally, Iron Heart announced that they were here… and The Pharaoh and Tea found themselves looking upon a waste land, in the middle was what appeared to be a circle made of markings and old rubble.

"What do we do when we get there?" asked the Pharaoh, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Not we" said Iron Heart "you must enter the sacred circle on your own, after all… this is your journey…"

"Very well" spoke the Pharaoh "I except the challenge!" and started running towards it.

"Wait up!" Tea called but was immediately stopped by Kris.

"Huh?"

"Only one soul may enter per time" explained Iron Heart "if you proceed the evil spirits will sense you immediately" all Tea could do was watch and pray the everything was going to work out.

By this time the Pharaoh had already made it to the bottom of the mountain "Yugi" he whispered under his breath "I know you're here". Not wanting to anger any spirits, he treaded cautiously as if the ground was going to cave in on itself… he could her sniggers around him, dark voices warning him to go back or claiming that he will join them.

'_Spirits of vengeance' _he thought _'I must keep going!' _as he continued walking, he began to see souls that were either sent to the shadow realm or taken by the Orichalcos, some of those people were his victims, others victims of themselves… when he was finally standing in the middle of the circle he called out Yugi's name in desperation, immediately balls of light began to weld into each other… and stand in front of him… was none other than his other half… Yugi Moto.

"Is that really you?" was the first thing that came out of Yugi's mouth.

"Yugi!" gasped the Pharaoh "I found you…" he went to touch him but instead went straight through him.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder "you came all this way just to see me?"

"Of course…" muttered the Pharaoh "I wanted to say how sorry I am"

"I'm sorry to, I wish this whole thing never happened" it was then the Pharaoh noticed the emotionless tone Yugi was using… like he didn't feel sorry at all.

"It's my fault" the Pharaoh confessed "I surrendered to my inner darkness, I allowed my anger to take over and you paid the price… now that you're gone the darkness is starting to grow! Without your light to keep me pure, I'm… I'm becoming evil Yugi… I'm beginning to believe that what Rafael said about me being an evil Pharaoh is true, if I'm capable of such behaviour than it should be my soul that needs to be locked away…"

"Well what good is that now!" Yugi snapped facing him "I'm the one that's been locked away forever not you!"

The Pharaoh was completely baffled "I'm… sorry…"

"Well the last thing I need is your pity Pharaoh!" and Yugi walked past him "and if your evil then that means there's only one thing left to do!"

The Pharaoh's eyes followed his every move "what are you saying?" but that question was already answered when a duel disk appeared on Yugi's arm.

"You said it yourself didn't you?" he jeered "your spirited should be locked away with mine! And I'm gonna do it!"

"Wait!" stuttered the alarmed Pharaoh "you misunderstood me!"

"Oh so now you're taking back what you said!" Yugi challenged harshly "MAKE UP YOUR MIND! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A PART OF THIS WORLD!"

The Pharaoh couldn't believe what he was witnessing… surely Yugi wasn't serious he thought!

"It's about time you took responsibility for what you've done!" Yugi yelled "there's only one thing left to do, and you know it… YOU NEED TO BE A MAN FOR ONCE AND FACE ME IN A DUEL!"

"No! Please" said the Pharaoh desperately.

"TOO LATE! ITS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY! IF YOU'RE REALLY SORRY, YOU'LL DO THIS!"

It seemed the Pharaoh had no choice but to grant Yugi his wish and activate his own duel disk. Whilst the Pharaoh used Polymerization to create Kymera, the flying mythical beast. Yugi only placed his monsters in defence mode and faced down, It was only until the Pharaoh attacked, he realised that somehow, both he and Yugi had the same hand, although the both of them playing them very differently. The Pharaoh lasted the first hit and knocked Yugi's life points down to 1900.

'_That's strange' _The Pharaoh suddenly thought _'if we do have the dame hand then why didn't he play monster reborn?' _He glanced at his hand, could Yugi be holding back? Or trying to lose? Or maybe even trying to throw him off with a different strategy… what was Yugi's reason behind all this?

"When you destroyed my sandgin you activated it's special ability" spoke Yugi cutting off the Pharaoh's train of thoughts "letting me move a monster from my deck, to my hand" Yugi then proceeded to shuffle his deck and took a new card.

"Yes good move" the Pharaoh mumbled but it was loud enough for Yugi to hear…

"I don't need your support! I place one card face down, then I'll play card destruction!"

The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes, why the neck did he play that?

But Yugi answered his silent question by explaining they could both start fresh with new hands. "Disappointed?" he jeered "now you can't cheat anymore…"

Now the Pharaoh had done something terrible and he had to pay for it, but this was not the Yugi he knew… "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just a reflection of you!" was all Yugi said. Now the Pharaoh was really confused and ordered to explain in more detail. "You don't get it do you?" Yugi spat "you and I are exactly the same, so the darkness that's in your heart… is in mine heart as well!"

"Yugi… I wish I could take it back…" breathed the Pharaoh referring to playing the seal of Orichalcos.

"Too late" Yugi replied harshly "you've already shown me who you really are! An evil Pharaoh who only cares about himself!" The Pharaoh wanted to say something, but no words were coming out of his mouth "FACE THE FACTS! YOU DIDN'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME SO AS LONG AS YOU HAD POWER! NOW ITS MY TURN!"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened "Yugi wait! Are you holding the card I think you are!"

"Sounds like you're starting to catch on you highness"

The Pharaoh was trying his best to contain his anger, but that was proving more difficult every time made a sneer remark about him "this duel is chance for you to look at yourself from the outside and there's only one card that can make that happen… the seal of Orichalcos!"

"YUGI! NO!" But it was too late, as he already played and the green symbol appeared and trapped both of them inside, Yugi had now the red evil tint in his innocent eyes.

"Now it's payback time, for taking my soul!"

"This is a mistake!" cried the Pharaoh.

"COME ON! JUST REPLACE YOU'RE HAND ALREADY! I PLAYED CARD DISTRUCTION"

Growling under his breath, the Pharaoh changed his hand. Yugi then proceeded to play monster reborn, to bring back the Dark Magician Girl and then summoned his Celtic guardian. "Pharaoh" he said in a sing-song tone "you know what happens next!"

"STOP THIS NOW!" The Pharaoh pleaded.

"My monsters serve the Orichalcos" the Pharaoh watched in horror as the monsters got stronger and then Yugi attacked his monsters without mercy. But he soon recovered and used Kaymer's special ability to summon back Birthomet in defence mode along with big shield Gardena. But Yugi easy tore down his defence by boosting dark magician girls' power up to 3000 and cleared all his monsters off the battle field, along with losing a huge chunk of life points.

"It won't be long now Pharaoh…" he sneered.

"Yugi… don't do this…" the Pharaoh pleaded still trying to get through to him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" asked Yugi completely ignoring him "and it's gonna get worse, soon you'll be locked away forever!"

Getting desperate, The Pharaoh placed one card faced down and played giant stone solider in defence mode. He then activated swords of revealing light to prevent Yugi from attacking for three turns… or so he thought….

"Your Swords mean nothing!" and with that Yugi sacrificed his guardian to summon catapult turtle. It triggered a memory in the Pharaoh's mind "this is what I did the last time…"

"Exactly" answered Yugi "so it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil!" Yugi shrieked and started sacrificing his monsters to and throw the same way the Pharaoh did in his duel with Rafael.

"No I can't lose! Otherwise I can't set you free and the two worlds will crumble, and Nefertiti will be a wandering ghost forever!" the Pharaoh had finally realised that the only way to save his other half, was to face his fears and defeat Yugi.

"Too late, your and evil Pharaoh remember?" and with that Yugi placed dark magician girl on the catapult and sacrificed he.

"NO YUGI!" The Pharaoh roared "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! I ACTIVATE THE TRAP CARD DIVINE WIND!" and with that the card repelled the attack, hitting Yugi and winning the duel.

"YUGI!" The Pharaoh cried running towards him and caught him from falling in the nick of time "Yugi, speak to me please!"

Slowly Yugi's eyes fluttered open and smiled at him softly "you past the test pal" he muttered happily.

"w-what are you talking about?" he asked "did you plan this all along…"

"Nefertiti said it was the only way…" Yugi replied.

"Nefertiti?"

"By defeating me you were able to to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart, it wasn't easy but you did what was best for me and mankind" Yugi then placed his hand on top of the Pharaoh's duel disk "you acted like a true hero, like the hero Nefertiti proclaimed you were…"

"But what now?" The Pharaoh pleaded with tears streaming down his face.

"Don't give up this fight" Yugi told him "remember I'm always with you and don't worry… Nefertiti is watching over me…" suddenly a white aura inculfed his and he disappeared, leaving the Pharaoh alone once again.

"Yugi…" he whispered as his tears started getting uncontrollable "if it weren't for me you'd still be here… I'll never forgive myself" finally his rage took over and he slamed his fists on the floor "IT'S NOT FAIR! I SHOULD BE LOCKED AWAY! NOT YOU!".

* * *

**authors Note: I am so, so sorry it's taken this long, but I really struggled with chapter... I guess it was a mattter of making it flow since its like the most complicated duel in the whole series... well to me anyway... I am cracking on with the next chapter now, and hoping to get it done by thursday, since today is my birthday and I'm going out to celebrate it. Since you've guys have waited so long for this I'm gonna reveal a little secret... this story is almost near the end but never fear... because...**

**theres gonna be a part II**

**xoxox**


	42. Chapter 42

Natalie woke up from probably the most random dream she had ever had. "Is something wrong dear?" Natalie looked up from the chair she was sitting on to see her Grandpa staring at her with concern.

"you should be resting" she told him sternly.

"Well you mumbling in your sleep woke me up…" he answered back smartly "now what's wrong?"

Natalie blinked "I… dreamed that the Pharaoh and Yugi faced each other in a duel, Yugi played the seal of Orichalcos to trap his soul, but the Pharaoh won… then Yugi began raving on about passing a test and then disappeared!"

"I see…"

"And that's not even the half of it!" Natalie cut in "then some armoured creature comes up from the ground, activates the seal of Orichalcos and attacks the Pharaoh, nearly killing him! And then an old man, a little girl and a wolf, which I might add got captured, charging towards him to give him a to give him Timeus and with that card and dark magician girl defeated the monster"

"Anything else?"

"Yes! Don't interrupt!" she scolded "during this whole situation, the Pharaoh kept getting visions of a great battle, between these armoured soldiers led by some man I've never seen before standing on a serpent like dragon and an army of monsters, including the three legendary dragons, led by the same old man and little girl… urge and now I have a headache!"

Professional Hawkins pondered for a moment "when you dream, you certainly do it to the extreme."

"trust me if I could stop it…. I would"

"But maybe you had this dream for a reason, like the one you told me when you became possessed by a spirit and faced the Great Leviathan…" Hawkins explained.

Natalie threw him a puzzled look "you mean to say that everything I just dreamt was actually happening?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility" he concluded "I don't know why Natalie, but somehow you too are linked with Yugi in these events".

The mention of Yugi's name made her heart feel heavy, it had been nearly two days since Yugi was taken… she had gotten past the stage of tears… now all she felt was numbness. She didn't know how to feel, how to operate anymore… Yugi had become a huge part of her life she didn't know what to do without him.

'_What happened to me?" _she asked herself, even though her and her father weren't on great terms back then, she used to be so independent, but since Yugi came into her life she felt like a dying swan, who lost its partner and was trying to look for him, even though deep down she knew he was gone. She didn't just hate this feeling, she despised it! She despised not being in control of her emotions, she despised having to worry her 'boyfriend' constantly feeling he had to save the world… but he one this she despised the most… was the pain… the pain she had to endure when the Pharaoh told her Yugi was gone, taken after Yugi lied to her!

"You're getting caught in your head again" Hawkins told her bringing her out of her thoughts.

Natalie glanced downwards "Gramps…."

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you're in love with someone… but can't trust them anymore?"

Hawkins was a little shocked to say the least, but hummed as he was thinking "Well… if you want my personal opinion, if there is no trust, then it's impossible to have a relationship with that person, even if you love them… why? Do you no longer trust Yugi?"

Natalie looked up at him with misery in her green eyes "I-I don't… know"

"Well my dear, I'm afraid this is something you need to work out on your own… but right now we need to worry about finding the rest of the gang, especially after we bumped into that Biker fellow"

As soon as he mentioned it, Natalie remembered the biker….

* * *

"**DUKE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Natalie snapped stepping out of the caravan only to see him and Rebecca in a duel with one of the biker punks. She was watching Professor Hawkins rest when the car made an abrupt halt, causing her to be thrown from her chair, flung against the wall and knocked out for about five minutes. Once she woke, what happened slowly came back and right now she wanted to pummel Duke, but it looked like someone was doing the pummelling for her.**

"**Whadda ya know, it's the Pharaoh's missus" chimed the Biker.**

**Natalie felt a wet drop on the side of her head "what did you just call me?" it was then Natalie noticed that someone else was there…**

"**Mai?"**

"**Do I even know you?" Mai asked snobbishly. **

"**I- well… no but I'm friends with…."**

"**Hold the phone you were there when I was duelling that pathetic loser Wheeler" she yelled cutting her off.**

"**Hey, Joey's my friend and he isn't a loser chicky!" Natalie snapped "so back off!"**

**This caused Mai to laugh "you friend is he? Then where is he now? In fact… where's Yugi? Yer are is girl right?"**

**Natalie had no comeback to that, what could she say… my boyfriend foolishly abandoned me to save mankind but in instead got himself captured?**

"**Trust me Hun… I know what you're going through…"**

"**No you don't!" Natalie spat back.**

"**You feel betrayed right?" Mai asked smugly "alone and weak, you've become so attached to Yugi you don't know how to function anymore… I know this because I was like that to! Pathetic and weak… and it was all caused by having friends! I mean look at you! You look like a lost puppy, and I bet you never had this problem before you met these losers!"**

"**Don't listen to her Nat" Duke ordered which caused Mai to cackle.**

"**Trust me sweet heart…" spoke Mai cutting him off "girls like us have no need for friends, because in the end… they'll just abandon you!"**

* * *

Natalie was well aware that Mai was now the enemy, and that she shouldn't pay any attention to what was said to her... but at times, she couldn't help but relate to Mai to a certain extent. And those thoughts made her furious, furious that Yugi did abandon her and felt her feeling so helpless…

'_The sooner this whole thing is over, the better….'_

Natalie stared out of the window, wondering how far the Pharaoh had gotten now… and if he was any closer to rescuing Yugi.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the skies began to fade into a light tint of pink, both the Pharaoh and Tea continued to follow the train tracks.

"WATER!" Tea cried running to a river a little downhill from the tracks, The Pharaoh was still pretty exhausted from the match he had so he just walked slowly, as he knelt down to watch her dip her feet in.

"I think I have blisters on my blisters…" she moaned.

The Pharaoh threw her a worried glance "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, but if I knew we'd be hiking I would have worn better shoes" she replied in a playful tone.

"you think that's bad, try lugging a duel disk" the Pharaoh shot back making her laugh.

"Good point, and you look beat Pharaoh…"

The Pharaoh closed his eyes for a second "I usually don't sleep since this is Yugi's body, I'm not use to being in control for so long… and well… sleeping…"

Tea raised an eyebrow "not use to sleeping?"

The Pharaoh breathed heavily as he tried to figure how he was going to explain this "I guess the easiest way to explain this is… there are two souls in one body but I am no longer of flesh and blood, so I use Yugi's body has a host… so usually I have no use for food, drink of sleep because I am but a spirit contained in a living beings body."

"But since Yugi is gone you've pretty got full control and therefore you have to keep yourself- I mean Yugi alive…" Tea concluded.

"Yes" answered the Pharaoh "But I'll be honest, even I'm not a hundred per cent sure why this happening…"

"Well either way Pharaoh, you need to rest for a while!" Tea said sternly "it getting too dark to travel anyway… we'll take in turns to stay awake whilst the other rests… and I'm on guard duty first!"

The Pharaoh was about to argue with her saying he was perfectly fine, but Tea was stubborn so he leaned against the stone wall, Tea said something about finding firewood, but he wasn't really listening as he slowly took off his duel disk and placed it to the side. He wasn't entirely sure how far away they were from the valley of Spirits, but it made him think again about his past love… and her involvement in all this. A cool breeze floated through the air, whispering a language that the Pharaoh had never heard before, yet understood. But there was one voice in particular that stood out the most, a female voice…

"_Go to sleep…" _She softly commanded and his eyes slowly sealed shut, and muttered "I am asleep". Suddenly he wasn't on the cold harsh earth, but a fluffy silk covered bed, yet it didn't faze him… he never felt more at home then he did at this moment. Slowly opening his eyes, he became aware he was in the desert anymore, nor was he alone. Because looking down at him, where a pair of shining green eyes, that had haunted for as long as he could remember, her tanned skin, glistened in the sunlight beaming down, her hair floated as a soft breezed combed through her brown locks and her gentle smile, made his heart feel warm and eased.

"This is a dream…" he stated smiling slightly.

She smiled back and leaned down "then it is a good dream" she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, even though he could not physically felt her supple lips on his, emotionally he felt his heart was about to explode like a firework.

"Nefertiti…" was all he could say when she pulled away.

"Sleep my love" she ordered melodiously and kissed his forehead, the Pharaoh felt himself slowly drifting off again and closed his eyes. But he still had so many questions to ask her…

The weight on the bed shifted, that's when the Pharaoh reopened his eyes… at first he took this time to analyse where he actually was… he seemed to be in a castle… or palace and was obviously in a room where there was a bed and a balcony overviewing a large, golden desert. Nefertiti was not standing too far away, gazing out to the horizon. He Brown hair flowing down her naked back and her white dress covering everything that need to be.

"Yugi stated that I had to take a test…" said the Pharaoh "did you tell him to do that".

Nefertiti didn't turn to face him "Yes…"

"Is he with you now?"

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?" the Pharaoh repeated sitting up "what do you mean by that?"

Nefertiti finally turned to face "this is your dream love" she answered simply "it is you that has come to me… somehow…"

The Pharaoh didn't want to put this subject further, he needed to know what happened in the valley of spirits and why….

"What was I being tested on exactly?" he questioned "Yugi said it was to defeat the darkness in my heart…"

"Yes that is correct"

"But how do you know all this?"

Nefertiti closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them "I'm not too sure, when I sealed my soul away I witnessed many people, each of them… undertook a task or event that would either change them for better, or worse. You've taken the test twice… even I have taken the test…"

"I… I've taken it twice?"

Nefertiti smile, only it was not a happy one "Yes, you are… well let's just say you have been given the gift to live a second life…"

The Pharaoh noticed her sudden change in mood "are you alright?"

Nefertiti turned her back on him "forgive me… I often forget that you have lost you memories, it's nothing, I understood the consequences of my choice and I need to live to that…"

"A choice?" The Pharaoh repeated standing up and walking over to her "what are you talking about?"

Nefertiti turned back around with once again… a sad smile "now is not the time to speak of that… you need to remain focused on the task at hand…"

This is another thing he wanted to ask her, he felt so lost in what he was actually supposed to do… maybe that's why he was having this dream… or maybe it was because it was him dreaming for the first time in centuries, either way… a part of him didn't want it to end!

"You grow silence… is something wrong?" she asked him.

The Pharaoh didn't say anything, instead he did what he felt was natural… gently took her hands in his and brought her closer to him, so their foreheads were touching.

"I have so many questions, yet… I don't want this peace to end…" he confessed "I have a dark path in front of me, so dark I'm stumbling with every step…"

"This path was set for a reason, for you, Yugi… even for me…" Nefertiti explained, she then gently lid her hand out of his grasped and placed over his chest, where his heart was thumping wildly "if you find yourself losing hope, losing trust… just listen to your heart and it will guide you to the right path…"

They both stared at each other, breathing heavy at the amount of feelings they were both feeling at once…

"I-I don't know what to do now…" the Pharaoh stated sound rather stupid.

Nefertiti laughed softly "what is your heart telling you?"

The Pharaoh inhaled deeply "My heart is… it's telling me to kiss you…" at this point their faces were so dangerously close to each other they lips were almost touching…

"Well my love… why don't you?"

He finally gave in and nervously placed his lips on hers, he mentally cursed at the fact that none of this was real and he could actually physically feeling her because, but what this was all doing to him emotionally was far better than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

"You seem more content today" commented Tea.

The Pharaoh through her a glance and smiled "I… slept well for once and… had a very pleasant dream…"

"Oh!" chirped Tea "what did you dream about?"

The Pharaoh set his gaze forward again "I dreamt of her…"

"Who? Oh! Oh I see…" Tea said realising "what… what was she like?"

At this the Pharaoh stopped and looked up to the sky, thinking about how natural he felt with her… all he said was…

"She made me realise that I am truly in love with her…"


	43. Chapter 43

The Pharaoh had no idea what time of the day it was, nor exactly where he was going… one thing was for sure was that they were finally out of the wasteland and where now in some woodland forest… he wasn't sure if it was any better, but ever since the dream he had about Nefertiti he felt more determined about the whole situation… if she believed he could do… then he believed it himself.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Tea asked out of the blue.

He raised an eyebrow "sorry?"

"Nefertiti, do you think you'll help us again? Like she helped Yugi?" Tea repeated more clearly.

"What makes you say I was thinking about her?" The Pharaoh asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because you're grinning like an idiot?" she answered "you always smile like that when thinking about her…"

The smiled shyly "I guess I do"

"But back to my question…" Tea reminded him.

The Pharaoh was silence for a while "I… I don't know, she has a habit of turning up when I least expect it… not that I'm complaining though!"

Tea Laughed "I wish I could meet her… to see for myself why you're so smitten".

The Pharaoh couldn't help but blush but his expression turned sad "I've seen her and heard her… but… I've never been able to actually hold her."

"Huh?" gasped out Tea "but the dream…"

"Was just a dream" he cut in "any psychical touch is non-existence"

Tea's mouth made an 'o' shape, she couldn't imagine not being able to psychically touch someone. Suddenly, the Pharaoh's deck started glowing from his duel disk.

"What's this?" he questioned astonished and out of nowhere, Timeaus appeared along with the three other legendary dragons.

"Tea look!" the Pharaoh pointed out a plane that was about to crash, the dragons aided the plane to it made a somewhat safe landing near a large blue lake.

"The dragons just saved that airplane!" Tea stated.

"Now there's something you don't see every day" came a broad Brooklyn accent from their right.

"JOEY! TRISTEN!" Tea cried.

Both boys looked over shocked "Pharaoh! Tea! Hey!" Tristan replied waving. Both the Pharaoh and Tea rushed to meet them "what's wrong with Rex? In fact why is he with you?"

"Long story short, he challenged Joey to a duel and used the Seal of Orichalcos" Tristan explained "what about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing, Weevil Underwood challenged me and I… no one knows where he is…" The Pharaoh replied.

"Hey wait a sec" spoke Tea "isn't that one of Kiba's planes?"

Everyone stared at the fallen craft to see the Kiba Corp logo "Hey your right" voiced Tristan as the gang got closer to the plane. The emergency door opened a low and behold, the chairman himself appeared carrying one of the soul seeking Bikers, and like Rex… he too was completely out cold.

"Kiba?" The Pharaoh breathed.

Kiba glanced down at them "oh great" he grumbled jumping to the ground "if it isn't the dweeb patrol!" Mokuba too appeared from the doorway.

"What happened!" Tea questioned but before she could be answered, several Kiba Corp helicopters landed around the plane. Kiba quickly explained that the biker, whose name he learnt was Alistair challenged him to a Duel.

"So you guys duel whilst on top of the plane? While it was moving?" Joey confirmed completely gobsmacked.

Kiba shrugged "maybe I did, don't you geeks have someone else to annoy".

"Kiba…" breathed the Pharaoh as he was beginning to lose his patients "we can't do this without you and you know it!"

"Where on earth is Ellis?" Kiba asked completely ignoring him, it was only now he realised Natalie was nowhere to be seen "did she dump you because you lost to some pathetic wannabe?"

"That's none of your business Kiba…"

"Isn't it?" Kiba questioned "then where is she?"

"She stayed with her grandpa to help with the research" Tea quickly answered "and if you really must know, no! They didn't break up!"

"Ahem but I bet she's not talking to you… am I right?"

"You have no idea Kiba" Joey snapped "so don't just assume the situation!"

"Mr Kiba! Mokuba!" called Kiba's assistant whilst running to them "are you alright?"

"We're fine" Mokuba answered.

"Good" he breathe "but I have some terrible news…. Someone has completely taken over Kiba Corp!"

"WHAT!" Screeched Kiba.

"Sir please, if you and your guests board the helicopter I can explain everything" explained his assistant.

Kiba gave him a stern stare "Fine, but you better tell what happened in perfect detail!"

* * *

'_Leviathan is the demon of envy and the demon who is first in punishing the corresponding sinners. Prince of liars, Master of the ocean, reigned also as king of beasts, feared by God and men alike. Leviathan, the great sea-serpent, angrily churns the oceans of the Earth, waiting for the Day of Judgment when he will devour the souls of the damned. At the time of the resurrection, Gabriel will fight against Leviathan and overcome.'_

Whilst Professor Harkins was spending most of his time for out more information about Atlantis, Natalie was more interested this so called Orichalcos monster. So far, there was no doubt that the Leviathan that Pegasus mentioned was in fact the mythical demon beast. Thankfully, he grandpa had a whole book collection of mythical creatures and demonology in his camper van… so she didn't have to fight with Rebecca over the laptop.

"Waiting for the day of Judgment… when he will devour the souls of the damned…" she repeated under her breath. There was also another note that piped her interest _'one of the "Seven Crown Princes". Leviathan's element is water, water being that which human forms are primarily created of. This representing the unity of matter and anti-matter, chaos and order, yin with yang, and Leviathan's direction is west, west being used to represent chaos and disorder.'_

"I guess that makes sense…"

"What makes sense?" Duke asked glancing from the driver's seat of the car.

"How humans are so drawn to use the seal of Orichalcos, it was created by the demon Leviathan, who is sea creature, humans… are technically made of water, we need water to live… and Leviathan's elemental power is water…" she explained.

"You and this demon thing again?" Rebecca drawled, who was sat in the passage seat.

Natalie shot a glare at her "everything that I've seen and heard about the Orichalcos creature links up perfectly with Leviathan, Pegasus himself said it to be true!"

"You're going on words some creep and a bad dream?" Rebecca shot in.

"Just listen!" Natalie snapped "the taking of souls, Atlantis that was sunk below the 'sea', the serpent eye… it all fits! This is much more than some mad man wanting to take over the world!"

"Then what is it exactly?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well… the book claims 'on the day of judgement, he will devour the souls of the damned, and… release the Seven Princes of Hell."

"Seven Princes of what?"

"Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Belphegor." She listed "each one represents the seven deadly sins… Leviathan for example is the Prince of Pride".

"Oh I see what you're getting at now" mused Harkins.

"I don't" Duke cut in.

"Demons prey on human's weaknesses… pride, is a key factor on a user of the Orichalcos, Mai always prided of being a powerful duellist and the Pharaoh had too much pride to except defeat… I wouldn't be surprised if this Dartz guy is being played by his pride."

"Oh I get it!" Duke chimed.

"But there's still one thing you haven't answered…" Rebecca cut in "even if Leviathan and the six other princes got out… how would you send them back?"

"All the book says is that at the time of the resurrection, Gabriel will fight against Leviathan and overcome".

"The angel Gabriel? Somehow I don't think an angel is gonna come swooping down from the heavens and zap the demon away…"

"No, but that doesn't mean that he chose others to do it for him…" Natalie answered back smartly.

"The three legendary dragons" Harkins whispered "chosen to be wield by three warriors to save the world…"

"That's right… and those three warriors are Yugi, Joey and Kiba…" Natalie finished.

"There is something I do want to know about… what would happen if Leviathan succeeded, you know in releasing the other Princes?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling they'd move onto their next goal…" Natalie replied.

"Which is?"

"Starting the Apocalypse, the end of the world"

"Well that's… not good" commented Duke trying to break the tension.

Natalie nodded her head "that's right, it's not good at all…" Natalie was never an individual of faith, but after everything that has happened… there was no doubt in the research she gathered… was completely true. Her thoughts went back the Pharaoh, to Yugi…

Natalie wondered what would happen when they reunited… a part of her would want to embrace him and never let him go, but the other part… just wanted to punch square in the jaw, she he could feel the pain she felt when he left and it still wouldn't be justified. Suddenly her phone rang, looking at the screen the words clearly read…

**Dad**

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry its a little short, I'm becoming really pants at updating so I'm really really sorry!**


	44. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**cello people!**

**For those who read my stories, you know that without a doubt I am always open to criticism, because that's the only way I am going to get better as a writer. Sometimes my grammar can be a little off at times, and I admit that! Because at the end of the day, I'm only human and I felt when I started posting my stories on here that it would be a place to be able to make those mistakes and learn from them...**

**My god I've never been so wrong in my whole entire life!**

**Lately, reviews that have been posted on my stories (Love the Way you Lie in particular) have been down right nasty! This one review is probably the worst out of the lot:**

_From: Guest - :Wtf is an AMBU? Ambulance? Reported for butchering the English language. -_

**How ironic that not only did this 'guest' remaining anonymous, but is also criticising me about grammar and he/she is too lazy to type in a full phrase!**

**When I first read that review, not kidding, I was ready to pack my account in! Because writing and posting to this website is what I do in my free time! And I know there are some people who enjoy reading so creativity can be shared, THAT'S WHAT THIS WEBSITE IS ALL ABOUT ISN'T IT?! I don't need some secondary school bullocks like this popping up in my emails!**

**It's people like 'guest' that make the internet a really shit place! because comments like that can be posted and because they chose to be anonymous, I can't track this person down and stick up for myself. The biggest thing that really sucks about this, is that this review is a saint compared to some of the stuff people write on here to other writers...**

**IT'S SICKENING! **

**This is the one place were writers can hone their skills, improve their writing and maybe even considering it as a career! HELL! There was a time when I would be writing everyday and posting it online because I knew people enjoyed my stories, or my interpretation of stories in the case of this website! **

**So the question really now is "will I be continuing posting stories on here?"**

**the answer? **

**Funnily enough, yes! **

**Because I know that posting on here is the only way I can get better as a writer! **

**So here is my piece of advice for writers and readers... when you are reading someone's story and you notice a few errors, tell them about it! Maybe explain what they can do for it to be better! Message them privately if you have to!**

**DON'T by any means bring them down saying that "the grammar is crap!" or "you're butchering the English language!" because is the end YOU are the one who's going to look like the idiot because you are too much of a chicken to post something like that and hide behind it!**

**As for my other readers who actually enjoy reading my stories, I have two words for you...**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you for being so open-minded and excited for the stories that have been posted on here, because it is you people who make individuals like me want to express my creativity and share with as many people as I can!**

**Okay, my rant is over, I am working on the next chapter of Love the Way You Lie and it should be posted soon!**

**Thank you for reading, and as Damien Sandow would say...**

**"YOU'RE WELCOME!"**


End file.
